<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dinosaur and thunder become (more than) friends by chewdough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681265">A dinosaur and thunder become (more than) friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough'>chewdough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Flirting, But longer, Cats, Crushes, I think that's how you tag it, Light Angst, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya is a senpai, OC first years - Freeform, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Right?, Slow Burn, The OCs are mostly to further the plot, There's Only One Bed Trope, They're at the nationals, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but Atsumu is more of a bro here, first years are now second years, second years are now third years, shocker - Freeform, suddenly there is a lot more cursing, who knows why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Nishinoya are forced to share a room.<br/>Plot ensues.</p><p>(a.k.a your typical one bed trope, but with a bit more things going on)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (mentioned), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (mentioned), Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito (mentioned), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (mentioned), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (Mentioned), Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oya?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tsukishima and Noya's dynamic is so fun to write, like I seriously think they complement each other pretty well, although I could have made them a bit OOC, but still. I'm honestly surprised that not more people ship it tbh. I hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, find a partner to room with.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, captain!”<br/>
<br/>
It was the day before the Spring Interhigh, or the nationals, and everyone on the team was jittery and nervous, especially the not-so-new third years. With the pressure of being the eldest members of Karasuno passed down to them, they had to lead their underclassmen to the max, and Noya was excited, partly because he loved being their senpai and partly because a generous, unknown donor had donated just enough money for them to stay in a luxurious hotel for a few days. Instead of the usual big room laid with futons that all the members shared, they booked six separate rooms that all had twin beds. Who wouldn't want their own rooms with only one roommate instead of sharing it with your whole team?! Noya could do <i>anything</i>.<br/>
<br/>
As Noya continued on daydreaming about how nice the rooms would be, he missed another announcement from Ennoshita, but he didn't mind. It probably wasn’t <i>that</i> important. Then he turned towards Tanaka.<br/>
<br/>
“Ryuu, let’s pair up!” he yelled, earning a glare from Ennoshita.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah bro!” Tanaka replied just as enthusiastically. Right as they were about to do a chest bump, Ennoshita pinched Tanaka's ear, pulling him back. "OW!"<br/>
<br/>
“Haha nope, you’re staying with me, vice captain. It’s more convenient if someone needs something,” was what he said, but everyone knew the truth: they’d be way too loud, and Ennoshita would've been the one to deal with it.<br/>
<br/>
“Aww Chikara, you’re no fun. Now I have to go find someone else,” Noya pouted jokingly before setting out to find whoever was available when Ennoshita simply rolled his eyes and gestured for him to find someone else.<br/>
<br/>
From the looks of it, most of the team had already paired up. Narita and Kinoshita, being ‘best friends’ and not problem children, obviously chose to stay with each other, chatting happily with one another. To the left, the two first years, Nakano and Konno, were linking their arms together, signifying that they were pairing up, which wasn't surprising. The two had hit it off instantly ever since they first joined the team.<br/>
<br/>
And of course, the freak duo were partnered up together.<br/>
<br/>
“Kageyama! Toss to me!” Hinata shouted, holding a volleyball over his head.<br/>
<br/>
“We can do that once we get in the rooms, dumbass!” Kageyama retorted.<br/>
<br/>
“But I want to spike already!”<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama proceeded to grip the other boy’s head with both hands and shake it, causing the latter to whine. At the scene, Noya let out an indignant huff. How come he and Ryuu weren’t allowed to stay together, but Kageyama and Hinata could?!<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly Kageyama leaned down and whispered something into Hinata’s ear, a blush blooming on both of the latter's cheeks as he nodded.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Of course...</i><br/>
<br/>
"They're lovebirds," Noya sighed, shaking his head before he scanned the room once more. Crossing out every one who had partnered together, that left Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and a timid first year named Furukawa, and Noya was a ninety-nine point nine percent sure that he was going to have to stay with the first year.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Time to show him some of his senpai’s skills</i>, Noya thought, but before he could approach the Furukawa, the first year whirled his head to face Yamaguchi.<br/>
<br/>
“Yamaguchi-san, can you pair up with me?” he asked shyly.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Holy shit, Tsukishima’s definitely gonna tell him off</i>, Noya thought, glancing at said guy’s face.<br/>
<br/>
Surprisingly, the expression plastered on his face told Noya that he had expected this, and once Noya looked back at the first year, he understood.<br/>
<br/>
Furukawa's face was flushed red as he scratched his own neck nervously, waiting for an answer. Yamaguchi gave a simple ‘sure’, nodding as he smiled, and the first year released whatever tension he had, returning a beam of his own.<br/>
<br/>
<i>That guy has a crush on Yamaguchi,</i> Noya realized, blinking several times before slowly rotating his head towards Tsukishima. <i>...And Tsukishima is stuck with me.</i><br/>
<br/>
“Hey Tsukki! We're roommates!”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t call me Tsukki,” Tsukishima muttered, walking to the counter to retrieve the last keycard.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, Tsukki,” Noya said, mimicking Yamaguchi.<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima just ignored his antics, beelining towards the huge elevator with all of his other teammates, and right then and there, Noya had a brilliant idea.<br/>
<br/>
Just as Tsukishima stepped into the elevator, Noya ran as fast as he could and jumped onto the second year, eliciting a grunt from him as they toppled over and fell onto the one and only Ennoshita.<br/>
<br/>
“NISHINOYA!” Ennoshita roared from the floor, Noya flinching at his voice. He wasn’t scared many things, but angry Ennoshita unquestionably made it onto his list.<br/>
<br/>
“S-sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
The third years and Hinata were holding in their laughter, and even Kageyama’s lips were twitching a bit. On the other hand, the first years looked terrified as they prepared to listen to their captain kill their senpai, when Yamaguchi interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait! Let’s get Tsukki up first,” he cried, scrambling down to help his best friend.<br/>
<br/>
That was when Noya realized he was still on Tsukishima’s back, who was laying on Ennoshita. He was strangely quiet.<br/>
<br/>
“Tsukishima?” Noya called, patting his back as he got off. No reply.<br/>
<br/>
Yamaguchi gulped and gingerly hooked his arms under the blond’s armpits and hoisted him up, laying him on the side of the elevator. Everything had become quiet and the atmosphere had become tense.<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima laid there, shoulders slumped and eyes closed, head lolling off to the side. Ennoshita had gotten up and was shaking him, trying to wake him up.<br/>
<br/>
“Tsukishima? Tsukki? Kei? Tsukishima Kei?” he tried, growing more concerned every second.<br/>
<br/>
The unconscious boy didn’t react. By now, even Noya was a bit worried<br/>
<br/>
<i>There’s no way he fainted just because of that, right?</i><br/>
<br/>
“Hello? Tsukishima? Dinosaur dude?” Noya said, continuously poking him in the cheek. It was quiet for several more seconds and Noya contemplated on whether he was responsible to carry Tsukishima. "Uh, what do we d--" He only managed out that much before he was cut short by the victim of his own assault, freezing in surprise as the rest of the team jumped.<br/>
<br/>
"Boo."<br/>
<br/>
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whooped, and everyone, minus Noya, let out a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima only ignored them.<br/>
<br/>
“You should have seen your face, Noya-san,” he smirked. “Guardians aren’t supposed to be scared of something so trivial, are they?”<br/>
<br/>
“I was just startled!” Noya defended himself, his ears and cheeks burning slightly. "Why would I be scared of that?!"<br/>
<br/>
Hinata nodded furiously in agreement. “Yeah! Noya-senpai isn’t scared of anything!”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right! But you gotta give it to Tsukishima for getting us pretty good,” Tanaka said, wiping off his imaginary sweat.<br/>
<br/>
“True! Good job Tsukishima!” Noya commended, giving the blond a noogie when he noticed something. “Is the elevator going up forever?”<br/>
<br/>
Hinata’s eyes widened as he came to the same realization, turning to face the elevator door and started pummeling it, screaming, “Let us out!”<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama, face grim, went to stand next to Hinata, took a deep breath, and began doing the same thing. Noya was contemplating if he should do the same, when Narita intercepted.<br/>
<br/>
“Hinata, Kageyama, we just forgot to press the button,” he said, his fellow teammates with common sense nodding along.<br/>
<br/>
The freak duo took one look at each other and let out an overstretched 'oh' before asking in unison what floor were the rooms located in, Kinoshita informing them so they could press the button.<br/>
<br/>
“Idiots,” Tsukishima snickered as he stood up, letting out an 'oof' when Noya smacked his upper back.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t talk about my kouhais like that,” Noya laughed before he was met with his own palm to his head. "Ow?"<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not just them he’s talking about, Noya,” Ennoshita said bluntly, and before Noya could say anything else, the elevator doors opened, revealing a hallway.<br/>
<br/>
The team flooded out of the elevator, some looking in awe as they admired the intricate carvings in the walls, while others headed straight to their rooms, tired from the car ride.<br/>
<br/>
“Woah, Ryuu! Everything is so fancy,” Noya gasped, gliding his hands along the walls.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed. “Look at all the doors!”<br/>
<br/>
The two boys both took a few minutes of fawning over the halls and doors, eyes sparkling as they watched the city life from the large windows. They explored the entire length, their roommates and Yamaguchi waiting for them to finish (was Tsukishima scared of going alone?), before deciding to go to their respective rooms to keep their things.<br/>
<br/>
“See ya at dinner, bro!” Tanaka said, dashing to his room.<br/>
<br/>
Noya returned him a thumbs up and hopped in front of his own room, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita trailing behind him, although he wasn’t sure why the last two were. Maybe Tsukishima wanted his best friend to accompany him so he didn’t have to be alone with the libero (which wouldn’t be surprising) and Ennoshita probably wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any trouble.<br/>
<br/>
“I wonder who got the room,” Yamaguchi hummed thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe it’s you and that hopeless romantic,” Tsukishima said, a faint smile playing on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Ennoshita only giggled.<br/>
<br/>
<i>What are they talking about and why, out of all people, is Ennoshita giggling?</i> Noya wondered but he didn't have time to worry about that. All he wanted to see were the rooms and the twin beds, probably floofy, and Noya was so ready to see and jump on them.<br/>
<br/>
Or so he thought.<br/>
<br/>
“Tsukishima! Open the door, quick!” the libero commanded, making the blond roll his eyes and tap the keycard on the scanner, the door unlocking with a small click.<br/>
<br/>
Noya pushed down the handle and busted in, eyes widening as they scanned the room and landed on a single king-sized bed, looking as floofy as they come. He quickly took off his shoes and launched himself onto the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“ROLLING THUNDER!” he shouted as he rolled across the bed before flopping down onto his back. <i>That was great!</i><br/>
<br/>
Once Noya sat back up, he was met with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita trying to suppress their giggles, which clearly wasn’t working, and a scowling Tsukishima.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, stop laughing!” he yelled, pointing at the two who undoubtedly were. “Rolling Thunder is cool!”<br/>
<br/>
“No no, it’s not that,” Yamaguchi said in between breaths.<br/>
<br/>
Noya furrowed his eyebrows. “Then what is?”<br/>
<br/>
Ennoshita, who finally got a control of himself, gestured to the bed with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
The libero was still confused, eyes roaming all over the bed. <i>What?</i><br/>
<br/>
Then it hit him.<br/>
<br/>
There was only a single bed. The one that he was sitting on. The one that he leaped onto.<br/>
<br/>
Only. One. Bed.<br/>
<br/>
“ENNOSHITA!” Noya shrieked, “Why is there only one bed?!”<br/>
<br/>
“I already told you guys already,” Ennoshita said calmly, yet his face was smug as if to say ‘you should have listened to me’. “All the rooms with twin beds are full, so a lucky pair has to share a bed.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya sighed in defeat.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess I’m fine with it, but what about you, Tsukishima?” he asked, eyeing the blond cautiously.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s going to be fine,” Yamaguchi insisted cheerfully. “Right Tsukki?”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima growled.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, Tsukki!”<br/>
<br/>
Ennoshita shrugged. “We all already agreed that whoever gets this room has to get it. I doubt anyone wants to swap.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, that’s where you’re wrong!” Noya said, thinking to the first year who probably-most-definitely had a crush on Yamaguchi. “Hey Yamaguchi, let’s tra-”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine,” Tsukishima cut off, his hand on Noya’s mouth. “The only thing that concerns me is his big mouth anyways.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya glared at the blond, wanting to protest but was instead ignored.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay then,” Ennoshita said, exiting the door and ushering the freckled boy to follow him, “Get settled in and we’ll all be meeting at dinner in thirty minutes. Let’s go Yamaguchi.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, the door closed and Tsukishima released his hand from Noya’s mouth and sat on one of the chairs provided by the hotel.<br/>
<br/>
“So, why did you not let me trade keycards with Yamaguchi?” Noya asked, curiously. “Like I said, I’m fine with it. It’s like when you put futons next to each other, y’know? But <i>you </i>obviously don’t want to share a bed with me.<br/>
<br/>
“I know that you aren’t that bright, Nishinoya-san, but I expected you to at least know that Yamaguchi was going to be uncomfortable sharing a bed with a first year who he isn’t close with, especially after knowing him for some time,” Tsukishima said bitterly.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
It kind of stung to be insulted like that, because even if Tsukishima did call him stupid all the time, his tone was never that harsh. Even so, what the blond said was true. Noya should’ve considered Yamaguchi’s feelings before he asked to trade rooms, it was common sense.<br/>
<br/>
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, which felt like hours, Noya watching his own fidgeting hands, before Tsukishima broke it once again with a sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want to take a shower before dinner, Noya-san?” he asked softly, possibly from remorse.<br/>
<br/>
Noya shook his head and let out a chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
“Not yet, barely did anything today,” he said. “And are you being considerate, Tsukishima?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s just a question,” Tsukishima replied flatly. "Plus, it's gross you're not showering.<br/>
<br/>
“We play volleyball together!”<br/>
<br/>
“My point still stands.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Tsukishima, who blocked it, causing it to fall to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s your pillow,” Tsukishima said with his signature smirk.<br/>
<br/>
Noya smiled back mischievously and threw another pillow at Tsukishima, who once again blocked it like the talented middle blocker he was, earning an angry ‘hey!’.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s only fair,” Noya laughed. “Now we both have dirty floor pillows!”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima grumbled something under his breath before making his way towards the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re actually taking a shower?” Noya called. “You barely moved at all!”<br/>
<br/>
“I did just now,” Tsukishima retorted. “And I’m convinced that you won’t shower just because you don’t want to wash out all the gel in your hair<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, I’ll shower too!” Noya shouted back, huffing. “Be quick!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, senpai,” Tsukishima said sarcastically, shutting the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima calling him senpai was... nice?<br/>
<br/>
<i>Well of course! Being called a senpai is always nice,</i> Noya shrugged off before he laid back down onto the bed, humming as he took out his phone to text his now graduated upperclassman, Asahi.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: hey asahi-san!!!	</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: are you coming to watch us tomorrow???</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: noya!!</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: I dont think I can make it  :(</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: im really busy and kind of low on money</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: im sorry! </p><p>Noya smiled when he saw the older’s reply, even if he was a bit sad that his senior couldn’t make it. <i>Typical Asahi.</i></p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: dont worry!!! just watch it on ur phone</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: but I want to actually support u guys TT</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: and see how everyone’s doing </p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: and the new first years u talked about</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: hahhaha</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: u r already supporting us!! in spirit!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: and everyones doin gr8!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: and ull see the first years on ur phone</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: I guess that makes me feel better :&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: but daichi, suga, and kiyoko will be there</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: and i miss everyone</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: just facetime them!! </p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: we can talk to u after the match!!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: dont b such a negative goatee!!</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: HEY</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: lol</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: truly sugas kouhai</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: also, hows the fancy hotel u were talking about?</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: its really big and cool!! </p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: and the bed is really soft!</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: I thought u were rooming with someone??</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: oh yea im with tsukki</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: tsukishima?!</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: why isnt he with yamaguchi??</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: and... is there only one bed?!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: calm down asahi-sannnn</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: furukawa asked to room with him cuz he likes yams</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: and dont worry x2!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ill take good care of our kouhai!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: and ye only one bed</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: why is there one bed ??</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: all the rooms w two beds r full</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: and tsukki chose to b unlucky</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: so now we have only 1 bed!!</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: ohh </p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: i thought it was weird that he would share a bed with someone that isnt yamaguchi</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: lmao yeah</p><p>	<i>I wonder how it’d be like to share a bed with him</i>, Noya thought. <i>Warm? Cold? I wonder...</i><br/>
<br/>
Abruptly, the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard, Tsukishima emerging out of it. He was drying his hair off with a towel with one hand, the other holding his glasses.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m finished, Noya-san,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay!” was all Noya  said, typing a few more texts to Asahi.</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: I gotta shower now!! tsukki just finished!</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: okay, have a safe shower!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: geez asahi-san!! </p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: of course ill have a safe shower!!</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: just in case!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: finee, ill let u be this once!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: good night asahi-san!!</p><p>	<strong>Asahi</strong>: good night, noya :)</p><p>	“Are you texting Asahi-san?”<br/>
<br/>
Noya looked up to see Tsukishima sitting on the loveseat, with his glasses on and headphones hung around his neck, watching him.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, he said he can’t make it,” Noya answered with a sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“He can still watch it online,” Tsukishima said matter-of-factly.<br/>
<br/>
“But it’s not the same! Nothing we can do though." Noya stood up to acquire the provided hotel towel in the closet and his toiletries. “I told him that I’d take care of you, by the way.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“I told him that we’re roommates,” Noya elaborated. “He’s a bit worried ‘cause you’re not with Yamaguchi.”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima looked a bit surprised but simply nodded. Noya laughed and jumped in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be so shocked if your senpais care about you, Tsukishima!” he said, dropping a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. “It’s necessary when you’re a senpai!”<br/>
<br/>
Before Tsukishima could say anything, Noya had already disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
The bathroom was still steamy, clouding the big mirror, and smelled of artificial strawberry shampoo or body wash, with a hint of milky creaminess.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Tsukishima sure loves strawberries</i>, Noya thought as he subconsciously inhaled the scent.<i>What does my shampoo smell like?</i><br/>
<br/>
Setting his toiletries alongside Tsukishima’s, Noya squeezed the shampoo onto his palm, the fragrance flowing out. It was a bit tangy and fresh, and also a tiny bit sweet, but other than that, it was just normal and ordinary.<br/>
<br/>
“Well that’s kinda boring,” he said to himself before finally taking a shower.</p><p>Maybe he should get a better shampoo.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Noya stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and energized, even if his hair was down without any height boost.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go, Tsukishima!” he hollered, causing Tsukishima  to wince.<br/>
<br/>
“Your hair’s still like a wet dog,” Tsukishima responded, taking off his headphones. “And how are you still so loud?”<br/>
<br/>
“I already have a towel,” he said, swinging the said thing onto his shoulder. “And this is my normal voice!”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima looked somewhat irritated. “At least dry your hair a bit more.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fineee,” Noya groaned. It was the least he could do anyways.<br/>
<br/>
After a few minutes of drying his hair (which dried surprisingly fast), Noya barked a ‘hey’ and signalled for Tsukishima to get up, who did, and making his way out of the room after Noya. They both agreed to let Tsukishima take care of the key card, casually walking through the hallway and to the elevator. As they were about to enter the elevator, a shout came from behind them.<br/>
<br/>
“Nishinoya! Tsukishima!”<br/>
<br/>
It was Kinoshita who shouted, speed walking to the mentioned boys with Narita in tow, holding hands tightly.<br/>
<br/>
“Hisashi! Kazuhito! Nice timing!” Noya smiled, stepping into the elevator next to Tsukishima, waving at the other two.<br/>
<br/>
The couple hopped into the elevator, pressing their backs against its walls.<br/>
<br/>
“You guys are roommates?” Narita asked, pressing the elevator button to the floor of the dining hall once everyone entered. “I thought you were with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.”<br/>
<br/>
“Unfortunately,” Tsukishima replied tersely, earning a slap on the shoulder from Noya.<br/>
<br/>
Kinoshita chuckled as the elevator dinged open and got out. “Stop abusing him, Noya. He’s going to get you back one day.”<br/>
<br/>
“As if he can!” the libero retaliated. “He doesn’t have enough strength for that anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a bit rich coming from someone so tiny, Noya-san,” Tsuksihima snickered evilly, hand partly covering his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
If Yamaguchi was here, he’d definitely say-<br/>
<br/>
“Nice one, Tsukki!”<br/>
<br/>
That was when Noya realized they had just arrived at the dining table. Seated all around the square table on the floor were all the team members, chattering with one another.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!” was all Noya said, offended. He whacked Tsukishima's arm and reached up in an attempt to steal his glasses.<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima just batted his hands away, having an advantage while he was standing up, before settling down next to Yamaguchi, who had Furukawa to his right. Noya took a seat to Tsukishima’s left, with Tanaka on at his left.<br/>
<br/>
“Woah, who’s child joined the table?” Nakano, the first year with dyed pink hair who sat right across from Noya, joked.<br/>
<br/>
Konno, who sat to the Nakano's right, chortled while tying his hair into his usual ponytail. “Yeah, isn’t he cute? I wonder where his parents are.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? What child?” Hinata questioned from next to Konno.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, why is another child talking to us?” Nakano asked, and by now everyone got what the two first years were implying.<br/>
<br/>
“Nakano! Konno! Shut up and kneel down to my height!” Noya yelled angrily, causing half of the table to giggle, to his dismay. “Urghgh, why are first years this year so hard to manage?”<br/>
<br/>
“I know right? Kids these days,” Tanaka agreed, a sage look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
From Tanaka’s left, Ennoshita gave them two a look that basically said, ‘look at yourselves first’.<br/>
<br/>
The team continued to talk among themselves as they ate, with occasional banters going on.<br/>
<br/>
“Hinata, stop stealing my food!”<br/>
<br/>
“But your food is so much better, Bakayama.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re eating the same thing!”<br/>
<br/>
“Still!”<br/>
<br/>
Noya laughed at the couple, observing everything when his gaze landed on Tsukishima’s tray. He didn’t have a lot of food in his bowl, so Noya did what every good senpai did.<br/>
<br/>
“Eat more, Tsukishima!” he said, pointing at the selection of foods. “They’re really good!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not that hungry,” Tsukishima answered.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon, don’t you trust your senpai?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just not hungry.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya paused for a moment, a hand on his chin, thinking. Then an idea popped up in his head.<br/>
<br/>
<i>What if I feed him? Gramps always did that when I was a kid if I wouldn’t eat because I’d be obliged to!</i><br/>
<br/>
Noya grinned at his brilliant idea and grabbed Tsukishima’s chopsticks and picked up a piece of meat with it.<br/>
<br/>
“Say ‘ahh’,” he said, bringing the meat to the blond’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Wha-” was all Tsukishima managed to get out before Noya shoved the food into his mouth. Softly, of course.<br/>
<br/>
The whole table had gone quiet, and Tsukishima wasn’t even chewing yet. They were all staring at Noya and the blond.<br/>
<br/>
“Just eat! Don’t look at me like that,” Noya barked at the blond, oblivious to everyone’s stares. “You barely eat anything!”<br/>
<br/>
“Bro...” Tanaka began, not really knowing what to say.<br/>
<br/>
Noya’s head snapped to his best friend, and then to the rest of the table. “What?”<br/>
<br/>
“You just fed Tsukishima,” Ennoshita said, although it was more like a question.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, ‘cause he’s not eating much,” Noya replied frankly. “Gramps always did when I was a kid. And as a senpai, I have to take care of my kouhais.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uwahh, you’re so cool senpai!” Hinata yelled, bouncing.<br/>
<br/>
“Shouyou, that’s too much!” Noya laughed, fluttering his arms in front of him. “It’s what all senpais should do! Plus-” he motioned to all the first years "-you're a senpai now too, Shouyou!"<br/>
<br/>
“You’re right, senpai!” Hinata gasped. “I forgot!”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s because you don’t look or act like one, dumbass,” Kageyama said, starting a newfound argument.<br/>
<br/>
That seemed to clear the air a bit, everyone resuming to doing whatever they were doing. Tanaka and Noya joked around like usual, even though the latter kept feeding Tsukishima, who strangely didn’t complain and just complied, from time to time. The rest of the third years were talking about whatever and Yamaguchi was talking to the first years, seemingly giving advice while leaning on his best friend.<br/>
<br/>
Once everyone finished their food, they all made their way to the elevator, crowding the halls as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
“Ryuu, can you believe we’re at the nationals without any of the old third years?” Noya asked when they were in the elevator.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, at least they’re coming to watch!” Tanaka said excitedly. “They’re gonna be so shocked when they finally see me, Karsuno's ace, in play!”<br/>
<br/>
“Totally, man!" Noya agreed. "But Asahi can’t make it though.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? Why?”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s busy and broke, basically.”<br/>
<br/>
“That really sucks.”<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
Arriving on the floor their rooms were located on, everyone said their goodbyes, splitting up to their own rooms. Noya and Tsukishima’s room were on the furthest end of the hall, so they were the last to get into their room.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so full,” Noya groaned, patting his stomach before jumping onto the soft mattress.<br/>
<br/>
“It would be weird if you weren’t,” Tsukishima said, still taking off his sneakers.<br/>
<br/>
“True that.”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima shrugged walked to the loveseat and sat, pulling out his headphones and phone from his bag.<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t you going to sleep yet?” Noya asked, tilting his head to look at the other.<br/>
<br/>
It was already quite late when they arrived, so with dinner done and dusted, it was already really dark.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sleeping here,” Tsukishima replied, putting on his headphones.<br/>
<br/>
“Why?” Noya frowned and rolled out the bed, approaching Tsukishima. “If you’re not comfortable with sharing a bed with me, then I can sleep on the chair!”<br/>
<br/>
“No, it’s fine Noya-san,” he said in return, ignoring the question.<br/>
<br/>
With a growl, Noya looped his arms around Tsukishima’s and pulled him up, dragging him to the bed and then pushing him down.<br/>
<br/>
“I already told you that I’m taking care of you, so sleep there,” Noya said vehemently, taking a seat on the chair. “And I’m shorter than you anyway!”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima’s face was painted with conflicted emotions, but it was unclear to Noya what they were. He then took off his headphones and placed it on the nightstand besides the bed with his phone and stood up.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! Even if you’re not going to sleep on the bed, I’m still going to sleep here,” Noya warned with stubborn determination. “And then we’ll be sharing a chair.”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima just sighed and grabbed Noya's arm, yanking him up. “We can share the bed, Noya-san. It’s big, anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya blinked, “This isn’t because you’re pitying me, is it?”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukishima shook his head no and released Noya's arm, making him lay on the bed. Then, Tsukishima turned on the lamp beside the bed and walked to close the main lights.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the opposite,” Noya said with a grin. “Since when did you become such a sweet guy? You’ll become even more of a hit with all the ladies and gents!”<br/>
<br/>
“Please shut up,” Tsukishima muttered, draping his body onto the bed. He took the right spot of the bed, further away from the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah, I’m not Yamaguchi,” Noya laughed, adjusting his position on the bed before laying on his back onto the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine~”<br/>
<br/>
With that Noya fell asleep...<br/>
<br/>
Until he woke up in the middle of the night, needing to use the toilet.<br/>
<br/>
Noya groaned as he sat up, the moonlight shining through the window and on the bed. He turned to his side to look at the alarm clock provided by the hotel (what wasn’t provided by the hotel?) and saw that it was two in the morning.<br/>
<br/>
Noya leapt out of bed and went to do his business, coming back a few moments later and diving back into the covers, meeting with Tsukishima’s sleeping face.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of his usual frown or condescending expression, his face peaceful and void of any negative emotions. The moonlight lit up his face in the dark, emphasizing the calmness all around. The scent of strawberries lingered around him and he just looked so serene. Ethereal, even.<br/>
<br/>
Noya could feel his breath hitch as he stared at the middle blocker in front of him, unblinking. A blush crept onto his face as he realized:<br/>
<br/>
<i>I have a crush on Tsukishima.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to include Yachi, Ukai and Takeda oops, so let's just say this hotel is full so they're at an even fancier hotel bc they deserve the best lol. Anyways, i love tsukkinoya and that's why i'm feeding this tag. </p><p>p.s. Furukawa (the first year) probably won't end up with Yamaguchi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noya goes Ghost Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a buncha random things because I didn't know what to do with this chapter tbh, hope u enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Noya was a deep sleeper, but that wasn’t the case last night (well, morning). He could barely sleep, and everytime he felt like he was about to fall asleep, he’d become either hyper aware of Tsukishima next to him, or something would make a noise that startled him out of sleep. A part of him wished that they were actually sleeping on futons so he could move his next to Tanaka’s, while the other part was content with what was happening. It wasn’t like Noya could just move to sleep on the loveseat, or Tsukishima would question why and he'd have to come up with an excuse.</p><p>	Giving up on sleep, Noya simply woke up and did his morning routine, which consisted of brushing his teeth, gelling his hair, and changing into his day clothes that were honestly not that different from his pajamas. </p><p>	It was around four in the morning when Noya completed his routine, taking a seat on the loveseat. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before bringing out his phone to browse through his gallery. There were many pictures of Tanaka, mostly silly selfies taken after school or during volleyball breaks. Kageyama was in a surprising amount of photos, not only because he was always stuck beside Hinata, but also because Noya thought their expressions during their banters were funny. </p><p>	He felt his eyes droop a little as he swiped through each picture, coming across group photos, selfies, memes, and random animals, and the next thing he knew was that Tsukishima was standing in front of him, all dressed up.</p><p>	“G’morning,” Noya mumbled, still a bit tired.</p><p>	“Good timing. I was about to wake you up,”  Tsukishima responded flatly. “Why are you on the loveseat.”</p><p>	“Loveseat? What’s that?” Noya asked, his senses sharpening a bit.</p><p>	“You don’t know what the thing you’re sitting on is?” </p><p>“I’m no furniture expert, Tsukishima!”</p><p>“Still,” Tsukishima said, a bit hesitant, “why are you on it?”</p><p>“Uhhh.” Noya thought of an excuse, some of them a bit too bizarre and some way too dull for his taste, so he quickly chose the one that was probably the most Noya-like. “I wanted to be a good example for my kouhais, y’know? And I figured you’d wake up early so we could go and knock on some doors to wake them up.”</p><p>“But we don’t know anyone’s room number,” Tsukishima argued, definitely suspicious.</p><p>“I was planning on knocking every door,” Noya said. “They’re all probably going to watch the nationals anyways!”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, Tsukishima giving him a curt nod and telling him that they should go to eat breakfast and then practice and Noya agreed. He ignored his heart beating a bit faster while he was walking next to the other boy to get breakfast.</p><p>When they arrived at the dining hall, Noya saw that there were only two people from the team aside from him and Tsukishima, those people being Yamaguchi and Tanaka. Noya rushed to get his food, stomach basically begging for some.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Noya asked when he finally seated himself next to Tanaka. Tsukishima was still getting food from the breakfast buffet with Yamaguchi, who was twittering happily about something.</p><p>“Hinata and Kageyama woke up early and went to practice already and everyone else tagged along,” Tanaka explained, mouth still full.</p><p>“Damn, they’re all being great senpais today,” Noya laughed, taking a bite of his food.</p><p>“Just like you’ve been, right?’’ Tanaka said with a smirk.</p><p>“What do you mean, bro?”</p><p>He laughed, “Anyone can tell that you’re giving Tsukishima a special ‘senpai’ treatment, Noya-san!”</p><p>“I really was being a senpai!" Noya protested. "I just found out about my crush on him last night.”</p><p>“Hahaha- wait, what?”</p><p>They both stared at each other, bewildered.</p><p>“Isn’t that what you were implying?” Noya asked.</p><p>“No, I just thought you just needed a favor from him! Or even that he was blackmailing you!”</p><p>“If that happened, you know I’d tell you first!”</p><p>“What if he told you not to tell me?”</p><p>Before Noya could sneak in another reply, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had come to sit at the table, across from them.</p><p>“Let’s eat quickly so we can catch up to them!” Yamaguchi said, smiling brightly.</p><p>Tanaka and Noya gave each other a look and agreed along with Tsukishima, finishing their food in mere minutes and soon they were rushing through the gym to stretch. Ennoshita informed them that Ukai, Takeda, and Yachi were going to arrive in around ten minutes so they could practice what needed to be improved with the help of Ukai. The four new arrivals nodded and began practicing in their own respective positions with everyone else.</p><p>When playing volleyball, nothing could pierce through Noya’s concentration. If it did, it would be somewhat related to volleyball anyways, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about his small crush on Tsukishima. </p><p>But that didn’t mean he couldn’t check Tsukishima out, even if it was just a bit. His receives were still on point anyway. When he noticed Tsukishima had gone to drink some water, nowhere in his sight, his concrete concentration increased focused on only the ball and court.</p><p>“Nice serve, Hisashi!” Noya yelled as he jumped back to do an overhand receive. </p><p>The ball flew up before landing onto Kageyama’s waiting hands, tossing it to Hinata, resulting in a minus tempo quick attack, earning a point for their group.</p><p>The moment went by incredibly fast. Noya almost forgot that he was about to do a back roll from the pressure of the ball because damn, the freak duo’s quick was always really cool.</p><p>“Good job Shou-” he uttered out before bumping into something, or rather someone on back of him. Why were they even on the court?</p><p>Then Noya realized that he was pretty much on the furthest right side of the court, about to fall out the side of the court.</p><p>	“Sorry, you 'kay?” Noya asked, turning his head around to meet Tsukishima’s golden brown eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Wow, his eyes are really pretty.</i>
</p><p>“I’m fine, Noya-san,” Tsukishima replied. “You should be more aware of your surroundings though.”</p><p><i>If that means I don’t get to fall into you again, then nah</i>, Noya thought. The only reason he didn’t tell that outright to Tsukishima was that it might worry or disrupt his game play. Totally not because the blond might try to avoid him like the plague. Plus, they were sharing a bed for a few days, which would probably make it really uncomfortable for Tsukishima. </p><p>Except if maybe, just maybe, Tsukishima had feelings for him too. </p><p>And even though Noya had a crush on the blond, he knew he wasn’t in the wrong this time. Even if Noya was really close to falling out of the court, Tsukishima shouldn’t be this close to him.</p><p>“Huh? You were the one who was too close to the court!” Noya shouted. “I have to focus on the game, Tsukishima!”</p><p>“I wanted to see how you receive so I could improve my own,” Tsukishima simply responded.</p><p>“Hey, cut it out!” Ennoshita yelled, jogging towards them. “And Tsukishima, Noya’s right, you shouldn't be so close to the court when they’re playing.”</p><p>Tsukishima stiffened for a second, pausing a bit before nodding. “Sorry, you’re right. I’m in the wrong...”</p><p>Noya laughed and placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. “It was an accident anyways, don’t worry!”</p><p>“Yeah Tsukki! Plus, if you were watching the game you probably got some references for your own receives,” Yamaguchi chimed in.</p><p>Suddenly, the gym door opened, revealing Ukai, Takeda, and Yachi.</p><p>“Alright everyone, we have around an hour to practice before we go to the stadium,” Ukai announced loudly. “Let’s get started”</p><p>Gathered around the newcomers, almost everyone answered back with enthusiasm, warmed up and ready for the nationals.</p><p>With tips and advice from Ukai and wise words of Takeda, practice went smoothly with occasional water breaks with a cheerful, yet slightly anxious, Yachi.</p><p>	After an hour or so, the players were called to their coach and their teacher. </p><p>	“The bus is arriving in ten minutes, pack up your things everyone,” Takeda said. “Yachi will be checking to make sure no one forgets anything again.”</p><p>	Everyone did just that, tucking their uniforms into their bags and sneakers in another one, along with other necessities.</p><p>	“I’m really excited to play with Nohebi,” Hinata said while double checking his things.</p><p>	“Nohebi Academy,” Ennoshita repeated, reading the school name list. “Aren’t they from Tokyo?”</p><p>	“They are!” Hinata yelled. “Kenma told me Fukurodani didn’t make it this time, but Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san will be there with some old Nekoma members.”</p><p>	“That kinda sucks that we don’t get to play with them for our last year,” Noya said sadly. “Their new libero is pretty cool.”</p><p>	“I wanted to see more of Akaashi-san’s tosses,” Kageyama mumbled.</p><p>	“Enough sulking over Fukurodani and let’s get to the bus station,” Ennoshita laughed, picking up his bags. “We don’t want to be late.”</p><p>	Everyone nodded and finished packing up, Yachi looming over the bags and checking with a pen mark on the clipboard. Once that was finished, the team made their way to the bus station that stood right around the corner of the hotel they were staying at.</p><p>	While walking, Noya was behind Tsukishima, standing in his shadow. Noya couldn’t help but daydream about the two of them standing under an umbrella together while it was raining one day. It was so sappy, but Noya couldn’t stop imagining it, cheeks growing a bit pink at the thought. Oh, and Tsukishima had a pretty nice ass too, no lie. </p><p>	“Bro, let’s sit in the back,” Tanaka said, nudging at his best friend, snapping him out of the daze.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah,” Noya agreed before pushing through everyone else with his best friend  so they could get onto the bus first. It was a pity that he wasn’t able to see Tsukishima anymore, but it was fine because he had his bro, whom he would choose over his crush any day!</p><p>The bus arrived shortly after, Tanaka and Noya stepped back to let the previous passengers down before sprinting up onto the bus to occupy the furthest back seats, earning a shout from Ennoshita. Tsukishima simply sat on the first seat he could reach, Yamaguchi following suit. The others spreaded out around the middle, but were pretty much out of the hearing range if they talked quietly (which was normal to everyone else, because everyone knows their indoor voice is loud).</p><p>“So,” Tanaka began. “You like Tsukishima?”</p><p>“Yup,” Noya replied.</p><p>Tanaka thought for a second and turned to Noya. “Why do you like him, bro?”</p><p>“Uh." Noya paused for a moment. “He’s actually kinda nice? Well, more considerate, but that counts as nice, right? He’s obviously also good looking, that’s why everyone keeps confessing to him through Yamaguchi, which is honestly really sad. He also smells like strawberries, like who knew he used strawberry shampoo, kyaaah!”</p><p>He then slapped his mouth shut, because who actually said ‘kyah’ in real life?!</p><p>“You’ve got it real bad bro,” Tanaka diagnosed as if it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“I know,” Noya groaned, “and I have to share a bed with him too.”</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t tell me that!” Tanaka yelled, some people on the bus and Ennoshita turning their attention to him.</p><p>Ennoshita glared at them for a moment, contemplated, and then strode past the other seats to slip in the space between the two. </p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” he asked in a venomously sweet voice and a venomously sweet smile. “Mind sharing with me?”</p><p>“Ask Noya,” Tanaka said, throwing his friend under the bus, but it was Noya’s business after all so it wasn’t like he could answer for him.</p><p>“We were talking about my crush on Tsukishima,” Noya answered, rubbing his cheeks.</p><p>“Is that why you said ‘kyaah’ loud enough for Hinata and Kageyama to hear?” Ennoshita asked.</p><p>“But they’re all the way at the front,” Noya gasped, lowering his voice, “with Tsukishima.”</p><p>“You guys underestimated your voices again,” Ennoshita laughed. “At least it was kinda cute.”</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Chikara,” Noya replied sarcastically. “I’m sure <i>he</i> thought I was cute too.”</p><p>Ennoshita shrugged. “He giggled.”</p><p>Both heads turned to the captain, eyes wide in awe.</p><p>“The one and only Tsukishima giggled?” Tanaka asked.</p><p>“Mhm,” Ennoshita nodded </p><p>“Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing,” Noya muttered.</p><p>“Since when have you been embarrassed about being embarrassing, Noya?” Ennoshita laughed. </p><p>“Since now, Chikara!”</p><p>The other two chuckled and soon they arrived at the stadium, the team rushing out of the bus. When they were inside, Kageyama and Hinata inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the stadium like they usually did.</p><p>“This smells like the nationals!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms around the setter. “We’re back!”</p><p>“Let go, dumbass, we’re in public,” Kageyama said, although using little to no effort trying to push his boyfriend away.</p><p>The sounds of people chattering were everyone, fluctuating between shouts all the way to whispers and other non-audible noises. Ukai and Takeda escorted the team to where the other teams were, the announcement of each team about to begin.</p><p>“Feels like home, doesn’t it?” Ukai laughed, looking at all of the team member’s expressions.</p><p>The members who were at the nationals last year nodded, grins plastered on their faces, shining brightly under the stadium lights. Soon, they were called, so they made their way to present themselves to the audience and met with encouraging sounds from the crowd. Then they began practicing in court.</p><p>“Good luck everyone!” Yachi cheered from the sidelines, everyone giving her a smile or a thanking gesture.</p><p>While receiving a ball and accidentally looking up to the audience, Noya saw his seniors sitting in the front seats, waving at the team. </p><p>“Kiyoko-san! Daichi-san! Suga-san!” he yelled, surprising some of the people on and off of their team.</p><p>“Hey Nishinoya! Do your best!” Suga yelled thunderously into his hands that were cupped into a cone shape before giving him two thumbs up, which Noya gladly returned. “Everyone else too! Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Kazuhito, Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi, and you first years! We’re here!”</p><p>The whole team beamed as they watched the seniors cheer on them. Kiyoko sent down a peace sign and a ‘good luck’ that was paired with a sweet smile, bringing tears to the older members of the team. Daichi gave them all a loud, inspirational speech before ushering Suga to quiet down so they wouldn’t disrupt their practice. The latter just laughed and pecked his cheek before sitting down on the seats along with the cheer team, holding up a banner. </p><p>Noya smiled looking at the sweet couple, wondering what it would be like to kiss his own crush on the cheek, what kind reaction would he get, how it would feel.</p><p><i>Cut it out, Yuu!</i> he thought, slapping both of his hands on either side of his face. <i>Focus!</i></p><p>Right now Noya had to forget about Tsukishima. He couldn’t get distracted and he knew he wasn’t going to. They were at the nationals once again, and this time Noya was a third year. His might be the last chance to officially play a real match with this team.</p><p>The whole team assembled together, huddling tightly together into a circular chain, backs bent and heads close together.</p><p>“Karasuno fight!”</p><p>Soon enough, the first round began.</p>
<hr/><p>Karasuno won their first game of the nationals. </p><p>Nohebi had been sly like they all had expected, although it seemed toned down compared to the clips shown last year. It was a close match, but Karasuno managed to change the flow of the game in the last set thanks to Yamaguchi’s serving skills and Tanaka’s cross spikes.</p><p>Deafening cheers erupted from every side of the stadium. The first years had tears in their eyes, sniffing while most of the older members of the team laughed and either high-fived one another or patted the first years’ backs.</p><p>Noya didn’t lie when he said he wouldn’t get distracted. Tsukishima didn’t affect his game play while they were playing at all, not even once, but it was after the games when he did.</p><p>The Tsukishima's hair was all shuffled and messed up, clothes clinging to his body because of the sweat. At the moment, Tsukishima was wiping off his sweat with the back of his palm, flapping his shirt to cool himself down.</p><p>Noya swallowed and looked away, face flushed bright red from both exhaustion and heat and not at all because of his junior.</p><p>“Go go Karasuno!” Suga yelled, dragging  Noya out of his thoughts. Daichi and Kiyoko stood beside him, proud smiles on both of their faces.</p><p>“Let’s go up to meet them,” Tanaka suggested, elbowing Noya at the side. “I think they’re facetiming Asahi-san right now.”</p><p>The libero flipped his head up to see Suga holding a phone, pointing the camera towards the team while his lips moved. “Yeah, let’s go!”</p><p>Ennoshita nodded in agreement, motioning everyone to walk up the stairs so they could meet their senpais.</p><p>“Captain Ennoshita huh,” Daichi said with a smirk once the team reached their seniors. “How has it been?”</p><p>“Tough,” the captain replied earnestly, returning a tired smile.</p><p>Daichi laughed. “Are the problem children still problem children?”</p><p>“If you mean the four failing musketeers, pretty much.”</p><p>“Don’t snitch on us like that, Chikara!” Tanaka whined.</p><p>“Traitor!” Noya added.</p><p>“I didn’t fail last time,” Kageyama defended himself. “I got a 41.”</p><p>“I got 43!” Hinata yelled as he jumped up.</p><p>“I’m getting flashbacks,” Daichi joked with a chuckle. “So who are the first years?”</p><p>As the newbies introduced themselves to their senior, Noya bounced to Suga, unable to contain his excitement, the rest behind him.</p><p>“Suga-san! I missed ya!” the libero yelled, planting his feet down next to the former setter and waving at the latter’s phone camera. “Hi Asahi-san!”</p><p>“I missed you too, Noya,” Suga laughed. “And everyone else too. How’s everyone?”</p><p>“Hi everyone,” Asahi’s voice came out of the speaker. </p><p>“We’re doing great!” Hinata replied. “I’m feeling the best I’ve ever felt!”</p><p>“As you should, Hinata,” Suga hummed. “We don’t want the same incident happening again.”</p><p>“Don’t jinx it, Suga-san,” Tsukishima said back. </p><p>“I’m just saying,” Suga said, patting the blond on the back. “Look at how much you’ve grown, both physically and as a player!”</p><p>“I’m still the same,” Tsukishima mumbled, although his face was tinted pink.</p><p>“He’s being too modest,” Noya blurted out before he could stop himself. “He’s almost a Dateko level middle blocker, and he’s really passionate too!"</p><p>Suga’s eyes had a knowing glint to it. “Oh?”</p><p>“Oh, to be complimented by Noya-san,” Tanaka came to the rescue, even though it didn’t help and just put emphasis on what  Noya had done.</p><p>“I knew he’d come around one day,” Asahi said, pleased. “I mean, he did since we went against Shiratorizawa, but he’s improved even more since then. I watched the match through my phone.”</p><p>“Like a seal,” Daichi fake sobbed, hitting Tsukishima’s back with a thud. Kiyoko, who was currently talking to Yachi, even nodded, a smile lightening up her features.</p><p>“Everyone is too much,” Tsukishima said tersely before turning around to leave. “I’ll be at the station.”</p><p>“Wait, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called after, rushing to catch up with his friend.</p><p>“Guess we’ll go now,” Narita said, waving to the former members of the club as he used his other hand to lead Kinoshita away.</p><p>Yachi gave a genuine smile aimed at the seniors, “I hope we see each other again soon! I really miss everyone together.</p><p>“We miss it too,” Asahi chuckled, waving through the screen. “Bye, Yacchan.”</p><p>“Bye Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko smiled, and it was almost blinding (Noya had to shield his eyes).</p><p>“It was nice seeing you again, Daichi-san, Suga-san, Kiyoko-san,” Ennoshita said. “Next time we meet, please give me good tips to pass down to our future captain.”</p><p>“Wait, won’t you be here tomorrow?” Hinata asked, head tilted.</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “We’re all really busy tomorrow.”</p><p>“But we’ll cheer in spirit!” Suga reassured, chopping the orange head’s head. “Do your best, okay?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hinata yelled, earning a head pat from the former captain. </p><p>Kiyoko sent a peace sign to the team members as a goodbye.</p><p>“See you then!” Suga waved when everyone started making their way down to the exit and before Noya could move, he grabbed Noya’s arm. </p><p>Tanaka raised an eyebrow and stopped to wait for his best friend, although far enough to let them speak in private. Suga said goodbye to Asahi before pressing his phone to hang up on the ace.</p><p>“Rambling about Tsukishima?” Suga asked, but it was more like he was just telling Noya what he had been doing previously.</p><p>“Yes?” Noya replied, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Suga shrugged. “It depends on how you look at it I guess. You could just be appreciating your kouhai, but I got a hunch it wasn’t just that… And Ennoshita told me you spoon fed him yesterday.”</p><p>“It’s technically chopstick feeding, and that’s just me being a senpai, Suga-san,” Noya said and hesitated for a bit. “But in hindsight, <i>maybe</i> it was because I unconsciously had a crush on him.”</p><p>“Tsukishima actually lets you feed him?”</p><p>“Yeah?</p><p>Suga seemed like he wanted to say something but simply opted to laugh.</p><p>“Are you going to do it again?” Suga asked.</p><p>“Definitely! He still doesn’t eat much,” Noya nodded with determination before pointing a thumb to himself. “And I’m his senpai!”</p><p>“Wait, you like Tsukishima?” Daichi, who Noya completely forgot about, asked. “I thought you liked Shimizu.”</p><p>“Not really,” Kiyoko answered for him.</p><p>“But I did?” Noya said, now questioning himself. "Didn't I?"</p><p>“When do you plan on confessing?” Kiyoko changed the subject not-so-smoothly.</p><p>“Probably after we’re finished with the nationals,” Noya answered. “If he doesn’t feel the same way, it might affect his game play. Especially since we’re sharing a bed.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Daichi said, eyes widening.</p><p>“Not enough rooms,” Noya said briefly, waving his hand dismissively. “Not that bad, just might make it awkward if I confess.”</p><p>“How is Tsukishima with <i>you</i> of all people? Did you drag him involuntarily?”</p><p>“What? No, Daichi-san! What do you take me for?!” Noya huffed, not wanting to explain the details to the captain anymore. “Ask Asahi-san.”</p><p>	“But-”</p><p>	“Let him be, Daichi,” Suga stopped him, an arm extended in front of the former captain. “You know Noya isn’t that kind of person.”</p><p>	Daichi sighed and gave the libero a rueful smile. “Yeah, I overreacted. It’s just Tsukishima, you know-”</p><p>	“Mhm, stuck to the hip with Yamaguchi,” Suga said before motioning for Daichi to lean down and whisper something to him.</p><p>	“Oh,” the former captain said, clearly learning something new.</p><p>	“What did he say?” Noya asked, frowning. He never liked being left out and not knowing something. It was nature, after all.</p><p>	“Nothing,” Suga replied with a sweetly devious smile. “You need to go now, right?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Noya began, “but you can still tell me what you sai-”</p><p>	“Noya! The bus is gonna leave!” Tanaka yelled frantically, already running down. “Bye Suga-san, Kiyoko-san, Daichi-san!”</p><p><i>Great timing</i>, Noya thought before sprinting after Tanaka. “Nevermind, bye!”</p><p>He didn’t catch the previous team members snicker behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>When the team reached the hotel, they got to replenish themselves with healthy foods, Noya feeding Tsukishima, who, yet again, didn’t complain and begrudgingly ate, once more. It was really cute, Tsukishima munching on the food with cheeks full like a chipmunk if Noya stuffed too much into his mouth. That’s why he did it. A lot.</p><p>“Hey, Tsukishima is gonna suffocate if you keep doing that,” Ennoshita said. “We need him for our next game.”</p><p>“If he chokes, I can just do a mouth-to-mouth on him,” Noya laughed happily.</p><p>	“I don’t think that’s how you save someone who’s choking,” Ennoshita shook his head disapprovingly. </p><p>Tsukishima, on the other hand, began to actually choke. </p><p>“Tsukki! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi yelled, handing the blond a glass of water.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Noya said, having stopped laughing and looking at Tsukishima guiltily.</p><p>	“It’s fine,” Tsukishima said between coughs, chucking a fist at his chest a couple of times and drinking water.</p><p>	“Does Tsukishima want a kiss or something?” Kageyama asked, Hinata hitting him on the shoulder.</p><p>	“Read the mood, Bakayama!”</p><p>	Well, that was going to be on Noya’s mind for a while.</p><p>	Once Tsukishima stopped choking, everyone had finished their food, heading to their rooms to shower and change out of their sweaty clothes. That was after Narita grabbed Noya’s shoulder and told him that the third years were going to hang out in Ennoshita’s room once they were done showering. Noya, of course, decided to go. It was his last year after all.</p><p>	“I’ll be in Ennoshita’s room if you need anything,” Noya declared to his roommate, who was about to step into the shower.</p><p>	“Do you want me to take you there?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk. “If you walk there alone, someone might kidnap you thinking you were a kid because you’re so short.”</p><p>	“Bastard!” Noya yelled, trying to reach for the blond’s glasses but failing, further proving the statement.</p><p>	“See?” </p><p>	Before the blond could tease Noya even more, the latter jabbed Tsukishima’s stomach, just hard enough so he bent down a bit, and grabbed his glasses. This time it was Noya’s turn to laugh.</p><p>	“Nope!” Noya then handed the bespectacled boy his glasses back. “I can protect myself, even if the kidnapper had a knife or was a murderer.”</p><p>	“I doubt that,” Tsukishima said, but he had an amused look on his face.</p><p>	“Well, you’d die first!”</p><p>	“Probably.”</p><p>	Noya chuckled. “I’m actually going now, see you later!”</p><p>	Noya left and the door closed with a small click behind him, and then he walked the direction where the room with the number Narita said Ennoshita’s room should be.</p><p>	Once the libero reached the room, he rapped the door and the door opened, revealing a Tanaka in his pajamas that consisted of a tank top and shorts. </p><p>	“Ryuu!” </p><p>	“Noya!”</p><p>	The two hugged before the wing spiker stepped to the side so Noya could enter into the room. Sat on both of the twin beds were the rest of the third years.</p><p>	“Hey Noya,” Kinoshita greeted.</p><p>	“Yo,” Narita said.</p><p>	“How’s life with Tsukishima?” Ennoshita laughed.</p><p>	“Why does everyone keep talking to me about Tsukki?” Noya grumbled as he took a seat on the bed next to Kinoshita. Sure, he liked Tsukishima, but there were other things that he liked. “Let’s do something else.”</p><p>	“What about never have I ever?” Kinoshita suggested.</p><p>	“Yeah! I’ll go first,” Noya said, raising his hand up. “Never have I ever never had a crush on Tsukishima!”</p><p>	Everyone else put a finger down.</p><p>	“A whole crush?” Narita asked. “I thought you were just checking him out.”</p><p>	“I’m dense and even I know,” Tanaka said, slapping Narita's back.</p><p>	Noya cackled. “Bro, you only knew because I accidentally said it.” </p><p>	“Don’t expose me!” </p><p>	“I thought you didn’t want to talk about him,” Kinoshita said.</p><p>	“Nah, I just don’t want my crush to define me,” Noya responded.</p><p>	“That’s deep,” Tanaka said with admiration.</p><p>	“Not really,” Ennoshita said dryly.</p><p>	“Stop attacking me already!”</p><p>	“Okay, okay. Never have I ever never been a captain,” Ennoshita said smugly.</p><p>	“Hey, that’s not fair!” Narita exclaimed.</p><p>	“Really unfair,” Kinoshita agreed, putting down a finger. "My turn then! Never have I ever never been named Hisashi."</p><p>	“That's even worse. We’re too uncreative for this,” Ennoshita sighed and pulled out a laptop from his bag that laid at the feet of the bed. “Let’s watch a movie instead.”</p><p>	Everyone gave a sound or gesture of agreement. They ended up watching a horror movie about a ghost in a hotel. It wasn’t that scary, mostly relying on jump scares, which made the whole group all jumpy.</p><p>	“That was fun,” Narita said once the movie finished.</p><p>	“Eh, way too many jumpscares,” Ennoshita said, closing his laptop.</p><p>	Tanaka laughed. “That’s what wimps say!”</p><p>	“I’m not Asahi-san.”</p><p>	“Woah, Ennoshita!” Noya gasped. “Harsh.”</p><p>	“Yeah, apologies to him if he ever hears this conversation,” Ennoshita chuckled. “You guys should go to sleep now. We have a match tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Nope, I’m going ghost hunting!” Noya shouted.</p><p>	“Me to- OW, what was that for Chikara?” Tanaka whined. </p><p>	“You’re not going,” Ennoshita said sternly. “Or I’m locking you out.”</p><p>	“It’s fine, bro!” Noya reassured. “I’ll tell you if I find any ghosts.”</p><p>	“Yeah, good luck man!”</p><p>	“You guys wanna come?” Noya asked the unofficial-but-definitely-a-couple couple.</p><p>	“Nah, I’m gonna sleep,” Narita rejected, yawning as if on cue.</p><p>	“Me neither,” Kinoshita said. “Let’s go babe.”</p><p>	“Babe?” Noya said, trying to make them confess that they were dating.</p><p>	“Oh, didn’t you know?” Narita asked.</p><p>	“Wait, you guys are official?” Noya questioned back.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Kinoishita said. “We told everyone a long time ago.”</p><p>	“Oh.” Noya blinked. "See ya..."</p><p>	“Bye! See you tomorrow,” the couple said, waving to the remaining third years before closing the door.</p><p>	“Aren’t you going with them?” Tanaka asked. </p><p>	“They deserve some alone time in the hallways,” Noya replied. It was also because a part of him was a bit embarrassed that he forgot the two had told him they were actually dating, but no one had to know that.</p><p>	Several minutes passed as they chatted and when  Noya  was sure that the couple was probably in their room, he headed out, bidding goodbye to the roommates while they wished him luck on ghost hunting.</p><p>	By now, the hallways were dark and dimly lit by the lights that hung on the walls sparsely. The moon wasn’t shining through the glass like it should have, clouds blocking it’s light. If the hotel had been any older, it would have looked exactly like in the movie.</p><p>	“Ghosts, where are you,” Noya said in a singsong voice, listening to his own footsteps. “Come out to see me!”</p><p>	There was no response, but a chill ran up his spine. It suddenly felt like someone was watching him.</p><p>	“If it’s a ghost, it’ll just go through me,” Noya whispered to himself. “Can’t even hurt me. Why would it want to hurt me except for the fact I’m taunting it right now?”</p><p>	<i>But what if it’s a murderer?</i></p><p>	With that thought, he quickened his pace to the point of speed walking. The thrill excited Noya, but at the same time, he just wanted to teleport and appear in his room, safe.<br/>
<br/>
Only a few more doors were ahead until he reached his room when he heard light footsteps coming his way, making him freeze.</p><p>Tap</p><p>Tap</p><p>Tap</p><p>Noya started trembling a bit, praying that it was just a ghost and not a murderer or a kidnapper like Tsukishima had said. Sure, he wasn’t scared of many things and he took many risks, but it was almost inevitable to feel fear in this kind of situation.</p><p>The footsteps grew louder and louder, signifying that the thing was coming closer and closer. Noya wanted to move, fast, but he only managed to take a few shaky steps. His legs felt like they were about to give out and his heart was beating in his ear almost in sync with the footsteps approaching.</p><p>Thump</p><p>Tap</p><p>Thump</p><p>Tap</p><p>Thump</p><p>Tap</p><p>Noya took a deep breath and exhaled. <i>C’mon I still have the nationals to go to.</i></p><p>	He decided to face the thing head down.</p><p>
  <i>Might as well do something rather than stay still and die. Worst case scenario that I might die while attacking. Still probably worth a try though.</i>
</p><p> But before Noya could even react, a finger tapped his shoulder.</p><p>	And then he screamed.</p><p>	“Wait! I’m too young to die and I’m just trying to live my life,” Noya blathered, eyes closed in and arms in front of his face in self-defense. “At least let me play the nationals and confess first before you kill or kidnap me.”</p><p>	It was silent for a few seconds.</p><p>	Then a chuckle. A familiar one.</p><p>	Noya slowly opened his eyes and peeked through his arms. It was Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Not a ghost, murderer, or kidnapper. Just a guy who likes dinosaurs.</p><p>	“You scared me!” Noya yelled, tackling Tsukishima down onto the floor into a hug before relaxing. He almost died from shock a minute ago so he totally deserved one. “Did you follow me just to scare me?!”</p><p>	“No, I was about to sleep so I came to tell you before I decide to lock you out,” Tsukishima denied before snickering. “Why did you scream like a little girl when I tapped you? My words really got to you, huh?”</p><p>	“No, I was ghost hunting,”  Noya replied. He wasn’t going to let the blond get the satisfaction of being right. Even if he had to settle to being scared of something as pathetic as ghosts.</p><p>	Suddenly, there was a sound of something dropping. <i>Okay, maybe ghosts aren’t that pathetic</i>.</p><p>	“Okay, yeah, whatever. Anyways, if you come from our room, then why are you behind me?” Noya asked, confused. He was now sat on Tsukishima and crossing his arms.</p><p>	“I came to get you a long time ago,” he answered. “And I was waiting beside the door and when you were out, you didn’t notice me and I didn’t want to interrupt you because you seem busy with your ghost hunting business.”</p><p>	<i>Well, that’s embarrassing.</i></p><p>	“Why didn’t you just call me?”  Noya demanded. “Isn’t that much easier?”</p><p>	“Didn’t want to.”</p><p>	“Could have spared me from screaming!”</p><p>	Abruptly, the door closest to them opened with Hinata poking his head out and sighed in relief.</p><p>“Phew, I thought someone was being murdered!” he said. “Why were you screaming uh… Noya-san!?” </p><p>“Quiet down Shoyou,” Noya said, placing an index finger to his lips. </p><p>“Bold of you to say that,” Kageyama retorted, popping out behind Hinata. “You woke us up and- wait why are you on top of Tsukishima?”</p><p>“I was out ghost-hunting,” Noya explained in an exasperated tone. “And instead of catching a ghost, I just caught a Tsukishima.” </p><p>“More like I scared you and you got angry and tackled me,” Tsukishima summarized, earning a light punch from Noya. “Ow.”</p><p>“Uwah, I wanna go ghost-hunting too!” Hinata said, eyes sparkling. </p><p>“Not tonight, dumbass. We have to go to sleep,” Kageyama argued, pulling his boyfriend back into the room.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know! See you tomorrow, Noya-san! Tsukishima!”</p><p>“Bye Shouyou,” Noya waved with a smile. Hinata had been taking great care of his health, and Noya was proud as can be. He was Hinata's senpai after all.</p><p>“Oh, what’s happening here?” a voice came from the room across from Hinata’s.</p><p>It was Nakano, leaning against the door frame with a sinister smirk, which did not go together with his cute bunny pajama set. </p><p>“That scream was really loud. Was Tsukishima-san that good?” Nakano laughed while asking the question. “I thought he was a virg-”</p><p>“Shut up Nakano!” shouted Noya, although not as loudly as he would have liked in fear that he might wake someone else, face burning as he hopped off Tsukishima. “Go to sleep already!”</p><p>“I was about to,” Nakano boy said. “Konno is already asleep so I’m getting bored anyway.”</p><p>“You better, it might affect your performance tomorrow,”  Noya chided, now in actual senpai mode.</p><p>“Yes, Noya-san,” Nakano replied softly before shutting the door.</p><p>Tsukishima had already gotten up, dusting off the little to no debris on his clothes. Noya couldn’t read his blank expression and the low lights didn’t show color well.</p><p><i>Seems like he didn’t think too much about what Nakano said,</i> Noya thought and shrugged to himself. <i>Guess that’s for the best</i></p><p>“Catch up to me if you want to sleep inside,” Tsukishima said before he took long strides towards their room.</p><p>Noya grinned as he ran and caught up to Tsukishima, although he had to speed walk to stay beside him. “Curse you and your long legs, Tsukki!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“C’mon! I’m already tired enough, just let me shorten your name.”</p><p>“You should stop talking instead then, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Hmph, I’m being a good senpai by keeping you entertained.”</p><p>“Your whole existence is entertaining. Not in a good way though.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p><p>When they got to the room, Noya basically flopped onto the bed and laid down for a bit. Tsukishima was a little slower, taking off his glasses before placing his head on his pillow. They were both extremely tired so soon enough, they both drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let's see what happens next :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Jealousy (but not really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Libero friendship!</p><p>and</p><p>Tsukishima likes someone?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't think of fancy titles, so... </p><p>anyways, I tried to make this chapter a bit angsty but emotions are hard to write so they might not do much,,, enjoy though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noya started to wake up, he felt as if the bed was harder, so he opened his eyes and found himself sprawled on his stomach on top of Tsukishima. </p><p>	Tsukishima still looked to be fast asleep, all peaceful and angelic. His blond hair seemed to shine from the light that sneaked in through the curtains. The light smell of strawberries around him made Noya feel a bit dizzy, or maybe it was because he was so close to the middle blocker. But one thing that Noya was sure of was that Tsukishima was a deep sleeper, or else he’d probably be awake and pushing Noya off of him by now.</p><p>Noya took a last look at Tsukishima and rolled off the bed to get ready. He was pretty satisfied seeing Tsukishima's face close up and besides, he had to get ready for the next match of the nationals: Nekoma. </p><p>Hinata mentioned that Kenma texted him about Nekoma making it through the next round and that according to the list, they were about to have a Battle of the Trash Heap 2.0. The whole Karasuno was electrified, ready for another legendary match against the cats and crows. Noya hadn’t seen Yaku for a while, even though they kept contact, and was excited to meet him again. They were fellow liberos, after all.</p><p>When Noya finished spiking up his hair, he set off to wake Tsukishima up. The libero started by poking the blond’s face, which got no reaction. Then he yelled, and there was still no change in Tsukishima’s face. </p><p><i>He must’ve been really tired yesterday,</i> Noya thought, walking to the bathroom to fill a glass provided by the hotel with water. He was going to throw it on Tsukishima.</p><p>However, Noya thought again and decided it was a bit too much, so he only sprinkled some water instead. Tsukishima’s face scrunched into a grimace, moving his head to the side to avoid more water, which of course didn’t work because Noya just began sprinkling more water onto  Tsukishima's face, laughing loudly.</p><p>“Hey stop, I’m already awake,” Tsukishima grumbled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Noya chirped back, sitting at the feet of the bed. “You’re such a deep sleeper.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“You wouldn't know, you were sleeping!”</p><p>“Please shut up, it’s too early to be this loud.”</p><p>“Sorry, now go get ready! We have things to do!”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like you’re sorry about being loud,” Tsukishima mumbled but nodded anyways, beelining to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was done, they walked down the hall and into the dining room to get breakfast. </p><p>The rest of the team hadn’t arrived yet, so they got their food together and sat down at their usual table. The room was buzzing with people right now, which was expected of an almost full hotel and at this time. There were some tourists, some teenagers that wore expensive clothes, and some seemed to be there for the Spring Interhigh. The day before, there weren't as many people because they were a bit late, so even though it was expected, they were slightly shocked at the difference of the number of people despite the small time change (The reason there weren’t any at dinner was because the hotel provided free breakfast, but dinner had to be paid in advance while booking the hotel, which Takeda did).</p><p>“I wonder if anyone will recognize us from last year,” Noya laughed, and as if on cue, a tall, purple haired boy came up to them.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Koyanagi Kyo from Chidoriyama Junior High,” he introduced himself politely. “I really admire your skills as a libero, Nishinoya-san, and I’ll be joining Karasuno next year.”</p><p>The libero gasped, and who wouldn’t when they found out they had a fan, but calmed down just as quickly. “Thanks, and that’s a great choice! What position do you play?”</p><p>“I play as a middle blocker,” Koyanagi responded proudly. “I actually came here to ask Tsukishima-san for advice. We’ll be playing together next year, so I think I should get advice from my future senior.”</p><p>Noya could feel himself deflate a little, but at the same time overjoyed that his junior had caught attention from someone.</p><p>“Not right now, we need to eat,” Tsukishima said dryly. “We’re going to see each other the whole year anyway, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but-”</p><p>	“We’re going to play at the nationals after this and we need-”</p><p>	“Tsukishima! Cut it out,” Noya snapped, frustrated. The kid just wanted some advice, can’t the blond just spare a bit of time, or say it nicely at least? “It’s not going to take that long.”</p><p>	Tsukishima stared at him… hurt? It was odd seeing Tsukishima with such an expression on his face, causing guilt to wrap onto Noya’s heart like a rugged rope, burning. Noya was being inconsiderate again, forcing Tsukishima to do what he didn’t want to do.</p><p>	“Nevermind, I’m sorry Koyanagi-kun.” Noya stood up and bowed to the boy towering him before straightening up and reaching out his hand. “Gimme your phone, I’m gonna put in my number. I’ll be sure to ask Tsukishima to give out some advice when he wants to.”</p><p>	“No no, it’s fine,” Koyanagi insisted but before he could continue any further, Tsukishima stopped him.</p><p>“Just take my phone number instead,” Tsukishima said, gesturing for the boy to give his phone. “I’m not giving middle blocker advice through someone who isn’t a middle blocker.”</p><p>Noya was stunned. Tsukishima giving out his phone number just like that was unheard of. Hell, it took nearly all of the libero’s persuasion and annoying skills to get his phone number (Hinata did the same because he wanted everyone’s contacts), and he finally got it by the end of his second year. The blond hadn’t even given his number to Kageyama (his boyfriend refused to give it to him because apparently, ‘he had to earn it’)  or Narita yet, only communicating to them online through the volleyball group chat (which no one really used except in the breaks because they saw each other at practice anyways).</p><p>“Wait, really?” Koyanagi asked, pulling out his phone and giving it to Tsukishima, who looked like he wanted to throw it across the room. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Thank Noya-san instead,” Tsukishima muttered when he finished punching the numbers into Koyanagi’s phone. “For trying to give you shitty advice and saying it’s from me.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s slander!” Noya yelled, pulling off Tsukishima's glasses as wearing them himself. They made his vision blurry so he hiked it up onto his hair instead, bringing the blond tuft along with it. </p><p>“No, you probably were going to,” Tsukishima retaliated with a snicker. “And it’s really weird seeing the center of your forehead.”</p><p>“You can’t even see without your glasses!”</p><p>“You’re close to me so I can.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“Thank you again! I get why you didn’t want to give advice to me right now,” Koyanagi said as if he had all the knowledge in the world. The two gave him a look of confusion and the boy proceeded to explain, this time facing Noya. “He didn’t want me to interrupt your alone time right now because soon you’d be with the other members of your team. You guys are a really cute couple.”</p><p>Noya blinked and he could feel his face grow hot, the butterflies in his stomach zipping around like the bullet trains that were in Tokyo. Did Tsukishima really want to be alone with him? Was this considered a date? It wasn’t that romantic, but maybe it’s still kinda a date.</p><p>“We’re not dating…” Tsukishima disproved, popping the imaginary bubble in  Noya's mind. </p><p>
  <i>Nevermind</i>
</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m just really over analytical and nosy so I look into things too much,” Koyanagi babbled, bowing at a ninety degree angle. “I hope you can forgive me!”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine! Someone told me that I look like I’m dating Ryuu before,” Noya chuckled, patting the Koyanagi's back. It stung a bit that what the boy had just said was probably true, though.</p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t assume,” he said regretfully before turning to walk away, waving. “But I have to go now, it was nice meeting you, Nishinoya-san, Tsukishima-san! Thank you for the number!”</p><p>Noya gave a thumbs up to Koyanagi with a large grin on his face, and Tsukishima had already resumed eating, chewing slowly. Noya took a seat back at Tsukishima's side and flashed him a small smile before eating his own food. The crowdedness had started to clear a bit and their teammates soon made their way to the two of them. Once everyone was done with their breakfast, they advanced to practice and shortly after got onto the bus and then into the stadium.</p><p>Having finished warming up and practicing for a while following their arrival, Karasuno was up and ready to face Nekoma for the second Battle at the Trash Heap.</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone was sweating and fatigued. It had been a lengthy match, the points counting up over thirty-five, but Karasuno had won. Half of the members of both teams had dropped to the ground when the round was over, and the referee let them for a few minutes before they were brought to shake hands.<br/>
Noya and Tanaka both hugged Yamamoto tightly, all of it more emotional because it was their last year. Lev, Inuoka, and Hinata were conversing with tears in their eyes, but at the same time laughing, with Kenma leaning on Hinata for support. Then the former Nekoma members, Bokuto, and Akaashi, who were all waiting on the sidelines instead of the bleachers for some reason (wearing their sport uniforms, Noya noted), motioned both teams to come to them. </p><p>“Hey hey hey! That was a great match,” Bokuto was the first one to speak, an intensely bright grin on his face.  </p><p>“You guys did well,” Kuroo said to the Nekoma members. “Next time we’ll beat the crows.”</p><p>“You aren’t even on the team anymore, and soon I won’t be too,” Kenma said quietly, but his eyes shone with pride. </p><p>“Oh, stop it, kitten! You’re a great captain and the whole team did amazing,”  Kuroo laughed, ruffling his best friend’s hair. </p><p>“Your plays were astounding,” Akaashi agreed, a genuine smile on his face. “Everyone will definitely go far.”</p><p>Bokuto threw an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and kissed his cheek softly. “I know you’re still sad that you didn’t get to come, but don’t worry, I’m here for you!”</p><p>“Thanks Bokuto-san, but right now this isn’t about me.”</p><p>“You love me though!”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Noya laughed at the couple before he let his gaze roam along the members of each team, who were everywhere. Everyone seemed busy talking at the moment, in pairs, trios, or just a big blob except for Tsukishima, so  Noya made the decision to jump on him as a celebration, but Kuroo had already reached the blond first.</p><p>Kuroo side-hugged Tsukishima, basically snuggling together, and Tsukishima didn’t look particularly cozy, but also not particularly uncomfortable. A pang of some sort hit Noya, making him feel uneasy and fidgety, but also  mad. He felt this feeling a couple of times, but not much, and never over someone. Sure,  Noya was protective of Kiyoko, but he never actually felt something like this when someone was talking to her, even intimately.</p><p>It was jealousy, and it felt strange to Noya, but he guessed he didn’t hate it. It was kind of like protectiveness but with more steps, in a way.</p><p>“Hey, Yuu!” a voice yelled out. It was Yaku.</p><p>Noya instantly brightened up at the sight of the former Nekoma member, already feeling much better. “Morisuke-kun! What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing much, college is a bitch sometimes though,” Yaku sighed, shoulders slumping. “And Lev keeps whining about me not giving him enough affection. But I have!”</p><p>“I’d rather not think about college right now, thanks,” Noya laughed. “But Lev does seem to live off of physical touch, so touch him more?”</p><p>“That sounds kinda gross, Yuu,” Yaku said with a disgusted look on his face. </p><p>“True that, but I get your boyfriend. I think I strive on physical touch too,” Noya explained with a shrug.</p><p>Yaku chuckled lightly. “No kidding, you jump on everyone on your team.”</p><p>Then out of the blue, Kuroo laughed out his hyena laugh, causing everyone to turn to him with curiosity. </p><p>“Why are you laughing at your own shitty joke?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Pickup line,” Kuroo corrected. “And because it was shitty.”</p><p>Noya felt his heart sink. It was clear that Kuroo liked Tsukishima too and that he was already trying to pursue  Tsukishima, who was kind of smiling in an amused sort of way. The jealousy boiling in Noya’s stomach wasn’t helping either, making him want to grab Tsukishima and take him away from the former Nekoma captain, but they weren’t even together so he couldn’t even do that!</p><p>“Looks like it’s working though,” Noya muttered, trying to hide his disappointment and hurt, but Yaku just laughed at what he said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Nope,” Yaku replied. “I don’t even know why he’s trying anymore. He said Tsukishima already likes someone.”</p><p>Noya's eyes widened at that statement, turning to face his friend. “He does?”</p><p>Yaku nodded, still watching the other two. “Yeah, but he didn’t tell me who though.”</p><p>“Nothing at all?”</p><p>“Hm? I mean, Kuroo did tell me that he’s on your team, but other than that, no.”</p><p>“Wait, when did he confess to Tsukki?” Noya asked, now trying to play detective.</p><p>“Not too long ago, maybe like three months," Yaku answered, curiosity slowly leaking onto his face. “Why do you want to know so much?”</p><p>“I like him.”</p><p>“Oh okay… wait, OH?” </p><p>“What? You have a tall, gangly boyfriend yourself,” Noya shrugged. “Can’t I want one too?”</p><p>“I always thought you liked Asahi after hearing about that closet-broom incident,” Yaku confessed. “Tsukishima seems pretty chill though, so that’s cool. But isn’t he always really salty?”</p><p>“I did like Asahi back then!” Noya chortled. “Never confessed or anything though, said he wasn’t ready for a relationship all the time before.” Then he leaned closer to Yaku so he could continue to talk in a hushed manner. “And Tsukki is actually really considerate, y’know?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Hm, but who do you think he likes?" Yaku asked. “Based on clues and stuff. Maybe it could be you?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Noya admitted. “From what you said, they should still be in Karasuno then? I was thinking that it was obviously Yamaguchi, but then I thought, maybe not.”</p><p>“Wait why? I thought that it was Yamaguchi too.”</p><p>Noya paused for a moment before replying. “Well, he just let Furukawa, that shy first year I told you about, take a room with Yamaguchi because that guy totally has a crush on him.”</p><p>“Then who?”</p><p>“I think Furukawa.”</p><p>“But you just told me he let him share a room with Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“Exactly! Maybe Tsukki wanted him to be happy, y’know? But he wouldn’t trade rooms to let Furukawa share the same bed with Yams though, so maybe he was a bit jealous too.”</p><p>“Or maybe he was thinking of Yamaguchi’s feelings?”</p><p>“But it goes together!”</p><p>“When did you learn to think that much?” Yaku joked as he crossed his arms. “That makes sense though, but who is he sharing a room with now? With one bed, I assume?”</p><p>“I am!” Noya declared, seemingly proud as he pointed to himself with his thumb.</p><p>“Wait, then maybe-” but before Yaku could complete his sentence, he was lifted up against his tall boyfriend into a hug from the back. “LEV! Put me down!”</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re too small and cute!” Lev grinned, tightening his hold on the libero struggling in his arms. “And hi Noya-san! Are you forming a short people gang here? I should call Shouyou to come over here then!”</p><p>“Fuck off, Lev!” Yaku yelled, legs kicking around. “We’re having some serious business here!”</p><p>“What’s more important than me?”</p><p>“Everything!”</p><p>Lev pouted and set a squirming Yaku to the ground. “What is it?”</p><p>“I have a crush on Tsukishima,” Noya said blandly.</p><p>“Wait really?!” Lev gasped. "If you two date, then we can be a tall-short boyfriends gang!"</p><p>Normally, Noya would have retorted something back, but right then that idea sounded really nice to him. The four of them having a double date in a restaurant with delicious food that Tsukishima would actually eat seemed great. It was all perspective, less emphasis on the short part and more on the boyfriends part. But then he remembered that Tsukishima probably had a crush on Furukawa.</p><p>“Yeah, but he probably likes someone else,” Noya sulked. </p><p>“No, wait! You said he’s sharing a room with you right?” Yaku said, returning to what he was going to say. “With one bed?”</p><p>“Yup!” Noya nodded. “He’s really cute when he sleeps too.”</p><p>“Tsukishima? Cute?” Lev gaped. “I didn’t know those two words could ever be put in the same sentence, except if it’s ‘Tsukishima is not cute’.</p><p>“Have you ever listened to Kuroo?” Yaku rolled his eyes before looking at Noya. “Did you even consider that Tsukishima might like you?”</p><p>“No? He didn’t look exactly happy when he saw that there was only one bed,” Noya said with furrowed eyebrows. “And then he tried to sleep on the chair, so I had to force him to sleep on the bed and as a senpai, sacrifice my comfort to sleep on the chair.”</p><p>Anger made its way into Yaku’s eyes. “He let you sleep on the chair?!”</p><p>“Well it’s more of a sofa… No wait, he told me it’s a loveseat!”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean! You slept on a chair for two days?!”</p><p>“Huh?” Noya blinked. “No! <i>He</i> made me get in bed, and I was like bro are you stupid? If you’re uncomfortable just let me sleep in the chair!”</p><p>“Bro,” Lev said in awe. “Tsukishima is actually nice?”</p><p>“That’s what I said!” Noya supported enthusiastically.</p><p>“So he tried to sleep on the chair,” Yaku said cautiously. “Honestly, he seems like the uncaring type so I’d expect him to just share the bed right away and just ignore you.”</p><p>“Maybe with the other second years, but I’m his senpai,” Noya refuted. “Even though he’s snarky, he still has respect.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Yaku muttered. “But he chose to room with you?”</p><p>“Nah, I was the only one left,” Noya debunked again. “Chikara wouldn’t let me room with Ryuu.”</p><p>“This is so frustrating!” Yaku growled, gripping his hair. “My gut says that he likes you but what I’m thinking is contradicting me!”</p><p>“Woah calm down Morisuke-kun!” Noya yelled, patting the other libero’s back. “It’s not that serious!”</p><p>“Ugh, sorry Yuu,” he sighed. “Do you guys interact more intimately other than that and you jumping on him?”</p><p>Out of the blue, a Tanaka appeared. “They do, Yaku-san! Noya legit spoon, well chopstick, feeds Tsukishima all the time at dinner!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Kuroo-san tried to feed him once,” Lev recalled, his pitch going up, “and Tsukishima snapped at him! He was really mad!”</p><p>Before Noya could defend that statement, a voice emerged from behind him, “Is that my name I hear?”</p><p>All the people who weren’t facing Kuroo turned to him, eyes widening. They all just got caught gossiping.</p><p>“Hey Kuroo-san,” Lev greeted nervously, clutching Yaku closer to himself. “When did you get here?</p><p>“Just now,” Kuroo replied, leaning his head closer to the group. “What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>“Weren’t you talking to Tsukishima?” Yaku questioned back, trying to change the subject. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>Kuroo let out a pout, which looked surprisingly adorable, to Noya’s dismay. How did Tsukishima reject this guy? He was hot, cute, funny, definitely nice, and tall as hell, unlike Noya himself, who was shorter than the average guy. If the blond didn’t have a crush, Noya wouldn’t be shocked if he agreed to go out with Kuroo, because hell, he would too.</p><p>“He said he was going to his crush, but I don’t see him anywhere,” Kuroo said. “I dunno where he went.”</p><p>“He’s right there-” Noya said, pausing when his eyes caught the familiar blond, “...next to Furukawa…” </p><p>The dual haired libero swallowed a choke, sucking in his lips as he looked down. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but he managed. He had already guessed that it was Furukawa, but why did it hurt him so bad? Was it because he was considering Yaku’s theories unknowingly, giving himself false hope when he knew it wasn’t true? Ignorance was bliss wasn’t it? How did he even fall so fast?</p><p>The next thing he felt was a pair of arms enveloping him. Noya knew it was Tanaka, careening into the hug. Noya wiped his eyes quickly, hiccuping before looking up to Kuroo. </p><p>“Well, that sucks,” Noya laughed.</p><p>“You like him?” Kuroo mumbled softly before nodding. “Yeah, it does. But I’m getting over him though. Soon. It’s been a long time, I think I’m actually starting to like someone else, but it’s still there.”</p><p>“Group hug?” Lev proposed, even though Yaku was already making his way to press himself to Noya, hugging him tightly. Kuroo nodded to the youngest and pulled him to embrace them all. </p><p>Yeah, it was kind of public and in the open, but they could always say it was because of the match and not whatever it really was. Plus, who didn’t like hugs? Even if Noya wanted to get out, he was in the center so he couldn’t, unless he squirmed out. Why was he thinking of things like this, he didn’t know. It was better than thinking about Tsukishima though.</p><p>“What’s this?” a sound erupted from outside the hug. It was Hinata. “I want a group hug too! Kenma, let’s join!”</p><p>“Yeah, come on kitten,” Noya heard Kuroo say so fondly, he was sure that it wasn’t Tsukishima that Kuroo had a crush on anymore, even if he still had lingering feelings.</p><p>“Fine,” Kenma complied, and Noya could feel a small thump to his side, probably Hinata jumping on someone. </p><p>Noya smiled to himself. Hugs always helped comfort him, even if he didn’t get them a lot. It made him feel safe, happy, and--</p><p>“Tsukishima! Kageyama! Wanna join the hug?” Hinata called, and Noya stiffened. </p><p>“Wait, I need to use the bathroom,” Noya said, squirming his way out of the bundle of people. He’d rather not see Tsukishima right now.</p><p>But that wasn’t what fate had in mind for him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Noya muttered when he bumped into someone, still facing down. “I really need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Noya-san?”</p><p>“Tsukishima,” Noya returned, though he didn’t look up. Tears were welling up in his eyes again. That wasn’t good. “I gotta go.”</p><p>Even though he wasn’t looking, Noya could feel Tsukishima nod before stepping out of the way. Noya zoomed past him and into the bathroom located outside of the room that contained the courts, treading to the nearest stall and sitting on the toilet, placing his head into his hands and letting out a quiet sob. It continued to get louder, Noya unable to suppress them until he was finally hiccuping and wiping away the last of his tears. It was a good thing he was a quick cryer, just letting everything out one second and being fine the next.</p><p>Noya stayed there for a bit, hoping that it’d clear the red tint along his eyes a bit. Then he pondered why he was even crying. He didn’t even know why his snarky blond teammate affected him so much. It was just a <i>crush</i>, not his fucking lifeline. He knew he could get emotionally attached easily, like he had with Asahi, but not at this speed. How had the cheeky blond even capture his heart and cage it in just two days, he’d never know. Except maybe it wasn’t just two days, and it was only then he realized that he liked Tsukishima.</p><p>Noya shook his head, trying to get rid of the overwhelming thoughts and stood up, taking a deep breath before stepping out. Fortunately, not a single soul had entered the bathroom, which was shocking because there were a lot of people in the stadium.</p><p><i>Maybe the other bathrooms are better</i>,  Noya thought as he splashed his face with the cool water running out of the tap, trying to get rid of the evidence. It helped a little, reducing the swelling of his eyes.</p><p>At times like these, he wished he had makeup. He would’ve asked Yachi if she wore makeup, but she didn’t because she didn’t really like how it felt on her skin. Not that she needed it, she was already really cute, but it would’ve helped. </p><p>Noya stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Tanaka, who gave him a smile. It wasn’t pitiful, not in the slightest. It was just a friendly smile, and Noya was glad, reciprocating with a light grin of his own.</p><p>“No wonder no one came in,” Noya teased, elbowing his friend. “Everyone must’ve seen you and thought, nah not today.”</p><p>“Not my fault, I was just standing there bro!” Tanaka yelled indignantly, throwing his arm around Noya's shoulders. “Let’s go say bye to Nekoma.”</p><p>“Will do,” Noya said with a laugh, and they made their way to the members of Nekoma and Karasuno. </p><p>Everyone was scattered into smaller groups, but were still all together, communicating with one another. Kuroo stood beside Kenma, who was busy tapping on his PSP while the former was talking to Ennoshita, possibly giving captain advice to pass down. Hinata was next to Kenma watching the video game, Kageyama bugging Hinata for attention that he didn’t get. The rest of the Karasuno third years were talking to Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and Kai. On the other side, Yaku had his hand on Shibayama’s shoulder as he told him about something, Lev behind him. All the first years were gathered up together, probably laughing at a joke one of them said. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood closer to the sidelines with Yachi, who noticed Noya and started waving. She had really grown much more confident over the year, and it made  Noya's heart swell as a senpai. </p><p>However, the waving had a few heads turning to face Noya, some flashing him a smile and others giving a greeting gesture. Tsukishima spared him a glance before turning to Yamaguchi. It made his heart drop a little, but he didn’t care. At least not right now. He hoped not.</p><p>“Hey Yachi-san!” Noya called. “Hi everyone!”</p><p>“Noya-san!” Hinata was the first to respond, jumping up in the air while fluttering his arms over his head. “We were just about to go!”</p><p>“Ah, okay,” was all Noya replied when Yaku walked over to him, Lev in tow.</p><p>“Hey, feeling better?” Yaku asked quietly, a concerned look masking his features.</p><p>“If you need anything, you can come hang out at our place,” Lev added. “We live nearby!”</p><p>“You guys live together?” Noya gasped. “That’s so cool! And I’m fine, don’t worry about me!”</p><p>“Well, my college is near Nekoma anyways, so we asked Lev’s parents permission for him to stay with me,” Yaku explained. “And they agreed.”</p><p>“I wish I had a girlfriend to live with,” Tanaka said. “That'd be awesome!”</p><p>“It would if Mori doesn’t force me to do chores,” Lev grumbled, earning a kick in the shin from his boyfriend.</p><p>“You can’t just live without doing chores!” Yaku yelled with crossed arms before turning to Noya. “Well, see you later then, Yuu! Tanaka! Good luck with the nationals.”</p><p>Noya nodded and beamed. “See ya Morisuke-kun, and thanks, both of you.”</p><p>“No problem!" Lev stood straight and with a passionate look in his eyes, and rapidly said, “Anything to make the tall-small couple gang happen.”</p><p>“Uh what did you say?” Noya asked. Lev had said it so quickly that  Noya didn’t catch on on what he said, only hearing incoherent Japanese characters muddled together.</p><p>Yaku, on the other hand, definitely did and kicked Lev's other shin. “It’s nothing Yuu. Enjoy your stay in Tokyo! Bye!”</p><p>“Okay! Bye, Morisuke-kun! Lev!”</p><p>After that, Noya and Tanaka said goodbyes to the other Nekoma members. Slowly, they started to thin out, people leaving left and right, filtering the group until only Karasuno members were left.</p><p>“Bye!” the remaining members of Karasuno said in unison as the last two cats, Kuroo and Kenma, were about to leave.</p><p>“Good luck everyone,” Kuroo said, glancing at Noya for a second with a weak smile before returning to his smirk. “We’ll be here in spirit.”</p><p>Kuroo then steered the second cat, who backwaved them, to the exit and disappeared, leaving the whole of Karasuno sparse out. Ennoshita then gestured to them all to gather around him and the supervisors so they could all leave as a group onto the bus. Once they did, Ukai led them to the bus station, giving out criticisms and pointing out positives as they loaded onto the bus. It had been a tiring match, most of the team taking a nap on their fifteen minute ride to the hotel. </p><p>Noya didn’t. He sat looking through the glass windows while Tanaka rested his head on his shoulder, watching the Tokyo roads and locals. They even passed the Tokyo Skytree… or was that the Tokyo Tower? Wait, no, it was a transmission tower. They were really tall and sometimes Noya wished he was that tall. It would be cool. Maybe Tsukishima would fall for him if he was that tall…</p><p>Noya slapped himself with one hand, unable to move the other because of Tanaka, still sleeping peacefully on him. It made a loud smack, and he regretted it when he saw Tsukishima turn to look at him. Usually, Tsukishima would be sleeping too, so why was he awake now of all times?!</p><p>“Why’d you slap yourself, Noya-san?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just a mosquito,” Noya answered. “Go to sleep!”</p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p>“Who cares? Yamaguchi will wake you up anyway!”</p><p>“Aren’t you being a hypocrite?”</p><p>“I can do whatever I want Tsukishima!”</p><p>“You’ll probably regret that, but whatever you say, senpai,” Tsukishima said mockingly before putting on his headphones and resting his head on the seat.</p><p><i>Stupidshima</i>, Noya thought almost bitterly (he just couldn’t). <i>Stop making me feel like you care about me more than you actually do</i>.</p><p>When they reached the hotel, everyone was awake and somewhat energized, leaving the bus and parting ways with their supervisors and manager. While the rest of the team chose to eat dinner right away before getting ready to sleep, Noya excused himself, telling the others that he wasn’t hungry and wasn’t feeling well. It was only half true, and the whole team looked at him weirdly except for Tanaka, who volunteered to take him up.</p><p>Before they were about to go up, they learned that they could get a spare keycard, and Noya wondered why he didn’t get it at first. It would’ve been pretty convenient if he forgot something without wanting to bother his roommate or decided to hang out with the other third years again. Nevertheless, he was grateful for it now.</p><p>“You sure you don’t wanna eat?” Tanaka asked with a worried tone.</p><p>“I can eat extra tomorrow,” Noya replied casually.</p><p>“But why? You’re not that heartbroken, are you?"</p><p>“No… maybe… I don't know,” he sighed, defeated. “I just don’t wanna see his face before I go to sleep today. I feel like I’ll probably just fucking bawl if I do.”</p><p>“Maybe you can ask Ennoshita to switch rooms?”</p><p>“Nah, that’d make Tsukishima feel like he did something wrong when he didn't and it’s just my feelings that did.”</p><p>	“Hey! You can’t control your feelings man, don’t stress it!”</p><p>	“Still!”</p><p>	“Whatever man, just don’t,” Tanaka said as calmly as he could. “And if you need anything, just come to me, okay?”</p><p>	“You know I will, Ryuu. I’m still your best friend, idiot! Just a lovesick one!”</p><p>	“I know that! And bold of you to say I’m an idiot when you’re one too.”</p><p>	The duo laughed lightheartedly. Noya always felt a lot better when he was with Tanaka, so it was no wonder they were best friends. They fit each other like a puzzle and were basically platonic soulmates that loved each other very much.</p><p>	“See ya tomorrow then. Time?” Tanaka asked, knowing that Noya probably didn’t want to go to dinner alone with Tsukishima... at least not yet.</p><p>	They both knew that Noya could overcome something like this with no problem. He just needed some time. Maybe he’d be completely fine by the next morning without needing Tanaka to walk with him, and even so, having your best friend to walk with was nice and Noya was glad that Tanaka would be accompanying him.</p><p>	“What about seven?" Noya suggested." </p><p>	“Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>	“Hm, okay. Night, Ryuu. Eat well. Actually, y’know what, just eat a lot for me too.”</p><p>	“Will do! G’night, Noya!”</p><p>	Noya grinned and shut the door, immediately taking his place in the bathroom to rinse off all the sweat he’d gathered all day with a shower as swiftly as he could. Tsukishima would either finish his small amount of food quickly and come up or stay with Yamaguchi until the whole team decided they were finished and parted ways. Noya didn’t want to risk it, because if it was the former, he’d probably be screwed if he took a long shower. And he’d also feel guilty that he wasn’t there to feed Tsukishima more food, because the guy just didn’t eat much. Noya kind of hoped that Tanaka would do his duty for him, but fat chance. Maybe Ennoshita?</p><p>	<i>Stop worrying about him right now!</i> Noya scolded himself.<i>Just shower and stuff!</i></p><p>	He did just that and soon he was already drying his hair. No one had opened the door or even knocked on it, so he felt somewhat relieved, but also slightly nervous because that meant that Tsukishima could suddenly bust in while he was just chilling. </p><p>	Noya gave a few more minutes for his hair to dry. There was a hair dryer in the cupboard, but he was way too tired for that right now. When his hair wasn’t too wet anymore, Noya dropped onto the bed, not bothering to cover himself with the duvet. Beside him, the scent of strawberries lingered from Tsukishima’s pillow. It made him feel a little light-headed like he had in the morning, but it wasn’t just because of Tsukishima this time. Negative emotions were simply exhausting.</p><p>Noya closed his eyes after a few minutes of thinking, background instantly fading into black as he traveled to the land of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didnt want angst at first but i kept contradicting myself @ the yaku explaining about the crush part so I said why NOT? I was gonna do it later anyways, why not just,,, build it up :3 it’s just an initial reaction dont worry, noya will probably be all fine and dandy later,,, i think. </p><p>also lol i added kai for (1) sec bc whY not, hes such a pretty boi. Ill try to make up with some sappy shit in the future,,, but first i need to learn how to emotion.</p><p>lets see what happens next,,, i dont know myself bc the angst is making me change the original plotline a bit... but we'll see I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding over Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noya makes a new friend :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im finally back from the dead everyone :)))) i got stuck on some parts that's why lol, but yeah here it is!!<br/>also<br/>--&gt; <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/46473836">this art is so cute</a> &lt;--</p><p>just look at tsukkinoya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around five a.m. when Noya woke up. The sun was still down, but the sky was lighter in color compared to the normal darkness of the night. Noya tried to sit up, only to notice that he was trapped under the thick, heavy blanket that he was also half sitting on. It was way too warm for Noya so he tried to get out. He wiggled a bit, lifting himself off the duvet so he could pull the covers from under him. It took a while, squirming and twisting until he was released from it’s hold, and it was honestly quite a workout. Then he noticed that the whole blanket was on his side, all bunched up. </p><p><i>Wait, I didn't use the blanket last night,</i> Noya thought, puzzled. <i>How did it all come here then? Did Ennoshita sneak in or something?</i></p><p>Noya wondered for another minute but brushed it off and stretched arms above his head, feeling refreshed in a groggy kind of way, before turning his head to see...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Tsukishima.</p><p>Noya immediately perked up. He had just been wiggling around just a second ago, going so hard that even the bed shook. It was a miracle that Tsukishima was still asleep, and for the second time in his life, Noya was glad that Tsukishima was a deep sleeper. Scratch that, he was glad that Tsukishima was a deep sleeper in general. Then all of the sudden, the realization hit Noya.</p><p>
  <i>Did Tsukishima tuck me in?</i>
</p><p>The smell of strawberries invaded Noya's lungs while he was wondering, as if trying to make him even more aware of Tsukishima. It obviously worked, his heart promptly doing a lot more work than it was supposed to, thumping tumultuously against his chest.</p><p>“What the hell,” Noya muttered as he climbed out of the bed and adjusted the thick duvets so they were on Tsukishima. “Take care of yourself instead.”</p><p>Despite what he said, a smile played on Noya's lips, tugging the corners up ever so slightly. It just made him feel like jello inside, and he almost forgot that Tsukishima had a crush on Furukawa and that he was just a surprisingly sweet guy. Although it stung a lot, Noya would be fine with it. He had to. It wasn’t like Noya could blame Tsukishima for how he felt. He appreciated little moments like these, and even if his feelings weren’t returned, he could admire Tsukishima from afar, and that was enough for him. </p><p>Abruptly, Noya’s stomach growled, begging for food. He had forgotten that he hadn’t had any food the night before, so he quickly got dressed and completed his routine. It was only six and Noya was starving, but he had to wait for Tanaka, so he took a seat on the edge of the bed. After half an hour of doing nothing, he contemplated waking Tsukishima up because he was getting bored, but the blond had other plans and woke up himself.</p><p>“Oi, Tsukki,” Noya said unprepared, his voice still scratchy from waking up.</p><p>“Noya-san,” Tsukishima replied as he sat up. “How are you?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. Was it because he just woke up? He seemed to be sensitive to noise in the morning after all.</p><p>Noya tilted his head. “I’m fine, why’d ya ask?”</p><p>“For someone with such a big stomach, skipping dinner is a little weird,” Tsukishima replied as he rubbed his eye with one hand. If the comment didn’t sound so condescending, Noya might’ve actually swooned at the thought of Tsukishima acting so tenderly.</p><p>“You can be just nice for once, y’know?” Noya said as he hopped onto his heels. “Someone might actually fall for it.”</p><p>
  <i>Speaking from experience.</i>
</p><p>“Oh and Ryuu is coming at seven or so,” Noya added. “So if you wanna go with us, then you should start getting ready.”</p><p>“Tanaka-san? Why?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t deal with two loud people in the morning.”</p><p>Noya huffed extra loudly, just to spite the blond. “Geez Tsukki, then just stay here and call Yamaguchi or something!” </p><p>“Don’t call me Tsukki,” Tsukishima mumbled, barely audible as he stood up onto his feet. “And I’m going now.”</p><p>“I’ll wait right here then,” Noya said back, falling onto his back into the mattress and pulling out his phone. “I’d say take your time, but I’m hungry, so nah.”</p><p>“I know, your stomach woke me up,” Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>“Eh?! Really?” Noya sat up straight, dropping his phone to his side. Did that mean Tsukishima heard what he said before that? “Was it that loud?”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t reply, disappearing into the bathroom. Noya grumbled something about Tsukishima  being a prickly cactus before dismissing the thought and laying back down onto the bed to read a text from Tanaka that had been notified a minute ago. He had to deal with his bro before his crush.</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: u up yet?</p><p>Noya typed up a few answers, tapping the phone keyboard furiously.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yup</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: like an hr ago</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: wanna go then?</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: im fin</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: w8 for tsukki</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: hes coming w us?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: si, bro</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: hes in the toilet</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: didnt need to know but ok</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: fuCk off!!!</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: wth man TT</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: 🙄🙄 lmao srry</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: does chikara know btw</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: kno that im goin?</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: m gonna tell rn wait a sec</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: kk!!</p><p>A moment passed and Tanaka eventually responded.</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: he asked me why </p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: n i said why not, rite?</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: and then he didnt say anything </p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: ????why</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ???? </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: he prolly doesnt know tsukki has a crush and u know</p><p><strong>Tanaka</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Tanaka</strong>: nvm then</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: bro its fine</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: im fine</p><p>	<strong>Tanaka</strong>: ik u are</p><p>	<strong>Tanaka</strong>: ur strong!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: thx man</p><p><strong>Tanaka</strong>: np bro</p><p><strong>Tanaka</strong>: can i go now tho?</p><p><strong>Tanaka</strong>: chikaras glaring at me</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: oof</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yea just come</p><p>A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Noya yelled, though he doubted that Tanaka heard him, the latter rapping the door a couple more times until he opened the door.</p><p>“Hey Noya!” Tanaka grinned, pushing through him and into the room. He stopped when he saw the bed and simply stared. “Huh, I know you said that you shared a bed, but it’s another thing seeing it.”</p><p> “Sup, Ryuu!” Noya laughed tensely as he closed the door, ignoring the comment. “Sit down and get comfy!”</p><p>“Why’re you treating me like a guest, man,” Tanaka asked, lowering his volume slightly before basically jumping and landing on the bed with his butt. “Ya nervous?”</p><p>“No, shut up,” Noya hushed, glaring at his best friend. “Quit teasing.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Tanaka apologized, bouncing slightly on the mattress. “This bed is real big and springy though.”</p><p>Noya nodded in agreement, a grin finally appearing on his face. “I know right? If I wasn’t sharing it with Tsukki, I’d be jumping on it already!”</p><p>“That would ruin the bed, Noya-san,” a voice from a human named Tsukishima said from behind Noya. “And don’t call me Tsukki.”</p><p>
  <i>How long had he been standing there, and how was he so silent?!</i>
</p><p>	“My bro can call you whatever he wants!” Tanaka yelled irritatedly, springing back up from the bed. “And ya ready to go yet?”</p><p>	“Yes, Tanaka-san,” Tsukishima said, mirroring the spiker’s vexed expression and probably holding back his tongue.</p><p>	“Let’s go then!” Noya cut in, opening the door before pushing Tsukishima out. “Lead the way, Tsukishima!”</p><p>Noya could feel his hands tingling and  butterflies fluttering in his stomach while he touched Tsukishima, and it was strange. He never felt it all of those times he’d hang on Tsukishima, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It wasn’t a bad sensation, it just made him feel a bit jittery, even though he was supposed to be pretty used to it. Noya had always been touchy with Tsukishima and the fact that he was now reacting to Tsukishima surprised him. He couldn’t even just stop all physical contact with Tsukishima because 1) that would be a drastic change that Tsukishima would notice and 2) he didn’t want to stop. </p><p>“Noya-san,” Tanaka poked Noya's side, causing him to jolt up and snap him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Don’t poke so hard, Ryuu. What is it?” Noya said, turning to Tanaka and bringing one hand to rubbing his side.</p><p>“You were spacing out,” Tanaka shrugged. “I asked if you know which team we’re going against today.”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t remember,” Noya replied, knocking Tsukishima’s back with his free hand. “Do you know, Tsukishima?”</p><p>Tsukishima glanced back for a second before facing ahead again. “Itachiyama.”</p><p>“You knew?” Tanaka said in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me while I was bugging Noya?!”</p><p>“You didn’t ask me,” Tsukishima responded bluntly before pressing the button beside the elevator to summon it. “And my ears block out all nuisances.”</p><p>“I’m not a nuisance to you?” Noya half teased. Another part of him was hopeful and wanted that to be true. No such thing, though.</p><p>“My ears block out nuisances that aren’t directed at me,” Tsukishima restated. Noya felt as if his heart was a balloon that had just been punctured. He felt almost numb, barely noticing that he was gritting his teeth. The only consolation he had was the fact that Tsukishima acted like this to almost everyone, but the same reason made him feel even worse. To Tsukishima, Noya was just someone out of everyone, maybe a little more noteworthy because he was a teammate, but nothing else. </p><p>Noya had no idea why it impacted him so much this time, but it just did and he didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>“Be nicer to your senpai, will you?” Tanaka said softly, yet sternly. This tone was what Noya would call the ‘vice captain’ tone, and it was uncommon for Tanaka to use it despite being the vice captain. It was mostly used to either reprimand or encourage their juniors in more serious situations and matches. Even though Noya was glad that his best friend was trying to help him, it was plain weird to use it when Tsukishima always functioned like that in the first place.</p><p>Noya sucked in his feelings and forced an authentic-looking grin. “He’s just being salty again, Ryuu! Don’t be like that!”</p><p>“But-” Tanaka began, but Noya just side chopped his bro with a glare. “Fine, sheesh.”</p><p>Tsukishima was quiet, still facing away from them. Noya wasn’t sure if Tsukishima was ignoring them or actually reconsidering his words, but he was relieved that Tsukishima wasn’t looking at him right now. It was unclear why. Maybe it was because Noya didn’t want to see the hurt in Tsukishima's eyes again, or maybe it was because of the possibly icy stare he would get. Hell, maybe it was because he would accidentally confess and freak Tsukishima out, which wouldn’t be good for the nationals at all. Who knew? There were a million things that could happen, but as long as Tsukishima didn’t look him in the eye for a bit, none of it would happen. Probably won’t happen.</p><p>“Wait, doesn’t Itachiyama have the number one libero on their team?” Noya changed the subject as he came to the realization that, oh my god, he was going to meet the number one libero. Instead of dread that had anything to do with Tsukishima, Noya was now filled with unadulterated excitement, practically skipping into the elevator after the blond once it reached their floor. </p><p>“Yeah! They’re a <i>powerhouse</i> powerhouse, y’know what I mean?” Tanaka returned with just as much exhilaration when he hopped onto the elevator, causing it to shake unsteadily. “They have Sakusa Kiyoomi too!”</p><p>“Man, they’re so cool,” Noya approved, about to press the button to close the elevator when a hand was stuck between the doors.</p><p>“Wait!” the hand’s owner yelled. It was Hinata.</p><p>“Shouyou! Don’t do that, I could have closed the door and your hand would have gone snap!” Noya chided. “Even if it looks cool!”</p><p>“Sorry, Noya-san!” Hinata apologized, pulling Kageyama from behind him by his wrist. “See, Bakayama?! I almost snapped my hand because of you!”</p><p>“Dumbass, I only told you to stop the elevator, not how to,” Kageyama barked back.</p><p>“Still! What kinda boyfriend are you? You should’ve warned me!”</p><p>“I’m not your mom!”</p><p>“Chill, lovebirds,” Tanaka said, acting as a pacifist while Noya assisted him by dragging Hinata, who still held a tight grip on his boyfriend's hand, back just far enough that they wouldn’t be able to bite (or suck) each other’s faces. </p><p>“But I did nothing wrong,” Kageyama protested, eyes piercing through Hinata’s, who just poked his tongue out as a retort. How they weren’t squeezing each other’s hands to death, no one knew. </p><p>“You didn’t, but you should set a good example as a senpai,” Noya said wisely. “The first years are looking up to you, so don’t get into petty arguments all the time.”</p><p>The couple took one look at each other and bowed simultaneously. “Sorry, senpai! We’ll do better next time!”</p><p>“It’s fine, as long as you learn!” Noya reassured, swinging his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and ruffling his hair before doing the same to Kageyama. “You’ll both be great senpais!”</p><p>A while passed as the couple made up, Noya proud of the progression made the past year. If it had been last year, they probably would have still been arguing and that wouldn’t be good for their next game, especially against a powerhouse. There was already enough on Noya’s plate, and he didn’t want to deal with anything else yet.</p><p>Eventually, the elevator door dinged open and the group flooded out, Noya already dashing into the dining hall, where the smell of food was calling out to them. Stuffing different varieties of breakfast foods onto his tray, he soon had a pile of food that looked like a lot for someone of his stature, but he was Noya, and Noya had a big appetite!</p><p>“Noya-san, you shouldn’t eat that much before practice,” Tsukishima said from beside Noya, who whipped his head to look at the blond instantly. Why was <i>he</i>, of all people, next to him? Noya swore that Tsukishima was the last one out of the elevator.</p><p>“Look at you being all concerned,” Noya joked with a smile, and if anyone knew him enough, they would detect a tiny, bitter undertone. It was unintentional though, and Noya hoped Tsukishima didn’t notice. “I’ll be fine, Tsukishima!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive!”</p><p>Then someone bumped into Noya and he snapped his head to the side to see a stranger, who’s glare was basically telling him to move out of the way. Noya gave a last thumbs up to Tsukishima and quickly shuffled to the next section, thankful for the distraction, his own eyes scouring the area for his best friend. When he finally found Tanaka, he zoomed past all the other hotel guests and set his tray down onto the table before taking a seat.</p><p>Without a word, Noya shoved food into his mouth, not savouring the food at all.</p><p>“That hungry?” Tanaka asked.</p><p>“Mhm,” Noya hummed. “Try not eating after this match.”</p><p>“No way! Just ‘cause you did it doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it!” Tanaka yelled and began to dig in. Noya just laughed and followed suit. </p><p>It wasn’t long until the freak duo and Tsukishima joined them, but Noya was too busy chewing to notice the conversations going on. After a while, everyone was finished and they made their way to practice in the gym, doing their usual stretches and drills until the rest of the team soon arrived to practice with them. Time passed as if it was nothing and the team made an appearance at the stadium’s court shortly.</p><p>On the other side of the court were Itachiyama, polishing their attacks, tosses, and receives. They were well rounded, everyone emitting an intimidating aura in their own ways, electrifying Noya to the bone. He was one hundred and one percent ready to face their new opponents. As the first round was about to start, Karasuno huddled together. </p><p>“Let’s do this, everyone!” Ennoshita shouted. “Karasuno fight!”</p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p>Cracking his knuckles, Noya got into position with everyone else, hyperfocusing as he observed the whole court, filled with threatening players.</p><p>It was going to be a deadly match.</p>
<hr/><p>“Set point to Karasuno!” the announcer cried, anticipation clear in his voice. “Will Itachiyama catch up?”</p><p>Everyone was panting, debilitated and jaded. This was their last set, both teams each having one point and this set would determine who would go to the next match and who wouldn’t. Noya’s was tired, but his eyes were still astute, adamant on watching the ball. It was Tanaka’s serve, and he did it superbly, but Itachiyama’s libero, the nearly immaculate libero, received it perfectly, the ball flying into the air and the setter tossed it easily towards their ace, Sakusa, who hit a powerful serve right past Noya, the sound of the ball hitting the floor behind him.</p><p>“Another fantastic spike from Itachiyama’s ace, Sakusa! And would you look at that, a pinch server right at the end of a set?”</p><p>That made everyone in Karasuno nervous, growing anxious as they examined the new server from afar. Within the two seconds out of the eight after the referee whistled, Noya deduced that the server was going to do an underhand serve. Noya remembered the blinding lights and signaled the rest of the team swiftly before the ball was hit. </p><p>The ball was heading towards Ennoshita, who was squinting as he tried to do an overhand receive, but it just knocked out of his finger tips. The captain was obviously disgruntled, a scowl on his face before he got back into his position. Confidence that shot up on the other side was profuse.</p><p>“Don’t mind!”<br/>
</p><p>“A service ace by Itachiyama’s first year serving prodigy!” the announcer laughed. “Will Karasuno be able to turn the flow back to themselves?”</p><p>A prodigy huh?</p><p>“Bring it on!”</p><p>The next serve was also an underhand serve, flying right at Tanaka, who received it shoddily. Ennoshita hit it up again, forcing the ball to Kageyama, who tossed it to Hinata, resulting in a freak quick. However, Itachiyama got a one touch and softened the blow, their libero receiving it easily into the air right at the setter, who did a subtle dump.</p><p>“Thanks to Motoya, their setter was able to do a flawless dump!”</p><p>And once again, the same pinch server was serving, preparing to do float serve this time. Noya took a look at the server and predicted that it was going to Hinata. The server hit the ball and at first, it did seem like it was going to Hinata, but it swerved right at Kageyama, who managed to hit it up smoothly, heading right towards Noya.</p><p>“Nice receive!” Noya yelled as he stepped back and shoved his arms out, the ball hitting his forearms and back to the setter. Kageyama tossed the ball to Tsukishima to the highest point, and the blond did a feint, almost hitting the floor when one of Itachiyama’s spikers saved the ball, flying up and over the net, hitting the gym floor on Karasuno’s side with a thud before Noya could slide across the floor to reach it. Cheers exploded from all over the stadium, from the rally of people.</p><p>Karasuno lost.</p>
<hr/><p>After both teams rested for a bit, they were brought to shake hands. The first years had  grim looks on their faces, Ennoshita and Tanaka comforting them with pats on the back or words of encouragement. Hinata was talking to Yamaguchi, hands flapping around to describe whatever he was talking about. Tsukishima was hanging out with the rest of the third years, standing as a third wheel while listening to what Narita had to say. It must’ve been funny or something because his boyfriend had a vivid grin and Tsukishima had a resting smile on his face. A real smile. If Narita was trying to cheer them up after their loss, he definitely got an A+, and Noya kind of wished he was in the guy’s shoes. How euphoric must it be to make the one and only Tsukishima smile? Maybe he could do it with the help of dinosaurs. </p><p>Regardless of that, Noya, of course, rushed to Motoya Komori. Even though Karasuno had just lost the match, he was satisfied that he got to play with the number one libero.</p><p>“It’s really fun playing with you!” Noya smiled as they shook hands. “I learned a lotta things from you.”</p><p>“You’re not bad yourself,” Komori returned genuinely. “That libero toss was really cool.”</p><p>“Thanks! I’ll see you around then,” Noya said, letting go and giving the other libero a thumbs up. </p><p>“Yeah, I hope so too!” Komori agreed when someone caught his eye. “Hey, Kageyama! What’s up?”</p><p>“Motoya-san,” Kageyama greeted. “I’m good, you?”</p><p>“Great! On tip top shape!”</p><p>“Ah, that’s good.”</p><p>Because Noya felt like an outcast (read as: because Noya was an outcast) as the two continued their conversation, he went to shake hands with the other players except Sakusa, who just gave a slight nod, to which Noya happily complied. He didn’t judge the Sakusa's preferences. Everyone’s hands were sweaty and gross at the moment anyways. When Karasuno gathered together to form a line, they bowed to the cheer squad while thanking them before returning to the benches, exhausted.</p><p>“Kageyama, you know the number one libero?” Noya asked, facing the ceiling as he laid on the bench.</p><p>“From the all Japan training camp,” Kageyama replied sluggishly. “I’m going to take a nap now.”</p><p>“Wait for me Bakayama!” Hinata said, slumping onto his boyfriend. “I’m tired too.”</p><p>Noya, even though worn out, didn’t feel like resting. It could have been because he slept earlier than the others the day before, or the adrenaline that was still present from the match. He sat up and looked around, everyone either on the verge of sleeping or already asleep. Even Ukai and Yachi seemed tired, eyes droopy and head falling once in a while. Takeda was watching over all of them and their belongings, so Noya opted to ask the teacher if he could explore the stadium. </p><p>“Sensei!” Noya called from the bench, sitting back up. “Can I walk around for a bit?”<br/>
</p><p>Takeda gave him a nod of approval. “Yes, Noya-kun. Just don’t go too far.”</p><p>	Noya thanked the teacher and set out to amble around the court. There were teams that were resting like Karasuno and other teams that were packing up, probably about to leave back to where they temporarily resided. He was barely closing in on the edge of the court when a familiar voice was heard.</p><p>	“If it isn’t Karasuno’s libero,” it said, and when Noya whirled his head back to the right, he saw one of the Miya Twins seated on a bench. Which one, he didn’t know, and even if Noya remembered which twin was which by their hair, the twins might have had an idea to swap hair colors. This twin had mustard dyed hair though.</p><p>	“That’s me,” Noya confirmed. “What’s up?”</p><p>	“Just wanted to say I’m sad we won’t get to play together,” the twin replied with a tired smirk. “I wanted to see you try to receive my serves this year.”</p><p>	So it was Miya Atsumu.</p><p>	“You were watching the match?” Noya asked, dropping down into a crossed legged position by the twin’s feet. Might as well make a new friend. “Shouldn’t you be watching the team you’re going after next?”</p><p>	Atsumu shrugged. “I like surprises and I want to see Shouyou-kun again.”</p><p>	That didn’t seem to be the only thing though, Atsumu's eyes darting around as if trying to locate someone, despite the fact that Hinata was in plain sight where the both of them could see him. Plus, he sounded so apathetic when he said Hinata's name, so Noya just cocked an eyebrow and gave him a ‘you’re totally lying’ look, but didn’t push any further.</p><p>	“You should at least rest though,” Noya said, but Atsumu didn’t seem to hear him, a dazed look on his features as he stared right at something. Who he <i>actually</i> wanted to see. Noya’s eyes followed the gaze and he was baffled when he saw one of the top three aces in all his glory. “Sakusa Kiyoomi?!”</p><p>	That brought Atsumu back from his stupor, immediately clasping a hand over Noya's mouth to silence him. “Shh!”</p><p>	If Noya didn’t know any better on how it felt to have a crush, he would have just shoved the hand away and straight out asked if Atsumu had a crush on Sakusa, and with his volume he would have accidentally exposed Atsumu. But Noya <i>did</i> know how it felt and let whatever he was about to say falter in his lips first, waiting until the Sakusa was gone when he pushed the hand off.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t just yell out people’s crushes, uh-” Atsumu paused, trying to remember Noya's name.</p><p>	“Nishinoya Yuu,” Noya supplied.</p><p>	“Right. Yuu-kun,” Atsumu said, now glaring at Noya. “What the hell? Don’t just try out random people’s crushes!”</p><p>	“I was just shocked!” Noya replied defensively. “I never said that I thought he was your crush either!”</p><p>	Atsumu blinked and shoved a finger in front of Noya's face. “Then how did you know?”</p><p>	“You were really obvious,” Noya pointed out. “Ogling him and stuff.”</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“Yeah!” Noya hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell the setter that he, too, had a crush, and decided why not. “Maybe it’s ‘cause I like someone too.”</p><p>	“Oh? Who is it?” Atsumu asked, a curious shine in his eyes as he retreated his hand. “Who managed to snatch the libero’s heart?”</p><p>	“Who said I was gonna say it?”</p><p>	“You implied it!”</p><p>	“I guess I did,” Noya conceded. It was only fair after all, but Noya wanted to know Atsumu a little better so he came up with an alternative. “Let’s play twenty questions first so we get to know each other first! I’ll tell you my crush when we don’t have any more questions. Doesn’t have to be twenty, just more than five or something.”</p><p>	Atsumu thought for a moment and grinned. “Fine, Yuu-kun. Mind if I start?”</p><p>	“Nah, go for it!”</p><p>	“What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>	“Seriously?” Noya practically cackled. “I expected something worse!”</p><p>	“Do I look like that kinda person?” Atsumu said as he pouted. </p><p>	“Yeah man, you looked like you wanted to murder me the last time we played!”</p><p>	“I kinda wanted to rip your hands off, that close enough?”</p><p>	“Totally, what the hell man?”</p><p>	“Whatever, we were enemies back then,” Atsumu responded with a chuckle. “Now answer my question.”</p><p>	“Easy! Soda flavoured Gari Gari Kun,” Noya said confidently. “I can eat it in two chomps!”</p><p>	“Doesn’t that, like, hurt your teeth?” Atsumu asked, visibly shuddering at the thought. </p><p>	“Nope! Your turn to answer the question!”</p><p>	“I like fatty tuna, tastes good.”</p><p>	“Nice, my turn then! Lemme see, first impression?”</p><p>	“Ooh, a more serious question,” Atsumu clicked his tongue. “I thought you were annoyingly good. I couldn’t even do those cool jump serves because cap’n told me not to. You?”</p><p>	“I was kinda scared... of you?” Noya experimented. “More like your serves, but yeah, you were pretty intimidating.”</p><p>	“Glad to know I was.”</p><p>	“You’re such a sadist.”</p><p>	“Not gonna deny that,” Atsumu said smugly. “Next! Can I have your contacts?”</p><p>	“Should I give them?” Noya said, tapping his cheek in fake thought before smiling back at the setter. “Course you can! Only if you give me yours though.”</p><p>	“I was gonna have to answer that anyways, now give me your phone and ask a question!”</p><p>	“Actually, nevermind. My phone isn’t here,” Noya shook his head before extending his hand. “Give me yours.”</p><p>	“What if you steal it?” Atsumu asked while fishing out his phone to hand it to Noya.</p><p>	“Then I get a new phone,” Noya said flatly as he typed in his number before handing the phone back. “Least favorite food?”</p><p>	“How original. Brussel sprouts, you?”</p><p>	“Understandable. I don’t like onions, they suck.”</p><p>	Atsumu let out an offended gasp. “Onion rings though! The heck?”</p><p>	“Just don’t like it,” Noya said with a shrug. “Next?”</p><p>	“I can’t think of any more questions, so, who spiked that small heart of yours?” Atsumu asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>	“Hey! Who said I had a small heart?” </p><p>	“Your hands! I read somewhere that your heart is about the same size as your fist.”</p><p>	“They’re not that small!”</p><p>	“Then let’s measure it,” Atsumu suggested, lifting his hand in front of Noya.</p><p>	“Fine!” Noya placed his hand on the setter’s. Noya's  whole hand, ranging from the palm to his fingers, were definitely more lithe and smaller, his fingertips not even reaching the uppest crease on the setter’s fingers. But that was because Atsumu had big hands! “You know what, I think you just have long ass fingers, Atsumu! My hands aren’t <i>that</i> small.”</p><p>	“Whatever you say,” Atsumu sniggered. “So who do you like? Is he on your team?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s in Karasuno,” Noya informed. “Tsukishima Kei. Y’know, the blond tall middle blocker with glasses?”</p><p>	“That guy?” Atsumu asked, jutting his chin out slightly to the direction the ‘guy’ was coming from. Noya didn’t bother looking back, assuming that Atsumu was hyperventilating from fatigue, because why would Tsukishima, out of everyone else, be the one to call him when there was Tanaka? Or maybe because he was just too tired and lazy himself to look back. Nevertheless, he had chosen not to look back and just shrugged back to the setter. </p><p>Atsumu gave Noya a strange look. “Ya sure? He’s coming real close.”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know. If it’s him then that’s good,” Noya mumbled, feeling a bit drowsy and his back slouching slightly. His hand was now patting the setter’s repeatedly, trying to keep himself at least a bit alert by keeping himself busy.</p><p>“Noya-san, what are you doing with Miya-san?” a voice that unquestionably belonged to Tsukishima asked, getting a hold of Noya's bicep and pulling him up carefully, waiting for Noya adjust to standing up. “You should be resting.”</p><p>“Hey Tsukki. We’re just talking,” Noya grumbled, shaking his arm so that Tsukishima  would release his arm (he didn’t). “And ‘m not that tired yet.”</p><p>“We still have to go, Ennoshita-san is assembling everyone,” Tsukishima explained, eyeing Atsumu for a split second before returning them back to Noya.</p><p>Noya nodded and separated his hand from Atsumu's. “I’ll get going then, Atsumu. Bye!”</p><p>“Guess so. I need rest too, so see ya, Yuu-kun. Tsukishima,” Atsumu yawned, waving to them. Tsukishima simply nodded and tugged Noya away in a remotely rough, yet attentive manner to where the rest of the team were at. Everyone was ready, bags swung across their bodies as they stood waiting for the other two. Noya swiftly grabbed his own bag and motioned to everyone a thumbs up as a signal that they could move on.</p><p>Before Ukai could lead the team to their bus, Noya had an idea and asked if they could visit the convenient store beside the stadium. The coach nodded and told him to be quick or the bus would leave without them, and Noya thanked him before rushing to tell the team the new information and his idea.</p><p>“Hey everyone!” he said with as much zest he could muster at that moment. “Go get something from the convenience store! My treat.”</p><p>“Noya-san…” Hinata sniffled, touched.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’ll miss you so much!”</p><p>Almost everyone had a similar expression on their faces, looking like they were about to say the same thing, so Noya flailed his arms in front of him, slightly flustered because his plan wasn’t to get everyone all sappy, but rather cheer them up a bit as a friend.</p><p>“Don’t say anything sentimental right now!” Noya replied loudly so everyone would get the message. “Save it for later when I actually graduate. I just want to treat you guys right now, so shoo, go get something!”</p><p>“You’re so cool, senpai!” Hinata said, fists held parallel in front of his chest, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Thanks, Shouyou.” Noya gave Hinata a fond look, grateful for such a sweet junior. Actually, he was grateful for everyone, eyes surveying every member, including Tsukishima, who stood there like a stiff lamppost. He chuckled to himself at the comparison.</p><p>
  <i>So much for not being sentimental.</i>
</p><p>Noya was starting to feel a little more groggy though, so he pinched himself and put on a toothy grin, heading into the store before everyone else. Noya's hands automatically flew to the freezer to pick up a soda Gari Gari Kun, unwrapping it and finishing it in two bites while paying for it. The cashier gave him a horrified look and Ennoshita gave him a concerned one. Noya just laughed.</p><p>The popsicle had been refreshing, but it didn’t cure Noya's weariness, so he leaned on an empty wall and watched as the other players got something. As he was observing everyone, he realized that Tsukishima wasn’t getting anything, or even choosing anything at that. Tsukishima was next to Yamaguchi, who was grabbing a snack of his own. Noya, clearly tired and fatigued without rest, staggered to Tsukishima and punched him in the arm.</p><p>“Get something Tsukishima,” Noya commanded, words almost incoherent. He knew he shouldn’t be forcing it if Tsukishima really didn’t want to get anything, but he wanted to be selfish for once and get Tsukishima <i>something</i>. “C’mon, senpai’s orders!”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said brusquely, not even sparing a glance at the libero.</p><p>“If you don’t choose anything, I’m just gonna get you a Gari Gari Kun,” Noya threatened. It was a weak threat, but what else was he supposed to say?</p><p>Tsukishima peeked to the side before snapping his head back to stare into the freezer. “No, it’s okay.”</p><p>“I just want to treat you something,” Noya said, and he flinched at how much it sounded like a whine. Maybe he should’ve slept.</p><p>“He likes anything strawberry shortcake flavored, Noya-san,” Yamaguchi provided with a smile. His best friend just glared at him for the betrayal.</p><p>“Thanks, Yamaguchi!” Noya peered into the freezer and reached in for a strawberry shortcake ice cream and held it out for Tsukishima. “Here, take it.” </p><p>Tsukishima gave Noya one look and sighed, reluctantly taking it to the cash register along with Yamaguchi. Noya went back to lean against the wall, pleased with himself. Soon everyone was done checking out and Noya paid for them like he said he was going to, and they were out of the store in a zip, heading to the bus station and finishing their snacks before entering the bus. As Noya was about to take a seat next to Tanaka, who flashed him a bright grin, Ennoshita shoved past him and occupied himself on the seat.</p><p>“I was going to sit there, Chikara,” Noya frowned.</p><p>“You two are going to be loud again,” Ennoshita reasoned. “Go sit next to Tsukishima or something.”</p><p>Normally the libero would protest but he was way too tired and sitting next to Tsukishima didn’t seem too bad in his fogged up mind. “You’re cruel, Chikara.”</p><p>“Thanks, now go.”</p><p>Noya went along with it, shambling further into the bus. Tsukishima was easy to spot with his height, sitting by the window in the further seats of the bus. When Noya reached the middle blocker, he slumped down onto the seat. Tsukishima looked at him, a bothered look on his face that told Noya that he wanted to ask him something, and Noya decided to entertain that idea.</p><p>“D’you want to ask anything?” Noya hummed, inclining into the seat. </p><p>Tsukishima pondered for a moment and nodded. “Were you flirting with Miya-san?”</p><p>“Me and Atsumu? No way,” Noya laughed. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“You were holding his hands… I don’t know what your definition of flirting is but that looked like flirting.”</p><p>“Oh, we were just measuring hands,” Noya explained casually.</p><p>“Why?” Tsukishima asked. Noya didn’t know why he was prying, but he didn’t mind it too much. He was already half asleep.</p><p>“‘Cause he called my heart small because my hand is apparently small.” Noya raised his clenched hand in front of the blond. “But it’s not that small.”</p><p>“It is though,” Tsukishima snickered. </p><p>“It’s not.</p><p>“Maybe not to children.”</p><p>“Hngnh, let’s measure then,” Noya muttered, hoisting one of Tsukishima's hands and slapping his own hand onto it. Tsukishima’s hands were longer than Atsumu’s, but thinner. They were a bit cool because of the ice cream he had been holding earlier, but were otherwise pretty warm, surprisingly. Then Noya traced his fingers along the blond’s palm before turning them carefully and doing the same to his knuckles.</p><p>“Uh, Noya-san?” Tsukishima said in a quiet tone. Noya looked up to see a faint tint of pink dusted along Tsukishima's cheeks. Noya’s heart leapt at the adorable sight, almost letting out an audible ‘aw’, but he still had enough self control for that. Just not enough to profess his feelings for Tsukishima's hands.</p><p>“Tsukki~ I like your hands,” Noya admitted and then had the audacity to giggle. His eyes drooped lower and lower as he kept playing with Tsukishima's hands, and eventually he fell fast asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When Noya woke up, they were near the bus stop that was located beside the hotel. He could vaguely remember what happened and his head was against someone’s shoulder. </p><p><i>It’s probably Ryuu’s,</i> he thought. But why did Tanaka feel so much taller?</p><p>Noya stretched his arms and then turned to face his best friend, but was instead facing the blond middle blocker whom he had a crush on. And then his memories hit him like a truck.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So that happened.</i>
</p><p>Noya felt his whole head burn, and he counted himself lucky that Tsukishima was still looking out the window and enjoying the view with headphones on. Tsukishima probably noticed that Noya had woken up but just disregarded him, and Noya was half thankful for that. The other half wanted all the attention.</p><p>For a minute, there was silence until the bus pulled up and everyone got out, thoroughly checking their belongings before heading inside the hotel, Ukai, Takeda, and Yachi included. </p><p>“You looked like you slept well,” Tsukishima said out of the blue, and Noya blinked. Had he been watching?</p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>Tsukishima smirked. “Your hair. It’s a mess.”</p><p>
  <i>Nevermind.</i>
</p><p>“You could have saved me from that,” Noya said while slapping Tsukishima's  arm with a smile. “And I did sleep well, thanks for the pillow.”</p><p>If he hadn’t been observing Tsukishima more than usual, Noya wouldn’t have noticed the small quirk of the edge of his lip. Noya was whooping inwardly, elated that he managed to coax even a hint of a smile. Outwardly, he was just smoothing out his hair, shaping it back up, but without a mirror, he had no idea how it was going. It was probably fine for dinner with the team though.</p><p>When everyone was gathered in the dining hall, they sat around a rectangular shaped table, full of foods of all kinds. Noya was practically drooling at the smell and visuals, taking a seat next to Tanaka before Ennoshita could steal the spot next to his best friend again. </p><p>“Ryuu, how’s my hair?” Noya asked, giving it one last pat.</p><p>Tanaka took one look and with a grin, gave him an ok gesture. “Same as always.”</p><p>The other person next to Noya was Hinata, Kageyama sitting right next to him. They were bantering about something, words ranging from ‘toss’ and ‘spike' to other words like ‘chicken’ and ‘crack’(?). Sometimes Noya couldn’t even make out what they were saying because they were like professionals for arguing with each other, fast and smooth.  Across from Tanaka sat Yamaguchi, who was discussing something with Yachi and Tsukishima. Ukai and Takeda sat along the head of the table, chuckling at what the former said, and Nakano and Konno were sandwiched between Furukawa for some reason, poking the latter in the sides. The rest of the third years were too busy dumping food onto their bowls to talk, all serious. It was nice to sit with everyone and relax, a small smile forming on Noya’s face.</p><p>And then there was a slight error.</p><p>“Who are we playing next?” Hinata questioned with his mouth full. It was definitely out of habit, but everyone still stopped what they were doing to look at Hinata, who stared back at all of them for a second before realizing what he said. </p><p>Tanaka was the first one to break the silence, letting out a sob and covering his eyes with his forearm. “I’m going to miss this team so much man.”</p><p> The mood switched to one filled with emotions from the previously lighthearted one. Excluding Tanaka, third years all had nostalgic expressions on their faces, probably thinking back to all of the times they had spent with the team over the years. Noya reminiscenced of his first year, when he’d first joined as an award winning libero with thankful seniors who accepted him into the team with open arms while laughing at the reason why he chose Karasuno. He had admired everyone. The third years, Daichi, who radiated captain vibes even then, Suga’s reliability as a setter and a motivator, Kiyoko as both a goddess and a flawless manager, and Asahi as the ace who had a special place in his heart. </p><p>He thought back to the time after his suspension, finally making up with glass-hearted Asahi and meeting the first years. Hinata was eye-catching since the start, from his hair to his passion for volleyball. Kageyama was notable for his genius sets and strong serves that Noya sometimes asked for so he could improve his receives. Yamaguchi hadn’t been that evident in the beginning, but as the years passed, he became a formidable opponent himself, with his float serves and overall enhanced skills. The freckled middle blocker was no doubt captain material, holding his posture with so much more confidence than he used to, and it still sometimes shocked Noya (in a good way). Yachi came a long way too, learning how to manage her anxiety and becoming the cheerful influence amongst the team.</p><p>And finally there was Tsukishima, standing all tall and lanky above everyone else when Noya first saw him (not that he wasn’t anymore, he definitely still was). Tanaka had told Noya that the blond kind of snobby, and Noya expected to dislike him at least a tiny bit. But he didn’t. Noya actually felt pretty comfortable around Tsukishima, if it hadn’t been obvious from the amount of times Noya had jumped or climbed on him. At first, Noya didn’t hang on Tsukishima too much because he had Asahi as his own tree and they weren’t that close yet, but once the former ace graduated, Noya resolved to find another person to climb. He chose Tsukishima, mostly because he had the most in the height department and had buffed up just slightly (Noya occasionally wondered if he had helped). It helped them get closer when they sometimes communicated while Noya held onto Tsukishima's back, or when Tsukishima would complain about Noya always clinging to him (not that he ever tried to stop Noya though).  </p><p>Then came the last three days, where Noya found out about his crush on Tsukishima. He had experienced so many emotions in a short span that it felt like he figured out his feelings for Tsukishima for a long time already (he even made a new friend because of it!). Noya didn’t know if he wanted to go along with the alleged fact that Tsukishima liked Furukawa, or if he wanted to confess and get closure, even though deep in his mind, he had decided that the latter would’ve been better. Noya didn’t want any regrets leaving high school, especially it was simply being head over heels for his junior.</p><p>As Noya shook his head out of his thoughts and rubbed Tanaka’s back to comfort him while examining the other members of the team at the same time. Hinata was going around hugging the other third years, who happily returned them. Kageyama was watching, and although it wasn’t as evident, he looked like he was going to miss the first-generation members he’d met of Karasuno when he had first joined the team. Yamaguchi had tears streaming down his face, but had a bright smile etched on his face, nodding while he listened to Ennoshita, who was probably giving captain advice with Yachi to the side. Tsukishima, on the contrary, had an impassive look on his face, which was almost like usual if it weren’t for the shimmer of something that looked like sadness in his pretty, golden brown eyes.</p><p><i>An upgrade from last year,</i> Noya thought dismissively.</p><p>“I’ll miss teasing you, senpai,” Nakano said suddenly from beside Noya, stunning him out of his daze. Nakano and his pink hair had never called him senpai, not even once, and now he just did so nonchalantly that Noya wanted to shed happy tears, but there were already enough emotions for the night, so he didn’t.</p><p>Konno nodded in agreement, touching up his ponytail. “Yeah, it was fun, all those times we spent with him. Now there will be no more.”</p><p>“You make me sound like I’m dead or something,” Noya laughed. “We can still practice together! Don’t be so sad!”</p><p>“Sometimes I still hear his voice,” Nakano said solemnly, completely ignoring Noya. </p><p>“Like a fly,” Konno added with the same tone.</p><p>"Annoying, but still here."</p><p>Noya hit both of his juniors on the top of their shoulders with his free hand as he caught onto the joke. “C’mon I thought you guys were being sweet for once!”</p><p>“Fat chance,” Tanaka said from behind him, wiping his off the excess tears as he grinned. </p><p>The four of them bickered playfully with one another until Ukai spoke up with a clap. “Enough with all the sap kids, go clean up and get some rest. We still have three more days to spend here in Tokyo. You can go anywhere not too far away as long as you notify either me, Sensei, or Yachi where you’ll be.”</p><p>“You can count on me!” Yachi confirmed with a purposeful glaze surrounding her. </p><p>Everyone in the team smiled at the manager before nodding in agreement, probably thinking of places they should go. Noya didn’t really have any intention to go anywhere though, so he made up his mind to go to watch the rest of the nationals for two days, and maybe meet Atsumu for some time. If there were a change of plans, then he’d just go with the flow.</p><p>The team said their farewells to the three people who weren’t staying in the same hotel and were soon heading up by the elevator. Noya leaned against the elevator for support while waiting for it to reach their floor, feeling incredibly full and content, chortling or nodding at what his teammates had to say. When the elevator finally dinged open, they all got out while waving and saying their goodbyes to each other as they broke apart from the blob, heading to the direction of their rooms with their roommates. </p><p>By the time all the players were in their rooms, Noya was still in the hallway, strolling alongside Tsukishima, who was already holding the keycard. </p><p>“Did you have fun today, Tsuk’?” Noya asked with a yawn, bringing his arms up and behind his head to rest on it.</p><p>“Did you just shorten my name even more?” Tsukishima retorted back, peering at Noya before facing their room door. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ever answer me properly?”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugged, proving Noya's point further, and opened the door, cocking his head to the side as a gesture to let Noya in first.</p><p>“See what I mean,” Noya huffed. “Thanks. I’m calling dibs on the shower, by the way.”</p><p>“Just don’t take too long to wash all the gel out of your hair,” Tsukishima said, pulling his headphones out of his bag and putting them on. Noya rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, and about fifteen minutes later was headed out, ruffling his hair with a fluffy towel. </p><p>“I’m done!” Noya announced raucously. Tsukishima, who was seated on the loveseat, glanced at Noya and nodded, standing up and making his way to the bathroom, the sound of the shower head spraying water present a few seconds later.</p><p>Noya dug into his duffel bag to find his phone before hopping onto the bed. There were two notifications, one from Kinoshita and another from an unknown number. Noya opened his fellow second year’s message first, and his eyes were immediately glued to the screen. What Kinoshita sent was a picture of him and his boyfriend pretending to take a selfie, capturing Noya holding Tsukishima’s hand while his head rested on Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima had a strange look on his face as he watched their tangled hands… was that affection? Noya felt his heart flutter at the thought, but quickly suppressed it, irritated. </p><p><i>He. Already. Has. A. Crush,</i> Noya reminded himself as he tapped his phone’s keyboard.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: HISASHI WHAT?!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: HELLO????</p><p><strong>Hisashi</strong>: hisashis already asleep sorry</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: then explain Kazuhito!!!</p><p><strong>Hisashi</strong>: im sleepy sorry gn</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: WAIT NO</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: KAZUHITO NARITAAAAA</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: HELLO?!</p><p>Noya growled in frustration as Narita ignored him, switching to the unknown message instead.</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: helloo</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: is this yuu-kun?</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: helloooo</p><p>Noya smiled at the texts, adding the setter to his contacts with the name ‘Atsumu’ before typing one of his own.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: sup!! yeah, its yuu!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: heyyy yuu-kun!!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: hows it going?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: good! shouldnt u sleep??</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: u have a match tmr!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: yeah yeah, im going soon anyways</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: had to see if u gave me a fake number or not</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i would never!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: anyways</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: do u wanna meet up tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i can help you practice or something</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: lemme ask samu</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: sure, i can practice my serves with u or something</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: sweet! </p><p>The bathroom door opened and out came Tsukishima, skin still a bit damp and hair wet. </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: imma go now, tsukki is outta the shower</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: ur sharing a room?!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: a whole bed actually</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: whattttt</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: really</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yeah!! dont b too jelly</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: how can i not when omi-kun is so far away</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: TT</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: sucks to be u then hahah</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: well, cya tmr!!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: yeah, gn &lt;3</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: gn!</p><p>Noya turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand beside him, taking one look at Tsukishima, who had his back turned while drying his hair, before wiggling into the covers. He was under the effects of having a crush; analyzing Tsukishima and finding many things he did cute, so he decided to just go to bed before he was hyperventilating when Tsukishima was next to him in the bed.</p><p>“I’m gonna sleep now,” Noya called and shut his eyes. It had been a long day, he really needed some more sleep to clear up his mind, and he did just that, finally drowsing out when the bed shifted its weight because of the blond who had invaded his brain into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh Ukai and Takeda letting the students go anywhere that's not too far is unrealistic, but i need it for the plot, so there we go!</p><p>Explanation why there still staying in Tokyo: booked hotel for like six nights, 'cause nationals are like 5 days, one for each day + a rest day bc why not ?</p><p>did i mention that the concept of time doesnt exist bc i have no idea whats going on,, rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mission Sakuatsu (and other stuff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahahaha im sorry for being not being reliable like koichi, jotaro's only son,,, but heeeeere it is!! im giving a bit of light to sakuatsu bc why not?? plus,, i have such a thing for friends bc friends are the best thing ever ((coughnot like i have a lot of them lol coughcough))..&gt;&gt;hope u enjoy :)))))))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god,” Noya gasped loudly as he woke up with the best idea he had since… well, not forever because he always had pretty good ideas, but that was besides the point. He was already sitting up, his back straight and body filled with anticipation. </p><p>Tsukishima groaned from beside him, “What is it, Noya-san?”</p><p>“Just an idea,” Noya replied, throwing the covers off of him and stretching his whole body before leaping onto the floor. “A great one too! I’m not telling you though.”</p><p>“Great ideas coming from you?” Tsukishima snickered. “Can’t imagine.”</p><p>“Trust me on this one!” Noya insisted as he tilted his head to face Tsukishima. “Not that it concerns you, but still.”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Then who does it concern?”</p><p>“Atsumu,” Noya answered with an impish grin, “and that’s why I’m going back to the metropolitan gym.”</p><p>	“How will he know that you’ll be going?” Tsukishima asked suspiciously. “You know you can’t just go there uninvited, right?”</p><p>	“I’m not that unprepared!” Noya yelled as he threw his thumb to gesture to himself. “I already got his number!”</p><p>	“Then can’t you just text him?”</p><p>	“No can do, Tsukishima! Gotta tell him in person,” Noya explained enthusiastically before frowning a bit. “But I might forget it soon, so I’ll be right back.” He rushed into the bathroom, the only thing occupying his mind being his mysterious plan as he got ready.</p><p>Once Noya was done with almost everything, he searched for his hair gel, the final thing he needed before he could gather his things, hop into his shoes, and make his way out of the hotel. But it wasn’t anywhere on the sink, even though everything else was there. Noya let out a frustrated noise before concentrating to think about where he might have left the hair gel. After a few seconds passed, a light bulb went off in his head. </p><p>For some reason, Noya had left it on the nightstand last night, and because he was so tired yesterday, he must’ve forgotten about it!</p><p>Unlocking the bathroom door and heading out, he paced to where he thought he had abandoned his hair gel. To his luck, it wasn’t there, the nightstand empty as can be. Noya pondered on what he could do for another second. There was only one more person who could have seen, and that was Tsukishima.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki!” Noya shouted, turning to face the guy in the loveseat, who had his eyes closed as he enjoyed his music. If it wasn’t for his current predicament and need to be quick, he would have appreciated how gentle Tsukishima looked at that moment. “Have you seen my hair gel? I left it here yesterday.” He pointed to the still-vacant nightstand.</p><p>Tsukishima opened his eyes, expression morphing into a less pleasant one of cheeky eyes and a smirk, “Oh, are you talking about this?” Reaching into the bag that laid beside the seat, he fished out the hair gel that Noya spent several precious minutes finding. </p><p>“Why do you have it Tsukishima?!” Noya interrogated, beelining to Tsukishima as fast as he could to grab his belongings. To Noya’s disbelief, Tsukishima had instantly stood up, holding the hair gel up in his outstretched arms. Out of Noya's reach. “Hey! Give it back!”</p><p>Tsukishima pretended to think for a moment. “Hm, how about no?”</p><p>“What? But why?!” </p><p>“I’m curious about your genius idea,” was the only reply he got. </p><p>“Shouyou isn’t the only one who can jump, you know that right?” Heading back a few steps, Noya used the little space he had as a running start before leaping up to try and get the object he needed. Unfortunately, paired with his good reaction time, Tsukishima simply spun around a bit to avoid Noya's deft hands. “Don’t move!”</p><p>“There’s no rules stating that anywhere,” Tsukishima hummed, twisting his body as Noya continued to hop up to grab the hair gel.</p><p>“Hand it to me or I’ll climb up your tree-like body!”</p><p>“I could trip or fall and break something, Noya-san. Plus, you’d still do it later, even if I give you your hair gel.”</p><p>Noya threw his hands out in defeat at the somewhat sensible argument and sat down onto the bed with a pout. “Fine! You win, okay? Can I have it back now?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima answered. “I already told you what I wanted to know.”</p><p>“But-” Noya paused for a moment before he could say ‘I want Atsumu to be the first one to know’ and simply growled, running out of patience. He might have liked Tsukishima but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be annoyed by him. “You know what, I’ll just go without hair gel then.” He then proceeded to move to his duffel bag, digging into it.</p><p>“Huh? Wait, Noya-san-”</p><p>“What?” Noya snapped, whipping his head to look back at Tsukishima.  </p><p>	“I shouldn’t have done that,” Tsukishima said quietly, almost apologetic, but not quite there yet. He lowered his arm and walked to Noya, awkwardly holding the hair gel out in front of him. “Here. Sorry.”</p><p>	Noya’s whole ‘I’m mad’ resolve dissipated, his expression softening as he flashed Tsukishima a smile when another idea popped up into his brain. “Actually, don’t mind Tsukishima! This might be good as a disguise or if I get caught.”</p><p>	Tsukishima blinked a couple of times, the corner of his lips turning downwards in apparent disapproval of whatever he was about to find out. “What?”</p><p>	“I’m sneaking in to help Inarizaki practice!” Noya declared proudly. “I look a bit different with my hair down, so maybe they won't recognize me when I get in! Or if I get caught, they might not know who I am and my records won’t be dirtied!”</p><p>	“They’ll still recognize you,” Tsukishima said flatly. “And how do you plan on sneaking into the court anyway?”</p><p>	“Like the other ex Nekoma members did!” Noya replied, nodding in agreement with himself. “They wore their uniforms and sneaked in, those sly cats. Remember?”</p><p>	“But they were wearing <i>Nekoma</i> uniforms,” Tsukishima pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure they memorize the uniforms.”</p><p>	“Well, I guess I’ll just have to risk it,” Noya shrugged, pulling out a bright orange jersey and folded it and before he could stuff it into his smaller bag, Tsukishima stopped him, pulling the bag out of his grasp.</p><p>	“You’re going to get caught right away with that jersey,” he said. “Take your black one. Inarizaki has black jerseys too, so you’ll blend in better.”</p><p>	Noya smiled in realization, grateful for the advice that was now obvious in hindsight. “Thanks, Tsukki! Don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>	“D-don’t call me Tsukki.”</p><p>Noya just laughed and hastily shuffled to his duffel bag, prodding the clothing inside until he found his black jersey. He stood up and took his other bag from Tsukishima’s hold before shoving his shirt into it, not bothering to do it neatly because he was just reminded that he needed to go catch a bus in a minute or two.</p><p>“If you wanna see my genius plan tomorrow,” Noya said brusquely once he finished zipping his bag, “you have to go watch the finals with me... if you want.” At that moment, he realized there might have been a flaw in his plan. “And only if it works though. You can answer me tomorrow.”</p><p>“...I’ll think about it,” Tsukishima replied hesitantly.</p><p>“Good!” Noya slipped into his sneakers and walked with his back to the door as he waved to Tsukishima. “And don’t forget to tell everyone where I’m going! See ya later Ts-umph!” As he fell back and landed right onto his butt, Noya discovered that he had tripped on Tsukishima’s shoes.</p><p>From across the room, the owner of said shoes was cracking up, hand held up to cover his mouth condescendingly. Even so, it was also such a pleasant laugh that Noya couldn’t help but gawk at the sight for a split second, the tips of his ears and cheeks burning.</p><p> Once he got a hold of himself, Noya speedily scrambled up and pointed an index finger at Tsukishima, yelling, “Fuck you and your big ass shoes, Tsukki!” Then he ran out the door before the other could respond, basically dashing through the hallways and down to lobby in a flash so he could catch the bus.</p><p>By the time he reached the bus stop, panting breathily, he figured out that he had a few minutes to spare. <i>Maybe I shouldn’t have ran.</i></p><p> Noya decided to pull out his phone from his bag and quickly texted some of his friends a few messages, starting with Tanaka.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ryuu!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ill be at the metro gym btw!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i told tsukki to tell everyone where ill b</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but ill tell u 2</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: just in case</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: n if u wanna come too</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: bro i wish i could</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: but chikara is dragging me to hang out w him :((</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: cuz he didnt want 2 third wheel w u kno</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: kaz and kino</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: lmao i wouldnt want to 2</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: yea lol</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: dont b 2 lonely w/o me!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: dw i got a new friend</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: o yea, that miya twin rite?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yeah!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: atsumu</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: have fun bro!! gtg now</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: chikara is strONG</p><p><strong>Ryuu</strong>: BYEE</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: BAIIII</p><p> </p><p>Noya chuckled at the mental image of his best friend being dragged by Ennoshita before switching to text Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: atsumu!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ill b there soon</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: in like 10/15</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: niceee</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: kk i gtg practice now</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: c ya then!</p><p>Noya slipped his phone back into the bag, tapping his foot rapidly as he waited for the bus to arrive. When it did, he hopped up and sat on the first seat he came in contact with, which was beside a stranger who was seated next to the window. With that, Noya felt himself succumb to his thoughts. He wondered about his invite for Tsukishima to join him to watch the finals. It was probably a good idea, since it meant he would get to hang out with his crush longer, and Tsukishima might learn a thing or two from watching the two final teams play. However, it wasn’t really ideal for romance in any sense really, so just confessing there would be kind of weird if it didn’t have anything to do with volleyball. But why was Noya even wondering about how his confession should go? He just needed closure, that was all, nothing fancy. Tsukishima already liked someone anyway so he was probably going to get rejected anyways.</p><p>	Suddenly, a finger tapped Noya’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the woman next to him with a blink.</p><p>	“Ah, this is my stop,” she explained in a friendly voice. “Can you get out first?”</p><p>	Noya peeked out the window and registered that this was also <i>his</i> designated location. “Oh, this is also my stop! Sorry, I’ll get out now!” He swiftly gripped his bag to sling it across his body and slipped out of the seat before bowing slightly and dashing out of the bus and making his way into the stadium. </p><p>	Holy moly, I almost missed the bus stop because of Tsukishima thoughts! How fucking deep are my feelings for him?! It felt like two minutes!</p><p>	Inside, the thrilling rush was still clearly apparent, both from the boisterous roars that came from the crowd of audiences and the shouts of practicing players. Noya hurriedly changed into his Karasuno jersey, walking out with not as much confidence as he would have had if he had spiked up his hair, but still confident regardless. </p><p>	After glancing around the entrance for the gym to check if there was anyone who would kick him out, Noya was positive that there wasn’t. If there was, then he wouldn’t be immediately kicked, which meant he would probably have enough time to tell Atsumu about his awesome idea.</p><p>	Heading inside, Noya let out a deep breath of relief when he noticed that Inarizaki had occupied the court closer to the entrance compared to the other one. He jogged over to the team nonchalantly, stopping beside their third year middle blocker, Suna, who was standing along the sidelines. Noya remembered him partially because he was bendy, and partially because Tsukishima had kept rewinding the clip of him when the team had to analyze Inarizaki’s plays before the nationals. Looking back at it, Noya found it cute how intent Tsukishima had been to observe his rival middle blocker.</p><p>	“Ah, it’s you,” Suna said once he noticed Noya. “You want me to get Atsumu for you?” </p><p>	“I can wait,” Noya replied with a toothy grin. “Are you watching their forms or something?”</p><p>	Suna nodded and jutted his chin out motion to the guy who had just failed blocking one of Osamu’s spikes. “Yeah, you see that guy? He’s a first year middle blocker and his form is weird today so I have to watch him right now. But I’ll go back in soon.” </p><p>	“I see what you mean,” Noya observed and before he would say anything else, a volleyball was spiked his way (which wasn’t good considering that it was out of the court). On instinct, Noya went into position and received it smoothly, falling right into Atsumu’s hands.</p><p>	“Heeey Yuu-kun!”</p><p>	“Atsumu!” Noya greeted back, bouncing eagerly on his feet. He <i>needed</i> to tell Atsumu his idea, or he was going to explode. “Come here for a sec!”</p><p>	“Anythin’ for you,” Atsumu said jokingly, making his way over to Noya. “What is it?”</p><p>	“I got an idea for you and Sakusa,” Noya smirked deviously. “You up for it?”</p><p>	“If ya insist.”</p><p>	“Okay then!” Noya's eyes darted Osamu, who was walking to them, before moving to both Suna and Atsumu. “You guys are already following the plan, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>	“Elaborate?” Suna said, crossing his arms. “I just want to get Atsumu to stop complaining about not having his ‘Omi-kun’.”</p><p>	“Yeah, he’s always on both our asses for being together,” Osamu joined in, turning to his twin. “Stop being salty, ya piece’a shit.”</p><p>	Noya could almost see a vein popping up on Atsumus’s forehead as he yelled, “Not when ya both keep kissin’ and shit in front of me for fun!”</p><p>	“Okay chill a sec,” Noya said, patting on both Osamu and Atsumu’s shoulder to placate them. “It’s simple really. Just win this round and hope Itachiyama wins too! Then in the finals, win so Atsumu can look cool and confess to Sakusa!”</p><p>	“That’s full of plotholes,” Suna deadpanned.</p><p>	“Okay, I mean yeah. True,” Noya admitted, dropping his hands down to his side. Maybe it wasn’t <i>that</i> great of an idea. “But it would be cool to confess after you win the finals though, right?”</p><p>	“What if we lose though?” Osamu questioned as if he was unsure or nervous, even though his whole expression and tone said otherwise.</p><p>	“That’s simple, ‘Samu! We won’t lose,” Atsumu responded with fierce determination. “We’re gon’ win for sure! So quit chattin’ and go practice before Coach gets real mad again.” </p><p>	“Bold of ya to say that when you’re the one who gets him all cranked up.”</p><p>	“Just fuckin’ goooo!”</p><p>	Noya laughed as Suna lugged Osamu away and back into the court before they could have another twin’s argument (as seen on TV!). The latter seemed to be muttering comebacks about his own brother while his boyfriend simply rolled his eyes as they got into positions.</p><p>	“So, who’re you going against,” Noya asked after he set his bag down onto a bench and walked into his own spot, Atsumu having already notified the others on where they should be. </p><p>	“Kamomedai,” Atsumu answered. “I miss spiking for Kourai-kun! He’s just’ really intense, y’know?”</p><p>	“As if you aren’t intense yourself,” Noya remarked, aiming his arms to receive a ball that was spiked into his zone. “And by the way, win for me too, Atsumu.”</p><p>	“Hm?” Atsumu set a ball to one of the spikers to spike before heading back to the space beside Noya. “‘Course! Seems like there’s more to that though, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noya paused for a moment and decided to only gloss over it. “Tsukki might hang out with me here if you do.”</p><p>	“Oooh, don’t worry at all, Yuu-kun! I’m gonna win for both of our love lives then.”</p><p>	“Thanks!”</p><p>	The entire team of Inarizaki and Noya continued to practice before the semifinals. It was fervent and everyone was uniquely powerful, with their own quirks and tricks. Those were the basic things expected from a powerhouse, but it was still incredible. Noya himself felt fired up, adrenaline spiking when Atsumu would practice his awe-inspiring serves or when he watched the talented first year libero receive an epic spike from Osamu. </p><p>It was just really fun.</p><p>	Soon, the real match began and Noya went to hang out with some of the players that weren’t regulars as he watched the climactic battle between the two formidable teams. The first set in was already extreme, both teams sometimes scoring a lot of consecutive points at a time or swapping points one by one. It was Kamomedai who took the first set, sounds of cheers blowing up from the audience.</p><p>	Despite that, Inarizaki’s flow wasn’t too disturbed. The next set began with Atsumu’s serves, which scored them five points in a row until he hit it out of bounds. That had set the mood for them, though, going on a roll as they kept spiking, blocking, and receiving. Suna seemed to have a good grasp on how to somewhat stop Hoshiumi by the time the set ended, and this time it was Inarizaki’s set.</p><p>	The last set had Noya on his toes the entire time. Even though he was rooting for Inarizaki, he couldn’t help but grimace everytime a point was scored, not caring which team it was. Hirugami blocked a decent amount of Inarizaki’s spikes, and in turn Inarizaki’s libero  performed flawless block follow-ups, balancing up the scores most of the time. It was when Atsumu and Osamu did their own versions of their freak quicks that the tide changed, along with Suna and the first year middle blocker’s blocks. At the same time though, Kamomedai also had new tricks up their sleeves, and they soon were at a set point. Only by a single point, though.</p><p>Noya could feel his sweat trickle down his face in anticipation, gulping as he watched one of Kamomedai servers prepare to serve. Could it be the final point? The final serve? Or would they get to a deuce?</p><p>A point was given to Inarizaki when the server’s failed attempt at a float serve hit the net, and unluckily for Kamomedai, it was Atsumu’s serve. Two hefty serves later, Inarizaki won, the whole team huddling together while Noya viewed the scene from afar, wiping off his sweat from his forehead with a smile.<br/>
The opposing team members then shook hands weakly, the players of both teams appearing exhausted and fatigued. After that, they did the usual things, meeting the other team’s coaches and thanking their audiences before heading off court. Around that time, Noya had switched back into his normal clothes, waiting on the sidelines of the court instead of in it.</p><p>	As Noya waited for the Inarizaki members, he heard someone yelled out:</p><p>“Sachiro! Is that Karasuno’s cool libero?!”</p><p>Noya turned around and was faced with The Little Giant 2.0., Hoshiumi, with Hirugami in tow. Sometimes he forgot that Hoshiumi was taller than him, since the guy was always surrounded by big players, so he was a tiny bit stunned at first but quickly got used to it.</p><p>“Cool libero?” Noya asked, flustered. “Ah, that’s a lot!”</p><p>“Nah, you’re pretty cool,” Hoshiumi said casually. “I didn’t recognize you at first with your hair down! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just here to practice with Inarizaki.”</p><p>“Woah, we have to do that next time!” Hoshiumi whipped his head to his teammate. “Okay?!”</p><p>“This is our last nationals,” Hirugami replied nostalgically, almost as if to himself, before returning to his normal tone. “And don’t bother other people, Kourai.”</p><p>“EHHH?! DO I LOOK LIKE I’M BOTHERING ANYONE?!”</p><p>“Yes,” was the only response Hirugami gave before half hauling Hoshiumi away. “See you, Nishinoya-kun.”</p><p>“Wait! Don’t forget to tell that short middle blocker, was it Hinata? Hinata right? Yeah, tell him I’ll beat him the next time we meet!” Hoshiumi shouted, loud enough for a lot of people to hear. </p><p>	“As if my kouhai will lose to you, but will do! Bye!” Noya called back with just as much zest as he waved. Hoshiumi grinned and gave him a thumbs up before voluntarily walking beside Hirugami out of the gym.</p><p>	Then a pair of hands landed on Noya’s shoulders from behind him.</p><p>	“Yuu-kun! I was wonderin’ where ya went!” Atsumu said as he made his way next to Noya. “I thought you were jus’ another short player.” Noya glared at him. “Don’t give me that!”</p><p>	“Fiiine,” Noya sighed before thumbing the rest of the team behind them. “Where’cha guys going anyway?”</p><p>	“We’re goin’ to the convenient store to get somethin’ ta eat,” Atsumu informed. “Ya coming?”</p><p>	Oh, the convenient store.</p><p>Noya recalled some of his actions from the day before, a bit embarrassed. It was weird, really, since he was almost never embarrassed, like Ennoshita had mentioned a few days ago. It must have been the power of crushes, a relentless force that couldn’t be stopped until you got over the person you were crushing on. </p><p>However, being Noya, he quickly suppressed those feelings, instead turning to face Atsumu with a grin. “Yeah, I’ll go! And congrats on winning! It was really intense.”</p><p>“Didn’t I already say I was gonna win?” Atsumu smirked smugly. “But thanks! I’ll treat ya to that favorite ice cream of yers!”</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Noya tilted his head slightly in question. “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Ya came up with that awesome plan!”</p><p>“It was awesome?”</p><p>“‘Course!” Atsumu said, punching Noya playfully on the arm. “Why would it be not, Yuu-kun?”</p><p>“Plot holes?” </p><p>“That’s the fun of it! It’s like a challenge that I’m gon’ win!”</p><p>“Didn’t think of it like that,” Noya smiled jubilantly. “Guess it’s a pretty cool plan then!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Atsumu cheered, swinging an arm over Noya's shoulder before leaning in a bit and asking in a hushed tone, “And that guy who came to get ya yesterday, that’s yer crush, right?”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Noya confirmed, giving the setter a suspicious look. “What about it?”</p><p>“Y’know, he looked kinda pissed off when he grabbed ya an’ all,” Atsumu shrugged, a teasing smile on his face.<br/>
Noya didn’t quite get the message though. “Yeah, he prolly was ‘cause he had to come get me.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Yuu-kun?”</p><p>“Why else? Ennoshita probably sent him ‘cause I’m one of the problem children, according to him, and was too lazy to get me,” Noya explained, using air quotes to emphasize ‘problem children’.</p><p>“Ya know you’re pretty cute, right?” Atsumu began, a seemingly bewildered and disappointed look on his face. “Not as cute as Omi-Omi, but still cute.”</p><p>“Don’t get what you’re implying, but thanks?” Noya said with confused frown. The group had finally reached the convenient store, most of the members already searching around for what they wanted.</p><p>“I’m jus’ saying that he might be <i>jealous</i>,” Atsumu said bluntly with a shrug.</p><p>“Tsukishima? Jealous because of <i>me</i>?” Noya burst out laughing at the statement. “No way! He already likes someone!” Even if a part of him wished it was true, it was kind of unbelievable. What would Tsukishima even be jealous about? It wasn’t like Noya did anything that would make someone jealous… except for maybe holding another person’s hand in a way that was apparently considered ‘flirting’. </p><p>But Noya had also done that with Tsukishima and nothing special happened. Noya simply didn’t want to get his hopes up for a baseless theory, really. Plus, he was going to confess in a day or two anyways, which would probably result in verification of Tsukishima’s crush and a heartbroken, but content, Noya. </p><p>“Did he tell ya that or are ya just speculating?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>“Well, someone confessed to him and they said that Tsukki said that he liked one of the first years.”</p><p>“And how long ago was that?”</p><p>“A few months ago I think.”</p><p>“Exactly! Crushes can change!” Atsumu moved to the freezer to fetch a Gari Gari Kun, throwing it to Noya, before retrieving himself a creamier one, already unwrapping it so he could eat it while paying. “I don’t know about you, Yuu-kun, but my intuition is pretty good.” He smiled at Noya. “So just trust me?”</p><p>Noya shifted his weight slightly, hesitant and definitely not Noya-like, “...I’ll think about it.” Then he saw an opportunity to change the subject when he spotted the renowned ace and crush, Sakusa Kiyoomi, standing in front of the store with Komori Motoya. “Sakusa!”</p><p>That successfully diverted Atsumu’s attention from the topic of Tsukishima, Noya letting out an internal sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to deal with it right now, and getting Sakusa and Atsumu together was his top priority right now. Probably.</p><p>Sakusa briskly turned his head to face them when he heard his name. Behind his signature mask, his face held a neutral expression until he met Atsumu’s eyes, and Noya swore he saw the ace’s expression grow softer by a decimal. If Noya hadn’t hung around Tsukishima so much, he would’ve probably missed the minimal change.</p><p>Komori was the first one to actually greet them though, “Hey, Atsumu! And I didn’t expect to see you again so fast, Nishinoya-kun!”</p><p>“Hi Komori-kun!”</p><p>“Motoya-kun, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu said with a big grin, a facade to hide the hint of nervousness on his face. “What’s up?” He made his way closer to the other two, keeping sufficient space between them.</p><p>“Hey,” Sakusa replied tersely. “You won, right?”</p><p>“Yup! Are ya proud of me, Omi-kun?”</p><p>“No,” he replied. “Do you want me to say I’m proud of you or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, so are ya going to or not?!”</p><p>Sakusa paused for a moment. “I already kinda expected you to win, so I guess I can’t say I’m really proud.”</p><p>Atsumu’s droopy eyes glistened with joy, a lazy but real smile tugging on his lips. “When did ya get so nice, Omi-Omi!”</p><p>“I’m just saying.” Then Sakusa pointed to Noya, not rudely, but also not nicely either. “And why are you hanging out with Karasuno’s libero?” No sort of bitterness was detected, only curiosity.</p><p>“You’ll see, Omi-kun~” Atsumu answered with a wink.</p><p>Sakusa gave him one look before fishing out a napkin from his pocket. “The way you eat is disgusting. Take this.”</p><p>Noya looked at the ace to Atsumu and saw that the latter’s lips were dirtied just a bit from the cream of the ice cream. It made him snicker inwardly.<i>So he was looking there huh?</i></p><p>	“I-I’m touched!” Atsumu cried, taking the napkin carefully out of Sakusa’s hand. “I remember the first time we met and you tried to run away from me but now look at you being all caring.” He sniffed. “What did I do to deserve this, Omi-Omi!”</p><p>	To other people it might’ve been overdramatic, but Noya was pretty sure that that was Atsumu’s authentic reaction. Sakusa didn’t seem like the kind to be affectionate, rather just blunt and standoffish, so this must have been the first step to what would bloom to be a prosperous relationship in their standards. Noya found it pretty sweet.</p><p>“How do you keep missing the wrong spot?” Sakusa commented, pointing to his own mouth where the cream should be on Atsumu. After Atsumu wiped past the spot once more (how?), Sakusa decided to take matters into his own hands, pulling out another napkin (where did they all come from?) and swabbed Atsumu’s lips in one not-so-gentle-but-gentle-enough motion. “There.”</p><p>That rendered Atsumu speechless, his whole face turning red, and Noya took that as a sign to say something himself to save them all from the tension, “So, did you guys win?”</p><p>“We did!” Komori chirped back. “Get ready to face Itachiyama, Atsumu! Inarizaki.” Then he glanced at his watch and turned to Sakusa. “We gotta get going now. See you, Atsumu! And you maybe, Nishinoya-kun?”</p><p>“If you look up the bleachers, yeah!”</p><p>“Well see you then!” Komori gave them both a peace sign and followed Sakusa, who had taken off a second before with a long stride. Noya cunningly tittered when he noticed the pink on the ace’s neck.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Noya asked playfully, nudging Atsumu on the arm. “Never thought I’d see you all flustered, Atsumu!”</p><p>“Shut up, Yuu-kun,” he mumbled back. “Can’t wait to see you tomorrow with your own little Tsukki.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’m all used to him already!” It would have been entirely truthful if Noya didn’t count the newfound-crush part. He smoothly brought the subject back to Atsumu’s love life. “But bro, Sakusa was totally flirting with you!”</p><p>“Yuuup,” Atsumu said with a grin. “I’m gon’ snatch him tomorrow, his cute lil’ beauty marks and all.” He then proceeded to return a nudge to Noya. “And ya see? Yer plan’s working!”</p><p>Noya gave him a fiery thumbs up, “Yeah! But it’s all thanks to you and your team!”</p><p>“I guess so,” Atsumu said with pride before gesturing to Noya’s Gari Gari Kun. “Aren’t you gonna eat that, Yuu-kun?”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot!” Noya unwrapped the package and threw it in the bin, chomping onto the popsicle that was gone in two bites. Atsumu's expression was in between uncomfortable and impressed, leaning more to the former if Noya was being honest.</p><p>“I thought you were lying…”</p><p>“I don’t lie!”</p><p>“Except to yerself?” Atsumu hummed, amused. “A weird concept.”</p><p>“Still hung on that jealous Tsukki theory, huh?” Noya leaned against the wall and nodded knowingly. The thought entertained him but he wasn’t going to assume, half because he just wasn’t convinced and half because he realized Tsukishima pretty much had a resting bitch face so Atsumu had a high chance of being wrong. “I’ll tell you in a day or two if you’re right.”</p><p>“Oh, yer gonna confess?”</p><p>“Mhm! Probably after you and the master plan… unless I forget.”</p><p>“Niiice,” Atsumu said, patting Noya’s shoulders. “Best’a luck with that.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Out of one of the aisles came Suna, who had a critical look on his face. He paced towards the duo and stared right at Noya’s popsicle stick, eye twitching. “I thought I was delusional when I saw you both getting ice cream…”</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Noya questioned, cocking his head slightly. “Ice cream is good!”</p><p>“In this weather? It’s winter.”</p><p>“So? It’s always weather for ice cream!”</p><p>“What he said,” Atsumu approved.</p><p>“No wonder you guys get along, you’re both weirdos,” Suna said flatly, earning an irritated bark from Atsumu while Noya simply laughed. Osamu soon appeared, two onigiris in his hand before he handed them to his boyfriend, who looked thankful at the sight of warmer food. They all spent some time, chatting and bantering as Noya got to know them, and by the time they were finished, it was almost time for Noya’s bus to arrive.</p><p>“Well, I have to go now,” Noya declared before jogging to the bus stop with a wave. “See ya guys tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu yelled while the other two returned their own waves. </p><p>With a light smile on his face, Noya waited at the bus stop, patting his belongings to make sure he didn’t forget anything in the stadium. It took around a minute for the bus to arrive and Noya got on and seated at one of the single seats, admiring the view of Tokyo. The roads to the hotel were surprisingly empty, so it didn’t take too long for Noya to reach the hotel. With quick steps, he was soon in the hotel, kneading his cool cheeks to warm them up as he made his way to his room. When he approached the door, Noya delved into his bag’s side pocket and pulled out a keycard, letting the door handle scan it before heading inside.	 It almost felt like coming back home, it’s interior familiar and all. </p><p>Noya took off his shoes before dragging himself to the bed and flopping on it, slightly fatigued and sleepy, and only after that did he notice Tsukishima’s presence on the loveseat. “Hey, Tsukishima…”</p><p>“Hi,” he responded, sliding down his headphones. “So did your little plan work?”</p><p>“Halfway,” Noya said, smiling weakly. “Gonna have to see tomorrow. You coming?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tsukishima answered. “I didn’t plan anything anyways, so why not?”</p><p>“Just say you wanna know my awesome idea, Tsukki.”</p><p>“I’m only a bit curious. You’re over exaggerating, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever you say,” Noya said groggily, shutting his eyes. “I’m sleepy. Wake me up at dinner or something.”</p><p>“Ennoshita-san said dinner’s in thirty minutes,” Tsukishima informed. “Are you really going to sleep?”</p><p>“Mhmng,” Noya grumbled, hoping that the other got the message and let him rest for just a bit.</p><p>Unfortunately (or fortunately?), Noya found out that Tsukishima didn’t get the oh-so-simple message when the back of the latter’s hand was placed on his forehead, pushing up against his hair. Then it moved to his right cheek and then his left, the motions all too gentle and wary.</p><p>
  <i>Is Tsukishima checking if I’m sick?</i>
</p><p>Noya buried his head into the mattress as he felt heat dusting his cheeks, only half glad when Tsukishima removed his hands from his face. “I’m fine Tsukki. I’m just tired from practice and cheering.” His voice was of course muffled, but it should have been clear enough. </p><p>“I figured,” Tsukishima replied before quietly muttering something Noya never expected to hear out of that mouth. “Why is your hair soft?”</p><p>Noya lifted his head up to the side and opened his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“...Nothing”</p><p>“I heard it already, Tsukki.” Noya properly sat up, craning his head up to look at Tsukishima. “But what d’you mean ‘why’?”</p><p>“You use hair gel everyday, Noya-san,” Tsukishima explained after sighing in defeat. “I’m just surprised your hair isn’t all brittle and hard</p><p>“Come down here,” Noya muttered, motioning for Tsukishima to lean down. The latter gave him a reluctant look but complied anyway. However, he was immediately filled with regret when Noya flicked his forehead, shooting an offended look.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“For assuming I don’t take care of my hair!”</p><p>“I never even said that,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead to soothe the pain.</p><p>“You made it seem like you were,” Noya retorted, dropping onto the bed once more on his back, shutting his eyes. “And by the way, I won’t get sick just ‘cause of a little practice and cold, y’know? I’m just sleepy today.”</p><p>“So you’re just getting old.”</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“You were sleepy yesterday too,” Tsukishima clarified, snickering.  “Really sleepy. Just like a senile old man.”</p><p>Noya’s eyes snapped open again before he grabbed Tsukishima’s pillow, hurling it right at its owner with a light thud. “You’ll get me when you get to my age, Tsukishima! Now just let me sleep!” </p><p>“You’re barely a year older than me...” Tsukishima mumbled before sitting back down onto the loveseat. “I’ll wake you up later, just sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t say anything and simply put his headphones back on and took out his phone, signaling that he was going to stay quiet so that Noya could rest like he had requested. </p><p>With the tranquility of it all, Noya kind of wanted to slip next to Tsukishima and just snuggle there for a while, and then maybe sneaking him a peck on the cheek--</p><p><i>I thought you were gonna sleep!</i> Noya internally scolded himself for the split second of imagination and sank into the mattress so he could do what he wanted to do in the first place. To Noya’s relief, he was pretty much already half asleep, and in a matter of seconds, he eventually silently snored away into a short nap.</p>
<hr/><p>“Noya-san,” came Tsukishima’s voice as Noya was shaken awake by the shoulders. “Wake up.”</p><p>“One more minute,” Noya grumbled.</p><p>“One minute?”</p><p>“One minute.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s hand left Noya’s shoulder and the latter shifted a bit into a better position and just laid there, but true to his word, he was soon up and about. Tsukishima was sitting rather comfortably as he scrolled down his phone, subconsciously humming a familiar tune. </p><p>Cute, Noya thought, rubbing his eye as he yawned. Then he trudged to the bathroom to splash his face with water in an attempt to refresh himself. It worked, and after he patted his face dry with a towel, he exited the bathroom, Tsukishima already waiting in front of the door.</p><p>“Let’s go Tsukki!” Noya smiled, opening the door for the other to go first. “We’re gonna be late!”</p><p>“We already are,” Tsukishima replied flatly as he stepped out, earning a ‘huh?’ from Noya. “Didn’t you check the time?”</p><p>“Nope!” Noya exclaimed, closing the door with a click. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier then?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t wake up.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you go first then?!”</p><p>“You’d sleep through dinner.” </p><p>“Then I’ll just eat tomorrow,” Noya returned without pause. “I’m not even <i>that</i> hungry.” His stomach thought otherwise though, rumbling in betrayal. “Okay, maybe just a bit, my point still stands! It’s not even that serious.” </p><p>“Noya-san… what did you even eat today?” Tsukishima questioned.</p><p>Noya eyebrows raised slightly and he gripped his chin in thought. He skipped breakfast… didn’t have time for lunch… and after the matches... “One Gari Gari Kun.” No wonder he was fatigued.</p><p>“Nothing else?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, aghast, startling Noya slightly with the sheer volume.</p><p>“Is it that weird for me not to eat for once?” Noya wondered aloud, discovering that he said the wrong thing when Tsukishima gripped him by the edge of both his shoulders. Noya felt his heart begin to race, but he willed himself not to react just for a bit because it really wasn’t the time. “I mean, it kinda is but--”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” Tsukishima took a step back, letting go of him. “What if you fainted on the street or something? You looked sick when you collapsed on the bed!”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, really,” Noya said genuinely, placing his hands on his hips. “But it’s only one day! You’re overreacting.”</p><p>“You went to practice with Inarizaki, a powerhouse, with an empty stomach,” Tsukishima pointed out, tone lighter, but still frustrated nonetheless. “And then ate only a popsicle.”</p><p>“Hypocrite!” Noya shot back. “You don’t even eat that much yourself, Tsukishima! You have no right to lecture me!”</p><p>They both glared at each other for a few seconds that felt like forever until Noya realized that he could see every detail on Tsukishima’s face; an angry expression that was born out of worry for him, furrowed eyebrows, and a fretful scowl on those perfect lips.</p><p>Noya’s face burned, and the only thought that occupied his head was: </p><p>
  <i>Angry Tsukishima is kinda hot… very hot… so that’s why so many people like him!</i>
</p><p>Before he could get a nosebleed like in those animes, Noya’s stomach began to hurt, causing him to wince slightly and break the little staring contest they were having. His neck was starting to ache from elevating it anyway. <i>Nice save!</i></p><p>As he rubbed the nape of his neck, Noya pondered on why he was even arguing with Tsukishima when even his body was protesting him. In addition to that, they had dinner to get to. They weren’t even that late, and stalling would only make them later, so Noya decided to put their differences aside and apologize, because honestly, he was acting kind of stupid.</p><p>“Sorry for yelling, Tsukishima,” Noya apologized earnestly. “You were just worried…” His heart skipped a beat at that, his strong tone faltering. Maybe Tsukishima did like him and he stood a chance like Atsumu said! “We still have dinner to get to, so let’s go?”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, his stance relaxing just a bit. “Yeah… and I’m sorry too.”</p><p>	“For what?”</p><p>	“Overreacting.”</p><p>	“Look at you being all sorry and caring!” Noya beamed, his vigor returning as he got onto his tippy toes to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. <i>How cute!</i></p><p>“Cute?”</p><p>Noya stopped his actions abruptly when he realized he had just said his thoughts out loud instead of only himself, heels falling back down. After a moment of contemplating, he decided to come clean.</p><p>“It’s just cute that you’re all worried, okay?!” Noya yelled briskly before rotating Tsukishima to face the other side. It was mainly so Noya could push him towards the elevator with ease, but it was also to save himself from blushing under Tsukishima’s eyes again. “Let’s go! The food’s gonna run out if we’re slow!”</p><p>“Yes, Noya-san,” Tsukishima said, his timbre finally back to normal as they both got into the elevator.</p><p>A minute later, they were approaching the rest of the team, who either greeted them with a wave or a ‘hey’. Noya took a seat next to Tanaka, who swung an arm around him, while Tsukishima took one next to Yamaguchi, on the other side of the table. </p><p>“Noya! How’s the nationals?” Tanaka asked, leaning closer to his best friend. “Who won? Inarizaki? Kamomedai?”</p><p>“Bro, it was intense as hell,” Noya replied. “Inarizaki’s got this genius first year libero, he’s so cool! And Atsumu’s spikes got so much better too! Hoshiumi and Hirugami are as awesome as ever, but Inarizaki won though!”</p><p>“Woah, I wanna see Hoshiumi-san again!” Hinata said in awe. “I bet his jumps are even better, right?”</p><p>“Yup!” Noya said, turning his attention to his orange haired kouhai when he remembered Hoshiumi’s message. “And he said that he was gonna beat you one day, so don’t let that happen in the future, Shouyou!”</p><p>“I won’t let you down, senpai!”</p><p>“That’s my kouhai!” Noya smiled, reaching out to pat Hinata’s shoulders a few times and then looking at the rest of them. “Where did you guys all go anyways?” He filled his plate with food, taking in large mouthfuls into his mouth as he listened to everyone’s day.</p><p>“Me and Chikara went to this park place so he could take these epic pictures!” Tanaka revealed with a smile. “I’m even in some of them!”</p><p>“Hey, let us see!” Kinoshita said, making grabby hands to Ennoshita, who simply smiled and pulled out his phone, flipping past a few pictures before showing the team one with Tanaka turning to face the camera with a peace sign on the side, a pattern of leafless trees encompassing him, capturing the cool essence of winter surrounding the warmth from Tanaka.</p><p>“Woah, Ryuu! You look so good!” Noya gaped and whipped his head to Ennoshita. “Next time I need a camera man I’m calling you, Chikara!”</p><p>“Thanks, Noya.”</p><p>“No need! I’m just saying!”</p><p>“Us second years went to this fortune teller slash psychic lady!” Yamaguchi joined in with a giggle.“We all believed that she was legit because it was actually pretty accurate until she pulled out this random card, and it just ruined the whole thing! Turns out we got scammed!”</p><p>“Yeah! And you know the best part?” Hinata asked, laughing. “Tsukishima actually fell for it too, so he can’t even call us idiots for believing her!”</p><p>“For real? Tsukishima too?!” Noya cackled along with the rest of the table, minus a flushed Tsukishima. “What did you guys even ask about?!”</p><p>As Kageyama was about to answer, Hinata tugged on his arm with a look that said ‘no you don’t’ and replied for him instead. “It’s a secret!”</p><p>“Aww, nothing juicy,” Nakano sighed, leaning back into his chair, and internally, Noya could definitely relate, but he (kinda) respected Tsukishima’s privacy so he didn’t probe any further. It really piqued his interest, though.</p><p>“So,” Narita said, redirecting the conversation to himself. “Hisashi and I went to eat at this ramen restaurant, and there was this promotion where couples get two more bowls with half of a jello heart for both of us. It tasted really good!”</p><p>“Stop flexing your couple perks on us single people,” Noya whined jokingly, Tanaka vehemently agreeing with the same tone, before targeting the first years. “What about you guys?”</p><p>“We went to karaoke at the mall over there,” Konno said, pointing in a random direction. “Pretty fun, almost got kicked out of the arcade because Nakano kept cursing in front of children when he lost. Good thing Furukawa’s got that good kid reputation and saved our asses by talking to the owner.”</p><p>Furukawa only laughed, “I just didn’t want my reputation tarnished just by something that small.”</p><p><i>Good kid reputation</i>, Noya hummed in thought as he nodded along with the story. <i>I’m pretty sure I don’t have that… Now that I think of it, me and Furukawa are really different… I wonder if Tsukishima is only into that type of person… then I don’t really stand a chance, do I? But he was a little worried about me, so maybe?</i></p><p>“You ‘kay, Noya?” Tanaka asked, poking him on the side of his arm. “I can feel you ruminating right now.”</p><p>“I’m fine, just thinking,” Noya reassured nimbly. He didn’t know what or how to feel, really, so he wouldn’t know what to say for it to make sense anyway.</p><p>“Sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” </p><p>“A million percent!” He gave a hard pat on Tanaka's back. “Now eat your food, Ryuu! It’s getting all dry and cold!”</p><p>“Oh shit, thanks for reminding me!”</p><p>“My pleasure, bro,” Noya laughed before peering at Tsukishima, deciding to stealthily watch him for just a bit.</p><p>Tsukishima had a fond, yet longing look on his face while seemingly paying close attention to what Furukawa was saying to the other first and second years. It stung, sure, but what troubled Noya more was the fact that Tsukishima’s food remained almost untouched. Noya tried to ignore Tsukishima so he wouldn’t blow his cover and expose himself, but at the same time, his inner senpai was telling him to do something.</p><p>So Noya tried to be discreet with his approach, just enough that probably only Tsukishima would know, and maybe Yamaguchi since they were sitting so close to each other, but no one else.</p><p>“Psst, Tsukki,” Noya hissed, and across from him, Tsukishima snapped his head to face him, raising an eyebrow. Everyone, including Yamaguchi, was too absorbed with whoever they were chatting with so they didn’t seem to notice. Mission success!</p><p>“What?” Tsukishima questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Noya pointed to the other’s bowl, “Eat, ya lil’ hypocrite.” When Tsukishima didn’t respond immediately, he held up some meat with his chopsticks, dangling in front of them both. “If not I’ll feed you and make you choke again, Tsukki!” Then Noya stood up just a bit so he could make the food reach Tsukishima’s lips before poking it to open. “Like this!”</p><p>“I’m not going to choke again,” Tsukishima replied, holding onto Noya’s hand to stable it as he bit down onto the meat before pushing the hand away gently. “I’ll eat now, go back to eating your own food.”</p><p>Noya was dumbfounded as he watched Tsukishima eat, hand frozen in place as he mentally hyperventilated. Was this real life? What was that? Scratch that, what even just happened? It wasn’t even that different in terms of their general skinship, so why was Noya dying inside? </p><p>“Uh, okay!” Noya eventually said stiffly, retrieving his hand and staring into his own bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, picking at his food for a while as his heart pounded all the way to his head. Why did Tsukishima have such an effect on him?</p><p>To Noya’s relief, however, no one seemed to discern anything different, still chattering and bickering with one another happily. In that small time frame, he hurriedly calmed himself down, willing his cheeks to stop blushing before smiling to himself.</p><p>
  <i>Tsukishima initiated an intimate gesture.</i>
</p><p>That was all there was to it, really, and it wasn’t even that big of a deal.</p><p>But because of that one gesture, Noya felt a thin string of hope appear within him. A really small one, but it was still present, and it was there to stay.</p><p>Maybe he really did have a chance with Tsukishima.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted to put in kita and aran bc i love them so much but i didnt know how so they dont appear here sadly :(((((  also im such a weird texter and it really leaked into the fic lol,,,,</p><p>ive cut down on the epithets so thats cool</p><p>and yes,, the shoe scene is inspired by  <a href="https://twitter.com/yankasmiles/status/1280326891136786432">this tweet</a>. It's so cute im--</p><p> </p><p>anyways a i am: sad broo,,, haikyuu really do be ending on the 20th (oiks bday) and imma cry and prlly procrastinate for a while lmaoo,,, so yeah... justa heads up!!</p><p>that's all for this chap!! lets see what happens next :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yes or Yes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literally didn't know what to name the title so I made it a Twice reference :)</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tsu! Ki! Shi! ma!” Noya yelled excitedly, hopping onto the spot on the bed right beside Tsukishima, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. </p><p>Noya had woken up earlier than usual, all cleaned up, fully clothed, his hair all gelled up, and all too giddy for all the events that were about to occur in a few hours. After sitting around for a long time and giving goo-goo eyes to Tsukishima, Noya decided it was time for him to wake up too. By then, Noya was even wearing his Karasuno jacket already, despite the warmth provided by the heater and the fact that they would have to eat breakfast, which would take at least ten minutes, before exiting into the cold outdoors.</p><p>However, Tsukishima simply turned to face away from Noya, ignoring his loud outburst and continuing to lay still on his side with shallow breaths. Noya let out a huff before gripping on Tsukishima’s bicep with both hands and rocking him harshly.</p><p>“Wake up Tsukishima!”</p><p>“Please be quiet, Noya-san,” Tsukishima mumbled, bringing his pillow up to block the noise from piercing into his eardrums. </p><p>Noya continued to shake him, though his strength was weakening as his arms grew tired, “C’mon, why are you so sleepy today?!”</p><p>“You forced me to eat a lot yesterday.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that much!”</p><p>“Maybe not for you.”</p><p>Noya released his grasp on Tsukishima, glaring holes into his back before attempting to tug the pillow away. He eventually stopped after a while, the heat from the jacket suffocating him and covering him in sweat. Except for finally letting go of the pillow, Tsukishima didn’t budge in the slightest, so Noya decided to try something weird, something he never thought he’d ever do.</p><p>He leaned in cautiously, only pausing when his lips were almost touching Tsukishima’s ear, and whispered, “Wake up, Tsukishima~”</p><p>That did the trick, Tsukishima jolting up right away, barely missing Noya’s chin, face bright red as he stared at the other with wide eyes. Noya just blinked, kind of stunned by the reaction at first but quickly recovered with a smile.</p><p>“You ‘kay?” Noya laughed. “Are you that shocked I was whispering? And under that pillow must’ve been hot, your face is all red.”</p><p>“I- no, uh.” Tsukishima couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence and was avoiding eye contact. Noya tilted his head in question as he waited for a reply. It never came.</p><p>Then he realized what he did might have been a bit… much.</p><p>“You dirty minded bastard!” Noya uttered out, chuckling loudly even though his own cheeks felt like they were smoldering. “Go get ready or something already! Don’t be slow! I’ll wait right here.”</p><p>Tsukishima regained his composure with a quick nod, although pink still tinted his cheeks, and stood up to go to the bathroom. As he walked past Noya, Noya so desperately wanted to cover his face with both hands as his heart screamed like those fangirls watching their favorite idols perform on stage and fluttered like a wild bird trapped in a cage, but he didn’t. Instead, he opted to let his hands clasp firmly on the pillow, knuckles white.</p><p>
  <i>How the hell is he so effortlessly cute?! If cuteness could kill, I would be dead by now!</i>
</p><p>Noya brought the pillow into a hug once he heard the sound of the bathroom door closing shut, engulfing his face in it’s soft thickness to let out a smothered sound that was in between a scream and a growl. He only remembered that the pillow he was holding was Tsukishima’s when he smelled the sweet, milky strawberry scent that loitered on it. Noya pulled the pillow away for a second before fitting it snug under his chin.</p><p>
  <i>I want to hug him… How would it feel like if he actually hugged me for once?</i>
</p><p>After letting his sickeningly sweet imagination flow for a few minutes as he cuddled the soft object, Noya began to feel slightly uncomfortable from the warmth of all the layers. He freed the pillow from his grasp and fluffed it up before placing it back into its original spot just below the headboard. He felt his throat dry from all the heat his body had been experiencing, so he swiftly sprung out of the mattress to grab some soda from the counter, chugging it right out the bottle. Following a few gulps, Noya accidentally swallowed a little too much of the sugary drink, causing him to choke uncontrollably without any warning. To make matters worse, he had been holding the bottle with its bottom tipped up, so the soda splashed right onto his jacket, soaking it thoroughly. </p><p>“Fuck!” Noya rasped as his coughs subsided, undoing the saturated jacket and holding it out in front of him. “You’re the only jacket I brought to Tokyo!”</p><p>Even if the hotel did provide both washing machines and dryers, Noya didn’t have time to use either one of them. He had only around half an hour before the bus left, and if he counted both breakfast and travel time, probably only five minutes. Luckily for him, none of his other clothes were wet, only a few droplets here and there.</p><p>	Too busy contemplating what he should do as he glared at his jacket, Noya didn’t notice the bathroom door unlocking and open or Tsukishima striding over to him, analyzing the situation to get the gist of what had just happened.</p><p>	“Do you have an extra sweater or something then?” Tsukishima asked, now looking at the wet article of clothing.</p><p>	Noya peered at Tsukishima for a second before shaking his head, “Nope. I don’t get cold that easily, so I don’t really bring any extra clothes.”</p><p>	“Noya-san…”</p><p>	“Don’t worry, I’ll ask Ryuu for one!” Noya reassured, crumpling his jacket and placing it onto the counter on its dryer side. “He probably has a sweater or hoodie somewhere in his bag.” He paused for a moment when he realized that Tanaka told him a few days ago that he wouldn’t bring any unnecessary sweaters or hoodies, except for an ‘emergency’ one, so he could try to build his resistance against the cold. Tanaka, unfortunately, failed his own goal on the first day, so he was probably going to be wearing his thick ‘emergency’ sweater out today. “Uh, nevermind. But don’t worry, I can still take the cold! Plus, it isn’t like it’s cold inside the gym.”</p><p>	Tsukishima gave him a look, scrutinizing Noya’s statement as he seemed to ponder what he should do before sighing, as if he was about to give in to something. </p><p>	Noya raised an eyebrow, puzzled. “What?”</p><p>	There was a pregnant pause before Tsukishima revealed what he had been contemplating.</p><p>“You can borrow my hoodie if you want...”</p><p>It was barely audible and Noya wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly, cocking his head to the side in question, “Huh? Come again?” </p><p>	Tsukishima definitely looked embarrassed, glancing at anywhere except Noya. “You can borrow my hoodie... if you want...”</p><p>	“What about you? Won’t you get cold?”</p><p>	“No, it’s a spare one.”</p><p>	“You brought an extra?” </p><p>	“Yes…”</p><p>	Noya’s heart rattled against his ribcage. <i>What is this coincidence?! And since when did Tsukki get so nice? Did I miss his character development arc or something?</i></p><p>	Having not received an answer for a few seconds, Tsukishima muttered, “Or you can borrow Hinata’s… short people should just stick together.” He sounded incredibly salty, even saltier than the Dead Sea, and Noya would have laughed if he wasn’t having a crisis in his own mind. </p><p>	<i>Why is he so salty? Is he jealous? Does he like me? Maybe a little, but doesn’t he still like Furukawa? Or is he confused? Or is he acting like this because I wounded his pride? Or did I just piss him off? What if it’s both? Ah shit, there goes another percent of me snatching him for mysel-</i></p><p>“Noya-san,” Tsukishima said sternly, interjecting Noya’s thoughts. “Are you going to answer me?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah! Wait give me a second,” Noya prattled, growing flustered. “Uh, I guess? If it’s fine with you, of course! If not I’ll go ask Shouyou, y’know, like you said! Or Chikara. Or Hisashi. Or Kazuhito. Hell, maybe even Kageya--”</p><p>“I’m the one who offered in the first place, why would I not be fine with it?”</p><p>“...Oh, yeah.” Noya craned his head up to look at Tsukishima, lightly scratching the back of his head, face still dusted with a mild pink. “Get it for me then?”</p><p>And then his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Tsukishima was smiling. It was small, <i>tiny</i>, to be honest, but it was so <i>real</i>. It seemed like he didn’t even notice it, only nodding at Noya’s request and moving to fetch his hoodie from his bag. While Tsukishima’s back was turned from him, Noya dropped onto the bed and simply stared at the wall as his thoughts attacked him.</p><p>
  <i>Ahhh, what was that?! My not-small-like-tsukki-and-atsumu-said heart is going to explode! Do I say something? Or do something? Did he even mean it? Wait, was it even directed at me? Maybe he was thinking of some cute dinosaurs or something. What dinosaurs are cute anyways?</i>
</p><p>Even with all those clustered thoughts, there was only one prominent, simple thought that stood out of all the rest and that Noya was certain of.</p><p>
  <i>I’d love to see that smile again.</i>
</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Noya’s head snapped up to see Tsukishima handing him his hoodie. Tsukishima’s face was already contorted back into his trademark one, a scowl void of any evidence of a smile. It made him wonder if Tsukishima really smiled or whether his mind just made it up, but he brushed it off almost immediately and flashed Tsukishima his own smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Tsukishima.” Noya took the hoodie and unfurled it, and before he knew it, the corner of his lips had turned downward. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Noya turned to see Tsukishima’s expression mimicking his own, so he elaborated, “Your hoodie… it’s huge! What the hell?!”</p><p>“...is it really?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“I think you’re just short.”</p><p>“Hey, that was uncalled for! I’m just stating a fact!”</p><p>“I’m just stating a fact too,” Tsukishima retaliated before sighing. “Just try it on first, Noya-san.”</p><p>	“Fine!” Noya huffed before slipping on the hoodie, carefully putting his head through so as to not mess up his hair. The fabric was thick and the sleeves were too long for Noya, covering his whole hands, while the hem reached down to around his midthigh. On the left side of it’s chest was a small, white crescent moon that contrasted with the darker shade of the hoodie. </p><p>Even though Noya didn’t particularly like how it swallowed him and probably made him look smaller than he actually was, Noya, believe it or not, felt really jolly and happy wearing it. He had never considered an oversized hoodie’s comfortable coziness before, so it was a pleasant surprise, and the fact it was <i>Tsukishima’s</i> was a big plus. </p><p>It must have been apparent on his face how delighted he was, because the next thing he knew, Tsukishima snickered, “I thought you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“I never said that!”</p><p>“Your face clearly did.”</p><p>Noya propped himself up and slapped Tsukishima’s shoulder, the attack softened because of the sleeve that acted as a thin padding. “I wasn’t the same person I was a minute ago, ya lamppost!”</p><p>“Of course,” Tsukishima said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say, Noya-san.”</p><p>Noya laughed. “Yeah yeah, now let’s go! We’re gonna be late! And don’t forget your own jacket or something.” He swiftly went to fetch his smaller bag, checking to make sure all of his necessary belongings were in place before exiting out to the hall. </p><p>Tsukishima walked out in his full attire soon after, letting the door fall closed into its frame with a click before gesturing for Noya to move. Noya, who was kind of ogling Tsukishima in casual clothes, smiled and hooked a hand on Tsukishima’s wrist (no, it didn’t fit).</p><p>“Let’s see if you keep up with me!”</p><p>“My legs are longer than yours.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna go slow, Tsukishima!” Noya grinned mischievously. “And don’t tell Ennoshita that we’ll be running!”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>Noya simply winked and tugged Tsukishima forwards, just hard enough that he had to move, but not enough to make him stumble and fall. Tsukishima glared at him in protest as Noya gradually increased his speed, but still didn’t try to stop him, so Noya took that as a sign of acceptance. </p><p>Well, even if Tsukishima didn’t stop him, the universe did, because Noya still had to come to a halt when he collided right into Furukawa, who luckily only let out a yelp without any further damage. Yamaguchi stood right beside him, eyes widening when he finally processed what had happened.</p><p>“Oh my god, Furukawa! Noya-san! Are you okay?!” </p><p>“I’m fine! My bad,” Noya said apologetically, seizing Furukawa into his original position and brushing off any dust on him. “Are you okay?! I should be more careful! Sorry, Furukawa.” </p><p>Furukawa shook his head furiously, “It’s okay, Noya-san! I didn’t fall or anything, it was just a little bump.”</p><p>“Little bump? I literally ran into you!” Noya exclaimed. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it!”</p><p>“Ah, but I’m telling the truth…”</p><p>“Are you really buff or something? ‘Cause there's no way that was a little bump!”</p><p>Furukawa laughed, face looking down and taking on a red color. “It’s fine, I really didn’t feel anything…”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“No, I think you’re just too small,” Tsukishima laughed from behind Noya, stepping beside him instead. “Too small to do any real damage anyway. Now go in, I don’t want to miss the bus.”</p><p>	“I--” Noya wanted to object but he also didn’t want to waste anymore time so he decided to just sulk for a bit after nodding. “Fine, let’s go then.” After he and Tsukishima entered the elevator, Noya noticed that Yamaguchi and Furukawa hadn’t moved from either of their spots. “Aren’t you guys coming?”</p><p>	“Uh, not yet,” Yamaguchi said, patting his pockets. “I forgot something in the room.” </p><p>	“Y’sure? We can wait.”</p><p>	“It’s fine, Noya-san! Just go first.” Yamaguchi then turned to Furukawa with a smile. “You don’t mind right?”</p><p>	“N-no! Not at all!” Furukawa stammered, waving his hands frantically in front of him before turning to the other two in the elevator. “Um, see you later then, Noya-san, Tsukishima-san.”</p><p>	“See ya!” Noya smiled.</p><p>	“Bye,” Tsukishima said quietly before pressing the elevator button closed.</p><p>	Noya watched as the doors closed, taking away the view of Furukawa and Yamaguchi, and then subconsciously leaned on Tsukishima for support. It was a habit that he wasn’t sure himself when he developed, but Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind it too much.</p><p>	“That kinda hurt,” Noya muttered, observing how Tsukishima’s slim finger pushed on the floor button. “Not that much, but still definitely hurt. How did Furukawa not feel it? And don’t give me your shitty explanation, Tsukki.”</p><p>	Tsukishima only shrugged, “Who knows?”</p><p>	“Wait, I think I got it,” Noya said with a snap of his fingers. “I think he might have been too infatuated with Yamaguchi to notice!”</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“Yeah! Why else? Am I not a genius?!”</p><p>	“... sure.”</p><p>	“Don’t sound so uninterested!”</p><p>	“Wow. So smart. I can’t believe someone who barely passed their classes managed to think of such an idea.”</p><p>	“Why are you being so mean to your precious senpai, Tsukki?” Noya pouted, punching his junior on the shoulder.</p><p>Tsukishima rubbed the assaulted spot in an attempt to soothe it. “Why not?”</p><p>“Why why not?” Noya retorted until he realized something. “Oi! You didn’t deny that I’m your precious senpai! So that means I’m your precious senpai right?!”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“Just admit it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“C’mon! I’ll buy you a dinosaur figure!”</p><p>“... No.”</p><p>“Wow, Tsukishima refused a free dinosaur figure? Unheard of!”</p><p>“Shut up, Noya-san.”</p><p>“You let Yamaguchi bribe you with them!” Noya yelled as the elevator opened, Tsukishima pacing in front of him with fast steps. “And just ‘cause you don’t admit it doesn’t mean it’s not true! I’ll prove it to you one day!” </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t reply, his normally sluggish strides swift, especially with the help of his long legs. Noya glowered at him, jogging so he could catch up to Tsukishima. Why couldn’t Tsukishima just admit it? Was Noya really not his precious senpai?</p><p>Noya forced his eyes away from Tsukishima once they were in the dining hall. Even amidst the crowd of people, he spotted a certain bright orange head sitting with his boyfriend as they ate their breakfast.</p><p>“Hey, wanna join Shouyou and Kageyama?” Noya asked, tapping Tsukishima to get his attention before he could go any further. “They’re right there.”</p><p>“I guess,” Tsukishima answered and headed out to gather his food. Noya just stood there, shoulders slumped.</p><p>Tsukishima had practically ignored him. For food.</p><p><i>He probably just needs time for himself,</i> Noya tried to persuade himself as he went to get his own food. He walked over to Hinata and Kageyama once he was done, setting the tray down next to Hinata. Kageyama was seated across from both of them, and Noya wondered if it was a good idea to let Tsukishima sit next to him.</p><p>“Noya-san!” Hinata greeted him with a blinding grin. “Morning!”</p><p>“Morning,” Kageyama said with a nod. </p><p>“Mornin’!” Noya smiled. “What’s up?”</p><p>Before Hinata could respond, Kageyama, while eyeing Noya up and down, raised his eyebrow. “Noya-san, are you wearing Tsukishima’s clothes?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Noya said, looking down at his own outfit for a second before looking back at Kageyama. “I spilled soda on my jacket so he let me borrow it!”</p><p>“Can’t you just ask Hinata?” Kageyama questioned. “He’s closer to your size anyway…”</p><p>“Nope nope,” Hinata shook his head. “Don’t question our awesome senpai, Bakayama!” He then shot a mischievous smirk at Noya.</p><p>“Shouyou, why’re you giving me that look?! Where did you even learn to give that kinda look!” Noya gaped, a blush forming on his cheeks. “And it’s nothing like that!” Hinata gave him a ‘really?’ look. “Stop giving me that look!”</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>Everyone on the table turned to look at Tsukishima, unblinking. </p><p>“You know, the you’re-very-cool-Noya-senpai look!” Hinata laughed. Noya wondered how his not-as-innocent-as-people-think junior lied so easily. “Sit down, Tsukishima!”</p><p>Tsukishima scanned them all suspiciously, specifically at Kageyama, which was probably because he was more prone telling the truth, no matter how awkward the topic was. When it was clear that no one was going to actually explain what they were talking about to him, Tsukishima took the seat next to Kageyama.</p><p>“Where will the king and queen be going today?” Tsukishima interrogated, eyeing the aforementioned people. </p><p>“To watch th-”</p><p>“It’s a secret!” Hinata cut in hastily before Kageyama could reveal anything more, flapping his arms around.</p><p>“What is with you and secrets these days, Shouyou?” Noya laughed, nudging him in the side. “Tell your senpai at least!”</p><p>“I’ll tell you after, senpai!” Hinata guaranteed, holding out his pinky. “I promise!”</p><p>Noya considered for a moment and grinned, linking his own pinky with Hinata’s. “Fine by me, Shouyou! Don’t forget!”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>Noya locked Hinata into his arms, ruffling his hair before releasing him and telling him to eat so he had nutrients to do whatever secret activity he and Kageyama were going to do. Tsukishima watched them silently as he ate his food, occasionally snickering at Kageyama just to irritate him. Hinata kept stealing his boyfriend’s food, once again claiming that ‘it tasted better’, even though they basically got the same thing. Kageyama, everyone’s target, sat there with a sour expression, either shouting ‘dumbass!’ at Hinata or shooting death glances at Tsukishima. Not taking account the missing second years, that seemed to be the basic dynamic for them. </p><p>“Tsukishima, do you have any plans tomorrow?” Hinata asked suddenly. </p><p>“No,” Tsukishima said. “What about it?”</p><p>“Yeah, dumbass. What about it? We’re not letting Tsukishima come with us, are we?” Kageyama pursed his lips for a moment, betrayal in his eyes. “You said we’d get to go on a date together…”</p><p>“No no, it’s nothing! I’m just asking! Don’t worry, Bakayama!” Hinata assured, flashing a smile to a relieved Kageyama. </p><p>“Tsukishima, you’re not going anywhere with Yamaguchi?” Noya chimed in, placing his chopsticks down, curious.</p><p>Tsukishima's eyes darted from Hinata to Noya and shook his head, “He has to attend the meeting with Yachi, Nekomata-sensei, Takeda-sensei, and Ukai-san, so no.”</p><p>“Ah, future captain stuff,” Noya nodded knowingly before a lightbulb flickered into his head, telling him what to do in order to not let Tsukishima be left alone or third wheeled. He could make Ennoshita take Tanaka with him for some more photoshoots. “You wanna hang out with me then? I don’t have anyone to hang out with anyway.”</p><p>“...I don’t have any plans anyway,” Tsukishima shrugged, which was simplified to a yes in Tsukishima’s dictionary. Noya applauded himself for taking initiative.</p><p>“Okay then, it’s settled!” Noya then took a look at the clock on the wall, and when he saw the time, hopped up on his heel and grabbed his tray. “Tsukki, we’ve gotta go now! The bus’s coming in like five!”</p><p>“Five,” Tsukishima repeated, standing up himself, already making his way to keep his tray. “I won’t help you if you don’t make it then, Noya-san.”</p><p>“I should be saying that!” Noya exclaimed, and before trailing after Tsukishima, turned back for a nimble second to the remaining couple. “See ya, Shouyou! Kageyama!”</p><p>“Bye Noya-san! Have fun!”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p>Noya didn’t miss the sly glint in Hinata’s eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>In around a minute, both Tsukishima and Noya arrived at the stop, the latter there only a tad bit earlier. They were both panting because Noya thought it was a good idea to start dashing, having not learned anything from the consequences that happened earlier with Furukawa. Tsukishima probably followed him because he was the one who declared a competition in the first place (and was definitely regretting it).</p><p>“Would ya look at that!” Noya shouted in between breaths, guffawing. “Told ya I’d make it before you!”</p><p>“You pushed me back once,” Tsukishima argued. “And then sprinted, so you technically got a head start.”</p><p>“You got a head start with your legs!”</p><p>“I can’t control that, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Who cares?! I still won,” Noya said proudly, letting the cool air blow on his face before facing Tsukishima. “Ya ‘kay though?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Tsukishima replied, regaining his posture and adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“That’s good,” Noya said before turning back and leaning gently onto him. “I like staying like this.”</p><p>“I really don’t get why.”</p><p>“It just feels nice.”</p><p>“Does it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Noya stayed there for a while in comfortable silence. Typically, Noya hated silence and would do anything he could to stop it, either bursting out random thoughts or simply pointing out things, but with Tsukishima, it felt fine. Good, even. It made him feel safe, but it wasn’t too familiar to the point it was boring. It felt right.</p><p>Noya observed the locals walk by in either business attire, casual clothes, or a more dressy kind of fashion. It reminded Noya of when Asahi told him about Tokyo’s diverse fashion, and he probably wouldn’t have ever noticed it if he hadn’t stayed for more than ten seconds with Tsukishima to just look around.</p><p>There weren’t any leaves on the trees, reminding Noya that it was indeed winter, his face and hands chilling up just a bit. It made Noya wonder what it would be like if he had someone who would warm his hands on the cooler days, or cup his cheeks in their hands as they placed their lips onto his, eliciting just enough warmth to contrast the winter breeze. All while they stood below Tokyo’s clear blue skies. It seemed so perfect and cheesy, and although Noya tried not to specify who that ‘someone’ would be, his brain would still drift to Tsukishima. Every thought like that led to Tsukishima, even if he willed it not to.</p><p>“Noya-san,” Tsukishima murmured, startling Noya slightly.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Who do you think will win the nationals?”</p><p>That caught Noya off guard. “Who do I think will win?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Noya began. “Inarizaki are great this year, but I haven’t watched Itachiyama at all, so I’m not sure how it’s gonna go. It’ll be a really close match for sure, I just know it.” He paused for a moment and turned to Tsukishima. “I’m cheering for Inarizaki though!”</p><p>“Inarizaki… of course.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s face was dusted with red along his cheeks, ears, and nose, most likely from the cold, and it did things to Noya. Noya could barely contain his heartbeat, which was pounding rapidly and rambunctiously as he stared, unable to peel his eyes off Tsukishima’s face. He was glad for the cold that hopefully camouflaged the color on his face by creating its own redness, because he sure as hell couldn’t take how adorable Tsukishima looked.</p><p>“Is something on my face?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head to the side and adding even more adorable points to himself. </p><p>“No! Nope! Nothing at all!” Noya responded, jumping back. He completely forgot that Tsukishima was Tsukishima and not some doll for show. He wouldn’t be surprised if his blush had overcome his whole face. “I was just, y’know, uh… looking! If there’s a bug or whatever! Yeah! And oh look, the bus is here! You can go on first!”</p><p>Before Tsukishima could even say anything, Noya was behind him, pushing him onto the bus and onto one of the front seats. Noya sat beside him, still sort of embarrassed as he avoided Tsukishima’s eyes. Because Noya didn’t have the luxury of looking out the window, being away from the window seat and all, the rest of the ride consisted of him staring at the back of the seat in front of him, or at this guy’s knee, or sometimes at Tsukishima’s hands (if he was daring enough). </p><p>When they got off, Noya finally got over his embarrassment, turning to Tsukishima with excited eyes as they walked into the smaller gym where the finals took place. Maybe it was the adrenaline he got from being at the gym again, or the sheer amount of people, or the fact that it was the finals that he was about to watch, but Noya was pumped.</p><p>“Holy shit, how intense do you think it’ll be?!” Noya asked, practically bouncing every step. “Two absolute powerhouses with top players against each other!”</p><p>	“Probably very,” Tsukishima hummed, looking straight for the both of them so they didn’t bump into anyone. He looked amused, though.</p><p>	Noya grinned, “Let’s get the closest views then! The round’s about to start so we’ve gotta go fast!”</p><p>“We’ll make it, don’t run again.”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I won’t!”</p><p>And like he said, Noya didn’t run, only speed walking up the concrete stairs that lead to the bleachers. Tsukishima followed suit, taking in the view of the audience and analyzing the players that were practicing on the court. When they were up, Noya leaned against the rails, scanning the court before spotting the recognizable mustard hair.</p><p>“OI ATSUMU!” Noya hollered, definitely granting a few glares from the people closeby and Tsukishima. Luckily for them, Atsumu wasn’t too far away, almost instantly turning back to wave at him with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu shouted back before his eyes flitted to Tsukishima, a smirk appearing. “Tsukki-kun!”</p><p>“Tsukki-kun..?” Tsukishima frowned, visibly disapproving of the nickname.</p><p>Noya laughed at his expression and returned his gaze to Atsumu, “Good luck! I’ll be watching right here! Better not screw it up!”</p><p>“Ya think I would?! Not a chance! Even without the luck!” Atsumu yelled back, confident and bold. “That plan of yer’s gonna work! Jus’ watch us!”</p><p>Noya gave Atsumu a firm thumbs up before he went back to practice, a confirmation that he believed Atsumu’s words wholeheartedly. Just watching Atsumu from the sidelines, anyone knew his passion for volleyball, his dedication, and how hard he tried. It was obvious, almost like it was spelled out right in front of everyone, and it still would be even without Sakusa as his motivation. Atsumu just loved volleyball, didn’t he? </p><p>“Y’know what, I think Inarizaki might win,” Noya said. “Even if they don’t, they’ll probably still go far with volleyball. Well, Atsumu, at least.” He expected Tsukishima to comment something on his statement, so when he didn’t, Noya twisted his neck to see what Tsukishima was up to. </p><p>What he saw made him giggle.</p><p>Tsukishima had been too engrossed watching Inarizaki practice, probably at Suna’s play and blocks, looking amazed and in awe. It was understandable for most volleyball players to have a similar reaction while watching a powerhouse, but seeing Tsukishima like that was plain cute.</p><p>“Aw, look at you!” Noya cooed, reaching up to pinch Tsukishima’s cheek when he turned around. “Just wait until you see the real match!”</p><p>“Please stop,” Tsukishima replied, face becoming pink. “I’m not a child.”</p><p>“I never said that! You just look cute!” Noya laughed out. He didn’t even care what he said because it was the truth… and because it made Tsukishima even redder. Before Noya could tease him even more, the whistle blew. “Oh, the first set’s starting!” He let go of Tsukishima’s cheek and leaned further onto the rail with anticipation. “This is gonna be great!”</p><p>
  <i>Let’s see who will be the winners!</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Atsumu took one last look at the bleachers before the whistle blew and signaled the start of the match. Noya was squeezing Tsukishima’s cheeks so lovingly that it was almost sickening, while Tsukishima just stood there, taking all of it, acting all shy and abashed.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, they’re so fucking obvious! How aren’t they dating already?!</i>
</p><p>A second later, the whistle sounded, the members of Inarizaki taking their respective positions on the court to get ready. Atsumu was placed to serve first so they could get into the flow right away.</p><p>“Don’t mess it up, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu said apathetically as Atsumu made his way to the back part of the court.</p><p>“No way in hell! Now shut up.” Atsumu tested the ball, throwing it lightly a couple of times before preparing. From the clips he had watched of Itachiyama, they didn’t seem too fond of float servers. </p><p><i>Four steps,</i> Atsumu told himself, and when the referee blew the whistle, he began stepping right away.</p><p>
  <i>One</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Two</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Three</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Four</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let’s aim it riiight at their lil’ setter!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>BAM</i>
</p><p>With a loud thud, the ball flew right at Itachiyama’s setter. The setter reacted just a bit too slow, missing it as it went right past him.</p><p>“Woah, killer service ace from Miya Atsumu since the first round?! Who knows what other tricks Inarizaki has up their sleeves!” one announcer said, full of zest. </p><p>“A lot, apparently! They’ve made it all the way to the finals! But let’s see how Itachiyama will counter this!” the other announcer laughed.</p><p>Once the voices quieted down, Atsumu smirked, staring right at Sakusa as he planned his next attack. Sakusa had a competitive glint in his eye, determined and ready to give it all, and Atsumu was pretty sure he shared the same look.</p><p>“Watch me, Omi-kun,” Atsumu mouthed with a wink and then the whistle rang again. Atsumu decided to stick to another float serve, this time aiming the ball at one of the first year middle blockers. </p><p>Another miss!</p><p>The crowd cheered, boosting Atsumu with even more power and self confidence. It helped with the overall power and morale, so he sure as hell loved it.</p><p>“Nice kill,” Suna said from in front of Atsumu. “Get another one, will you?”</p><p>“Will ya stop doubting me, Suna?!”</p><p>“I’m just saying, now pay attention.”</p><p>“Jeez, I am,” Atsumu muttered, rolling the ball in his hands. Maybe he should try a cool spike serve…</p><p>“Ya better continue with yer floaters, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu warned. “At least let ‘em get used to them.”</p><p>“Wasn’t even thinkin’ ‘bout that,” Atsumu lied, treading a few steps so he could do another float serve.</p><p>The noise made from the whistle, now ingrained in Atsumu’s brain, was heard, and with enough focus on it, sounded just as loud as a gunshot. Taking his four steps, he leaped up into the air and hit it once more, aiming once again at the first year middle blocker. He immediately regretted it when the blocker received it, and although it was shoddy, the other members were experienced enough to support it right into the hands of the setter. Atsumu ran into position, but before he could do anything crucial, he saw Sakusa looking right at him, a subtle smirk on his face.</p><p>
  <i>Shit!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thud</i>
</p><p>“There’s the number one ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi! Finally a break from Atsumu’s service ace!” the speaker announced loudly in tow of roars coming from around the stadium.</p><p>“Good one, Omi-kun,” Atsumu laughed, eyes piercing Sakusa’s like a cold icicle. “Let’s see how the rest of the round goes.”</p><p>“We’ll see, Atsumu,” Sakusa replied, staring just as icily. </p><p>After a short, but really intense staring contest, they both went back into their positions, getting ready for the next serve.</p><p>The rest of the first set went something like that, the tension high for both teams as they played. Itachiyama managed to catch up with Inarizaki a few times, either it be Sakusa’s monster spikes or a wall of killer blocks. It might have been the first set, but that didn’t mean they’d soften. Nope, not even in the slightest. Even though Atsumu had to do his distinct kneel-down sets quite frequently from barely saved balls, Osamu was always there to spike it. Twin telepathy, one might call it, but Atsumu thought it was more about competitiveness. If he managed to save the ball, then Osamu would have to spike it, or then he’d be worse, no more no less.</p><p>Suna played a huge part too, saving their asses from some of Sakusa’s hard spikes or occasionally a setter dump. There was even one time they did a feint past him, but with Suna’s sharp instincts, he alerted the libero almost instantly, which resulted in a perfect receive that went straight to Atsumu, who set it to one of the first year spikers, earning a point. The first set was taken by Inarizaki when Atsumu was back to being the server, ending it with an impeccable spike serve.</p><p>“Did ya see that?” Atsumu asked, taking a sip from his water bottle. “Ain’t that real cool?! Everyone’s screamin’ and stuff ‘cause of it!”</p><p>“Don’t act like yer so special, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu retaliated. “They’re also cheerin’ ‘cause the rest of us.”</p><p>“But ya gotta admit it was mostly ‘cause of me, right?!”</p><p>“Shut yer pottymouth, pisshead.”</p><p>“Talkin’ ‘bout yourself?!”</p><p>“I’m not the one with the pisshead!”</p><p>“‘Kay, ‘kay, cut it out,” Suna mumbled, wiggling his way in between them and pushing them apart. “Next round’s starting, get into position.”</p><p>“Yes, babe.”</p><p>“Take that gross shit outta here, ‘Samu!”</p><p>“Nah, yer jus’ salty.”</p><p>“And what ‘bout it! I’ll get Omi-kun soon!”</p><p>“Quit yappin’ then! Gotta get ya that guy sooner, yer gettin’ real annoying.”</p><p>“As if ya aren’t!”</p><p>Separating from each other, the twins went into their positions. Atsumu rubbed his hands together as he got ready for the second set.</p><p>The second set went smoothly for Inarizaki, Osamu and Atsumu using their freak quick to the max and Suna blocking a lot of almost-impossible balls with his flexible torso. The libero saved almost all of the balls that went his way, and as if influenced by each other, the rest of the team were also on a roll. Even so, that didn’t mean that Itachiyama weren’t fast on catching up, surpassing them a couple of times, especially when Komori started to pull out his libero tosses. The match was so close, yet so far, Inarizaki not losing their flow in the slightest while Itachiyama got a time out once. The latter team came back even better, but Inarizaki still won by several points, although this time, Itachiyama seemed to have a more intimidating aura around them.</p><p>“They’re up to something,” Suna said, as if it wasn’t obvious. “We’ve gotta go even harder, okay everyone? One more set.”</p><p>“‘Course we know that! Let’s gooo!” Atsumu howled, cracking his knuckles. “We’ve got this!”</p><p>The third set was so close. Incredibly close. So, so close. </p><p>But Itachiyama took the set by four points. </p><p>At the start, substituted one of the regular players for one that had been under the radar. A benched second year that didn’t have too many special tricks, but was stable all around. It irked Atsumu a lot because that guy reminded him so much of Kita, and even though his plays weren’t as flawless as Inarazaki’s former captain, they were still amazing, keeping up the team morale and supporting them. That seemed to be the key to a better play, though, at least in that set. Now the flow was headed towards them, and it made Atsumu just a tiny bit nervous. Just a bit.</p><p>On the fourth set, everybody was exhausted, pants heard from every corner of the court. Even though Itachiyama switched their regular back into the court, the plays were still epic. They kept leading, further and further, until it was Atsumu’s turn to serve. Atsumu scored six consecutive serves, which was impressive when considering the fact that the number one libero was in Itachiyama. However, that wasn’t enough to save them, Sakusa spiking the last point in a flash, and the set was over.</p><p>“Fuckkk, the flow’s their way!” Atsumu groaned.</p><p>“It happens, Atsumu,” Suna said, trying to placate his anger.</p><p>Osamu nodded in agreement. “Don’t mind it. Ya still want that Omi-kun of yers, right?!”</p><p>“‘Course I do!” Atsumu yelled. “Never said I was gon’ give up!”</p><p>“Sounded like ya were.”</p><p>“But ‘m not!”</p><p>“‘Kay then! So let’s do this!” Suna shouted over them. “Last set, let’s go!”</p><p>	The last set was, to no one’s surprise, the most intense set by far, especially by the limited amount of points. The fact that Itachiyama had the flow in their grasp was to their advantage, they would just have to keep it until the set was over and they won. That would have been the case if they were against <i>easy</i> team, but this was Inarizaki and this was Atsumu, and Atsumu wouldn’t let that happen. Even though they all felt fatigued, Atsumu’s sets were better than ever, Suna’s blocks were doing all too well, and the rest of the team fed off of that, the flow of the game slowly shifting to Inarizaki little by little, and finally encased when it was Atsumu’s turn to serve. </p><p>	“My time to shine,” he whispered to himself, smiling as he set up his stance. “All for you, Omi-Omi.”</p><p>	With three consecutive service aces, Inarizaki won. </p><p>	They won the whole nationals.</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Atsumu said in awe, looking around as the whole gym erupted in roars and screams, thunderous and deafening. “We won.”</p><p>	“‘Tsumu!” Osamu practically screamed, throwing himself onto his twin into a huge hug. “We fuckin’ won ‘Tsumu! We won the nationals!” </p><p>	“Hell yeah we did!” Atsumu yelled back, tightening his grip on Osamu. “We won, ‘Samu! We won!”</p><p>	Soon, the rest of the team joined into the hug, full of happy tears and merry laughs from all the members. They all stayed there for a while, all warm and snug. Atsumu wasn’t sure if he was ever going to say it, but he really was going to miss being in Inarizaki. When they all pulled away, going to shake hands with Itachiyama, Suna and Osamu both looked at Atsumu. After all, there was only one thing for him to do now.</p><p>	“Looks like Nishinoya’s plan worked out just fine,” Suna smiled. “Go get ‘im, Atsumu.”</p><p>	“But don’t come back wailin’ like a baby if he rejects ya,” Osamu said bluntly. “Wouldn’t be shocked if he does.”</p><p>	“He isn’t gonna reject me, ya piece of shit!” Atsumu fumed, ready to square up.</p><p>	“‘Kay, but ya should go before ya don’t even get a chance to get rejected.”</p><p>	“You’re lucky yer right, ‘Samu!”</p><p>	Atsumu speedily made his way to shake hands with everyone, making sure to leave Sakusa for last. </p><p>	“Congrats, Atsumu,” Komori sobbed with a smile, wiping his eyes with his free hand. “God, can’t believe it’s our last year. Guess I’ll see you later, whenever that is.”</p><p>“Thanks. Prolly won’t be long ‘till then,” Atsumu chuckled. “Now where’s Omi-kun?”</p><p>Komori pointed to the further corner of the net where Sakusa stood, back to emitting the dark auro he gave off when in crowded places. “Right there! What’s up?”</p><p>	“I’m jus’ gonna confess to him, y’know?”</p><p>	“That’s great! Gonna go now, text me when you’re free! Bye!” Komri waved before jogging to the other members of Inarizaki. Atsumu waved back before his eyes left Komori and instead landed on Sakusa, who looked back as Atsumu walked over to him.</p><p>	“Omi-kun!” Atsumu grinned. “Can I get a prize from ya for winning?”</p><p>	Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>	“Just say yes!”<br/>
Sakusa looked skeptical but complied anyways, “Fine. Sure.”</p><p>	“Can I take ya on a date?” Atsumu wished he could record how fast the blush crept up on Sakusa’s face. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>	“I didn’t even say anything.”</p><p>	“So, no?”</p><p>	“Didn’t say that.”</p><p>	“So that’s a yes?”</p><p>	“What else?” Sakusa asked flatly. “Yeah, it’s a yes.” He hesitated for a moment with a puzzled look. “But… why didn’t you just ask me out yesterday? Wasn’t I obvious enough for you?”</p><p>	“No, it was,” Atsumu shook his head. “But it’s ‘cause it’s cooler this way, don’t cha think so, Omi-kun?”</p><p>	“...No.”</p><p>	“Just admit ya love the effort I put in!”</p><p>	“...I won’t do this ever again.”</p><p>	Before Atsumu could even react, Sakusa, the same Sakusa who hated skinship, the same Sakusa who was blunt and cold, kissed him on the cheek! When Sakusa pulled back, his face was even more flushed than before.</p><p>	“FUCK! OMI-OMI! MY HEART!” Atsumu yelled, clenching his hand above his chest. “OH MY GOD, I GOTTA THANK YUU-KUN FOR THIS!”</p><p>	“Yuu?” Sakusa questioned. “So he was the one who planned this?”</p><p>	“Yeah! I mentioned it yesterday, right?!”</p><p>	“...can’t even come up with this yourself, huh?”</p><p>	Atsumu panicked at the almost-sinister tone of Sakusa. “W-what?! Wait, Omi-Omi! Don’t break up with me already! We just got together!”</p><p>	“...What?” Sakusa blinked. “I’m not. I was just gonna say that you’re unoriginal and can’t think of your own ideas.”</p><p>	“Oh,” Atsumu said, alternating between both feeling relieved and offended. Not sure what to say next, he just decided to steer the conversation to Noya. “Anyways, how did ya remember Yuu-kun’s first name anyways? The announcin’ guy doesn’t say it, I think. Didn’t listen.”</p><p>	“Atsumu, he’s one of the top liberos now.”</p><p>	“He’s one of them?!”</p><p>	“Yeah, Komori talks about him sometimes. Like how he’s friends with Yaku-san, or how he wants to hang out with the… ‘libero squad’ sometimes. I don’t know.”</p><p>	“I didn’t even know he was a top libero!”</p><p>	“Don’t you read the highschool volleyball newslet?”</p><p>	“I do!” Atsumu exclaimed before smirking. “But I’m too focused on you to notice anyone else, Omi-kun~”</p><p>	“... That was bad,” Sakusa muttered, facing to the side, trying to hide the smile sneaking onto his lips. “Now go thank him or something, I’ll wait somewhere outside the court.”</p><p>	“Love you too, Omi-kun!” Atsumu chirped before making his way to thank the Inarizaki cheer team. He had to wait for a bit before his name was called to receive a medal and the team trophy with the rest of Inarizaki. Once that was all done, he jogged up onto the bleachers to Noya and Tsukishima, who seemed to be arguing over something. “Yuu-kun!”</p><p>	Noya’s whole face lit up when he saw Atsumu for a second before turning back to Tsukishima, yelling, “See! At least someone appreciates my effort!” He stuck his tongue out and rotated his body to Atsumu, not allowing Tsukishima to reply. “Hey, Atsumu! Congrats on winning and your new boyfriend!” Noya then raised both of his arms up for a double high five, which Atsumu enthusiastically gave in.</p><p>	“Thanks! And did ya see Omi-kun kiss me?!” Atsumu exclaimed. “I hafta thank ya for that!”</p><p>	“Really?!” Noya gasped loudly. “I’m a genius!”</p><p>	“Ya really are!”</p><p>	“Yup! And oh, by the way,” Noya paused for a moment, glancing back at Tsukishima for a moment with a roguish grin, “Tsukki realllly wants to talk to Suna, ya mind letting him?”</p><p>	“I never said that, Noya-san,” Tsukishima protested. His eyes said otherwise though, curious and wanting.</p><p>	“So? It’ll be a good experience anyways!” </p><p>	“Well--”</p><p>	“Say no more, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu said, moving so he could hit Tsukishima on the back, changing his pitch into a quieter one as he leaned in closer. “Whatcha say, Tsukki-kun? I’ll take ya there so ya can talk to him while I talk to <i>your</i> lil’ boyfriend.” </p><p>	“He’s not my boyfriend…”</p><p>	“Yet, right?” When Tsukishima didn’t respond, face strained and pink, Atsumu smirked. “I’m right, aren’t I, Tsukki-kun?”</p><p>	“Please don’t call me Tsukki-kun.”</p><p>	Atsumu stepped back, deciding not to push any further and returning to his more carefree self. “Suna’s down at the side of the court, prolly with ‘Samu. Maybe even with Omi-Omi. Have fun!”</p><p>	“Thanks,” Tsukishima mumbled before making his way down the concrete stairs, beelining to the court.</p><p>	“Atsumu, what’d you say to him?” Noya interrogated once Tsukishima was out of view. “He’s all blushy! Did you flirt with him or something?!”</p><p>	“Possessive much?” Atsumu snickered. </p><p>	“Oi!” It was Noya’s turn to blush. “I’m just asking! Now are you gonna answer?”</p><p>	“Don’t worry, it’s nothin’ much! No flirtin’, I already have Omi-kun for that.” </p><p>	“For someone who looks like a fuckboy, you’re such a sap, y’know that?”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t judge me by my awesome looks, Yuu-kun,” Atsumu pouted as Noya laughed. He then scrutinized Noya up and down. “Didn’t know you were into oversized clothin’. I was wonderin’ why ya look smaller.”</p><p>	“What? I’m not, this isn’t mine. I spilled soda on mine this morning,” Noya explained. “It’s Tsukki’s.”</p><p>	“And you guys aren’t together yet?!”</p><p>	“It’s completely normal to borrow your friend’s clothes!”</p><p>	“I’m just combining everythin’ I know together, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu blurted out, frustrated. “And I’m a thousand percent sure he likes ya!”</p><p>	Noya hesitated for a moment before nodding cautiously. “Okay, I get that he <i>might</i> like me, but…”</p><p>	“But what?”</p><p>	“I can’t get over the fact that he might still like Furukawa…”</p><p>	“Okay, one question,” Atsumu sighed. “Did ya see him act, I dunno, all flustered or somethin’? Or anything that could possibly mean that he’s gotta crush on this Furukawa guy?”</p><p>	“Like once? Twice?” Noya shrugged. “Me and Tsukki actually bumped into him today, and yeah… I guess not? But he could be good at hiding his feelings, y’know?”</p><p>	“He’s so obvious though! Like, subtle-obvious!”</p><p>	“Then it’s not obvious?”</p><p>	“Urgh, you are so dense, Yuu-kun,” Atsumu groaned to himself quietly before asking Noya another question. “I dunno how to explain it… but does he let ya get away with everything ya do to him or whatever?”</p><p>	“Yeah, ‘course! I’m his senpai,” Noya replied truthfully. “He even lets me bite him sometimes!”</p><p>	“I-- what?! Okay nevermind,” Atsumu said appalled. Maybe he should give up. “That could be part of it, but look at the big picture, Yuu-kun. He should still stop ya from something, right?”</p><p>	“Y’know what, Atsumu, you look really tired,” Noya said, patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll just ask him if he has a crush on Furukawa today, okay?”</p><p>	“Wait, really?”</p><p>	“Yeah!” Noya grinned. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, not some scaredy cat!”</p><p>	“Ya really seemed like one, honestly.”</p><p>	“Okay, maybe I’m a little worried, but it’s not that bad.”</p><p>	“It’ll be fine,” Atsumu said convincingly before cocking his eyebrows up and looking at Noya. “Are ya gonna ask him out if he says no?”</p><p>	“Hell yeah!” Noya sprung up. “Definitely! Even if he says yes! I already said that I was gonna confess, didn’t I?” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know if it’ll be though, maybe right after I ask, or tomorrow, or sometime in the future but I will! I’ll even bullshit my way through it if I have to!” He then twisted his head to face Atsumu, staring so sharply into Atsumu’s eyes that it sent goosebumps down his arms. “I swear, Atsumu.”</p><p>	“God, you’re so fuckin’ intense, Yuu-kun,” Atsumu commented, shaking his body to loosen it up. “Reminds me of the time we played against each other.”</p><p>	“Does it?” Noya laughed. “I guess that’s cool.”</p><p>	“Mhm,” Atsumu hummed. “Y’know, Sakusa’s got really flexible wrists.”</p><p>	“Does he?”</p><p>	“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. He also said that Komori-kun wants to hang out with you and Yaku as a libero squad or something.”</p><p>	“Eh?! Really?!”</p><p>	Before Atsumu could reply, a familiar voice was heard.</p><p>	“Noya-san! Miya-san!”</p><p>	<i>...Shouyou-kun?</i></p>
<hr/><p>“Why didn’t you guys just get onto the bus with us?!”</p><p>	Hinata flinched and explained, “Bakayama brought a lot of money here, so we wanted to try to ride a Tokyo taxi, senpai!”</p><p>	“But why keep it a secret then?” Noya continued, confused. “It’s not like you’re doing anything bad.”</p><p>	“Well,” Hinata began, leaning in closer so he could whisper, “I thought you might want some alone time with Tsukishima, senpai.”</p><p>	Noya’s face went blank while his ears burned, placing both hands on Hinata’s shoulders. One part of him was proud because, wow, his kouhai knew him all too well, but another part feared what Hinata had become, now doing things with ulterior motives (but then again, Noya probably influenced him too). He was all grown up now, wasn’t he?</p><p>	“Shouyou, what the hell.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Nevermind,” Noya shook his head before gesturing to Tsukishima and Kageyama, sitting to the side chatting/bantering with Atsumu. “How’d you guys meet up with Tsukki before meeting up with me though?”</p><p>	“We were going to meet you first, but Kageyama saw Osamu-san and thought that it was Atsumu-san, because he said at training camp Atsumu-san said he was gonna change hair colors with Osamu-san, so he dragged me down and we just saw Tsukishima with Suna-san! And then Tsukishima told us that Atsumu-san was with you! And he just tagged along!”</p><p>	“Oh, that makes a lotta sense,” Noya said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. It was always fun because of how soft his hair was. “Anyways, so what did you do in the tax--”</p><p>	“Yuu-kun!” Atsumu piped in, throwing an arm around Noya’s shoulders. “Let me talk to Shouyou-kun too!”</p><p>	“Miya-san!” Hinata greeted him. “Your serves are so cool! Can you teach me?”</p><p>	“Let me toss to you one day then, Shouyou-kun!”</p><p>	“Deal!” He paused for a moment. “But, when will we meet up?</p><p>	“Anytime, as long as yer free,” Atsumu said with a smile. “Any other questions?”</p><p>	Hinata thought for a moment before nodding vigorously. “Did Noya-san really help you set up your confession?!”</p><p>	“I just gave the idea, Shouyou!” Noya corrected. “But even though I didn’t contribute much, it was still cool, wasn’t it?!”</p><p>	“Yeah! I’m gonna win the nationals and then re-ask Kageyama out next year!”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Atsumu joined in. “But ya gotta beat Inarizaki first! Even without me, they’ll still be a powerhouse!”</p><p>“Watch us!” Hinata shouted. “We’ll win the whole nationals!”</p><p>Noya whooped in agreement, “Yeah! Betcha Karasuno will win! Our kouhais are awesome!”</p><p>“Man, guys are so loud,” Atsumu complained. “But yer wrong!”</p><p>“Sorry, Miya-san! But just watch!” Hinata said, grinning. “We’ll see who’s wrong! Crows versus… uh… foxes!”</p><p>“What’s all the commotion,” Tsukishima interjected before anyone could respond, Kageyama in tow. “King over here got all curious.”</p><p>“You wanted to know what they were up to too,” Kageyama contended with a scowl. “Don’t act like you weren’t”</p><p>“I didn’t. That’s why I asked,” Tsukishima retorted, snickering. “I don’t expect you to understand a peasant though, so I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“We were just talking about who’s gonna win next year’s nationals,” Noya said, slotting himself in between the two, just in case. “And my brilliant idea!”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Tsukishima chuckled softly, only loud enough for Noya to hear, before returning to his colder demeanor. “But if anyone’s going to win, it’s probably Karasuno, Miya-san.”</p><p>Noya’s heart was racing at this point, from both Tsukishima’s laugh and his own excitement, “Tsukki! Who knew you’ve got the team spirit in ya!”</p><p>“Shut up, Noya-san.”</p><p>“We’ll see then, Tsukki-kun. Shouyou-kun. Tobio-kun,” Atsumu smirked, scanning all of the second year’s faces. “I’ll be here to watch ya guys next year then.” Then he turned to look at Noya. “And hopefully, you’ll be here too, Yuu-kun.”</p><p>	“‘Course, can’t miss my original kouhais’ national matches can I?” Noya laughed. “What kinda senpai would I be if I missed it, right?”</p><p>	Atsumu smiled, this time genuine. “Guess so.” Suddenly, his name was heard from the court. “Well, I gotta go now! See ya then, everyone.” Before he could leave though, Noya jumped onto him, enclosing him in a hug. “Woah, Yuu-kun!”</p><p>	“Hope ya don’t mind,” Noya said quietly. “I’ll miss you, y’know? But just wanted to say that I’ll tell you how it goes.”</p><p>	“Your confession?”</p><p>	“Mhm.”</p><p>	“I’ll look forward to it,” Atsumu murmured. “I guess I’ll miss ya too.”</p><p>	“Sure hope so!” Noya chortled, hopping back down and giving him a thumbs up. “Have fun on your date!”</p><p>	“Will do,” Atsumu said, waving to the Karasuno members as he finally walked back to the court. “Bye, crows!”</p><p>	The remaining four said their own version of goodbyes, turning back to one another when Atsumu finally disappeared from their sights.</p><p>	“So, Shouyou, Kageyama! Are you guys going to go on a taxi again?” Noya asked, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “The bus’s gonna come soon!”</p><p>	“No, we’re going to eat dinner,” Kageyama replied flatly.</p><p>	“Pre-dinner,” Hinata rectified. “We’ve gotta eat with everyone else too, remember?!”</p><p>	“Same thing, dumbass.”</p><p>	“Not the same!”</p><p>	“Two idiots having a dumb argument,” Tsukishima snickered before turning his head to Noya. “Let’s go, Noya-san. The bus is coming soon.”</p><p>	“Stingyshima, you’re so mean to us!” Hinata yelled before pouting. “At least be nice to me! I’m short and cute too, you know?!”</p><p>	<i>Short and cute,</i> Noya repeated in his brain, trying to puzzle them together. <i>Yachi!</i></p><p>	“Ha, you’re only nice to Yachi?” Noya snorted, punching Tsukishima in the shoulder. “Be nicer to your other friends, Tsukki!”</p><p>	“Whatever, let’s just go,” Tsukishima mumbled before taking off.</p><p>	“See ya later!” Noya waved to Hinata, who looked weirdly disappointed, and Kageyama, who waved back awkwardly. He then ran to catch up with Tsukishima, remaining silent until they reached the bus stop.</p><p>	“What did you talk to Suna about,” Noya asked.</p><p>	“Just about blocks,” Tsukishima answered. “He gave me a few tips.”</p><p>	“Vague as always, Tsukki.”</p><p>	“Something wrong with that?”</p><p>	“Nah, you do you.”</p><p>	They stood there for a minute or so until the bus arrived. Noya took the window seat this time, wanting to look at the landscape. The glass was cool against his hands as he leaned on it, spying on the buildings and people as the bus moved. He even saw a fluffy, white cat, walking speedily on the sidewalk. Out of the blue, he was reminded that he had to take Tsukishima somewhere tomorrow. Maybe Noya could get some information out of him?</p><p>	“Tsukishima, do you like cats?”</p><p>	Tsukishima blinked. “Why are you asking?”</p><p>	“Do I need a reason to ask?”</p><p>	“...They’re fine, I guess.”</p><p>	Noya grinned, “Thanks! And see? Now I know one more thing about you!”</p><p>	“Is that why you asked?”</p><p>	“You can say that.”</p><p>“Then shouldn’t you also answer?”</p><p>“You wanna know more about me?”</p><p>Tsukishima paused for a moment. “Why not?”</p><p>“I think cats are pretty cool,” Noya laughed. “Hisashi has one! She’s really playful! I kinda forgot her name though…”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“What?! I only met her once!”</p><p>“Pffft.”</p><p>“Don’t laugh! Her name’s really long!” Noya uttered defensively, stomach fluttered with so-called butterflies. “It’s not even funny!” </p><p>“It isn’t,” Tsukishima concurred. “I never said it was.”</p><p>“You’re really confusing, y’know, Tsukishima?”</p><p>“Me? You should really look at yourself first, Noya-san.”</p><p>“How am I confusing?!”</p><p>“Who knows?”</p><p>“Again with the vague answers!” Noya pointed out. “And you call me confusing!”</p><p>“Quiet down, Noya-san. Don’t want us to get kicked out, right?”</p><p>“Hey, why’re you changing the subject?!”</p><p>“You’re really loud.” Tsukishima took one of Noya’s hands, covered by sleeves, and slapped it on Noya’s mouth. “I can tolerate it, but some people are tired and giving you bad looks right now.”</p><p>Noya glanced at the other passengers, and sure enough, some people were shoving him disapproving or irritated looks.</p><p>“Okay, sorry,” he said, although it was muffled by the fabric. “I’ll be more quiet.”</p><p>Tsukishima released his hand from Noya’s mouth and nodded. “You can ask more questions if you want. Just don’t be too loud.”</p><p>Noya’s eyes brightened at that, “For real? You mean I can ask anything?”</p><p>“I’ll change my mind if you’re not going to.”</p><p>“Wait! Just let me think first!”</p><p>“Start thinking then.”</p><p>“I am! Geez, just wait a sec!”</p><p>Noya got to know a lot more about Tsukishima in that ten minute ride than from the past two years they spent together in the club, which was understandable considering that they were too busy practicing. It wasn’t like they didn’t talk, they did, but it just wasn’t too frequently and Tsukishima didn’t particularly like to mention things about himself so casually. The odd thing was, it didn’t seem to be the same situation for Tsukishima, and it was then that Noya knew that he had probably, no, definitely rambled about random things to him before while they hung out. </p><p>Maybe <i>that</i> was why Tsukishima wasn’t able to tell things about himself.</p><p>“Tsukishima, your memory is really good,” Noya noted out loud as they walked down the bus. “I don’t even remember half of those things you said I said.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think that your memory’s just bad,” Tsukishima joked with a snicker. </p><p>“Don’t be like that!”</p><p>“What? I’m just saying my thoughts.”</p><p>Noya pinched Tsukishima on the arm, earning a surprised yelp, before inclining into him. “Whatever. I still have one more question though.”</p><p>“Hm?” Tsukishima looked expectant, or maybe it was Noya’s imagination. Who knew?</p><p>“Do you mind if I choose where to go tomorrow?” Even though Noya didn’t have any ideas, he knew exactly who he was going to ask.</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima did look disappointed. What the heck? “Yeah, I didn’t have anything in mind.”</p><p>“Great! You can go to the hotel or somewhere first!” Noya said energetically, hoping that it would rub off on Tsukishima. When Tsukishima didn’t budge, Noya added, “It’s getting really cold out here too.”</p><p>“What are you going to do out here anyway?”</p><p>“Just gonna scout the area,” Noya said. In reality, he was simply going to text his Tokyo consultant for help, but that wouldn’t sound as cool, would it?</p><p>“If it’s just around this area, then we can just look around tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Noya sighed. “Can't get past ya, can I?” He had to wash his jacket anyway...</p><p>
  <i>Wait, then I can use that time to text him without Tsukishima knowing!</i>
</p><p>“What’s with that look, Noya-san?”</p><p>“Nothing! Lead the way, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima gave him a skeptical look but ambled towards the path to the hotel anyways, Noya following suit, sporadically pushing Tsukishima so they could move faster. Once they got into their room, Noya set his bag down onto the floor, slipping out only his phone and keycard into his pockets before grasping his jacket.</p><p>“Imma go wash my jacket now!” Noya waved. “If I don’t come back before it’s dinnertime, just go first! See ya, Tsukki!” Before Tsukishima could reply, the door slammed shut, Noya mentally apologizing to the hotel owners as he dashed to the washers downstairs. He had to ask the reception where it was, so when he reached it, he immediately prepared everything and shoved the jacket into the washing machine, not wanting to waste anymore time. </p><p>When the machine finally started doing its job, Noya whipped out his phone as he seated himself on a bench so he could text his Tokyo consultant; Yaku. He probably wouldn’t mind.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: morisuke-kun!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i need ur help!</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, a reply popped up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: noya-san!!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: r u and tsukki finally dating???</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ehh?? lev??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: yeah!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: why r u on ur bf’s phone??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: i was playing a game!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: dont u have ur own phone??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: my phone storage is full!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: and i want mori to play with me so i have to make him lvl up on this game!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: and dw, i asked already!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: but hes in the shower rn so u can ask me</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: oooh okayy!! i guess i can ask u</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: so i need a place to go tmr!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: with tsukki!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: a date???!?!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: idk yet lol</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: gotta confess b4 that </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: maybe tmr??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: good luck noya-san!!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: im 2000% sure he likes u!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: even tho kuroo-san said he likes furukawa!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: thx!!(?)</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: why (?)</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: cuz u might b wrong</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ur wrong a lot lol</p><p>The washing machine sounded its alarm, signalling that it was done, so Noya texted a quick ‘brb’ before throwing his jacket into the dryer. He wasn’t sure how to use it, usually drying his clothes using a clothing-line or simply drying them indoors in the winter. After inspecting the machine for a minute or two, he figured it shouldn’t be too hard and adjusted the heat part and the middle knob to one of the settings before clicking the start button and going back to his phone (after praying that it wouldn’t explode or catch on fire, of course).</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: brb</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: </p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: why r short ppl so heightist :(</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: mori has a clown next to my name :((</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: but u have hearts n stuf :(((</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: n shibayama has shiba inus :((((</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ...i was gonna say u might b right but nvm</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: :((((</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: aNYWAYS!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: any ideas ???</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: i do!!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: but in exchange</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: can we have a double date :DD</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: the more the better!!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: yeah!! </p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: ok lemme ask mori abt the idea for a sec!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: hes says its a gud idea!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: but only if tsukki likes cats!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: hes fine w them!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but dat prolly mean yes in tsukki vocab!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: so thats ok????</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yupp!! where r we going??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: its a surprise!! if dats fine w u!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yea!! thats a cool idea!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: thx noya-san :)) ur not heightist like someosafdjlkj</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: hey yuu!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: morisuke-kun!! sup??</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: just kicking lev for calling me heightist :)</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: so when do you wanna meet up?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: lol anytime before 4</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: coach said we r leaving to miyagi @ 4</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: okayyy</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: what abt 12:30?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: thats cool!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: me n tsuk can walk around here first!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but how should we go to u guys?</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: ill drive to get u guys</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: u have a car?!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: yeah! just got it recently</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: damn ur so cool morisuke-kun!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: ahahha its nothing!!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: where do u want me to get u guys?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: hmm</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: wat abt the hotel parking lot?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: its free space </p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: which hotel?</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: *** hotel!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: okay!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: my car is [insert whatever car, idk]</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: and the plate number is [insert random plate number]</p><p>The dryer finally dinged an alarm.</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: nice!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i gtg now!! see ya tmr then!</p><p><strong>Morisuke</strong>: bye yuu!! </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: bye!</p><p>Noya returned his phone back into his pocket, smiling to himself. Whatever place Lev chose must’ve been good, since Yaku didn’t try to kill him for suggesting it and it seemed like even he approved. Noya might not be the best person to select where he and Tsukishima should go, but this was Yaku they were talking about, and Noya trusted Yaku a lot, so he was ninety nine percent sure he was going to be happy with whatever choice of location that Yaku decided on.</p><p>With his jacket in his arms, Noya made his way out of the washer/dryer room and up to his room, content with how everything was going. Tapping the keycard on the handle, the door unlocked and Noya hopped in.</p><p>“I’m back, Tsukki!” Then he saw Yamaguchi on the floor. “Hey, Yamaguchi!”</p><p>“Hi, Noya-san!” Yamaguchi twittered. </p><p>“Hey,” Tsukishima said, placing a red card into the middle pile. They were playing Uno.</p><p>“Do you want to join?” Yamaguchi asked. “We just started anyway, so we can start again!”</p><p>Noya grinned at the invitation. “Sure! Don’t cry when ya lose then!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Tsukishima smirked.</p><p>	“Tsukki’s actually The Uno Master,” Yamaguchi backed up, giggling. “Hinata and Kageyama would always get really mad at him for winning all the time ‘cause they think he’s cheating.”</p><p>	“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“Sorry, Tsukki!”</p><p>	Noya laughed, dropping down onto the floor with them. “Let me change that then! Bring it on!”</p><p>	Noya did not change that. In fact, he won exactly zero rounds, majority of the time ‘receiving’ most cards while Tsukishima proved that he was worthy of the title by winning five rounds in such a short amount of time that it really did feel like he was cheating. Yamaguchi won once, looking absolutely proud of himself. Seeing that forced Noya to try harder, because, hell, he wanted to win too. </p><p>	At the moment, it was the last round before they went to eat dinner.</p><p>	“I can go easier on you if you want,” Tsukishima taunted. “Maybe you can win once.”</p><p>	“Nice one, Tsukki!”</p><p>	“No way!” Noya shouted, throwing down a green card perfectly into the pile. For some reason, his back was against Tsukishima’s side. It was unknown when Noya moved there. “I like challenges anyway!”</p><p>	“Suit yourself,” Tsukishima said, putting down a blue card. “Uno.”</p><p>	“Already?!”</p><p>	“Yup,” Yamaguchi chimed in. “Uno!”</p><p>	“What the hell,” Noya huffed, picking up another card. “Not Uno...” Then he realized he picked up a plus four card. “Wait! Die, Tsukishima!”</p><p>	Tsukishima drew four cards as Yamaguchi chortled, “Ouch. What color, Noya-san?”</p><p>	“Red!”</p><p>	“I win!”</p><p>	“Two wins for Yams and five for Tsukki,” Noya announced apathetically, moving to dump his cards into the pile for Yamaguchi to keep.</p><p>	“And zero for Noya-san,” Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>	“Don’t rub it in, Stingyshima!”</p><p>	Yamaguchi crammed the Uno box into his pockets. “Sorry Noya-san, but it’s true.”</p><p>	“Ah, when did you get so corrupt, Yamaguchi?” Noya teased. “Tsukki influenced you a lot huh?”</p><p>	“I guess his saltiness does rub on me.”</p><p>	“You know I’m right here, right?” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>	“No idea!” Noya replied, hanging his jacket in the closet. “Okay, let’s go!”</p><p>	The three of them made their way out of the room, stopping by Yamaguchi’s room so he could keep his cards before heading down to the dining hall. By the time they arrived, everyone was already gathered at the table. Everyone was talking, laughing, or bantering with one another. Tanaka was getting his head rubbed furiously by Narita, Kinoshita chuckling as Konno and Nakano were scolded by Ennoshita, and it seemed like Hinata and Kageyama might have said some unethical things to Furukawa, whose face was bright red (or maybe it was from second-hand embarrassment, who knew?). Yamaguchi quickly fitted himself with the other second years, dragging Tsukishima with him and urging the freak duo to tell what they told Furukawa.</p><p>	“Hey, Chikara! You mind taking Ryuu with ya?” Noya asked as he sat down before turning to Tanaka. “Sorry, Ryuu! Tsukki’s got no one to be with except me, his awesome senpai.”</p><p>	“I thought it was bros before hoes,” Tanaka cried, faking offense before laughing. “Don’t worry! He was gonna take me again anyway! Why? You tell him, Chikara!”</p><p>	“He’s a good assistant,” Ennoshita said blandly before sighing.</p><p>	“Wait,” Noya started, “weren’t you worried about me being left alone?”</p><p>	Ennoshita shrugged. “I’d make the second years take you with them anyway.”</p><p>	“Not thinking of taking me with you?” Noya pouted. “My heart is breaking!”</p><p>	“Oh, quit being a drama queen,” Tanaka guffawed. “We all know you wanna hang out with Tsukishima!”</p><p>	“Oi!” Noya said indignantly. “I mean yeah, but I wanna hang out with you guys too, y’know.”</p><p>	“Not until it’s all resolved,” Ennoshita muttered to himself.</p><p>	“Did you say somethin’, Chikara?”</p><p>	“No, your ears are playing tricks on you, Noya.”</p><p>	“You’re so quick to deny!”</p><p>	Ennoshita only shrugged again and went back to shoving food down his esophagus, but carefully, of course. He wouldn’t want to choke on his food and Noya knew that. He was still captain and if he choked, he wouldn’t be a good role model for his kouhais. Noya then dug in himself after weirdly analyzing Ennoshita, filling his bowl with foods that had fulfilling nutrients like Ukai (and sometimes Hinata) said. After everyone finished their own bowls, they all returned to their rooms and got ready for bed. Compared to the other nights, it really was peaceful.</p><p>It was probably the right time to ask.</p><p>	“Tsukishima,” Noya said once he finished showering, patting his hair dry. “I have one last question.”</p><p>	“I thought you already asked it.”</p><p>	“That was one more question before the last question.”</p><p>	Tsukishima, seated on the loveseat, removed his headphones off completely and placed it on the nightstand. “Fine. Ask away, Noya-san.”</p><p>	Noya took a deep, but silent, breath. “Do you like Furukawa?”</p><p>	“Huh?” Tsukishima blinked. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>	“I heard it from someone.”</p><p>	Tsukishima paused for a moment before shaking his head. “No… I thought I did.”</p><p>	“REALLY?!” Noya was over the moon, hell, maybe even the sun, but he hurriedly dulled down his voice a bit so he didn’t overwhelm Tsukishima. He didn’t even bother asking the reason, too hung up on the ‘no’.“Do you like anyone right now then?”</p><p>	“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed as he got up, making his way right in front of Noya, bending down slightly to get a closer look at his face. “Why don’t you guess, Noya-san?”</p><p>	Noya wanted to confess right away, he really did, but his brain was telling him to be all cheesy and find the ‘perfect scenario’, and shit, he was succumbing to it, face burning as he shook his head, “I dunno. I’ll think about it tonight.”</p><p>	“...really?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tsukishima sighed, strolling past Noya to the bathroom so he could take a shower. “Good night, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Night, Tsukki,” Noya said, barely over a whisper, still standing in place. His heart was banging in his chest and he felt like he was going to explode any second, and that explosion was going to be at least the size of a nuclear’s. Noya hid his face in his palms. “Man, fuck you Tsukki. I’ll definitely think about it tonight.”</p><p>After ten seconds, he resumed to drying his hair, although nothing else in his system did, still buzzing around like the clusterfuck it was. Once it was dry, which was fortunately before Tsukishima came out of the shower because, oh my god, Tsukishima totally liked him and he was going to get a heart attack before he could even say a word, Noya infiltrated the covers and closed his eyes, making sure they were completely sealed so that he (hopefully) slept better. He was really going to need it before his love confession, even if he was Noya. A few minutes later, to his delight, his consciousness slowly vanished as his last thoughts took over him.</p><p>
  <i>Love confession… Tomorrow… I like Tsukishima so much...</i>
</p><p>And finally, he was asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, im hinting captain suna… im not sure who was captain for inarizaki, but i feel like the twins would bicker too much to be capn lol,,, but if it is one of them, then suna is like,, the mediator lol (even though he leans more to osamus side).</p><p>Oh, and yes, noya doesnt register himself as cute.</p><p>also, I wasn’t sure if Japan uses dryers so I had to do a bit of research. End result: I learned that japanese ppl dont use them too much, I think, so yeah, I hope it's accurate. If it isn't, I'm sorry.</p><p>Based on <a href="https://martinigirlsakeworld.wordpress.com/2015/01/07/drying-clothes-in-your-bathroom-in-japan/">this article</a>.</p><p>Also, sorry again for the concept of time in this story. Even I don’t know what time it is , smh, but yeah.  there’s just so many things going on in this chap, but I hope u guys liked it! Have a good day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cats, Owls, and More Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woooooo, im sorry for not updating!!!! but here it is!!!!!!!!!! idk what to say so,, enjoy!!! and thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting!! i just wanted to say they mean so much to me lol,,, thanks again!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many perfect scenarios for confessions, weren’t there? Confessing under cherry blossoms as petals fall around you, like in dramas or animes (crossed out because it wasn’t the right season), or under a million stars and the moon before parting ways. Or maybe Noya could use the Misattribution of Attraction to his advantage and bring Tsukishima to a random haunted house or skydiving or something (even if Tsukishima already liked him, that would up the like factor, right?). </p><p>	The thing was, Noya kind of wanted, maybe even needed it to be done before meeting Lev and Yaku so he could make Lev’s double date fantasy a reality. That limited him a lot since he had no idea what kind of places Tokyo held, or what he could do to execute it perfectly, or in a pretty cool way at least. It had Noya thinking a lot in the early morning.</p><p>	“Why are you staring at the ceiling instead of getting out of bed?”</p><p>	Noya whipped his head towards Tsukishima, making eye contact with him for a split second before turning back to the ceiling again, his heart beating faster in that moment. “I could ask you the same thing. Why’re you watching me instead of getting out of bed?”</p><p>	“I wonder why too,” Tsukishima hummed, lifting his weight off the mattress to stand up. Then he leaned in right into Noya’s sight, above him. “Maybe you can tell me?”</p><p>	“Can’t read your mind, Tsukki,” Noya said, the burning sensation slowly creeping its way from his ears to his cheeks.</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“‘M not a mind reader, y’know.”</p><p>	Tsukishima snickered. “Seeing how dense you are, I guess not.”</p><p>	“Are you saying that I’m dumb?”</p><p>	“Who knows?”</p><p>	Noya stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima and sat up before shoving him away gently. “Move! Imma go get ready now.”</p><p>	Tsukishima simply stepped out of the way to let Noya make his way to complete his routine and in a few minutes, Noya was out of the bathroom in his outdoor clothes with his usual spiked hair and belongings in hand. He grinned and gestured to Tsukishima to do his own business, moving to pack up all his things in his bag. Little did Tsukishima know, Noya also had other motives, a.k.a texting his friends for ideas to confess. Once he stuffed all of his things into his duffel bag, Noya brought out his phone, punching rapidly on the keyboard a text to his first choice, who was none other than Suga.</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: suga-san!!!!!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: how should i confess to tsukki</p><p>	Not even a minute later, a notification popped up.</p><p>	<strong>Suga</strong>: i was just wondering when u were going to</p><p>	<strong>Suga</strong>: but hmmm</p><p>	<strong>Suga</strong>: maybe get him something?</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: remember when daichi gave me a custom snow globe when he confessed?</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: i keep it next to my bed so i can see it everyday bc it reminds me of him</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: god, i love him so much</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: hes the sweetest &lt;33</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: ahhhhhhh suga-san!!!</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: ik ur all in love w daichi-san and all </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but idk what to give tsukki</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: its supposed to be personal noya!!</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: just give what feels right :D</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ajfdlkadsj</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ill think abt it then!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: thx suga-san!!!!!</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: ur welcome!</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: i mean, im ur awesome sugawara senpai B)</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: anyways, i gotta go now</p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: see u later noyaaa!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: bye suga-san!!!!!</p><p>Noya then proceeded to text the next person he thought would be willing to help.</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: hey hey atsumu</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: i need some help with tsukki</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: plz</p><p>	<strong>Atsumu</strong>: woahwoah chillll im right here</p><p>	<strong>Atsumu</strong>: wats up</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: sooo imma confess to him</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: ya know</p><p>	<strong>Atsumu</strong>: why dont ya just</p><p>	<strong>Atsumu</strong>: tell him????</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: just wanna make it</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: memorable????</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but still gotta get a good scene to make it look good </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: as i bs thru the confession</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: good thinkin yuu-kunn</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: brooo, what abt the classic kabedon</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: aint that an awesome idea?!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: from the better miya too ;)</p><p>Noya grinned, almost bouncing in anticipation. <i>A spontaneous but awesome idea?! That’s a yes from Noya!”</i></p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: bro!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: HELL YEAH</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: THX SM!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: imma go now,, text ya later!!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: no problemo</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: dont forget to tell me how it goes!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i wontttt byeeeee</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: c yaaaaaa &lt;333</p><p>Noya laughed, quite satisfied from the ideas he acquired, but not fully. He still needed one more idea from someone. Maybe… Asahi! He would be happy to help!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ASAHI-SANNNNNNNNN</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: CAN U REPLY PLZZ</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: im here noyaaa</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ASAHI-SANNNNN TYYY</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i missed u :3</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: i miss u too :,)</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: but that face shows me that u need something </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: ofc!! Ily but gotta text quickquick</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: sooo i like tsukki</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: can u help me confess??????</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: me???? but ur noya??!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: exactlyyyyy!! and ur asahi</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: our glass hearted ace!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: maybe tsukki will like a softer approach idk</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: like a shyer one yknow</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: ...noya r u sick or sth</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: &gt;:((((( </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: cmon sahi-san,, plz??</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: u know i cant deny u</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: let me think for a sec</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: whisper it??</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: not helpfullll</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: wait!! one more secccc</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: what if u take his hand</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: and then just,, go with the flow??</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: thats rlly vague</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: but it might work!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i always go with the flow anyway!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: tysm asahi-san!! Ilyyyy</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: ly too, good luck ♡＾▽＾♡</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: thanks!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: imma go now</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: gud baiii text u later!!</p><p><strong>Asahi</strong>: baii!</p><p>With that, Noya slipped his phone back into his pocket and went to take a seat on the loveseat, deciding to take in the view of his shared room for a few minutes. It was the last day he would be sharing a room and a bed with Tsukishima, was it? It felt almost melancholy to be leaving such a familiar space. Would it be the last time Noya got to stay closely with Tsukishima? The last time he’d smell the lingering strawberry scent in the air so clearly? It made him wonder, and even if he was going to miss it, he didn’t feel too sad. They did create a lot of memories on this trip, some conflict, even more feelings. It was funny, somehow, that everything happened in such a short time, and somehow, Noya was in deep. Thinking about it again, he really did wonder when he liked Tsukishima, when he got so attached. He never even thought about how easily he accepted the fact that he liked Tsukishima, why it felt like a second nature. Was it the little chats they had that mostly consisted of Noya talking? Or was it the sense of familiarity Noya felt from always latching onto Tsukishima? He might never know any of those things, but the thing that he knew for sure was he did really like Tsukishima, and it was probably going to stay like that for a long time.</p><p>“So now you’re staring at the wall?”</p><p>“Tsukishima!” Noya jumped, snapping out of his thoughts as he turned to Tsukishima, who was now standing to his side. “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugged. “Not that long. I just finished packing.”</p><p>“Woah, really? That’s fast!”</p><p>“I packed almost everything since yesterday, it’s not that surprising.”</p><p>“‘Course you did, Tsukki,” Noya laughed. “So now we’re ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah. We just have to bring the bags down to the lobby so coach can go and get them later.”</p><p>“Great! Let’s go then! We’ve gotta lot to explore!”</p><p>Tsukishima smiled. “Sure.” He sounded soft, amused, and it warmed Noya’s heart to it’s core. What was Tsukishima’s secret to being such a heartthrob despite being a prick sometimes anyway?</p><p>“Cute bastard,” Noya pouted as he walked to take his jacket off the hanger so he could put it on. He wasn’t sure why he said it out loud, but he didn’t really care. He definitely said a lot more weirder things out loud.</p><p>“Well, what about you?” Tsukishima replied unexpectedly, eyeing Noya almost bashfully. Almost.  “Do you think you’re cute?”</p><p>Noya blinked twice, surprised. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“Hnngh, fine,” Noya reluctantly agreed, thinking for a moment. He never considered himself cute, more like cool and awesome. Maybe he was a little cute? Or not? He didn’t know. “Never thought of it. Whaddya think?” Wait, did he really just ask that? “Uh, you don’t need to answer that Tsukki.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Tsukki,” he muttered before leaning down and... oh my god, Noya was going to scream into the wall. “That should answer your question.” Then Tsukishima headed out with his bag, leaving Noya alone in the room.</p><p>Tsukishima just kissed him on the cheek, and his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his throat. </p><p>
  <i>Was that real? It was, right? What the hell was that?!</i>
</p><p>He tried to shake the feeling away, he really did, hauling his own belongings so he could chase Tsukishima down the hall (not before taking out the keycard, of course). It didn’t disappear though, his awfully loud pulse reminding him of whatever he was feeling. To some of his luck, Tsukishima wasn’t too far off, just a few steps ahead of him.</p><p>“O-oi, Tsukki!” Noya yelled, voice bouncing off the walls. “What was that for?!”</p><p>Tsukishima turned to face him, pink dusting his cheeks and a small furrow on his brows, with an addition of a small scowl. And then something clicked in Noya. Like a light switch that flicked open in that tiny gap of time.</p><p>
  <i>Wait wait wait, this is the perfect moment to do the Classic Kabedon!</i>
</p><p>Noya hesitated for a moment before throwing his bag down onto the floor and going through with the plan, cornering Tsukishima with his hands on both sides of the wall. When Noya looked up, he saw a now-encased Tsukishima holding a shocked expression.</p><p>
  <i>Perfect!</i>
</p><p>And it would have been perfect, really, but it was too bad he hadn’t thought of his own self, because the next thing Noya knew, he was kind of hyperventilating, gulping as he took in their proximity (bless and curse his short arms). Tsukishima’s overbearing strawberry scent and his own racing heart didn’t help at all, and it was all too much, too enticing, and Tsukishima didn’t even seem to notice, raising an eyebrow at Noya expectedly. Probably waiting for a confession.</p><p>“I- Tsukishima, um I.” Noya’s voice was high pitched and incredibly squeaky. He could feel his whole face redden to that of a tomato from a combination of embarrassment and whatever the other one was. How did he turn into a stuttering mess? Noya, of all people. “I think I, no, uh, not think, uh--” Before he could continue, he heard the elevator ding open and released Tsukishima in an instant to grab his bag. “Nevermind, I think we should go before the elevator goes somewhere else. Haha.”</p><p>Tsukishima only nodded and strode to the elevator.</p><p><i>When did you become such a coward, Noya?!</i> Noya shouted to himself angrily as he entered the elevator. <i>This Noya sucks, where do I purchase a new one?!</i> He sighed, ignoring Tsukishima’s presence almost entirely. <i>Plan A for Atsumu has failed… guess I’m moving on to plan B… Suga-san’s plan? Well, that would mean I have to find something...</i></p><p>“Noya-san, are you going to walk out of the elevator?” Tsukishima asked, jutting his chin out to the open door.</p><p>“Ah, sorry!” Noya replied, hopping out of the elevator. “I was just thinkin’”</p><p>“I thought all your thoughts disappear when you open your mouth.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Tsukishima chuckled as he made his way to Noya’s side. “So, are we eating here or somewhere else?”</p><p>“Hm, wanna get something at the convenient store?” Noya suggested. “There should be one around here, and it’ll be quick so we can look around more.”</p><p>
  <i>And maybe I could get you something… hopefully.</i>
</p><p>“Guess so,” Tsukishima answered, coming to a halt when he saw a couple of bags huddled together before adding his own to the bunch and moving out of the way so Noya could do the same, but in a much rougher manner. However, before they could leave the lobby, a cluster of people entered the hotel, crowding the place as they squeezed amongst one another. A huge group of tourists.</p><p>“Oh shit, would ya look at that,” Noya commented offhandedly. “Time to leave, Tsukki.” As he twirled his body, Noya realized that Tsukishima was gone. Nowhere to be found. “Tsukishima?”</p><p>Noya went up on his toes, hoping that it would help with his search. To his dismay, the foreign tourists were awfully tall, making it hard for him to see past their backs and shoulders. Noya growled in frustration before rushing through them as cautiously, yet speedily, as he could. Maybe Tsukishima was already waiting outside. </p><p>Nope, he was just standing by the entrance with a smirking Nakano. The latter flashed a peace sign as Noya trudged towards them. </p><p>“Noya-san!” Nakano trilled. “Finally made it out of the forest, huh?”</p><p>Noya punched him on his side. “It was your fault Tsukki disappeared, wasn’t it?!”</p><p>“Ow, not my fault you’re not tall enough to see us. We could see you from here,” Nakano said as he rubbed the assaulted spot. “You’re not that hard to miss.”</p><p>“You were playing along, Tsukki?!” Noya queried, feigning anger while crossing his arms.</p><p>“He dragged me here,” Tsukishima replied flatly. “And it’s not like I left you, did I? Actually, maybe I should just leave you here with Nakano.”</p><p>“Nope, impossible,” Noya grinned before gripping the hem of Tsukishima’s hoodie with one hand. “You’re stuck with me.” </p><p>“Boo.”</p><p>“You guys act like hanging with us first years is bad,” Nakano sulked overdramatically, quickly laughing it off when Kanno and Furukawa appeared from the bathroom. “We gotta go now I guess, see ya later Tsukishima-san, Noya-san.” Then he moved to the other first years, practically yanking them out onto the street.</p><p>“See ya!” Noya yelled back before discerning something as he squished the fabric in his hand. “Hey, isn’t this the hoodie I was wearing yesterday?”</p><p>“I wonder.”</p><p>“Can’t you just answer normally?”</p><p>“Who knows?”</p><p>Noya bumped him on the arm with his head before tugging the hem. “Fine, be all cryptic. You’re not running away again though.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” Tsukishima said in response. “Lead the way then, Noya-san.”</p><p>Noya smiled and ambled out the entrance, eyes traversing along the street until they were met with a convenient store right around the corner. As they walked, Noya also analyzed the posters and stores, trying to find somewhere they could go to kill some time until Yaku came to get them. After passing a lot of posters that did not seem all that interesting, one caught Noya’s eye. It was bright neon yellow with a lot of explosive dialogue decorations and a bunch of animal keychain pictures, and honestly, it seemed pretty sketchy, but its content grasped Noya’s attention.</p><p>It wrote:</p><p><strong>Arm Wrestling Matches! Ft. High School Volleyball Team Mascot Keychains!</strong> </p><p>Prize: one keychain of a team mascot of one highschool volleyball team!</p><p>Held by a volleyball enthusiasts</p><p>Only 100 yen per person!!! 0 yen if you're one of the players!!</p><p>From jan ** - jan**</p><p>At [insert location closeby]!!</p><p>Please come for the most fun!!</p><p>Noya was pretty sure he had seen the advertisers in the stadium, but he hadn’t really paid much attention to them because he too focused on the volleyball tournament, not some other things, but at that moment, it seemed perfect. Like something from the angels. It was close by and if he won something for Tsukishima with his strength, that would be much cooler than just buying a random gift with money. Plus, there was a dinosaur keychain on the poster... and at that, Noya was pretty much sold. </p><p>“Tsukishima, let’s go there,” Noya said excitedly. “It’s not that far!”</p><p>Tsukishima frowned. “What if they’re scammers?”</p><p>“It’s free for volleyball players! And they promoted it at the stadium!”</p><p>“Still weird… and you don’t even know the rules. What if you have to arm wrestle with some buff guy to get a tiny keychain?”</p><p>“Please?” Noya may or may not have made puppy eyes. “It won’t take long!”</p><p>“...If something happens to us, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tsukki! Let’s go get some food now! I’m starving.”</p><p>At the convenient store, Noya bought an onigiri, two meat buns, a bottle of water and a Gari Gari Kun popsicle. Tsukishima bought an energy drink and some oden that let off steam once it came in contact with the cool air outside of the store (both of them decided that it would be pretty nice to stand outside and eat). Noya handed Tsukishima one of the meat buns, taking no refunds, before chomping down on his own, chewing it rigorously. Tsukishima only sighed and complied, finishing off his food at a moderate pace. Once they were done, Noya pulled Tsukishima to their headed destination, full of adrenaline and energy. </p><p>It didn’t take long before they reached their target address. The entrance of the place seemed normal, to say the least. It didn’t seem as sketchy as the poster and the outside seemed quite welcoming, despite its emptiness and lack of decoration. It must’ve been owned by one of the founders of whatever this arm wrestling thing was, and they probably didn’t have any other purpose for it other than this.  A few voices were heard through the door, chatting around. They seemed to also be there for the matches, judging from the questioning tones they had. Still, that didn’t mean that Noya trusted it, but he liked his plan so he wasn’t going to back off.</p><p>“Are you sure, Noya-san?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Nope, but let’s just go in.”</p><p>“I won’t be surprised if you join a cult one day with that mentality.”</p><p>“Just go along with it, Tsukishima!” Noya barked before opening the door. The bell rang with it, notifying the people inside that they were entering. Noya’s eyes widened when he saw some familiar figures. “Hey! What are you guys doing here?!”</p><p>	Standing there in front of him were Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and two other people, who seemed acquainted with them. Two young men and a woman that stood behind them smiled warmly at Tsukishima and Noya. They were probably the hosts of the event.</p><p>Bokuto was the first to reply. “Hey hey hey! Karasuno!” </p><p>“Oya? What a coincidence,” Kuroo snickered, glancing at Kenma for approval. The latter only hummed a short agreement and waved before he continued to tap on his PSP. </p><p>“Hi Tsukishima. Noya,” Akaashi greeted. “We’re here because Bokuto-san really wanted to do the arm wrestling matches, but we all agreed that there would be less people on the day after the nationals so we came here today instead of all the other days.” Then he motioned to the unknown people beside them, a couple. “This is Yamaka Mika and Daishou Suguru. Nohebi graduates. Daishou-san is the former captain of the Nohebi Volleyball club.”</p><p>“Thanks for the introduction, Akaashi-kun,” Daishou said with a hint of sarcasm. </p><p>“Oh, Karasuno’s libero and tall blocker,” Mika said thoughtfully. “You guys are really good.”</p><p>	“Ah, thank you!” Noya replied, his arms flailing around until it hit Tsukishima’s back. “It’s mostly Tsukki here though!”</p><p>	“Shut up Noya-san,” Tsukishima muttered.</p><p>	Noya ignored him. “And Nohebi was really good too! Especially that really strong spiker!”</p><p>	“Yeah, they are,” Mika nodded in agreement before turning to her boyfriend. “They’re all great and interesting players. Suguru talks about them a lot.”</p><p>	“Aha, of course,” Daishou said proudly. “They’re my team, right?”</p><p>	“I guess so.”</p><p>	Suddenly, one of the male hosts interrupted. “Sorry, but would you like us to explain the rules?”</p><p>	“Please do,” Kuroo replied politely. The rest of the group nodded and waited patiently for one of the hosts to say something.</p><p>	“So, basically, you just have to win at least one match with anyone to get a keychain,” the lady host explained. “However, you can only compete once, so if you lose, you lose. Since all of you are partly connected with the teams, we will let you all have free rounds. Enjoy!”</p><p>	Before Noya could even move, Daishou and Kuroo were already paired up, competitive expressions on both of their faces. Kenma murmured something to Mika, and a second later, the former was down and Mika was choosing a keychain from its bunch. Tsukishima and Akaashi were somehow already armwrestling, a close match from the looks of it, which left Noya with…</p><p>	“NOYA! LET’S PLAY!” </p><p>	Bokuto. And there was no way Noya was going to win. He thought that he could win if he went against someone like Kenma, or Daishou, or maybe Akaashi (but he was Bokuto’s boyfriend… what if he was secretly buff as hell too?!). Hell, maybe even Kuroo. But Bokuto? Zero point zero zero one percent.</p><p>Noya pursed his lips when he heard Tsukishima and Kenma scoff from the sidelines, done with their matches. He took a deep breath before letting out a wide, confident grin. What were the chances of him arm wrestling with such a strong guy? Probably never once they saw his small stature, so this was a great opportunity for Noya to go against such a challenger, and it would’ve been a waste if he didn’t take it.</p><p>“Bring it on, Bokuto-san!”</p><p>	Then the match began, the two contestants clasping their arms together before they began pushing. Bokuto’s arm was strong, really strong, which wasn’t at all shocking when he was literally one of the best aces and had visibly bulging biceps. Noya barely held for two seconds before his arm was slammed onto the table. So much for Suga’s plan. </p><p>	“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto shouted his catch phrase. “Akaashi! See!? I’m getting you a keychain!”</p><p>	“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, looking both prideful and apologetic at the same time as he peeked at Noya, who was pathetically mourning at his guaranteed loss.</p><p>“Which one do you want?!”</p><p>“The owl one... It reminds me of you.”</p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p>“Ugh, lovebirds, amirite?” Kuroo said before dangling a cat keychain in front of Kenma. “Hey kitten, look what I got for you.”</p><p>“You’re a hypocrite, Kuroo-san,” Noya laughed. “I should be the one saying that!”</p><p>“Really?” Kuroo smirked before pulling Noya into the small circle that consisted of him and Kenma. “I see you and Tsukki, y’know?”</p><p>“But we’re not together,” Noya said before casually adding, “yet. Soon though.”</p><p>“I’d be jealous if I still liked Tsukki, ‘cause you’re damn right,” Kuroo chortled. “Team Noya is definitely the team that’s gonna win from the looks of it.”</p><p>“No shit, but who do you like now, Kuro?” Kenma asked, looking up from his PSP. “You never told me.”</p><p>“I thought you knew, kitten!”</p><p>“Maybe, but I want to hear it from you,” Kenma said, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Kuroo before whirling his head to Noya. “Also, you were trying to get a keychain for Tsukishima, right?”</p><p>“Read right through me,” Noya grinned shyly. “Not that that’d work anymore.”</p><p>“Ah that sucks,” Kuroo said. “Brokuto’s arms are awesome, I almost broke mine the last time we arm wrestled. No way your puny arms can win.”</p><p>Noya pouted. “They’re not that puny! And how would you know. I’m pretty strong, y’know?”</p><p>“But it’s Bokuto-san,” Kenma pointed out bluntly, earning another chuckle out of Kuroo. “He’s probably the final boss of arm wrestles.”</p><p>“Aside from Ushijima-san, probably,” Noya admitted. “Which boss d’you think I'd be though?’</p><p>“Eh, more like the random enemies...”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re being mean to me, Kenma!”</p><p>“In terms of arm wrestling... If it’s obliviousness, you can be the boss I guess...”</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>Kenma sighed and explained as he pressed some more buttons on his PSP, “It took me a second to figure out that Tsukishima likes you after our match. But then again, Shouyou didn’t know either, even though he always talks about how weird Tsukishima acts around you…”</p><p>“The brain of Nekoma never disappoints,” Kuroo said. “But kitten, you should’ve told me! Maybe then Noya here wouldn’t have cried.”</p><p>	Noya groaned. “Please don’t bring that embarrassing-ass memory back.”</p><p>	“You cried?” Kenma blinked. “That’s surprising… but I’d rather not interfere.”</p><p>	“Straightforward as always, Kenma.” Noya leaned back onto the wall. “So, why are we here as a little group over here anyways.”</p><p>	“Gossip, duh,” Kuroo said very matter-of-factly, causing Noya to laugh, only to be cut short by a curious looking Akaashi.</p><p>	“Why are you guys all huddled together here,” he asked. “It looks really suspicious, no offence.”</p><p>	“Gossip,” Noya simply said, sharing the same sentiment as Kuroo.</p><p>	“Exactly,” Kuroo joined in. “Why else, Akaashi?”</p><p>	“Fair point,” Akaashi admitted, the trio snickering because apparently Akaashi thought gossip was a decent excuse for whatever they were doing.</p><p>	“So, where’s Tsukishima and my bro anyways?” Kuroo queried after he stifled his amusement. “And did Yamaka and Daishou leave already?”</p><p>	“Mika and Daishou left a few seconds ago because Daishou’s salty that he couldn’t get a keychain for his girlfriend,” Kenma answered for Akaashi. “Bokuto is talking to Tsukishima about something next to the keychain table. I don’t know about what, so don’t ask.” True to his word, Tsukishima was listening to whatever Bokuto had to say while being hit on the back several times. </p><p>	“Right. You’re as observant as ever, Kenma,” Akaashi noted before changing up the topic. “Tsukishima is a lot stronger than he was last year, I have to say. I thought I was going to win so Bokuto-san and I could have matching keychains.”</p><p>	Noya gaped. “You and Bokuto-san are so sappy but... Tsukishima won?!” He didn’t even realize, being too engrossed with other things.</p><p>	Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. I think Bokuto-san might be helping him choose a keychain right now.”</p><p>	“I think we can all guess what he’s gonna choose though,” Kuroo said with a smile.</p><p>	“No,” Kenma contradicted. “I don’t think he’s that predictable this time.”</p><p>	“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noya asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenma didn’t reply, cursing silently to himself when he died in the game before respawning his character. </p><p>	“I think Kenma’s right,” Akaashi spoke up instead. “He would probably just ignore Bokuto-san if that’s the case.”</p><p>	“Pfft, right,” Kuroo said with a laugh. “He’s always so aloof.”</p><p>	Out of the blue, Kenma let out another frustrated noise, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.</p><p>	“Woah, you lost again,” Noya said, moving to look into the screen. “Tough level, huh?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Kenma mumbled curtly. “This lil’ bitch keeps shooting lasers when I’m about to attack, but I’ll kick its ass after th-” He had to stop his ranting when he bit his tongue. “Ow.”</p><p>	Without missing a meat, Kuroo said with a flirty smirk on his face, “Do you need me to kiss it better, kitten?” If only he knew how easily it would’ve been wiped off his face.</p><p>	Kenma flitted his cat-like eyes to Kuroo. “Yeah. It still hurts.”</p><p>	“Wait, really?”</p><p>	“Would I lie?”</p><p>	Kuroo’s mouth fell open, eyes darting to both Noya and Akaashi, who both gave him looks of approval and a thumbs up, before returning to Kenma. He didn’t seem to be able to form coherent works, bumbling words moving past his lips until he finally gave up and pressed a small peck on Kenma’s forehead. Kenma wasn’t too pleased.</p><p>“I hurt my tongue, not my forehead,” he said before placing his PSP onto his lap and pulling Kuroo into a deep kiss. A really deep one.</p><p>“Get it, Kuroo-san!” Noya shouted, Akaashi smiling softly in agreement to his statement.</p><p>Bokuto soon chimed in as he walked over to them, crying out with his loudest and most powerful voice, “THAT’S MY BRO!” He then hesitated for a moment, expression morphing from joyous one to his famous ‘emo’ one. “But that means I have to pay ‘Kaashi ‘cause I lost the bet…”</p><p>	“What bet?” Kuroo asked once he finally released Kenma’s lips, wiping his own with a hand. </p><p>	“I bet that you’re gonna kiss Kenma first, but Kenma kissed you first and now I have to pay Akaashi…”</p><p>	“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “You always insist on paying for our dates, so you can count that money as another date, right?”</p><p>	Noya didn’t really get that logic but Bokuto seemed to, mood flipping back up as he nodded furiously, “You’re right Akaashi! You’re so smart! And pretty! What did I do to deserve an angel?!”</p><p>	“Bokuto-san, you’re overexaggerating,” Akaashi said dully, though there was a tug on the corner of his lips and a light redness on his cheekbones that emphasized his elegant features even more. </p><p>	“I’m not! It’s the truth!”</p><p>	“Bokuto-san…”</p><p>	“Lovebirds being all lovey dovey,” Noya fake gagged at the scene. “Gross.”</p><p>	“Not their fault you’re single,” Tsukishima said from beside him. When did he even get there? </p><p>	“Oh Tsukki, you’re here!” Kuroo grinned, throwing his elbow over Tsukishima’s shoulder. “So, what’d you get?”</p><p>	“What?” Tsukishima said. “The keychain? And please don’t call me Tsukki.” </p><p>	“Keychain yes, calling you Tsukki, no,” Kuroo answered casually. “Now show us, we’re curious creatures, especially me and kitten, being cats and all.”</p><p>	“Yeah Tsukki!” Noya encouraged him, not sure when his hands went to Tsukishima’s to  try to pry his hands off the small keychain. “Lemme see!”</p><p>	“Ugh, fine,” Tsukishima relented, pulling his hand away from Noya before looping the keychain to hang around his fingers and reveal it; a small, chibi version of a crow. Karasuno’s mascot and not a random dinosaur mascot.</p><p>	“Tsukishima!” Noya hollered. “You’ve really got the team spirit in ya now, don’t ya!?” He was pretty sure his eyes were shining as he threw himself onto Tsukishima, who grunted at the sudden force but still managed to support him. </p><p>	“No, shut up.”</p><p>	“Don’t deny the truth then!”</p><p>	“So that’s how he got so strong,” Akaashi said under his breath before he was hoisted up by Bokuto. “Huh? Why are you lifting me up, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>	“I’m testing Tsukishima’s workout!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I can’t let him surpass me!” With a sigh, Akaashi kissed Bokuto before asking to be let down. The latter pouted but complied, bending down only a bit so Akaashi could step down.</p><p>	“Everyone is so whipped,” Kuroo said. “Can’t say I’m not, but I can’t believe Tsukki’s whipped too.”</p><p>	Tsukishima glared at him. “I’m not whipped.”</p><p>	“‘Course you’re not,” Noya said before brushing Tsukishima on the neck lightly with his lips, taking in the sweet strawberry scent. He wasn’t sure where the sudden surge of confidence came from, but he didn’t mind as he pulled back and watched Tsukishima’s whole face darken in red. Satisfied, Noya wiggled out of Tsukishima’s hold and went back to watching Kenma’s PSP as the consequences caught up to him, biting his cheek to keep himself from producing any embarrassing noises.</p><p>	“Bold,” Kenma commented quietly. “I can’t tell why you won’t just tell him though.”</p><p>	“I’m trynna to achieve a perfect scenario for it.”</p><p>“...you think he’ll care?”</p><p>	“Maybe?”</p><p>	“I think he just wants your confession.”</p><p>	“I guess…” Noya trailed off. “I still have one more thing to try though.”</p><p>“Hm... good luck then.”</p><p>“Thanks! Oh, and look, you died again!”</p><p>“I know. I was this close,” Kenma put up his hand in an almost-pinching position, “to winning.”</p><p>“That sucks man,” Noya said nonchalantly. “But you’ll win it soon anyway, you’re Kenma! Now try again!” Kenma grumbled but restarted nonetheless, and Noya resumed observing the game for a few minutes when someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. It was Kuroo. “Hey Kuroo-san, ‘sup?”</p><p>“Tsukki wants to leave or something,” Kuroo said, acting all sad before putting on his signature smirk. “He told me to threaten you about him leaving you here with us, but we all know he wouldn’t do that, right?”</p><p>	“Yeah, but he’d be one salty beanpole,” Noya laughed. “Who cares though, we should hang out for a bit first!”</p><p>	“I’d approve if Tsukishima isn’t glaring at me right now,” Kuroo whispered. He chuckled when Noya gave him a puzzled look. “I have Tsukki-glare radar in me, so I’d know.”</p><p>“Isn’t Tsukishima always glaring?” Kenma asked.</p><p>“Not at our lil Noya over here!”</p><p>	“Just gimme a minute then,” Noya said, ignoring Kuroo’s statement, now back to watching the game over Kenma’s shoulder. “I think Kenma’s almost finished with this level.”</p><p>	“Yeah, almost,” Kenma confirmed, fingers harsher than they were previously as they hit the buttons. It was intense. “Also, I can’t believe you were quiet the whole time.”</p><p>	“I can shut up too!” Noya said indignantly, wincing when Kenma’s character was stabbed once again. “And focus, Kenma!” </p><p>	Kenma didn’t respond, cutting off the rest of the world as he attacked the final boss unrelentlessly until it finally died and dropped a lot of loot, Noya and Kuroo cheering in the background. Kenma seemed pleased, but that reaction was dulled down when his eyes sparkled when he collected one of the items the boss dropped.</p><p>	“Kuroo, look!” Kenma said, excited. It was a rare feeling from him, but it was contagious, Noya unconsciously growing more jumpy as he shared the moment.“I got that thing I told you about!”</p><p>	“The Blackhole something or something?” Kuroo said, mouth widening. “Isn’t that the really rare thing?!”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Kenma nodded enthusiastically. “I really like today.”</p><p>	“Man, you’re so lucky!” Noya yelled. “Snatching yourself both a boyfriend and some cool ass thing, I’m jealous!”</p><p>“Guess so,” Kenma said. “Maybe you’ll be next.”</p><p>Noya smiled. “I hope so!”</p><p>Before Kenma could reply, the trio heard a tired Tsukishima approach them. “I’m literally going to leave you here, Noya-san.”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” Noya said truthfully, his smile growing bigger. As much as he loved his friends, he did want Tsukishima to himself for some time, especially since they were going to meet with Lev and Yaku later. “Just lemme appreciate Kenma’s hard work for a sec!”</p><p>	“Ah.” Tsukishima blinked. “Be quick then…because uh… no. Nevermind.” He looked like he wanted to continue though.</p><p> Noya absentmindedly tilted his head in confusion. “Y’know, if you gotta say something, just spit it out.”</p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi, who had been chatting up with the hosts a few seconds ago, were now joined with the rest of the group, the former agreeing, “Yeah Tsukki! Spit it out!”</p><p>Tsukishima proceeded to avert his eyes away and say something just quiet enough for no one to hear or make out what he said… or so everyone thought until Kenma giggled.</p><p>“Kitten, what’d he say?” Kuroo was the first to question, batting his eyelashes for an answer, only to earn an eyeroll. </p><p>“Yeah, Kenma!” Bokuto chimed in. “What’d Tsukki say!” </p><p>Akaashi only raised an eyebrow, seemingly curious too.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Kenma muttered. “It’s just… kind of Tsukki… but also… not…”</p><p>	“You’re sure a strange one, Tsukki,” Noya bellowed in an old man’s voice before switching back to his normal one. “But seriously, what do you wanna say? Just spit it out!”</p><p>	Hesitantly, Tsukishima took Noya’s hand, placing the crow keychain into it before closing it, his hand over Noya’s. “Here. Take this.”</p><p>	Noya stared at his mostly hidden hand, dumbfounded for a second before snapping his head back up. “Why? You won, not me!”</p><p>	Tsukishima shrugged with a smirk. “I guess I feel bad that you had to go against Bokuto-san.”</p><p>	“Huh?! I don’t need your fake pity!” Noya tried to yank his hand away to no avail. “Just keep it!”</p><p>	“Are you serious…” Tsukishima mumbled. “I’m just kidding, Noya-san.”</p><p>	“Ooh, then why, Tsukki?” Kuroo said in a singsong voice. “Why don’t you tell us all? Also, Noya, don’t be like that.”</p><p>	“Like what?” Noya asked.</p><p>	“Like that.”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed and released his hold on Noya’s hand and instead went for his wrist. “We’ll get going now. See you later or something.”</p><p>	“What the heck,” Noya wondered out loud before waving to the others with his free arm. “Bye guys! Let’s meet up again soon!”</p><p>	“Bye,” Akaashi said. “It was nice seeing you both today, and yeah, hopefully we’ll get to see each other again soon. Good luck.” </p><p>	“BYE TSUKKI! NOYA!” Bokuto and Kuroo shouted in unison, obviously planned as they both gave each other a loud high five.</p><p>Kenma only waved, and once Tsukishima’s back was turned to leave, he flashed Noya a quick thumbs up before going back to playing his PSP. Noya grinned as he continued to be dragged by Tsukishima until they were at a corner, waiting for the crossing light to turn green with the other citizens of Tokyo.</p><p>“Where are we going now, Tsukki?” Noya questioned, shifting his weight from side to side and occasionally bumping into Tsukishima, examining the keychain in his palm. He wondered why he jumped to the conclusion that Tsukishima actually pitied him and not that he just wanted to give something to Noya? Sometimes his mentality really got the best of him. “And thanks for this, I’m gonna treasure it!” He whipped his head to Tsukishima and then winked. “‘Cause it’s from you, y’know?”</p><p>He smiled when Tsukishima’s eyes darted away from his face and onto the crossing instead. “Do whatever Noya-san… I saw a park on the way here. I don’t think there’s a lot of people.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I didn’t notice.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s because you were too focused on that hideous poster.”</p><p>“It’s not that ugly,” Noya chuckled, before slipping his wrist out of Tsukishima’s hand and replacing it with his own hand; it was time for Plan Asahi. “But I guess you’re right. It’s good that I’ve got you right here then!”</p><p>Tsukishima only gave him a side smile, remaining silent as Noya leaned onto his side softly, just enough to make his presence there. Tsukishima seemed relaxed, breathing light, hand firm on Noya’s, and nothing too rigid. It was comfortable and normal in the best way, if that was one way to describe normal. A good normal, a freeing normal. Whatever kind of normal it was, it felt nice, and Noya would not trade the most expensive thing in the whole world for it (he really was whipped, wasn’t he?).</p><p>When the light finally flicked green, Noya tugged Tsukishima forward to cross the road, only to remember the fact that he had no idea where they were headed. Tsukishima noticed once Noya came to a stop, gesturing him to move forwards, so Noya did… until he came to another stop. Tsukishima sighed into a smile, shaking his head as he led the way instead, pulling Noya gently across the pavement, and soon they arrived at the park. As expected, the trees were branchy and leafless, and everything was dry, so it was no surprise that there wasn’t anyone, especially in the morning. Despite all of that, the whole place also had its own kind of feeling to it, a special vibe that was just… special. It wasn’t beautiful, and it wasn’t ugly. No, it was just fine, but at the same time it felt like it held a purpose. Or was Noya just overthinking it? </p><p>“You’re right when you said no one’s here,” Noya noted as they meandered on the trail, just looking around. </p><p>“Why would I lie?” Tsukishima asked. “Do you not like it?”</p><p>“No, I think it’s cool,” Noya said, barely over a whisper. “Do you, though?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why else would I choose it then?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Noya shook his head, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand. “I just…” He realized that the confession was on the tip of his tongue, his heart rate speeding up. “Tsukishima… can I tell you something.”</p><p> Tsukishima hummed. “Go on, I’m listening.”</p><p>	Noya took a deep breath and right as he was about to say the three words that would finish everything off, a simple ‘I like you’, a car honked. Loud. Thrice. </p><p>	“What the hell, there aren’t even that many cars!” Noya shouted, snapping his head to the direction that the noise came from. He just wanted to get this over with already and now Mother Nature (was it even Mother Nature?) messing with him? He just wanted to confess in a good way, but nothing seemed to be going well. Noya wasn’t even sure when his own eyes were on the verge of tears, frustrated as he gripped Tsukishima’s hand even tighter. Did he even have motivation to do it anymore?</p><p>	“Noya-san?” Tsukishima’s voice was faint. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No!” Noya said, voice deafening out of impulse. He immediately regretted his reply, looking down at the ground. “Um, just kidding! Don’t mind. Let’s just keep walking.” </p><p>Tsukishima halted, and with a short pause, replied, “No.”</p><p>“...Why?”</p><p>“Not yet,” he corrected. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Noya said, rubbing his sleeves against his eyes as he feigned yawning. He didn’t want to ruin Tsukishima’s day all together by being a cry baby. “Wanna sit on the bench then?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima answered after some thought.</p><p>Noya forced out a laugh. “Are you even actually tired if you don’t want to sit down?” </p><p>“I lied,” Tsukishima conceded. “I lied that I was tired.”</p><p>“Y’sure? You don’t have a lotta stamina right?.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad…”</p><p>Noya scraped his feet on the floor and glanced up at Tsukishima. “Then you wanna keep walkin’?”</p><p>Again, he refused, shaking his head, “No. Just give me a second.”</p><p>“Ah, okay,” Noya said, about to focus on the warmth surrounding his hand when it was taken away. He frowned and turned to Tsukishima again. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Um, I needed your attention…” Tsukishima began, scratching his nape. His face was flushed from the cold and his body stood solid, stiff. Almost like a statue, but no. He was much more beautiful, impeccable even, in Noya’s eyes at least. Maybe he was actually delusional that he thought that Tsukishima liked him, because how did someone who looked like this like him? I</p><p>“My attention’s always on you, Tsukki,” Noya said with a smile, although it was mostly to himself. “So, what’cha wanna say?”</p><p>“Noya-san,” Tsukishima said, partly strong but also shy. He stared right into Noya’s eyes, gazing into his soul. “I like you. Please go out with me.”</p><p>Noya’s breath hitched, eyes widening. To anyone else, it might have felt bland, felt boring. A simple confession in an imperfect park. Noya would’ve probably thought that in the past too, but after a few flawed confessions and the fact that he was the one being confessed to, this was probably the closest thing to perfect. No, it was perfect. This was Tsukishima, the one person Noya liked so much, who was telling him ‘I like you’ and asking him to go out with him. Someone who didn’t express much feelings, someone who would act all cold despite having emotions buried deeply inside of him. Someone who Noya was so comfortable with and would love to spend time with for a long time. And that was just a small portion of it. The thing was that it was Tsukishima Kei who was confessing to him, to be his.</p><p>Noya’s Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>Was it bad that he burst out crying?</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>“Wha- Noya-san why are you crying?!” Tsukishima asked frantically, both hands hesitantly hovering over Noya’s shoulders, not sure what to do.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m not!” </p><p>“Then what are you doing right now?”</p><p>“I’m just happy, okay?” Noya sniffled, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “And of course I’d go out with you.” He hesitated for a moment deciding to ask for something he had thought about a couple of times, voice soft. “Tsukishima, can you hug me?”</p><p>	Tsukishima blinked. “Hug?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“I expected you to ask for something else,” Tsukishima conceded. “Something more, probably.”</p><p>	“Maybe later.” Noya opened his arms expectantly. “Please?”</p><p>Tsukishima cautiously brought Noya in, his awkward hold evolving into a more confident one as he sighed, “Why don’t you just hug me?”</p><p>“‘Cause you never hugged me,” Noya mumbled into Tsukishima’s chest. He felt warm. At home. Safe.</p><p>“That’s because you already hug me a lot.”</p><p>“It’s not the same though...”</p><p>Tsukishima pulled away, scanning Noya’s face with the same authentic smile that had Noya’s heart over the edge before pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute, you know?”</p><p>“If you say so,” Noya said, grinning blissfully. “I’m cool though, right?”</p><p>“Hm, not really.”</p><p>“Don’t lie!”</p><p>“Why would I lie to my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Boyfriend…” Noya tested the syllables on his tongue before hiding his face in his hands. “God, Tsukki, I’m gonna die. I can’t believe this is happening. We’re boyfriends?!” </p><p>“Yes, and you’re overexaggerating, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Maybe if you were in my shoes you would be too!”</p><p>“We’re literally experiencing the same situation,” Tsukishima paused, before continuing, “and I never said I didn’t feel the same...”</p><p>“Really?!” Noya squeaked, quickly composing himself when Tsukishima let out a ‘pfft’. “Well, even though your feelings are valid and all, I definitely feel all these emotions more than you.”</p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p>“Because you are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me!”</p><p>Tsukishima’s ears immediately turned red. “This isn’t a competition, Noya-san...”</p><p>“Everything’s a competition if you’ve competitive enough!” Noya yelled, granting him a ‘what am I going to do with this idiot’ look from Tsukishima. Then he remembered something. “Oh wait, I gotta text Atsumu one sec.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“I told him I was gonna tell him when I confessed,” Noya explained. “You mind?”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “Just be quick.”</p><p>	“Thanks!” Noya pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts. “Atsumu… there he is!”</p><p>	<strong>Noya</strong>: i lied</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i didnt confess</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: wait wat</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: dont ya have all day??!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: i will literally slap u if u dont</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: waitttt chill !!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: i was gonna say</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: he confessed to me!!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: bc i failed like 3x</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: how tf u fail 3x yuu-kun???</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: dont question the noya techniques</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: finee, congrats btw</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: lets go on a double date 1 day</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: rlly!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: yuppp</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: gtg yuukun!!</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: sakusa’s gonna kill me if i don t</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: lol same @ tsukki prolly</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: heckkkkk ur right</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: hes gnna kill me n not u cuz hes whipped</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: n u wont stop him cuz u love him 2 much</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: way 2 call me out </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: jus sayin</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: c ya laterr</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: see yaaaaa</p><p>Noya swiftly exited his chatroom with Atsumu to one with Lev. </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: yo lev</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: its a double date!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: omg rlly?!!!!!!!?</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: dklfjalkjdfkljdsklfj</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: tell me more!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: nop tsukki’s gonna kill me</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: or u idk</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: just ask later!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: but i wanna kno!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: noya-sannnnnnn!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lev</strong>: wait!!!!!!!</p><p>Noya only laughed and left Lev on read, sliding his phone back into his original place before turning to a sour Tsukishima.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re always spending time with other people,” Tsukishima muttered.</p><p>“Are you jealous or something?” Noya teased. “Don’t worry! I’m always thinking about you!”</p><p>“Please stop that.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Being stupid.”</p><p>Noya pouted. “Is this how I’m going to be receiving my love now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>	“Man, you’re so mean,” Noya said, wrapping himself around Tsukishima’s arm. “Aren’t you my boyfriend or something, Tsukki?!”</p><p>	“Don’t call me Tsukki,” he replied.</p><p>	“But I’m your boyfriend?”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Tsukishima said. “I don’t want to think of Yamaguchi, Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san. when I’m with you.”</p><p>	“Woah, that’s so sappy, especially from you!” Noya laughed. “What d’you want me to call you then? Tsuk? Shima? Or just Tsukishima? I guess I can do that.”</p><p>	“Just…” Tsukishima started slowly. “Just call me Kei…”</p><p>	“Wait, really?! Did I hear that right?!” Noya asked, eyes blown wide. “You want me to call you Kei?!”</p><p>	“...yes.”</p><p>	“Kei!”</p><p>	Tsukishima’s face was red. “Please stop.”</p><p>	“No way, Kei!” Noya snorted. “And you can call me Yuu then!”</p><p>	“No,” Tsukishima said. “Not yet…”</p><p>	Noya chose not to question it. “Wanna keep walking now, Kei?” Noya released himself from Tsukishima and took his hand in place. “I mean, if you aren’t tired.”</p><p>	“I already said I lied about that.”</p><p>	“Still! You can be tired from a confession!”</p><p>	“You’re the one to talk,” Tsukishima snickered. </p><p>	“Whatever! Let’s just walk, it’s getting cold!”</p><p>	“Can’t imagine,” Tsukishima said, though his hand gripped tighter. “You go first. I might leave you behind if I go first.”</p><p>	“Tsuki- Kei, we’re holding hands.” Noya held their hands up. “You’re not getting away from me!”</p><p>	“I can just let it go.”</p><p>	“You wouldn’t!” Noya knew he was right when Tsukishima turned his head away to mutter something for a second. “C’mon Tsukki! I mean, Kei! We might see something interesting!”</p><p>	Tsukishima snickered. “I already see something interesting.”</p><p>	“Fine! New things! Okay?!” Noya yanked Tsukishima forward to get his motor going, taking in the landscape. It was still the same, but a tiny bit more magical. As if someone decided to sprinkle just a bit of fairy dust. And that someone would probably be Tsukishima, if Noya was hypothetically speaking. </p><p>	The walk was surprisingly fun, like when Noya pointed out how the trees were somewhat shaped like creepy, contorted humans, while Tsukishima argued that they looked like Pterodactyls. Or when Tsukishima almost tripped over a random rock, instead bumping into Noya and causing <i>him</i> to fall instead. Noya was about to turn into a ball of fury and kick the rock away when he noticed a chubby squirrel munching on some random nut.</p><p>	Noya pointed at it. “Kei! Look! A squirrel!”</p><p>	Tsukishima rotated to the direction Noya was motioning to. “Wow, it’s… big.”</p><p>	“Don’t fat-shame the squirrel!”</p><p>	Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Fine, I won’t. Also, why did you let go of my hand in the first place?” He offered Noya a helping hand, which Noya gladly accepted.</p><p>	“My hands were getting sweaty,” he said, dusting off his clothes. “But see? You didn’t fall! You would have if I didn’t let you go!”</p><p>	“I thought you said you weren’t going to let me go, Noya-san,” Tsukishima recalled, observing Noya’s hands for scratches. “And you’ll probably be even more bruised now. You’re lucky you didn’t cut your hands or anything.” Brushing off some of the debris on Noya’s hand, Tsukishima took it back into his hold.</p><p>	“I’m always bruised anyways,” Noya chuckled, slapping Tsukishima on the shoulder with his free hand. “And that’s for bumping into me in the first place!”</p><p>	“It wasn’t even my fault, I think you just want to hit me.”</p><p>	“A kill assist!”</p><p>	“I hate you.”</p><p>	“No you don’t!”</p><p>	“Fine,” Tsukishima sighed, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly. “I don’t.”</p><p>	“How can you be so cute when you’re so hot?! It’s not fair!” Noya said, facing forwards with singeing cheeks. “I’m so lucky to get you…”</p><p>	“Hey, I’m lucky too, you know,” Tsukishima said softly, striking right into Noya’s chest. “Now keep walking, the squirrel already ran away from all the noise you made.”</p><p>	“Fuck, I’m going to cry again.”</p><p>	“Because of the squirrel?”</p><p>	“Because of both you and the fat squirrel!”</p><p>	“So much for not fat-shaming the squirrel.”</p><p>	“Don’t use my words against me!” Noya laughed, lugging Tsukishima and he began strolling on the path again. “Maybe if we keep going we’ll see other squirrels. Maybe a family of squirrels.”</p><p>	“Maybe,” Tsukishima hummed. “But we’re almost back to the starting point.” </p><p>	“Oh, yeah!” Noya said, speedily checking the time on his phone. Twelve sixteen already?! “It’s almost twelve thirty!”</p><p>	“What about it?”</p><p>	“I have something planned! Didn’t I tell you I was choosing where to go yesterday?”</p><p>	“Ah, that,” Tsukishima nodded. “Then we should go back soon.”</p><p>	“Mhm,” Noya said in agreement. “C’mon! Let’s find another squirrel before we leave!”</p><p>	They did not find any more squirrels, sadly. Only more leafless trees and some small birds flapping around were seen until they left the park. This time, it was Noya’s turn to follow Tsukishima, not having memorized the directions they took to the park. Eventually, they reached the bus stop, and as Tsukishima was about to step into the bus, Noya stopped him.</p><p>	“Wait! Not here,” Noya shook his head. “We’re going with someone else!”</p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. “Yaku-san, then?”</p><p>	“Bingo! How’d you know?!”</p><p>	“Who else would you go to in Tokyo?”</p><p>	“Smart Tsu- Kei,” Noya said, pulling Tsukishima down to ruffle his hair. “Smart smart.”</p><p>	Tsukishima struggled out of Noya’s grasp, smoothing out his hair. “Where is he waiting then?”</p><p>	“Hotel parking lot!” Noya said, hopping away. “Don’t get left behind!”</p><p>	“How do you move so fast?” Tsukishima mumbled before following Noya. A few minutes later, they were at the parking lot, Noya browsing through the cars.</p><p>	“No no no no, where is it? No not that one… that one? Nope… wait I think it’s that car!”</p><p>	“Why don’t you just check like a normal person?”</p><p>	“Don’t want to,” Noya replied. His eyes skimmed through the cars once more. “...But I guess I could do that.”</p><p>	“Genius,” Tsukishima said sarcastically, waiting for Noya to check his phone for the information about Yaku’s car. “Is he even here yet?”</p><p>	“It’s twelve thirty five already. He wouldn’t be late.”</p><p>	“You sure?”</p><p>	“Yup. It’s weird that he didn’t text anything yet though.” Noya looked up from the screen and pointed at the car that was quite far away from the entrance. “Oh, there it is! That’s the car.”</p><p>	“That was fast.”</p><p>	Noya laughed as they both made their way to the car. It didn’t take too long, taking account Noya’s maxed energy and Tsukishima’s long limbs, probably a minute at most. While Noya was rambling about how he had dreamt about being flocked by moths and almost falling down a cliff, Tsukishima’s expression changed from a ‘what have you been thinking about to have dreams like that’ to smirking mischievously, gesturing to the car with his chin.</p><p>	“Noya-san, I think I know why Yaku-san didn’t text you now.”</p><p>	“What do you mea--” Noya was about to query as he turned to see what Tsukishima was looking at. “Oh, I see… scandalous.”</p><p>	At the hood of the car stood Yaku and Lev, lips locked, making out passionately and exhibiting it for everyone (which was no one except Noya and Tsukishima) to see.</p><p><i>How long have they been at it</i>? Noya wondered before he decided to call out to them. “Hey, Morisuke-kun! Lev! What’s up?! I see ya!”</p><p>The mentioned couple instantly pulled away, faces red with embarrassment and heat as they panted quite heavily. Contrary to Yaku’s angry expression (probably because his boyfriend was the one who insisted on it), Lev had a cheerful expression as he waved to Noya and Tsukishima.</p><p>“Hey Noya-san! Tsukishima!” Lev shouted in return. “You guys are finally together?!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noya replied back.</p><p>“Finally?” Tsukishima interrogated, cocking his head to look at Noya. “Did everyone know before me?”</p><p>“Know what?” Noya asked.</p><p>“That you liked me.”</p><p>“Oh, that.” Noya nodded. “I basically announced it to everyone.”</p><p>“Except to me, huh.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault I get all jittery around ya, y’know?!” He paused. “Wait, when did you figure it out then? That you liked me?”</p><p>“I kind of speculated it, but I figured it out after you went to practice with Inarizaki,” Tsukishima said. “But at least I’m not as dense as you. Anyone can pick up that I like you and not Furukawa.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Noya said indignantly. “Only Kenma and Kuroo did… and Atsumu…” </p><p>“And me too!” Lev piped into the conversation. “And Mori, but he wasn’t sure because Kuroo-san thought you liked Furukawa at first until Mori talked to him about random stuff on the phone and then it led to you guys for some reason and I heard him go ‘oh, well shit, i guess he suddenly changed crushes’, or something like that. I dunno.”</p><p>“Wait, you heard that conversation?!” Yaku questioned. “I thought you were asleep!”</p><p>“It’s because you always tuck me in when I’m asleep!”</p><p>“...I’m not doing that shit anymore.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“So in conclusion, it’s partly Kuroo’s fault,” Yaku concluded. “Although you really should have picked up on it, Yuu. But that’s fine, it happens sometimes.” He gave Noya a thumbs up while the latter grinned.</p><p>“Thanks, Morisuke-kun! I knew I could count on you!”</p><p>	“Noya-sannn, why does it feel like Mori loves you more than meee,” Lev whined, engulfing Yaku into a backhug. “Is that the perks of being short?!”</p><p>	“Lev, it’s time to die,” Noya said solemnly. “Not by my hands, but by the executioner, Morisuke-kun.”</p><p>	“Wait, you’re right! Save me!” Lev screeched before Yaku mercilessly kicked him on both shins and then on the ass. “Ouch, Mori! You’re always so rough on me!”</p><p>“I think it’s a short people thing,” Tsukishima snickered until he was hit on the arm by Noya. “Ow. You just proved my point, Noya-san.”</p><p>	Lev gasped, “I can’t believe it! Tsukishima is kinda agreeing with me!”</p><p>	“Maybe we should leave,” Tsukishima said, and he would have already been drifting away if Noya wasn’t anchoring him in place.</p><p>	“C’mon, don’t be such a sore loser, Kei!” Noya joked, poking Tsukishima on the cheek. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed once more. “I can’t escape, can I?”</p><p>“Nope!” </p><p>	“Don’t worry, Tsukishima, I think you’ll like this place,” Yaku assured. “I hope so at least. I mean, I like it a lot. Now get in the car, we still have somewhere to go to!”</p><p>	“But Lev has a proposal though!” Lev said as they all got in the car, taking the shotgun seat.</p><p>“Don’t talk in third person, Lev!” Yaku yelled. “It’s gross!”</p><p>Lev ignored him. “My proposal is that this trip be a double date! It’s great, right?!”</p><p>	“What do you think we’re going on?” Yaku retaliated, shaking his head while he started the car. “We just agreed on that.”</p><p>	“Oh. Then let me talk about something!”</p><p>	Noya snuggled onto Tsukishima’s side, resting comfortably. “About what?”</p><p>	“About the time I almost died today!”</p><p>	“WHAT?!” Yaku yelled. “Did you chase a cat onto the road again?!”</p><p>	“No no, not this time!” Lev said nonchalantly. He then proceeded to tell them an outstretched story all about how he was staring at his phone, texting Inuoka, who was telling him about an awesome ramen place, before hitting a metal pole and almost tripping into the hold drilled into the ground for some reason. However, a construction worker pushed him away just in time because he noticed Lev because he was so eye-catching, especially vertical wise. </p><p>“...And that’s why being tall is great!”</p><p>	“Did you just tell a story to flex about your height?” Noya asked, leaning in between the two front seats, raising an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>	“Yup!”</p><p>	“Is that what you guys are really discussing?” Yaku said, sounding disappointed. “Shouldn’t you guys be talking about how to safely text without almost falling into a random hole in the middle of the street or something?”</p><p>	“No,” Tsukishima replied. “We don’t need to worry about a <i>fake </i> scenario.”</p><p>	“It’s not!” Lev protested. “I texted Inuoka about it right after! And aren’t tall people supposed to stick together like the short people?!” </p><p>	“No thanks. I’ve already got enough annoying people in my life.”</p><p>	“I-- Noya-san, please make Tsukishima nicer so he can be my best friend,” Lev pleaded, throwing on puppy eyes once he faced Noya. “It's a must! That way, we can have more double dates!”</p><p>“That’s bribery!” Noya chortled. “But I have a tip though!” </p><p>“What is it?!”</p><p>“Just bug him until he upgrades your friend level!”</p><p>“Woah! You’re right! Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san did that too! Why didn’t I follow their footsteps in the first place?!”</p><p>“Because they’re Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima said flatly. </p><p>“Just wait! I’ll rank up to the best friend rank today!” Lev said, confident. “With the power of cats!”</p><p>“Nekoma power, sure,” Tsukishima scoffed.</p><p>“Not sorry to interrupt, but we’re here!” Yaku announced as the car was slowly backed up into the parking space. Once it was still, everyone got out of the car, Tsukishima and Noya tilted their heads to look at Yaku, waiting for directions. </p><p>“Just follow me!” Lev said, already a tad bit far away. When did he even get so far?</p><p>“Wait for me!” Noya shouted, jogging to catch up. He wanted to see where they were headed, curious. “You tall people walk really fast, man.”</p><p>“I know right? Sometimes it helps when I’m almost late for class,” Lev agreed. “But did you just leave Tsukishima with Mori?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>Lev turned his head back. “I think he’s getting a lecture right now!”</p><p>“Lecture? Maybe just a more serious kinda chat,” Noya shrugged. “Let’s just head to where we’re going first.”</p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>Half a minute later, Noya finally got why Lev had asked him if Tsukishima liked cats, and he really honestly wondered why he hadn’t expected it.</p><p>It was a cat cafe. A bright and homely cat cafe.</p><p>“Me and Mori come here all the time!” Lev said excitedly. “Mori knows the owner since it’s his mom’s friend, and everything tastes really good! And the cats are really cute too!”</p><p>Noya’s eyes sparkled. “Woah, I’ve never been to one before! I saw one downtown at home before, but I’ve never actually gone in!”</p><p>“Really?! Then let’s go in now!”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>The bell dinged softly when Lev opened the door, a middle aged lady standing behind a counter sending both a warm smile.</p><p>“Oho, Lev! It’s nice to see you today!” she greeted before turning her head to look at Noya. “And who’s your little friend over here?”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Yoshizawa-san!” Lev returned. “This is Nishinoya Yuu, and the blond guy who’s going to come in with Mori’s Tsukishima Kei!”</p><p>“Are you from the same school as Lev, Yuu-kun?” Yoshizawa asked. “You must be a first year then! I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>“Good afternoon! Actually, I’m a third year student from Karasuno!” Noya rectified, turning his back for her so she could see his jacket before rotating back. “From Miyagi!”</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that!” she apologized. </p><p>“No worries, Yoshizawa-san!”</p><p>“Anyways, would you kids like any drinks or cakes yet?” she questioned, gesturing to the menu. “You’re restricted from eating or drinking anything in the cat room, so you’re free to order another time instead if you want to see the cats first.”</p><p>“I’m going to hang out with the cats first!” Lev said before facing Noya. “Oh! And by the way! Mori said he’s paying for all of us today, so don’t worry about the expenses!”</p><p>“Really?! Isn’t that a lot?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you all a good discount,” Yoshizawa winked. “So, would you like anything, Yuu-kun?”</p><p>Noya thought for a moment. “Yoshizawa-san, do you have a strawberry shortcake?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s one of our signatures too,” she smiled. “Would you like to get it now?”</p><p>“Not yet, thank you for the offer though!” Noya replied. <i>Kei might though!</i></p><p>“My pleasure!” Yoshizawa said before gesturing to cubbies next to the dining area of the cafe. “You can put your coats in the cubbies, by the way. Enjoy your stay!”</p><p>“Thank you!” </p><p>With that over with, Noya and Lev quickly stuffed their coats into the cubbies and rushed into the cat room, eager and kind of hysterical. In the room, there were only two people occupying the cats, the several other people in the dining area eating their desserts or drinking something. There were five cats in total; one was completely gray, two calicos, and another fully white except for its black paws, but the last one was the one that caught Noya’s eyes. It’s fur was the same exact shade and color as Tsukishima’s hair, and it stood tall among the other cats, radiating a chilly vibe around it.</p><p>It was basically a cat version of Tsukishima.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me there was a Tsukishima cat!” Noya asked, eyes widening.</p><p>“Tsukishima cat?” Lev questioned, following Noya’s gaze before his eyes, too, widened. “You’re right, Noya-san! Why didn’t I notice before?!”</p><p>“You didn’t?!”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t!”</p><p>As they fussed over the now-somewhat-annoyed cat, who’s name was Apple, petting its silky fur and testing it for ‘Tsukki-like manners’ (according to Lev), which apparently meant flipping the cat on its back carefully to see if it’d scratch their eyes out (it didn’t) and seeing if it liked Noya more than Lev (cannot be proven, unfortunately), the bell dinged again, indicating that Tsukishima and Yaku or some other customer had arrived.</p><p>After a minute, Yaku finally entered the cat room with Tsukishima in tow, smiling widely. “Apple-kun! Arnold-kun! Miri-chan! Mini-chan! Puffle-san!”</p><p>“Which one’s which?” Noya asked Lev.</p><p>“Arnold is the grey one, Miri-san and Mini-san are the calicos, and Puffle-san is the one with black socks!” Lev said, pointing to each of them. </p><p>“Why are you guys all over Apple-kun?” Yaku queried suspiciously after petting all the cats that weren’t busy with other customers.</p><p>“And why is he named after an apple,” Tsukishima added.</p><p>“Because he looks just like Tsukishima, Mori!” Lev explained. “I can’t answer your question though, Tsukishima! You have to ask Yoshizawa-san if you wanna know that!”</p><p>“Wait, he does!” Yaku gaped, scratching under Apple’s chin, the cat purring loudly. “Tsukishima, can you sit next to him?”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“For comparison, of course!”</p><p>Tsukishima reluctantly moved next to the cat, smoothing its fur soothingly as he scanned the three spectators watching him intently.</p><p>“Wow, Apple could replace Tsukki and become Tsukki 2.0,” Noya commented.</p><p>“I know right?! We need a picture!” Lev said, pulling his phone out to snap a picture of their grumpy faces. “Perfect!”</p><p>“Please delete it,” Tsukishima muttered.</p><p>Noya laughed. “Don’t, Lev! Send it to me!”</p><p>“I’m going to, Noya-san!” Lev answered enthusiastically.</p><p>“What a coincidence,” Yaku chuckled. “But whatever. Come meet the other cats too!” He went to pick up Puffle, who was approaching them. “This is Puffle-san, the oldest cat in the house! She’s actually Miri-chan and Mini-chan’s mother.”</p><p>“She looks so cool!” Noya exclaimed. “I’ve seen a lotta black cats with white socks, but never white cats with black socks!”</p><p>“Yeah! I remember the first time I saw her, I thought they dyed her paws!” Lev laughed. “But it’s all natural!”</p><p>“Can I pet her?” Tsukishima asked while Apple left to go visit Arnold and another customer.</p><p>“Mhm, here, just take her,” Yaku nodded, slipping her out of his hold and onto Tsukishima’s lap. “She’s really sweet! I have to warn you though, Miri-chan and Mini-chan like to follow her around. Like, a lot.”</p><p>As if on cue, one of the calico cats snaked around Noya’s ankles, rubbing her head on it until she was content before meowing and climbing onto Tsukishima’s lap with her mother. It was certainly a sight to see. A cute one that had Noya screeching internally.</p><p>“You’re hoarding all the cats Tsukishima!” Lev giggled. “Or are the cats hoarding you? And isn’t Miri-chan the nicest?! She’s so touchy it’s adorable!”</p><p>Tsukishima hummed a positive response, scratching behind Miri’s ear with one hand. </p><p>Lev clicked his tongue and nudged Noya. “Told ya I can get Tsukishima to be my best friend with the help of cats!”</p><p>“I should’ve known they’re the way to Kei’s heart,” Noya said, going to pat Puffle on the head. “I mean, cats are awesome!”</p><p>“Why do you talk like I’m not here?” Tsukishima asked, seemingly tired of everyone’s bullshit, only to be overlooked once again when Yaku joined into the conversation.</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki, but right?! Me and Lev are actually planning to get a cat in the future one day!” he said exuberantly before toning it down. “Maybe I’ll leave Lev in the ditch if I like the cat more than him, who knows?”</p><p>“Am I not your cat too, Mori?!”</p><p>“You’re an overgrown cat.”</p><p>“But still a cat!”</p><p>“Maybe I need only one cat in my life!”</p><p>“Yeah, and that’s me!”</p><p>Noya laughed as they continued to bicker and twisted his head to look at Tsukishima. “Hey Kei, are you hungry?”</p><p>“A little,” Tsukishima replied. “Why? Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Kinda, but guess what?” Noya grinned, hoisting Puffle away from Tsukishima and playing with her back fur. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s strawberry shortcake here!” </p><p>Tsukishima seemed stunned. “You remember that I like strawberry shortcake?”</p><p>“Why are you so surprised?” Noya snorted. “Bro, you literally remember so many things about me and you’re all shocked that I remember one thing about you?! You’re so pathetic!”</p><p>“Please never call me bro again.”</p><p>“Are you embarrassed right now?”</p><p>	“No, shut up.”</p><p>	“Don’t be salty at me,” Noya said, moving to sit beside his boyfriend. “It’s completely fine to be embarrassed with me!”</p><p>	“Yeah, you’re embarrassing.”</p><p>	Noya smirked. “Maybe I am, but you love me for that, right?”</p><p>	“I--” Tsukishima looked away. “Shut up.”</p><p>	“Tsukishima is so in love~” Lev sang, lifting Puffle away from Noya, carrying her like a baby. “Right Puffle-san? Do you agree?”</p><p>	“Be careful, Lev,” Yaku whispered loudly in an ominous tone. “Tsukishima isn’t soft for you like he is for Yuu.” Then he guffawed, slapping Tsukishima on the back with a thud. “Look at ya!”</p><p>	Tsukishima groaned. “Please stop.”</p><p>	“C’mon Kei! Don’t be so shy,” Noya teased, placing his hand on both of Tsukishima’s cheeks, forcing Tsukishima to face him. “Let’s get that strawberry shortcake!”</p><p>	“Fine. But you shouldn’t touch my face when you just touched the cats,” Tsukishima said, trying his best to sound dull, ears pink as he pulled Noya’s hand down. “And you’re leaning on me again, so I can’t move.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry!” Noya hopped up and turned to Lev and Yaku. “You guys coming too?”</p><p>“Later, Arnold-kun needs some love,” Yaku said. “And the sink’s next to the cubbies by the way!”</p><p>“Thanks, Morisuke-kun!”</p><p>“No problem, Yuu!”</p><p>Tsukishima lifted Miri off of him and gave her to Yaku, who laughed when she meowed and tried to hop to Tsukishima. Tsukishima shook his head, a fond smile peeking through his blank facade before gesturing to Noya to head out. </p><p>	“See? You’ve got another fan!” Noya said, jabbing Tsukishima on the side with his elbow. “Should I worry that a cute little fan named Miri’s gonna take ya away from me?”</p><p>	“Well, she’s not as obnoxious as you,” Tsukishima chuckled.</p><p>	“Discussing your affairs with me?!”</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	Noya stuck his tongue out as he washed his hands, splashing some water at Tsukishima at Tsukishima, who let out a ‘hey!’ from the uncalled attack before splashing some on Noya after he was done washing his own hands and cheeks to avenge himself. After drying the water from themselves, they went to the counter and ordered their desserts and drinks, receiving an alarm that told them when their orders were finished. Once it finally rang, Tsukishima went to get the tray and trailed after Noya to one of the four people tables so they could get seated.</p><p>	“Woah, it looks so good,” Noya said before forking his cake into his mouth, delicious flavors bursting on his tongue. “Kei! It’s so good! Try yours!”</p><p>Tsukishima smirked evilly. “No, I’m waiting for you to eat all of yours first so you can watch me savour my own cake.”</p><p>“I can just steal your cake, y’know? So you just soiled your own plan.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try. You literally shove food down my throat.”</p><p>“You got me there,” Noya admitted, munching on another bite of his cake. “You gotta eat more.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Noya pondered for a moment. “Actually…” He took Tsukishima’s fork and dug into the strawberry shortcake before placing it on Tsukishima’s lips. “Who said I can’t make <i>you</i> eat it!”</p><p>	“Who said that wasn’t my end plan,” Tsukishima laughed before taking the cake into his mouth, leaving Noya dumbfounded.</p><p>	“Wait what?!”</p><p>	Tsukishima ignored him and stole his fork back.</p><p>	“This cake is really good,” he commented once he was done chewing, going for another spoon. “And you’re kind of predictable when it comes to these things, Noya-san.”</p><p>	Noya leaned back into the chair. “I guess so.” Then he quickly sat back straight. “Wait, does that mean you want me to do it?” </p><p>	“Well… no…”</p><p>	“Just admit it!”</p><p>	“Fine, whatever.”</p><p>	Noya accidentally giggled. “You actually like being spoon fed?!”</p><p>	“Not exactly.”</p><p>	“Then why?!”</p><p>	“...you look cute when you do it,” Tsukishima finally muttered, face flushing. “It’s not that deep.”</p><p>	“Oh.” Noya’s heart skipped a beat as he ate another bite of cake. <i>Who told you you can be such a heartthrob, Tsukishima?!</i></p><p>	“Pffft, are you okay, Noya-san?” Tsukishima teased. “And you know, for someone so bold, you blush a lot.”</p><p>	Noya snapped out of his daze. “I don’t blush that much!”</p><p>	“I stare at you a lot. I would know.”</p><p>	And then Noya blushed like the little traitor he was, shoving another chunk of strawberry shortcake at Tsukishima. “Fuck you, Tsukki.”</p><p>	“Mhm, thanks.”</p><p>	“Hey, we’re here!” Lev declared. “And-- Oh! What’s this?! Mori, why don’t you feed me too?!”</p><p>	“Because you’d bug me for it everyday,” Yaku said bluntly, putting the tray down next to Noya and sitting down.</p><p>	“I won’t!”</p><p>	“Later then, I’m hungry right now.”</p><p>	“Noooooo.”</p><p>	Yaku rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Noya instead. “Yuu! Whaddaya think of the cake here?”</p><p>	“It’s really good!” Noya said. “I should ask Asahi-san to bring me here again one day!”</p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Asahi-san?”</p><p>“You wanna come too?” Noya taunted. “Sorry, this place already has Apple-kun as your replacement, Kei!”</p><p> “...maybe I should just break up with you.”</p><p>“Wait, no!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Noya-san!” Lev laughed. “He wouldn’t, even if you annoyed him so much he gets a headache!”</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>They all laughed, minus Tsukishima, who just rolled his eyes with amusement before going back to eat the cake that Noya had been offering. After chatting about random topics, like volleyball or space, or a debate on whether every dinosaur deserved rights, and finishing their food, they decided to hang out with the cats for a little while before they left.</p><p>“Arnold-kun is so fluffy,” Noya gasped, ruffling his fur. </p><p>“Yeah!” Lev nodded enthusiastically. “He has to be groomed everyday though, or his fur gets all tangled!” </p><p>“I can’t believe Miri-chan and Mini-chan love Tsukki more than me,” Yaku sulked, staring longingly at the two calicos that were hanging around Tsukishima.</p><p>“He’s always been popular with them ladies,” Noya laughed. “‘Cause he’s hot and got a good style or something, I dunno.”</p><p>“I’m hot and stylish too though.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s ‘cause he looks like Apple-kun then, Morisuke-kun!”</p><p>“They do like Apple-kun a lot,” Yaku laughed before swiveling around. “Where’s Lev anyway?”</p><p>“Right there, with Apple-kun,” Noya pointed to the corner after scouring the area, watching as Lev brought him to them. “Why are you bringing Apple-kun here, Lev?”</p><p>“Why not?” Lev asked. “He’s adorable… wait is that the same as me calling Tsukishima adorable?! Mindblown.”</p><p>“Wait, let me take a pic with him!” Noya grinned, taking Apple in exchange for his phone. “It’s gonna look like Tsukishima turned into a cat!”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” </p><p>After a couple of pictures (not only with Apple, of course) and a few more minutes of cat petting, they washed their hands and left the cafe, saying their own thanks and goodbyes to Yoshizawa before heading to the car. </p><p>“Well, that was pretty fun,” Noya said, satisfied as he inclined into the car seat. “Whatcha say, Kei?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Tsukishima answered. “The cake was good.”</p><p>“Are you happy, Tsukki?!” Lev asked from the front seat. “Am I higher in your friend rank now?!”</p><p>“Don’t call me Tsukki.”</p><p>“So that’s a yes?!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aw man.”</p><p>“Nah, you definitely ranked up,” Noya said. “Maybe you’ll graduate from a friend to a best friend soon.” </p><p>“No way,” Yaku laughed. “Maybe one day, but not soon. But talking about graduating, you’re graduating soon right, Yuu?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noya sighed. “I can’t believe I’m graduating so soon!”</p><p>“That’s only if you pass your exams, Noya-san,” Tsukishima scoffed.</p><p>“Shut up, Kei!”</p><p>	“I still remember my graduation so clearly,” Yaku said. “It felt not too long ago, I can’t believe it’s almost a year.”</p><p>	“Hm, time sure passes by fast,” Noya agreed.</p><p>	“You guys sound so old!” Lev yelled. “But you guys aren’t even twenty yet!”</p><p>	“Guess not!” Noya said. “I can’t wait to tell everyone that Kei turned into a cat!”</p><p>	“Seriously?” Tsukishima asked. “Who do you think is gonna believe it?” Then he shook his head after a second thought. “No, I take that back.”</p><p>	“Ha, see?! Someone’s gonna believe it.”</p><p>	“Yeah! Go Noya-san!” Lev cheered.</p><p>	“Give Ennoshita my condolences,” Yaku joked with a chuckle. “Good luck with it though, Yuu! It sounds fun.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Morisuke-kun!” Noya replied. </p><p>The rest of the car ride was pretty chill, occasional banters or conversations here and there, Noya casually playing with Tsukishima’s fingers until they were parked in the hotel parking lot. Noya stretched as he got out of the car with Tsukishima.</p><p>	“See you later, Morisuke-kun! Lev!” Noya waved with a toothy grin. “Thanks so much for everything! It was awesome!”</p><p>	“Bye,” Tsukishima said. “I guess we got closer. That’s just a fact, don’t take it seriously, Lev.”</p><p>	“Tsukki!” Lev cried. “Next time we have training camp, let’s hang out! And thanks Noya-san, I’m forever grateful for you sealing our friendship! See you later!”</p><p>	“Bye Yuu, Tsukishima!” Yaku shouted as he drove away. “Let’s meet again later, I’ll miss you both!” With that, they were out and about on the road.</p><p>	“What time is it now, Noya-san?” Tsukishima asked as they walked out of the parking lot and onto the pavement just beside the hotel. It was empty, barren without any people.</p><p>	“Three forty four,” Noya answered. “Where should we wait? The lobby? Maybe we can help Coach throw in the bags.”</p><p>“I doubt he didn’t do that already.”</p><p>	“But maybe he didn’t!”</p><p>	“...I guess.”</p><p>	Noya laughed and took Tsukishima’s hand in his. “Your hands are so warm. I thought they’d be cold at first, to be honest.”</p><p>	“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>	“Nah. I like it.”</p><p>Noya’s eyes drew to the clear sky, already darkening because it was winter. The cool wind brushed against his cheeks, a telltale that told his body that it was winter. A season where it would be impeccable to have someone to cherish you with just enough warmth, be it physically or mentally. It was kind of fitting, wasn’t it, to be with someone you were so fond of in the chilly winter breeze. And the whole scenery, the view, Noya’s thoughts; it was like everything was set as a reminder to his underlying feelings as he turned to see the person beside him.</p><p>Tsukishima looked serene, face tinted with reds and pinks from the cold air as he gazed into the sky.  And his lips… his lips seemed chapped, but at the same time, it had a suitable warm softness to them.</p><p>And damn...</p><p>	<i>I really want to kiss Kei...</i></p><p>	“Then do it.”</p><p>	Noya blinked. “Uh, do what?”</p><p>	“Kiss me.”</p><p>	“I said that outloud?”</p><p>	“Mhm,” Tsukishima hummed. “So are you going to or not?”</p><p>	“Yeah!” Noya yelled just before he remembered something. “But…”</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	“Can you bend down a bit?!”</p><p>	Tsukishima snickered a ‘really?’ before lowering down, cupping Noya’s cheeks before pressing their lips together, and it probably wouldn’t be an exaggeration if Noya said that he had just imploded.</p><p>	Tsukishima’s lips were firm and soft, moving against Noya’s tentatively. Noya was stricken by emotions, a little too ecstatic as he kissed Tsukishima back gingerly, yet passionately, hands lingering close to Tsukishima’s chest. He hadn’t even realized that he had been standing on his tiptoes until his body began to tremble, Tsukishima smiling against his lips.</p><p>	“Tired, huh,” Tsukishima teased as he removed his hands and pulled away, allowing Noya to drop back onto his heels. Both of them were out of breath, mildly panting. “Should I sit down for you next time?”</p><p>	“Oi! Don’t blow it out of proportion!” Noya huffed. “You just hafta bend down a little lower.”</p><p>	Tsukishima let out a faint laugh. “I’ll blame you for my back pain when we’re old then.”</p><p>	“Oh?! We’re staying ‘till then?” </p><p>	“What? Am I a winter fling or something?”</p><p>	“No!” Noya shook his head violently, beaming. “I just didn’t think until then, dummy!”</p><p>	“Good,” Tsukishima said softly before tenderly taking hold of Noya’s head and pecking him right on the tip of the nose. “You better not let me go.”</p><p>	“I won’t,” Noya promised. He wasn’t sure if he could. Not that he wanted to. “It depends on you, Kei.”</p><p>	“You think I would?”</p><p>	“Guess not,” Noya replied. Then he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and brought him down for another kiss, this time better than the first, heat coursing through their bodies. Slow and careful, but also fervent and hasty. An ideal in between, a balanced seesaw. </p><p>	And it would have been perfect if it weren’t for Tanaka’s wolf whistles and Ennoshita’s snickering from behind Noya… wait, and was that Yamaguchi and Yachi?!</p><p>	Noya swiftly released Tsukishima and spun back, face burning as he waved to them energetically. “Hey guys!”</p><p>“Whoo, get it bro!” Tanaka howled with laughter. “Finally!”</p><p>“What he said,” Ennoshita nodded lazily.</p><p>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, Yachi giggling from beside him. “Did you finally get guts to ask him out?”</p><p>	“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, abashed. </p><p>	“Sorry, Tsukki!”</p><p>	“Congrats on getting together, Tsukishima-kun! Noya-san!” Yachi said gleefully before her eyes widened. “I mean, I assume that’s what happened!”</p><p>	“No, that’s exactly what happened, Yachi-san!” Noya laughed. </p><p>	“Finally!” she smiled. It seemed that she didn’t even notice what she had said because the next thing Noya knew, she was squeaking, probably from Tsukishima’s glare. “Eep! You didn’t hear that from me! I’ll go help Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei now! Let’s go Yamaguchi!” She then linked arms with Yamaguchi and basically hauled him away along the pavement (which was funny considering how small she was).</p><p> 	“After pining after each other for so long,” Ennoshita smirked, “you guys finally decide to confess huh? Not that I didn’t expect it.”</p><p>	“Long?” Noya asked. Hadn’t it been only a week since he knew he liked Tsukishima?</p><p>	“I’m pretty sure you were too dense to realize your feelings before,” Ennoshita shrugged. “But that’s just a thought. Anyways, congrats.” </p><p>	“That makes sense though,” Noya said pensively. <i>That explains why I fell so deep.</i> “But whatever. Thanks Chikara!”</p><p>	“Thanks, Ennoshita-san,” Tsukishima said. “For the help, I guess.”</p><p>	“Help?” Noya questioned. “What help?”</p><p>	“Contributed some things. Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>	“Whatcha mean?!”</p><p>	Ennoshita ignored him. “No problem, see you guys in the van. You comin’, Tanaka?”</p><p>	“Jus’ lemme talk to these two lovebirds for a sec,” Tanaka said. “Just go first man!”</p><p>	“Hm, okay.”</p><p>With that, Ennoshita went his way.</p><p>	“So, Noya! Tsukishima!” Tanaka grinned. “When’d you guys get together?”</p><p>	“Just before lunch!” Noya answered. “Kei confessed to me and then we got together!”</p><p>	“First name basis already?! You’re so cool, Noya-san!”</p><p>	“I know! Thanks, Ryuu!”</p><p>	Tanaka chuckled before turning to Tsukishima. “Tsukishima! You better not hurt my bro! Or you’re gonna meet my fist!”</p><p>	“Ryuu, ya think he can hurt me?!” Noya chortled. “Nah!”</p><p>	“Bro, you literally cried because of him.”</p><p>	“Bro, don’t bring that up.”</p><p>	“You mean that day?” Tsukishima asked. “After the Nekoma match?”</p><p>	“Yeah…” Noya replied awkwardly. “‘Cause Kuroo-san told us that you liked Furukawa… wait, you noticed?”</p><p>	“Yeah, you were acting weird,” Tsukishima explained. “But, Noya-san, so you’re telling me you cried twice already because of me.”</p><p>	“TWICE?!” Tanaka shouted, ready to throw hands. “I’ll--”</p><p>	“It was after he confessed!” Noya cut in, calming Tanaka down. “But, yeah! I did! What about it?!”</p><p>	“You’re such a crybaby, Noya-san,” Tsukishima sighed fondly, not a sign of menace, before lightly pressing his lips to Noya’s temple and staring at him. “I wonder when’s the next time you’re gonna cry.”</p><p>	“Shut up, Kei.”</p><p>	“You lovebirds are so sappy!” Tanaka gagged. “And y’know, Tsukishima, if Chikara didn’t tell me shit, I’d sucker punch ya by now. You look like such a player, man!”</p><p>	“What shit?” Noya interrogated.</p><p>	“He told me that Tsukishima over here liked you!” Tanaka said. “But he told me not to interfere! It was hard, bro!”</p><p>	“Why does it seem like Chikara knows everything?”</p><p>	“I know right?! Maybe it’s ‘cause he’s captain!”</p><p>	“No, you guys are just dense,” Tsukishima deadpanned. “And I’m going back before the van leaves. You two can do whatever.” Then he began walking away.</p><p>	“Don’t leave your boyfriend!” Noya yelled and snatched Tsukishima’s hand while his arms were linked with Tanaka’s. “Weren’t you all soft a second ago?”</p><p>	“No, you must’ve been hallucinating.”</p><p>	Tanaka laughed, “Nope! I’m the witness!”</p><p>	“I don’t think idiots don’t count as witnesses.”</p><p>	“Hey!”</p><p>	Tsukishima only snickered as they made their way to the van, parked at the entrance of the hotel. Everyone was there, calling out to the trio as Ukai and Takeda began counting everyone, making sure no one had gone missing. After that was done, they all got onto the van, Noya purposely seating behind Hinata and Kageyama with Tsukishima beside him. Once the engine began running, Noya called out to Hinata.</p><p>	“Hey, Shouyou! Look at this!” Noya said, showing Hinata a picture of Apple and himself. “Look at cat Tsukishima!”</p><p>	“Woah what?!” Hinata gasped. “Noya-san! HOW?!”</p><p>	“Tsukishima cat,” Kageyama muttered. “What the fuck.”</p><p>	“Hey hey, don’t curse, Bakayama! There’re first years here!”</p><p>	“Nakano already curses all the time…”</p><p>	“But that’s Nakano!” Hinata protested, causing Nakano to yell back ‘don’t drag me into this, before switching his attention back to the image. “Seriously, how did you make Tsukishima a cat?!”</p><p>	“Magic,” Noya said with a laugh. “Just kidding! We went to a cat cafe and this cat just looked like Tsukishima! His name’s Apple!”</p><p>	“Oh.”</p><p>	“Idiots,” Tsukishima laughed condescendingly. “I would say I can’t believe you fell for that, but honestly, I expected it.”</p><p>	“Shut up, Stingyshima!”</p><p>	“What? I’m just stating the truth.”</p><p>	Noya chuckled and leaned against Tsukishima’s arm, fatigued. “Don’t be so snarky, Kei.”</p><p>	“...I’ll think about it,” Tsukishima replied. “Just because these two idiots are going to be loud if I am.”</p><p>	“Whipped,” Kageyama said monotonously. </p><p>	“Shut up, king.”</p><p>	“It’s true though,” Kinoshita giggled from the side. “From what I see, at least.”</p><p>	“Hngh, stop teasing Kei,” Noya mumbled. “He’s gonna get all prissy.”</p><p>	“Just ‘cause you said so, Noya,” Kinoshita said before resting his head into the van seat with his eyes closed. “I’m drained anyways.”</p><p>	Noya smiled and followed suit. He laid there for a while, maybe for half an hour or so, but he was unable to sleep, scrunching up his face in discomfort until he eventually sat back straight with droopy eyes.</p><p>	“Can’t sleep?” Tsukishima questioned, removing his headphones.</p><p>	“Yeah… I don’t know why,” Noya grumbled. “I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.”</p><p>	“Then why don’t you ask me some stuff,” Tsukishima suggested. “Maybe you’ll fall asleep.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Noya said. “Uh… you like succulents?”</p><p>	“They’re fine.”</p><p>	“What about Apple-kun?”</p><p>	“Why would I not like him?”</p><p>	“Maybe you don’t want him to replace you,” Noya shrugged. “So, you like him?”</p><p>	Tsukishima chuckled. “Yeah. He’s cool I guess.”</p><p>	“Hmmm.” Noya thought for a moment, trying to fish out a question from his foggy mind before one popped up. “I have one. What if you’re actually touch-starved and don’t actually like me and you only like me because I touch you a lot.”</p><p>	“That sounds wrong,” Tsukishima commented quietly. “But no, you’re almost as annoying as Hinata. I’d rather choose someone else.”</p><p>	“Hey! Don’t call my kouhai annoying!” Noya said groggily.</p><p>“Yeah, Noya-san!” Hinata shouted. “Tell him! Even though I don’t know what he said, I know it’s aimed at me!” </p><p>	“Whatever,” Tsukishima said before his tone mellowed down, gentle. “But Noya-san, I do like you. Don’t worry.”</p><p>	Noya tilted his head to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. “Really?”</p><p>	“Yeah.” They were genuine, full of affection, reserved for him. Who knew Tsukishima had such a soft side? </p><p>Oh, right. Noya did.</p><p>	“Thanks, Kei,” Noya smiled, and finally, he managed to fall asleep. </p><p>	Right on Tsukishima’s shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>“Noya-san, wake up,” Tsukishima said, shaking Noya. “We’re back.”</p><p>	“Hi Kei,” Noya greeted, stretching his arms before standing up. “You really are a good pillow, y’know that?”</p><p>	“Mhm, now get off.”</p><p>	“I’m going now,” Noya laughed. He followed his fellow teammates and jumped off the van, staring up into the sky. The night sky was littered with stars, in contrast with the dark blue, lighting it up.</p><p>	“Woah, Kageyama! Let’s watch the star together today!” Hinata said in awe. “The view’s great at my house!”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Kageyama responded. “Let’s go now, it’s getting dark.”</p><p>	“Yup, race ya there!” Hinata laughed, waving to everyone as he ran to the direction of his bike, Kageyama following suit. “Bye everyone! Have a good night!”</p><p>	“Bye, Shouyou! Kageyama!” Noya yelled along with everyone else. Soon, everyone spersed out, beginning with the first years, whose parents had to come get because they lived further away, and then it was Kinoshita and Narita, who were probably having a sleepover like Hinata and Kageyama. Yachi left after having a little chat with everyone, and Ennoshita somehow convinced Ukai and Takeda to leave, saying that he’d supervise them. Ennoshita lied though, dragging Tanaka with him so they wouldn’t have to walk home alone, while Yamauchi suddenly disappeared since who knew when.</p><p>	So that left Noya with Tsukishima. Not that Noya minded.</p><p>	“Kei, don’t you usually walk home with Yamaguchi?” he asked. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>	“Does it matter?” Tsukishima retaliated. “He’s one sneaky guy.”</p><p>	“True,” Noya laughed before grabbing Tsukishima’s hand and positioning him around the center of the ground. Then he freed Tsukishima’s hand and stepped back, taking a look at the scenery he created with a grin. “Look! It’s the moon and the stars!”</p><p>	“Noya-san, that’s a bad joke.”</p><p>	“Who cares!” Noya said, going to slap Tsukishima on the shoulder. “I still can’t believe I’m with the moon!”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed. “I guess you can say that.”</p><p>	“Mhm!” Noya nodded when suddenly his eyes widened, pointing up. “Tsukishima! A shooting star!”</p><p>	Tsukishima looked up, watching the start zip across the sky. “Wow.”</p><p>	“Don’t just stare at it! Make a wish!”</p><p>	“Ah, okay.”</p><p>	Noya clasped his hands together, staring at the star attentively before closing his eyes and making his wish.</p><p>	<i>I wish… I wish Tsukishima Kei would stay with me for a long long time. Please.</i></p><p>	It was a simple wish, but it was a wish that he truly hoped would prosper. </p><p>	“What did you wish for?” Tsukishima broke the silence.</p><p>	Noya chuckled. “You can’t tell your wishes, you know that right? Or it won’t come true.”</p><p>	“Ah. Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded. “I forgot.”</p><p>	“How’d you forget something so trivial?”</p><p>	“No idea.”</p><p>	“Okay then,” Noya hummed and laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s, glancing up. “You want me to walk you home? My house isn’t too far, so I’ll be fine.”</p><p>	“Fine,” Tsukishima smiled, already turning around. “Why not? Let’s go then. It’s already pretty late.”</p><p>	“Wait!” Noya stopped him, grasping Tsukishima’s hand tighter. “But I need one thing in return!”</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	“Can I have another kiss?”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed, half amused and half done with Noya, “What do you think.” Then he quickly pecked Noya on the lips.</p><p>	“Wait, that was just a peck!” Noya protested, pouting. “Gimme another one!”</p><p>	“Later, we still have a place to walk to.”</p><p>	“Aw c’mon!” Before he could land another complaint, a pair of lips were on his, pulling him into a chaste, but deep kiss. “Mmph!”</p><p>	“Happy?” Tsukishima asked after he was finished.</p><p>	Noya nodded. “Yup! Very.”</p><p>	“Then let’s go.”</p><p>	“Mhm! Can’t wait to see all of my future in-laws!”</p><p>	“...shut up.”</p><p>	“Nah!”</p><p>	Noya laughed when Tsukishima simply lugged him along with him. This was going to be a long journey for the both of them.</p><p>	And it was all just the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're at end LOL,,,, it was kinda slowburn(?) in text but this literally took place in less than a week lmao  ((aka vento aureo in a nutshell)),,,,, but there will be tsukishima's pov and an epilogue,,, so yeah,, thank u so much for reading until here!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinosaurs have Weird POVs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAP!!!!! its not too good and might have a lotta typos, but at least its long?????? im sorry @ everyone who followed and read this story 3 months ago because its basically a recap but Tsukki's,,,, so it might be a bit boring and im sorry if it is,,,, but theres a few extra parts soooo, i hope u enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima didn’t know how he liked Noya. Or even when, exactly.</p><p>It just happened fast, a sudden strike of lightning.</p><p>It was odd, really. Noya was obnoxious like Hinata sometimes, with his loud voice, infatuation with winning, and all those things, but Tsukishima still respected him, his talents, his attitude towards volleyball. That was probably because Noya was his senpai, though.</p><p>However, the fact that Noya was his senpai didn’t explain why Tsukishima began to notice the soft smile and proud light in Noya’s eyes when he saw some type development in his juniors (or Asahi, but he was a special case). When they were aimed at Tsukishima, he tried not to think much of it. He didn’t try to think much of the slaps and punches he got either, varying from light to almost bruise-worthy ones, even though they always made him feel a bit better (who the hell felt better by getting abused?). He tried, really, but Noya still somehow made his way into his heart unannounced. </p><p>Tsukishima obviously didn’t believe it at first, denying it, because there was no way he could like someone who acted so similarly to Hinata, so he shifted it to Furukawa instead. Quiet, timid, reserved. Definitely the kind of person he’d prefer, probably. Plus, his heart would beat so loudly that it would block any other noises when he saw Furukawa practice with Noya (in hindsight, it was pretty obvious it was for the latter). Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was actually confused at that time, or simply lied to himself because he didn’t want to accept it. He even told Kuroo, who confessed to him out of nowhere (which again, in hindsight, wasn’t out of nowhere. Tsukishima had just been too absorbed in his own love life to notice), that he liked Furukawa.</p><p>Even so, with Noya deciding to use him as a tree, he couldn’t deny it anymore when Noya’s touches almost <i>burned</i>, or when he felt the fluttery feelings in his stomach just wouldn’t go away whenever he saw Noya, even when he was doing stupidest things or joining in the weird antics together with Tanaka and Hinata. Tsukishima hid his feelings pretty well, so no one knew or found out except for Yamaguchi, who realized it one day when his gaze was lingering on Noya a little too long. </p><p>	Well, that was what he thought until Enoshita confronted him. It had been a weird conversation, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it at first, but he did for some reason, and with that, he had two people who knew and did all they could. Ennoshita would make Noya clean up with him more frequently, and Yamaguchi would randomly leave his side for a few minutes when Noya was talking to him. In the beginning, Tsukishima was pretty pissed and would try to avoid those situations. He didn’t want to fall for someone who would probably never return his feelings. </p><p>Plus, Noya was stupidly oblivious too, and luckily for Tsukishima, so was the rest of the team, too focused on volleyball or their own significant others. It was strange because Noya was actually observant, and he <i>noticed</i>  that he was being paired with Tsukishima more, or left alone with him more.</p><p>“Look, we’re together again!”</p><p>“Oi, wasn’t Tsukishima cleaning this part yesterday too?”</p><p>“Why does Yamaguchi keep running away when I’m with you? Does he think imma cause trouble with you or something?” </p><p>“Yamaguchi! Come talk to us!”</p><p>That was how it always went, and it drove Tsukishima insane, but he eventually gave up and let it be. It wasn’t like he disliked it anyway, he just wasn’t going to admit that he actually appreciated it  to Yamaguchi, who would just tease him for the sake of it.</p><p>The rest of the team, apart from the freak duo, soon caught on to the peculiarity too, but just noted it off more as a blocker-libero bonding kind of thing rather than a getting-set-up-by-my-captain-and-best friend kind of thing. Tsukishima sometimes felt overwhelmed by their meddling, but he didn’t hate it. Most of the time, he would get to hear Noya ramble about something new he learned, or complain about school work as he would lean closer to Tsukishima, sometimes on him, all tired from practice. One time, Noya even talked about dinosaurs, saying he researched them specifically for Tsukishima, who had been extremely grateful for the dim light of the storage room that hid his burning face. At that moment, he wondered if Noya was even good for his heart, always thumping so loudly that it blocked every sound except for Noya’s boisterous laughs. Tsukishima hadn’t even realized it until one day Tanaka whacked him on the head for not listening to him. </p><p>So for a while, it went like that, Tsukishima mindlessly crushing over Noya subtly while the latter kept acting all friendly and, dare he say, sweet. He expected it to go like that until Noya graduated, the time where he would get over Noya, hopefully.</p><p>The thing was, that was the plan anyway until the nationals came. Tsukishima had never thought that he would have to share a room with Noya. Maybe with someone else, since he knew that Furukawa had a fat crush on Yamaguchi and would probably ask to room with him. As expected, Furukawa did, and Yamaguchi, being Yamaguchi, said yes. And then Noya, out of all people, told Tsukishima that they were roommates, eyes big and excited. Tsukishima tried to ignore the feeling that rested in his gut, almost questioning why Noya wasn’t with Tanaka when he noticed Ennoshita’s faint, cunning smile directed right at him. </p><p><i>Of course he’s behind this,</i> Tsukishima thought to himself as he simply told Noya to not call him by his nickname before he went to get the keycard, Noya being his annoying self behind him. </p><p>Tsukishima thought that was the end of it for the day, but he couldn’t even describe how wrong he was. He hadn’t even got to their room yet and he was attacked by his own crush onto the floor with his captain. He didn’t even know what got into him, because the next thing he knew, his mind was telling him to lay still and just scare Noya. Was it for revenge? Or because he was too tired with everything that was happening already? Tsukishima assumed it was the latter because of his apathetic attempt, which, nevertheless, still worked, surprisingly. Noya simply stood there, frozen until Tsukishima decided to tease him on it like he usually did ever since a few months ago.</p><p>Tsukishima may have teased Noya a bit previously, but from the occasional offhanded insults or teasing, it almost became a habit instead.</p><p>All because he learned that Noya’s reactions to being playfully teased or insulted was… cute.</p><p> The slight pout and furrow of his eyebrows, sometimes paired with small, yet loud growls of annoyance together was just… cute. There was no other way to describe it, especially when his cheeks, ears, or face would turn red too. It made Tsukishima feel all tingly and soft, amused, and he blamed Nakano and Konno for making him find out, the two always bugging Noya with their disrespectful tactics ever since they joined, causing Noya to lash out with his little reactions more than ever. </p><p>Tsukishima was pleased by the reaction, only for it to be ruined by Hinata’s screaming and Noya’s weird brainfart, and he thought that that would be the end of it.</p><p>But that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Typically, ever since he accepted his crush, Tsukishima would accidentally or absently smile because of Noya’s stupid Rolling Thunders (which didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. It actually ratted him out to both Kinoshita and Yachi, unfortunately).</p><p>Not this time though. Not when he had to endure the fact that he was going to be sharing a bed with his <i>crush</i> for what, six days?</p><p>“Ennoshita-san…” he began, giving said person an accusatory stare. “Did you…”</p><p>Ennoshita tried to stifle his giggles. “I swear it’s a coincidence.”</p><p>“Ennoshita-san...”</p><p>“Tsukishima, you think I’m that sly?”</p><p>“...yes.”</p><p>Tsukishima still wasn’t sure if Ennoshita lied or not, and he wasn’t sure if he should have been grateful that he would have to share a room with Noya, especially when he looked horrified at the discovery. It made Tsukishima’s cold heart even more bitter, and it was probably more out of spite when he shut Noya up and basically forced them to share a room together. He barely registered that <i>he</i> also looked somewhat horrified, so when Noya came up with his ‘oh you look uncomfortable that’s why’ excuse, Tsukishima practically insulted his own crush along with his own pretty plausible excuse using Yamaguchi (whom he actually hadn’t thought about because he was too busy worrying about sharing a bed). To make matters worse, Noya had looked so guilty, hurt, remaining silent as he stared at his own fidgeting fingers. Tsukishima obviously felt bad, even if he had done it unintentionally. </p><p>So he, as nicely as he could, tried to make the atmosphere return to its original state by changing the subject. At first, Tsukishima was skeptical when Noya replied in a quiet manner, but after throwing in another harmless insulting comment, Noya seemed to have recovered.</p><p>And then he chucked a pillow at Tsukishima. Twice, to make it fair for the both of them, apparently, even if it was Noya’s fault.</p><p>“You’re lucky I like you,” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for himself to hear before he walked to the bathroom.</p><p>Why did he even like Noya anyway? It was still a mystery.</p><p>All he learned was that crushes made you think the opposite of straight, whatever that was. </p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima always knew when Noya was texting Asahi. He always looked so happy when he texted Asahi.</p><p>Tsukishima wondered if he could ever be the source of Noya’s happiness too.</p><p>Especially when Noya offered to ‘take care of him’.</p><p>What was he so nice for?</p><p>--</p><p>Why wouldn’t Noya dry his hair? Wasn’t he taught that you could get sick if you didn’t? How would he even take care of Tsukishima if he couldn’t take care of himself? Maybe Tsukishima would have to take care of him if they got together, didn’t he… wait what? Nevermind.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima hated how much he liked noya sometimes. Normally, he should, no, would feel humiliated being fed in front of everyone. Or anyone, for that matter. He wasn't a little kid. He could eat by himself. And it was embarrassing. </p><p>But… Tsukishima… Tsukishima was fine with it. He… didn’t mind.</p><p>And that didn’t count Noya’s accomplished expression each time Tsukishima accepted each bite.</p><p>(So, no, they’d probably take care of each other if they got together… if…)</p><p>This was the price of liking someone so much, wasn’t it?</p><p>--</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Tsukishima’s plan on ‘how to avoid sleeping on the same bed with your crush and not go insane by sleeping on the loveseat instead’ failed. And then he was called a sweet guy… and told that he was going to be ‘even more of a hit with the ladies and gents’… by Noya…</p><p> Tsukishima wasn’t even going to question it.</p><p>He just had to close his eyes for a while… and just… forget everything that had happened.</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 1</strong>
</p><p>Why was Noya on the loveseat? Did something happen? And why was Noya giving such shitty excuses. To be fair, it was about being a senpai, so maybe it wasn’t a lie.</p><p>Just kidding, Tsukishima obviously wasn’t going to fall for that, but he let it slide. Noya wasn’t acting too different, just a bit… tense?</p><p>Tsukishima needed an outsider’s opinion, so he was glad to see Yamaguchi with Tanaka at breakfast.</p><p>“Hey, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Hi Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped before winking. “How was last night?”</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“I will not say sorry today.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Really?” Yamaguchi looked smug. He knew Tsukishima needed something, didn’t he?</p><p>“Whatever,” Tsukishima mumbled. “This morning Noya-san was in the loveseat instead of the bed. Sleeping. And he was kind of… awkward this morning. He didn’t seem that different… just a little more tense.”</p><p>“Sounds like some type of awakening,” Yamaguchi smirked. “Maybe he realized that he might like you too.”</p><p>“Why would he?”</p><p>“Tsukki, have you seen the way he looks at you? Plus, you’re hot.”</p><p>“No, I would have noticed it before you. And attractiveness is subjective.”</p><p>“We discussed your hotness before. He gave you a ten.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s face burned. “What. When?”</p><p>“When you were sick that one day, last month?” Yamaguchi giggled. “He even said if you weren’t such a snarky bastard that he’d give you an eleven or something.”</p><p>“I… that doesn’t disprove my first point.”</p><p>“You know how you notice when someone and someone like each other before they know they like each other?” He shrugged. “But then again, you’re Tsukki, so who knows? Maybe Ennoshita-san and I are just speculating. You can probably find out if you try.”</p><p>“Ennoshita-san too?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Fine,” Tsukishima said. “If you’re wrong, you owe me a lifetime supply of strawberry shortcake.”</p><p>“Fine by me!”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>But he did hope Yamaguchi was right.</p><p>He would give up a lifetime supply of strawberry shortcake for Yamaguchi to be right.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima shouldn’t have been walking close to the court in the middle of a practice match. Or staring at Noya’s… form… in the middle of practice. Curse Nakano for whistling at him, making him forget that he was basically behind Noya.</p><p>It wasn’t even that surprising when Noya bumped into him, but for a split second, the second their eyes met… Tsukishima might have gone into shock and shifted the blame onto Noya for bumping into him when it was actually his fault.</p><p>What was that look? Tsukishima couldn’t even think clearly.</p><p>Was Yamaguchi right?</p><p>Ennoshita soon came to disperse the conflict with the most cunning look on his face; he knew what Tsukishima was up to. Luckily for Tsukishima, though, Noya’s eyes didn’t leave him. Not even when Yamaguchi shot Tsukishima a glance with a mischievous glint to it before jogging over.</p><p>Noya’s eyes… They were sharp and strong, staring deep into Tsukishima’s own pair. They were filled with annoyance, as expected, but also something else. Something guarded. It seemed powerful, yet doubtful. Unsure. And Tsukishima couldn’t pinpoint it. Maybe he needed a second more, or a minute. </p><p>If only he hadn’t been distracted by Ukai’s voice.</p><p>Maybe then he could have stared into those eyes forever.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Kyaah?” Tsukishima accidentally giggled. “What was that?”</p><p>“Was that Noya-san?” Hinata asked, bewildered. “And did you just giggle, Tsukishima?!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Yes you did! I heard it right, right Kageyama?!”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Yeah… it was weird.”</p><p>Tsukishima wanted to slap them both. It wasn’t like he wanted to giggle at Noya’s stupidly weird and adora- weird noises. </p><p>He did wonder what made Noya say it though.</p><p>He’d ask Ennoshita later.</p><p>--</p><p>The match with Nohebi was tiring. And it made Tsukishima sweat a lot.</p><p>But did Noya just… check him out? He did look flustered...</p><p>Maybe Tsukishima could’ve deciphered it properly if it wasn’t right after a match, where everyone’s face was red from the heat and exhaustion.</p><p>That didn’t stop his heart from beating faster though.</p><p>--</p><p>Noya complimented him. It happened sometimes, but something about how it sounded like he couldn’t resist and just blurted it out had Tsukishima’s heart in a tight grip.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure if he heard it right, but thanks to Tanaka’s confirmation that it indeed <i>was</i> a compliment, he might have cracked just a little bit. </p><p>Good thing Daichi managed to hit him out of it, even if it hurt a lot more than Noya’s snappy ones.</p><p>“You okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi snickered.</p><p>“Maybe,” Tsukishima sighed. “I hate him.”</p><p>“No you don’t.”</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki!”</p><p>“Tsukishima and Noya-san,” Yachi hummed. “Looks nice.”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Yachi-san?”</p><p>“Oh! Hi Tsukishima-kun. Please just ignore me. I’m just a spectator.”</p><p>“Spectator?”</p><p>“Yup! For this weird romance thingie…” When she received a glare from Tsukishima, she squeaked. “Eep, did I say too much?”</p><p>“Yes. I hate everyone.”</p><p>Especially Noya.</p><p>…</p><p>(That was obviously a lie)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Great. Did Tsukishima really just choke right in front of everyone after he was told that he’d get a mouth to mouth resurrection because of it?</p><p>At least no one was dumb enough to mentio--</p><p>Stupid King.</p><p>	(He didn’t miss the thoughtful look on Noya’s face though)</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima might have loved the smell of strawberries, but the light, lemony scent of Noya’s shampoo was… nice. </p><p>So it wouldn’t be odd if he wanted to stay in the shower a little longer, right?</p><p>(Wrong, it was kind of weird, but he was alone anyway, so who cared?)</p><p>--</p><p>After he was done showering, Tsukishima checked his notifications.</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: tsukishima</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>:  movies gonna be done in around 30 mins</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: so u can lock your door til then</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: just in case someone knocks on ur door idk</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: i can just go and get him </p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: noya-san</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: hm okay</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: ill keep tanaka in place</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: thanks?</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: yw im gonna go back to watching now</p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: good night, tsukishima :)</p><p>	<strong>Tsukishima</strong>: gn</p><p>Tsukishima hated how much he looked forward to seeing Noya again.</p><p>Even though it had only been twenty minutes the last time they were together.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima stood beside the door to Ennoshita’s room as closed shut, with Kinoshita and Narita exiting.</p><p>“Man, that movie was AH-- Tsukishima!” Kinoshita yelped. “Why are you standing there? I nearly had a heart attack!”</p><p>“Yeah, Tsukishima,” Narita laughed, soothing Kinoshita by patting his shoulders. “We were just watching a horror movie.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” Tsukishima apologized. “I’m waiting for Noya-san…”</p><p>Kinoshita giggled. “Noya, huh? He said he’s gonna go ghost-hunting, so don’t be surprised if he won’t go back to your room.”</p><p>“Then I’ll just lock him out.”</p><p>“Doubt that, but you do you, Tsukishima!”</p><p>With that, the couple went into their rooms, which happened to be just next door, and everything went silent.</p><p>Kinoshita was probably right, so Tsukishima pondered for a moment about what he could do. </p><p>Maybe he could scare Noya… or something. </p><p>He didn’t know why he thought that was the easiest solution but it worked.</p><p>Except it was a package deal that ended with Noya tackling him down and straddling him. Tsukishima didn’t even realize how close they were until Nakano spat out one of his awful jokes. He barely kept his emotions intact, opting to keep his face blank without looking back at Noya.</p><p>He really needed sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 2</strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t exactly a deep sleeper. Even if he did sleep deeper when he ate more like he had the night before, he wasn’t a deep sleeper. He just <i>pretended</i>, for a while, to be asleep.</p><p>It would’ve been awkward if Noya knew that Tsukishima had been watching him rest on him. Up until Noya woke up. </p><p>So Tsukishima kept up the act until he was sprinkled with water because for all he knew, if he stayed there any longer, he was going to be splashed in the face with a lot more water. </p><p>He knew he was right when he saw the glass of water on the nightstand.</p><p>	--</p><p>Tsukishima was kind of pissed when the Koyonagi kid came up to him. And then he almost died when the same kid managed to read him like a book. </p><p>
  <i>Am I that obvious?</i>
</p><p>Caught up with that thought, he almost missed the way Noya’s face fell just slightly when he debunked Koyonagi’s statement that they weren’t dating.</p><p>It was probably a coincidence, though.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he was going to think about it.</p><p>	Just kidding, he definitely did.</p><p>	---</p><p> </p><p>	It was amusing to laugh at Kuroo’s shitty pickup lines, but at the same time, it was getting annoying.</p><p>	“I thought you don’t even like me anymore,” Tsukishima said. “Don’t you like Kenma-san now?”</p><p>	“Well, yeah, kinda, but I can’t move on that fast,” Kuroo pouted. “Won’t you be sad if I do that?”</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>	“At least pretend you are, Tsukki!”</p><p>	“No, and please don’t call me Tsukki.”</p><p>	“What are you gonna do? Run away from me?” </p><p>	“That’s a good idea,” Tsukishima said. “I’m going to Furukawa. Bye.”</p><p>The only reason he chose Furukawa was because he seemed to be the only person who seemed free, so Tsukishima simply used him as an excuse before actually walking over to him. Tsukishima then noticed Kuroo butting in with Noya’s little group. </p><p>Maybe he should’ve gone there.</p><p>	“Uh, do you need something, Tsukishima-san?” Furukawa asked, confused. </p><p>	“I just needed to get away from Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima replied bluntly. “Why are you alone anyway?”</p><p>	“Konno told me to wait here for a minute. I don’t know what he’s up t-- ouch?!” </p><p>So Tsukishima experienced Furukawa getting angry for the first time at Nakano and Konno for pinching his sides at the same time. It wasn’t the best experience, so he just walked away from the mess of a scene, only to find Noya’s little group and Kuroo in a group hug. Soon, Hinata joined in with Kenma. Tsukishima obviously didn’t, even when he was invited. The only person he’d intentionally hug was probably Yamaguchi (and he was on thin ice) and… Noya (who was smothered by everyone else in dead center, so it was useless).</p><p>	Tsukishima suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone bump into him.</p><p>	It was Noya, but he didn’t seem like Noya. Not his usual cheerful, strong self. He seemed small, and as much as Tsukishima joked about his size, Noya’s presence never <i>felt</i> small. </p><p>	“Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom…”</p><p>	“Noya-san?”</p><p>	“Tsukishima…” Noya stiffened. “I gotta go.”</p><p>He wouldn’t even meet Tsukishima’s eyes.</p><p>It hurt a little more than Tsukishima would’ve liked.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said. “Do you think something’s up with Noya-san?”</p><p>	“Yeah, Tanaka-san followed him out,” Yamaguchi answered, resting his chin on his hand. “I think he’d rather be left alone though.”</p><p>	“You think?”</p><p>	“Mhm, why?”</p><p>	“He avoided me, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“He avoided you…?” Yamaguchi repeated with a frown. “That’s weird. I’ve never seen him avoid anyone in our team before. Except maybe Daichi-san when he was mad.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Tsukishima groaned out of frustration. “Do you think I did something wrong?”</p><p>	“Not that I could think of,” Yamaguchi shook his head. “He probably just wants some alone time like I said, Tsukki. Don’t overthink it too much.” He patted Tsukishima on the back lightly.</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>	Tsukishima still had no idea he did wrong.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Hey Yachi-san! Hi everyone!” Noya sounded like he had returned to his own loud, rambunctious self, coupled with the same look he had for his juniors when he was proud. But that didn’t excuse how exhausted and breathy his voice was compared to his usual booming one. </p><p>	“Yamaguchi, should I ask him if something’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked. He was a little worried. </p><p>	“I… I don’t know, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi admitted, pursing his lips. “Sorry…”</p><p>	Tsukishima shook his head. “That’s a dumb sorry.” He didn’t want to make his best friend guilty for not knowing something. That was stupid. “You don’t know everything, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“I guess not,” he chuckled. “What are you going to do though?”</p><p>	“I think...” Tsukishima paused for a moment. “I think I’ll leave him be. He’s probably fine.”</p><p>At least Tsukishima hoped he was.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima should’ve been sleeping. He was tired.</p><p>	But he couldn’t. Not when Noya was occupying his mind with how he was acting. It was odd, and Tsukishima hated it.</p><p>	Maybe he should ask.</p><p>	Suddenly, a slap erupted from </p><p>
  <i>Ah, a perfect situation to start a conversation.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>	“Why'd you slap yourself, Noya-san?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>	Too bad Noya didn’t want to talk to him, simply telling Tsukishima to sleep while being a hypocrite himself.</p><p>	Whatever. Tsukishima could ask him later. He probably wasn’t skipping dinner, was he?</p><p>	--</p><p>	Noya skipped dinner. </p><p>And said that he was tired and wasn’t <i>hungry</i>.</p><p>	Everyone knew the latter was a lie.</p><p>	Tanaka, the only who seemed to know what was going on from the looks of it, wouldn’t budge anytime someone asked about Noya, only saying that he wanted some time alone. Everyone eventually figured out that they weren’t going to get any answers so everything just went back to normal after a while.</p><p>	Well, as normal as can be without Noya.</p><p>	Tsukishima didn’t like it.</p><p>	But he was going to give Noya the alone time he needed.</p><p>	He could ask tomorrow anyway.</p><p>	---</p><p>	Tsukishima arrived in his room a little later than usual. The lights were still on, and Tsukishima wondered if Noya was still awake.</p><p>	“Noya-san?” Tsukishima called softly, slipping off his shoes before heading into the main part of the room. He blinked when he saw Noya fast asleep, and chuckled, shaking his head with a quirk of his lip. “Of course you forgot to turn off the lights. That’s not very environmentally friendly.” He then walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>	Once he was done, Tsukishima slumped into the bed next to Noya, fatigued, before observing him.</p><p>	Noya looked troubled, from the curve of his lashes that flickered every once in a while in discomfort to his lips, contorted into a slight frown. </p><p>	“What’s wrong, Noya-san,” Tsukishima questioned quietly. It wasn’t like Noya was going to hear him anyways. “I’m here, you know?”</p><p>	Tsukishima almost had a heart attack when Noya decided to reply.</p><p>	“Tsukki…”</p><p>	Tsukishima had no idea why he replied. “What?”</p><p>	He didn’t expect to be pulled into a hug though, his heart racing at the suddenness. </p><p>	“Fuck you, Tsukishima,” Noya muttered, gripping him even harder. “I… don’t hate you. Stupidshima. You’re just… not nice.”</p><p>	“Why’s that?” Tsukishima snickered. </p><p>	“Imma hug you to death.”</p><p>	“What? Isn’t that murder.”</p><p>	“No… I don’t like you Tsukki… Just kidding… Just kidding… Jus’ kidding...”</p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Now he really wanted to know what was up with Noya. Maybe it affected him until his mind made up this strange dream…</p><p>	With him in it...</p><p>	Fuck.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Did Tsukishima really fall asleep with the lights on and Noya clinging to him for two hours? </p><p>	Of course not.</p><p>	(He did)</p><p>	Tsukishima gently peeled Noya, who seemed to have calmed down from his dream, and laid him on his side of the bed before tucking him in. He didn’t want Noya to feel cold in the middle of the night… </p><p>
  <i>Because it would be inconvenient. Nothing else…</i>
</p><p>	Then he realized he used up all the blankets for Noya.</p><p>	“Whatever, it’s just one night,” Tsukishima sighed before he went to sleep once again.</p><p>	With the lights closed this time.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 3</strong>
</p><p>The truth was, Tsukishima woke up to the thick covers being placed over him, warming him up. He was a little cold from sleeping out of the duvets, so he didn’t mind laying under the covers for some extra time. He didn’t have anything to do and Noya was busy occupying the bathroom anyway.</p><p>It wasn’t like he stayed put because he heard Noya's voice, full of fondness.</p><p>“What the hell… Take care of yourself instead,” he had said, and Tsukishima was sure he could feel affection radiating from Noya. </p><p>It was probably just him being a senpai again…</p><p>
  <i>Stupid Noya-san…</i>
</p><p>For the first time, however, Tsukishima wondered if Noya really did like him too. </p><p>Wondered if they could get together one day. </p><p>Wondered if they would ever go on dates.</p><p>Wondered if something would really happen.</p><p>And then he heard Noya’s stomach rumble, abruptly disturbing his chain of thoughts. Tsukishima almost let out a snicker, but managed to keep quiet until Noya finally made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>--</p><p>“Oi, Tsukki.”</p><p>“Noya-san, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said, tilting his head with curious blinking eyes. “Why’d ya ask?”</p><p>This was a good opportunity to ask what had happened yesterday, wasn’t it? It absolutely was, but thanks to his mouth that decided to betray him, he let out an insult instead. It might’ve conveyed <i>some</i> of his feelings, but it wasn’t ideal.</p><p>“For someone with such a big stomach, skipping dinner is a little weird.”</p><p>“You can be just nice for once, y’know?”</p><p>
  <i>Great. Good move, Kei.</i>
</p><p>“Someone might actually fall for it.”<br/>
Right.<br/>
…<br/>
Wait, what?<br/>
His thoughts were cut off by Noya supplying him with the fact that Tanaka was going to swing by, for some reason. That obviously pissed Tsuskishima off. He had missed his only chance to ask a minute ago and now he couldn’t even ask him anymore. At least not this morning.</p><p>Great.</p><p>	Plus, now he had two questions he wanted to ask.</p><p>	What happened yesterday?</p><p>And did Noya fall for him?</p><p>--</p><p>Noya took his phone out. “I’d say take your time, but I’m hungry, so nah.”</p><p>“I know, your stomach woke me up.”</p><p>Then Tsukishima realized he accidentally revealed that he was awake.</p><p>“Eh?! Really?! Was it that loud?”</p><p><i>No, but I’m not going to admit anything,</i> Tsukishima said to Noya telepathically (which didn’t work so it basically meant <i>thought</i>). <i>Figure it out yourself, Noya-san.</i></p><p>	<i>Maybe you’ll find something else.</i></p><p>
  <i>Like my crush on you.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima heard Tanaka sit on the bed after he was done washing his face. “Ya nervous?”</p><p>“No, shut up,” Noya said in a quiet tone, which wasn’t too quiet in Tsukishima’s ears, annoyed. “Quit teasing.”</p><p>
  <i>Tanaka-san was teasing Noya-san? About what anyway? Why would Noya be nervous?</i>
</p><p>“Sorry. This bed is real big and springy though.”</p><p>
  <i>Was it about the bed? That doesn’t make sense…</i>
</p><p>Tsukishima just opted to reveal himself. There was no point in eavesdropping anyway.</p><p>“I know right? If I wasn’t <i>sharing it with Tsukki</i>, I’d be jumping on it already.”</p><p>Oh. That was probably why, even though Tsukishima wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t that weird, or it shouldn’t have been that nerve-wracking to Noya… unless… maybe... Noya liked him.</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Maybe Tsukishima was just delusional.</p><p>--</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me while I was bugging Noya?!”</p><p>“You didn’t ask me. And my ears block out all nuisances,” was what Tsukishima replied. It was only half true. The truth was, he was too focused on the hands that laid flat on his lower back, pushing him to the elevator.</p><p>“I’m not a nuisance to you?” Noya asked, playful, yet genuinely inquisitive.</p><p>Tsukishima hummed. “My ears block out nuisances that aren’t directed at me.” </p><p>To Tsukishima, it did seem like a pretty normal comeback from him. He barely noticed that he had probably hurt Noya until Tanaka decided to use his ‘vice captain voice’, as Noya would call it.</p><p>Noya, on the other hand, just diagnosed Tsukishima as being ‘salty’, although Tsukishima could hear the hint of disappointment and shame behind it. Tsukishima could also feel Tanaka’s eyes that bore holes into him, even if he wasn’t looking at Tanaka.</p><p>Had he been that mean?</p><p>Well, if Noya did return his feelings… he was probably being a bit cruel, wasn’t he?</p><p>	But that was just a thought anyway.</p><p>	Noya was probably just a little sensitive from what happened the day before.</p><p>	<i>I guess I do need to be a little… nicer.</i></p><p>	<i>I’ll make up for it when Tanaka-san isn’t glaring at me like a hawk…</i></p><p>	He ignored the small pain pricking his heart.</p><p>--</p><p>	“Noya-san, you shouldn’t eat that much before practice.”</p><p>	“Look at you being all concerned,” Noya replied. Tsukishima’s intentions had been good, so he was a little bit surprised by the slightly dark tone of Noya’s reply. The latter seemed to notice though, and quickly recovered. “I’ll be fine, Tsukishima!”</p><p>	“Are you sure?”</p><p>	“Positive!”  	</p><p>	Tsukishima wondered if he’d ever find out why Noya seemed bitter towards him, even if it was just a little. Before he could dive deeper into it, he was interrupted by the freak duo, completely forgetting about what he had been wondering about. He didn’t know if he should’ve been grateful or not.</p><p>“Tsukishima!” Hinata yelled, dashing towards him.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell us that you like Noya-san?!”</p><p>	Tsukishima was taken aback by that. “Who told you that?”</p><p>	“Kenma!”</p><p>	<i>Ah… Nekoma and their brains.</i></p><p>	“Why would I tell you that?” Tsukishima asked. </p><p>	“So we could <i>help</i>?!” Hinata exclaimed. “We’re your <i>friends</i>, Tsukishima! Get the memo already!”</p><p>	<i>Oh…</i></p><p>	“Do whatever.”</p><p>	That pleased Hinata. “Hm, see Kageyama? That’s a yes! Told ya we’re all friends.”</p><p>	“You’re still a dumbass,” Kageyama said, gripping his boyfriend’s head. “Dumbass.”</p><p>	“No, you’re the dumb butt.”</p><p> </p><p>	Tsukishima only sighed and made his way to the table.</p><p>	<i>As if those idiots could help.</i></p><p>	(Hopefully they could…)</p><p>	--</p><p>	As much as he held his apathetic facade for the team, Tsukishima hated losing. He might not have admitted it or reacted as harshly as the other members of the volleyball team, but he still hated it. It was terrible.</p><p>	Whatever.</p><p>	He was going to rest for a bit.</p><p>	--</p><p>	It wasn’t too long until Tsukishima was awake, irritated.</p><p>	“Where’s Noya-san?” he muttered, cursing at himself for thinking about his upperclassman right after he just woke up. And outloud, for that matter.</p><p>	Luckily for him, only Ennoshita and Yamaguchi were close to him, everyone else either asleep, waking up, or gone for a drink. </p><p>	“Noya’s with one of the Miya twins right now,” Ennoshita answered. “Why don’t you go get him? We gotta go soon anyways.”</p><p>	“Okay…” Tsukishima was a bit puzzled on why Noya was with an Inarizaki member instead of with Karasuno, but he didn’t care. Noya wasn’t exactly shy anyway, so he shouldn’t care too much. Well, that was what he thought until he was met with Noya and the Miya twin… holding hands? “What is he doing...?”</p><p>	“High fiving? Measuring hands?” Ennoshita shrugged before blinking a couple of times and letting out a chortle. “Wait, are you jealous, Tsukishima?”</p><p>	“Please shut up, Ennoshita-san.”</p><p>	“Someone’s a little cranky,” Yamaguchi giggled. “And Tsukki do be jelly. I didn’t know that could happen.”</p><p>	“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“Sorry, Tsukki.”</p><p>	“So, are you going to get him?” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow cunningly, turning up his volume. “I might send <i>someone else</i> to get Noya instead, Tsukishima.”</p><p>	“I’ll get him if you don’t want to!” Hinata managed to say loudly, even though he was pretty much half asleep. “I want to talk to Miya-san too!”</p><p>	From Tsukishima’s observation, he theorized that Noya was probably just as fatigued as everyone else, so there was no way he was going to let Hinata get him. He wasn’t going to risk the chance of them both suddenly falling asleep just outside the court or something.</p><p>	Plus, it would’ve been too slow for Tsukishima’s liking. He didn’t exactly like seeing Noya with… <i>that guy</i>.</p><p>	“No, I’ll get him,” Tsukishima said sharply before going on his way. When he reached the two of them, his emotions felt like it was being stomped on in the same rhythm as Noya was patting the Miya twin’s hand. That meant that Noya liked him, didn’t it? It was pretty much flirting, wasn’t it. “Noya-san, what are you doing with Miya-san?” Tsukishima gripped Noya’s arm and hoisted him up from his position, firm yet cautiously. He didn’t want to hurt Noya, whow as seemingly sleepy, even if he did feel the pain biting into his heart. “You should be resting.”<br/>
“Hey Tsukki. We’re just talking,” Noya said groggily, trying to flail his arm to discharge it from Tsukishima’s hold. Too bad he didn’t have any strength, Tsukishima a tiny bit smug about it internally. “And ‘m not that tired yet.”<br/>
“We still have to go, Ennoshita-san is assembling everyone.” Tsukishima’s eyes darted to the Miya twin’s eyes, which seemed to hold some type of curiosity to it. Not that he particularly cared. He was a little too relieved when Noya’s hand finally left the twin’s, although Tsukishima did wonder if he was wrong for it.  It wasn’t like they were together or anything…<br/>
“I’ll get going then, Atsumu. Bye!” Noya said, stopping his thoughts short.<br/>
“Guess so,” Atsumu said, yawning as he waved at them. “I need rest too, so see ya, Yuu-kun. Tsukishima.”<br/>
Tsukishima barely registered what Atsumu said, only nodding as he dragged Noya harshly, and even though it might’ve looked like he didn’t care about Noya’s safety, he was actually trying his best to keep Noya from stumbling down at the same time.<br/>
Noya was with him now, and that had Tsukishima satisfied enough.<br/>
But the jealousy did make Tsukishima consider keeping their distance away from each other. He had no right to be angry at Noya for… flirting with someone else, if it was even considered that.<br/>
After all, they weren’t together, and Noya was probably still angry at him for some reason.<br/>
That sucked.<br/>
--<br/>
Of course Noya was going to try and treat everyone something. It was probably in his senpai blood or something.<br/>
Whatever, Tsukishima wasn’t going to get anything anyway. He was going to stick to his don’t-get-too-attached-to-Noya anyway. He didn’t want Noya to give him more of his proud, happy face when Tsukishima did something that was somewhat abnormal for him (in a good way). It did a little too much to his heart.<br/>
So he just stood there next to Yamaguchi, who was busy scanning the shelves for whatever he wanted. And then Noya decided to ruin Tsukishima’s plan by walking over to him and hitting his arm weakly, telling him to get something and saying that it was ‘senpai’s orders’ or something.<br/>
Tsukishima did his best to hold a neutral expression, by avoiding Noya’s face, specifically. “I’m fine.”<br/>
“If you don’t choose anything, I’m just gonna get you a Gari Gari Kun.”<br/>
That almost had Tsukishima looking at Noya, the former only peering to the side before looking back at the freezer as if it was the most interesting thing when the actual interesting stood right beside him. “No, it’s okay.”<br/>
“I just want to treat you something,” Noya… whined? Fuck, why he making everything harder for Tsukishima?! It wasn’t like Noya liked him, right? He shouldn’t sound that… desperate.<br/>
Ah, and Yamaguchi just had to reveal that he liked strawberry shortcake shit, like it was the most important thing he could say. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he hated or loved Yamaguchi at that moment as Noya stuck out a strawberry shortcake flavored ice cream in front of him, gazing at him expectedly.<br/>
Not a hint of bitterness or annoyance. Nor anger. Nothing negative, just… hope? Want?<br/>
Maybe Noya wasn’t mad at him anymore.<br/>
Tsukishima sighed and took the ice cream, even if he didn’t particularly want to eat ice cream in the winter. He couldn’t deny Noya, could he?<br/>
<i>Why was he mad in the first place?</i> Tsukishima thought, still curious as he ate his ice cream. But he could ask Noya that later. It probably wasn’t serious. Noya sometimes got pissed at the pettiest things anyway.<br/>
Well, that didn’t really matter.</p><p>Right now he just wanted to enjoy his strawberry shortcake ice cream.</p><p>(It tasted better than usual)</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima watched as Ennoshita stole Noya’s seat next to Tanaka, while Yamaguchi scooted next to Furukawa. He hated both of them. Didn’t they see that Noya had been flirting with Atsumu?</p><p>	Tsukishima pondered on the thought again when he realized that Noya liked to touch people.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>	Was it even flirting in Noya’s dictionary? What was considered flirting to him, really? He did jump on everyone for fun. Sometimes it was even other physical things, like biting, for example. But wasn’t doing those things with someone you barely knew was a little much? Even with Noya’s standards?</p><p>	Despite looking like he was about to fall asleep any second, Noya still managed to discern Tsukishima’s troubled expression. “D’you wanna ask anything?”</p><p>	Was Noya playing with his feelings? Or was Noya just too tired to function?</p><p>Tsukishima decided it was the latter, so he chose to just ask it straight. Noya’s mind was probably a little too foggy to process anything properly anyway. Hopefully... Or not hopefully… he didn’t know. He knew that he felt nosy, though.</p><p>	“Were you flirting with Miya-san?”</p><p>	Noya laughed. “Me and Atsumu? No way. Why do you think that?”</p><p>	“You were holding his hands…” Tsukishima elaborated. It couldn’t be that simple, right? “I don’t know what your definition of flirting is, but that looked like flirting.”</p><p>	Apparently, it really was that simple to Noya.</p><p>“Oh, we were just measuring hands,” he said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing to do with someone who was basically a stranger. Tsukishima obviously needed an explanation for that.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“‘Cause he called my heart small because my hand is apparently small,” Noya said sourly as he held his clenched hand out for Tsukishima. “But it’s not that small…”</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t even make up an excuse for that because that was actually the most plausible thing that could’ve happened when it came to Noya.</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t even hold back his teasing. “It is though.”</p><p>“It’s not.”<br/>
“Maybe not to children.”<br/>
Tsukishima expected a lot of things to happen after that, maybe a hit or a sulking Noya, but he didn’t expect Noya to take his hand and slap his own onto it to measure it. Tsukishima’s gut felt as it was being invaded by <i>everything</i>, his face growing hotter as Noya continued to explore his whole hand. It didn’t help with how small Noya’s hands were compared to his (even if Noya wasn’t ever going to admit it).<br/>
“Uh, Noya-san?”<br/>
And then he said something that basically sent Tsukishima falling into a pit of something that had his heart stopping abruptly.<br/>
“Tsukki~ I like your hands.”<br/>
Complete with a giggle, the softest sound Tsukishima had ever heard come out from Noya, who had the audacity to fall asleep.<br/>
Tsukishima only sighed, unable to hold in the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.<br/>
“I guess I like your hands too. Noya-san.”<br/>
--<br/>
Noya looked peaceful when he slept, a contrast to his usual self. It was sort of mesmerizing, watching Noya rest so deeply on his shoulder.</p><p>Not that Tsukishima had been watching… for that long…</p><p>--</p><p>	“You looked like you slept well,” Tsukishima had accidentally mentioned to Noya, who returned a surprised expression.</p><p>	“Huh? What?”</p><p>	“Your hair. It’s a mess,” Tsukishima lied. It wasn’t actually messy at all (well, not in Noya standards at least). Tsukishima had been watching over Noya a little longer than he should have, so it was expected.</p><p>	Noya, recharged with energy, smiled a smile of a million watts and hit Tsukishima’s arms with full force. “You could have saved me from that.” Noya’s hand went to his hair, gently patting back into its style that was never out of place anyway. “And I did sleep well, thanks for the pillow.” And then he seemed to glow even more a split second after that. </p><p>	How Tsukishima hoped that it had been because of him.</p><p>	--</p><p>	So Hinata just made everyone cry or something, and Tsukishima wasn’t going to lie, he did feel sad. </p><p>	He was going to miss his senpais (even if he wasn’t going to admit it), the last line of senpais he was going to get before he himself became one. The senpais that had been with him since his bloom of passion for volleyball. The same senpais who stuck with the team through thick and thin.</p><p>	Tsukishima was going to miss them. Especially his spunky, energetic senpai who was compacted into a tiny body that could barely contain him.</p><p>	Yeah, Tsukishima definitely was going to miss them all.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Did you have fun today, Tsuk’?”</p><p>	“Did you just shorten my name even more?” A pause. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ever answer me properly?”</p><p>Honestly, Tsukishima wasn’t sure why he did that either, sometimes. It was probably because it was fun to see Noya’s puzzled reactions or something, he wasn’t sure. This wasn’t the case this time, though. This time, it was because he couldn't just say ‘because i got jealous of Miya Atsumu and you held my hand and then fell asleep on my shoulder and that was kinda… cute… so kind of’.</p><p>So he just shrugged and motioned for Noya to get into the room.</p><p>Noya wouldn’t understand anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 4</strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t stand how secretive Noya was being, uttering about his ‘idea’ that had something to do with Atsumu. What was Noya hiding? Did he actually like Atsumu and was his idea a confession to him? Tsukishima almost assumed that when Noya mentioned that he had to tell Atsumu in person, but then he proceeded to say he was going to forget it if he didn’t say it quickly, which would’ve been weird if it was about a confession (who forgets that they’re going to confess). Plus, they already had each other’s numbers, apparently, so it would’ve been more likely if Noya had confessed then. </p><p>Again, that was just an assumption, so what did Tsukishima do?</p><p>He took Noya’s hair gel hostage in exchange for information about Noya’s idea, which was admittedly a bit weird, but it was Noya, so Tsukishima simply chilled on the loveseat, enjoying his music as he waited for his own plan to play out.</p><p>Soon enough, as predicted, Noya was at Tsukishima’s throat about his hair gel.</p><p>However, the plan backfired when Noya got physically upset.</p><p>“Here. Sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled, handing Noya back the gel. He wasn’t sure how Noya’s anger left his system so easily, but he was glad it did. He was so relieved he almost missed what Noya said next.</p><p>“Actually, don’t mind, Tsukishima! This might be good as a disguise or if I get caught.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Then Noya proceeded to tell him about how he was going back to the metro gym to help Inarizaki practice, which was absurd in itself, like Nekoma did. With his bright orange libero uniform, with that. Tsukishima simply advised the obvious and told Noya to take his black uniform instead.</p><p>Noya smiled. “Thanks, Tsukki! Don’t know what I would do without you.”<br/>
It was obviously an exaggeration, but that didn’t stop Tsukishima’s pulse drumming louder in his ear or how he managed to stutter. “D-don’t call me Tsukki.”<br/>
Noya laughed before storing his clothes into his bag. “If you wanna see my genius plan, you have to go to watch the finals with me… if you want,” he said abruptly, hesitating for a moment before continuing. “And only if it works though. You can answer me tomorrow.”<br/>
Noya wouldn’t have invited him if he was going to be forced to third wheel and… it seemed like Noya <i>wanted</i> him to go. Tsukishima really wondered what Noya was planning.</p><p>“...I’ll think about it.”</p><p>	“Good!” Noya beamed, immediately lighting up. Did Tsukishima’s small statement really do that? “And don’t forget to tell everyone where I’m going! See ya later Ts-umph!” Noya let out a disgruntled noise as he tripped on Tsukishima’s shoes.</p><p>Tsukishima laughed, and he swore he saw Noya ogle him.</p><p>It was for a slight second, no actually it was a long second. Tsukishima swore he saw Noya get flustered before scrambling up and yelling, “Fuck you and your big ass shoes, Tsukki.”</p><p>Everything felt empty except for the blooming hope in Tsukishima’s chest as the door closed shut, leaving him all alone.</p><p>
  <i>Noya-san… are you crushing on me?</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>After an hour of doing nothing except contemplating and listening to music, there was a knock on his door. The room had felt a little quiet without Noya, so he wasn’t particularly mad when he opened the door to a grinning Yamaguchi, holding two onigiris.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki,” he greeted, tossing the onigiri to Tsukishima. “Is Noya-san here?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima replied, unwrapping the onigiri. “What are you planning?” He took a bite of his onigiri. It tasted fine.</p><p>“If Noya-san’s with you, we might’ve ditched you,” Yamaguchi giggled. “But since he’s not, you’re coming with us!”</p><p>	‘Us’ obviously meant the other second years. “Or I could just stay here and do something else,” Tsukishima said flatly.</p><p>“C’mon Tsukki,” Yamaguchi urged. “We even found a fortune teller slash psychic person not too far!”</p><p>“How’d you even find it…?”</p><p>“Yachi found it,” he corrected. “She said she accidentally followed a hot girl while trying to get to some cafe and then she saw it, a little booth store thing. At first she just thought it was kind of funny and told Kageyama and Hinata, but then they were like ‘yeah, let’s go!’, so that’s why we’re going. I mean, it’s prolly a scam, but it’s pretty cheap and sounds fun enough, right? So you’ve gotta join us, Tsukki!”</p><p>	If there were three things Tsukishima couldn’t say no to, it was his family, Noya, and Yamaguchi.</p><p>	“Fine. Why would it not be a scam?” Tsukishima questioned, mostly to himself, before letting out a snicker. “Let’s see it then.”</p><p>	It should be interesting. </p><p>	--</p><p>	“Wooo, look! Yamaguchi is here with Stingyshima!” Hinata shouted. The two other second years surrounded him at the front of the hotel, Yachi waving at the new arrivals as a greeting.</p><p>	“I’ll lead the way then!” she said before walking off the corner, Hinata following suit, practically bouncing after her. Kageyama obviously didn’t want to lose to his own boyfriend, speed walking after them, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima behind.</p><p>	“What are you going to ask anyway?” Tsukishima asked. “Are you going to try to prove that it’s a scam or something?”</p><p>	“I don’t know, to be honest,” Yamaguchi shrugged with a chuckle. “But that’s a good idea, Tsukki! How’re you gonna do it?”</p><p>	“Well…”</p><p> </p><p>	--</p><p>	“Your love life,” the psychic lady hummed thoughtfully, “is that what you want me to… examine?”</p><p>	“I just want you to describe h- them,” Tsukishima answered bluntly. “You don’t have to go into my… love life.”</p><p>	“You want her to describe… you know--” Hinata shoved his arms out in a receiving pose.  “Right?”</p><p>	“Who else do you think?” Tsukishima grumbled. “Yeah. That one.”</p><p>	Why was he asking about Noya? It wasn’t serious, really. He just thought it would be entertaining for someone to try and guess what type of person he liked. And it would’ve been pretty easy for Tsukishima to detect if the psychic was actually scamming, unlike if it was Hinata, Kageyama, or Yachi, who were sometimes easily swayed by other people’s opinions.</p><p>	“I think it’s a good question,” Yachi said, nodding approvingly. “Please continue, miss!”</p><p>	“Okay then!” The psychic laid down four rocks; blue, red, and yellow. “Pick one or two of these rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>	“What is it… for?” Kageyama frowned, analysing the rocks. “What will it help with?”</p><p>	“You’ll see,” she said, eyes flitting to Tsukishima. “It might affect the decision. So, which rock do you choose?”</p><p>	“Red,” Tsukishima said almost automatically. Noya wore red a lot so, lately, he had been drawn to that color a lot. Probably because it reminded him of Noya.</p><p>	“Only one?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“Final?”</p><p>	“Yes…”</p><p>	“Red is a strong color,” the psychic began, “so, this person of yours. They must be passionate with whatever they’re into, aren’t they? Like sports... Or music or arts, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>	Tsukishima nodded hesitantly. “Yes. They are.”</p><p>	“I see… and would I be correct if I say they get angry easily?”</p><p>	“Kind of,” Yamaguchi conceded, eyes widening slightly. “Is there anything else?”</p><p>	The psychic nodded and continued, “It seems like they’re living the life of an adventure. And they must be important to you and those around you, necessary even. To the key of your success. But they don’t stand out as much as someone else would.”</p><p> </p><p>	“That sounds like Noya-san!” Hinata whispered, just loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. “He’s really important to us because he’s the libero! But he’s mostly in the back, y’know?”</p><p>	“Well… I guess,” Tsukishima muttered. Those were just generalizations, though. Right? There was no way this wasn’t a scam. “Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>	“For this one yes,” she laughed before taking out a deck of tarot cards from her purse, dispersing them. “Now choose one card.”</p><p>	Tsukishima did what the psychic said and handed her one of the cards in the pile. She took one look at the card and nodded knowingly, turning the card over for the second years to see.</p><p>	“This card is called The World,” she informed. “It sometimes symbolizes the… completion of something, which I assume is the case here. So let me ask… is this person almost done with something? Graduating, perhaps?”</p><p>	That was definitely a coincidence, wasn’t it? She probably just guessed it because graduation was close by. But it was still… odd that Tsukishima’s card was kind of accurate.</p><p>	“Yes… soon,” Tsukishima admitted. “Can you… describe their appearance?”</p><p>	“Mhm, I can,” she chirped, shuffling a normal deck of cards before motioning Tsukishima to choose one.</p><p>Tsukishima chose the third of clubs and gave it to the psychic.</p><p>“Hmm, you must find them really cute,” she chuckled, examining the card. “They’re pretty… small… right?  And their hair… is it a little unusual? Unique, to say the least. But it’s cute, right?”</p><p>“I guess,” Tsukishima said flatly, ignoring the heat igniting on his cheeks and a smirking Hinata.</p><p>“And you treat them a bit better than other people because of this?”</p><p>	“Not better… Just…”</p><p> </p><p>	“Nicer,” Hinata said smugly. “And better. You’d do a lot of things for Noya-san. I mean, I guess it’s not only because of that because it’s Noya-san and Tsukishima likes Noya-san a lot, but it’s probably because of that sometimes.” He looked proud at his observation until he frowned. “Wait, am I not small and cute too?”</p><p>“No, shut up.”</p><p>“Hey! How come Noya-san gets a pass then?!”</p><p>	“Because Tsukki’s whipped,” Yamaguchi snickered along with Yachi, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>	Kageyama blinked at that. “What does whipped mean?”</p><p> </p><p>	“If you’re whipped for someone, you’re willing to do anything for them!” Yachi explained as if she was an expert (she was). “I’m kind of whipped for Shimizu-senpai, and you’re kind of whipped for Hinata. Get it?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Oh.” Kageyama turned to stare directly at Tsukishima. “Whipped.”</p><p>	“What the fuck, King.”</p><p>	“Whipped.”</p><p>	“Whatever,” Tsukishima grumbled and faced the psychic once again. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Have another card,” she said and once the card was returned, she nodded again. “The Sun. This person makes you feel happiness in the best way. A source of happiness, confidence shining through. It’s addictive, isn’t it?”</p><p>	“I--” Tsukishima only opted to nod, whole face red at this point. “Isn’t that how it is...?”</p><p>	Was this psychic actually legit?</p><p>	“Whipped,” Yachi said softly, giggling. Then she turned to the psychic. “Um, how many things are left?”</p><p>	“Oh, just one last card,” she said, choosing the last card. “The Empress… I assume that this is a… girl then?”</p><p>	That broke the chain of accurateness, and no one actually bothered to correct the psychic, only cracking up once they exited the place as Tsukishima internally sighed in relief because who would want some random stranger to know about their entire love life?</p><p>	“I can’t believe she managed to get that one thing wrong,” Yamaguchi laughed as they all made their way to a ramen shop close by. “The rest was pretty accurate too, she’s a pro scammer.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Yeah!” Hinata agreed. “And I can’t believe Tsukishima likes Noya-san that much!”</p><p>	“Shut up,” Tsukishima muttered. “I don’t like him that much…”</p><p> </p><p>	“Tsukki, you said it was right she said he’s the source of your happiness or something.”</p><p>	“... it’s a scam.”</p><p>	“Whipped,” Kageyama said dryly, quickening his speed into the ramen place before Tsukishima could retort.</p><p>	“I hate all of you.”</p><p>	“But it’s true,” Yachi thought out loud, startled when she noticed Tsukishima glaring at her too. “Eek, I’m just a villager B, yeah?! Don’t mind!” She scurried after Kageyama’s footsteps into the ramen place.</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed. Even if the psychic was a scam, she was right. Noya did make him happy. And he didn’t even know until it was shoved in his face.</p><p>	<i>What did Noya-san ever do to make me feel like this? It’s his stupidly bright smile, isn’t it? Or the stupid cute face he makes when he gets all defensive? Or…</i> Tsukishima mentally facepalmed himself. <i> It’s everything, isn’t it?</i></p><p>	Noya really did have him wrapped around his pinky, all while being oblivious to it.</p><p>	What a joy.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima arrived back at the hotel around half an hour before he watched Noya walk into the room and towards the bed. He didn’t even acknowledge Tsukishima until he fell onto the mattress.</p><p>	How Tsukishima’s heart fluttered when he did.</p><p>	“Hey, Tsukishima…”</p><p>	Tsukishima slid down his headphones to hear Noya better. “Hi. So did your little plan work?”</p><p>	“Halfway. Gonna have to see tomorrow. You coming?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied a little too fast. “I didn’t plan anything anyways, so why not?”</p><p>That wasn’t true. He actually forgot about Noya’s invitation and discussed going to the museum that had <i>real</i> dinosaur bones with Yamaguchi at the ramen place. Real dinosaurs. With his best friend who he can nerd to. Fuck. Was it bad that he wasn’t going to regret his decision? </p><p>Whatever, he could go to the museum later. And Yamaguchi did say he wouldn’t mind if Noya decided to ‘steal’ him.</p><p>“Just say you wanna know my awesome idea, Tsukki.”<br/>
“I’m only a bit curious. You’re overexaggerating, Noya-san.”</p><p>Noya closed his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say. I’m sleepy. Wake me up at dinner or something.”</p><p>“Ennoshita-san said dinner’s in thirty minutes,” Tsukishima informed, raising an eyebrow. “Are you really going to sleep?”</p><p>Noya proceeded to mumble something incoherent, and that was when Tsukishima realized how exhausted Noya looked. Almost sick. Thinking back, Noya had basically collapsed onto the bed, without any energy.</p><p>	Tsukishima let the concerned side of him take over, making his way over to Noya before holding the back of his hand on Noya’s forehead, brushing against the surprisingly soft hair. Before he could let his mind roam at that thought, he carefully checked both of Noya’s cheeks to see if they were unusually warm.</p><p>	Noya squirmed slightly, digging his face into the mattress once he registered what Tsukishima was doing. Tsukishima wondered if it was from embarrassment or if it was uncomfortable. Either way, Tsukishima’s hand still left Noya’s face. Noya didn’t seem to be suffering from anything like a fever, so it was probably just out of real fatigue from practicing with Inarizaki.</p><p>	“I’m fine, Tsukki. I’m just tired from practice and cheering,” Noya explained just as Tsukishima expected, his voice drowning in the mattress.</p><p>“I figured,” Tsukishima said, eyeing Noya’s hair that contrasted the light colored mattress. “Why is your hair soft?” He didn’t even notice the slip until Noya looked up at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“...Nothing”</p><p>“I heard it already, Tsukki.” Noya sat up, staring at Tsukishima suspiciously, and it might’ve made him break in cold sweat if it weren’t for Noya’s slightly drooping eyes. “But what d’you mean ‘why’?”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “You use hair gel everyday, Noya-san. I’m just surprised your hair isn’t all brittle and hard.”</p><p>“Come down here,” Noya muttered as he gestured for Tsukishima to lean down. Tsukishima wasn’t sure he wanted to but did anyway, only to be met with Noya flicking his forehead.</p><p>Tsukishima only half glared at Noya. “What was that for?”</p><p>“For assuming I don’t take care of my hair!”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. “I never even said that.”</p><p>“You made it seem like you were.” Noya fell onto the bed again, this time on his back, shutting his eyes. “And by the way, I won’t get sick just ‘cause of a little practice and cold, y’know? I’m just sleepy today.”</p><p>That reminded Tsukishima of the day before. Noya had been exhausted the day before too. It was kind of cute and Tsukishima thought it would’ve been fun to tease Noya on it.</p><p>“So you’re just getting old.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“You were sleepy yesterday too. Really sleepy. Just like a senile old man.”</p><p>That made Noya throw a pillow at him. “You’ll get me when you get to my age, Tsukishima! Now just let me sleep!”</p><p>Tsukishima wanted to chuckle but opted not to. If he did, Noya probably wasn’t going to be resting any time soon, and that wasn’t exactly what Tsukishima wanted. “You’re barely a year older than me…” he said, sitting back down on the loveseat with a neutral expression. “I’ll wake you up later, just sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima remained silent as his heart banged against his ribcage. He put his music back on and took his phone out, trying to drown the sound out and so he would be occupied as he let Noya sleep.</p><p>It didn’t help that Noya was staring at him in a not at all subtle way. It would’ve been a lie if Tsukishima said that he didn’t want to ask why. Even if he might have had an idea. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: yamaguchi</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: yamaguchi</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: tsukki?</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: noya-san is staring at me?</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: he does that sometimes</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: what</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: wat?</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: did u want me to say something else</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: …</p><p>What did he even want Yamaguchi to say?</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: ...idk</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: just shut up</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: i--</p><p>Before Tsukishima could text him back, he heard light snores coming from Noya’s direction. He could feel the corner of his lips absentmindedly turn up. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: … i think he’s asleep now</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: eh? whys he sleeping</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: he was tired</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: practice w inarizaki</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: i bet ur smiling rn (=｀ω´=)</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: told yaaa</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: also, u didnt tell me that he went to inarizaki at alllll</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: i forgot</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: and tmr im cancelling</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: whaaaaaaaaat</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: really?! why?</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: im going to watch the finals w noya-san</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: ofc its noya-san</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: have fun then!</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: ur welcome! </p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: now imma go plan something else w someone else then</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: bc ur ditching me for noya-san :,))</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>:  see u tsukki!!</p><p>	Tsukishima turned off his phone and glanced at Noya, who was fast asleep, not a trace of consciousness left in him.</p><p>	“Noya-san, what should I do?” Tsukishima murmured to no one in particular, even if it was directed at Noya. “How am I supposed to figure out if you actually like me or if you’re just being nice to me? Even though staring at me… is that supposed to be a nice gesture?” He sighed. “You know, you should just confess if you do.”</p><p>	There was obviously no reply.</p><p>	Even so, it felt relieving to spill out even some of his feelings. It was almost like a half-assed confession. Plus, it had Tsukishima thinking. </p><p>	There had to be a way he could figure out Noya’s feelings.</p><p>	And maybe, just maybe, he had a way.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“One Gari Gari Kun…”</p><p>	Did Noya just ask him why he didn’t go eat and leave Noya to sleep without any food in his system when he had just one Gari Gari Kun? Tsukishima honestly couldn’t tell if Noya was genuinely concerned for his well being or if Noya was just trying to act all tough or something.</p><p>	Nevertheless, Tsukishima was a little shocked by his own reaction.</p><p>	“Nothing else?!” he practically yelled, causing Noya to flinch.</p><p>	“Is it that weird for me not to eat for once?” Before Noya could continue, Tsukishima’s hands had already flown to his shoulders. “I mean, it is kinda but--”</p><p>	Tsukishima hated how dense Noya could be sometimes. “That’s not what I meant! What if you fainted on the street or something? You looked sick when you collapsed on the bed!”</p><p>	He also disliked it when Noya brushed it off, even if it was kind of reasonable. Kind of. So he pointed out the obvious as he tried to placate his frustration. </p><p>	“You went to practice with Inarizaki, a powerhouse, with an empty stomach. And then ate only a popsicle.”</p><p>	“Hypocrite! You don’t even eat that much yourself, Tsukishima! You have no right to lecture me!”</p><p>	That led to an intense glaring contest.</p><p>Why did he even care for Noya again? </p><p>However, it only lasted for a few seconds before Noya’s sharp eyes softened along with the reddish pink hue that slowly crept up his face.</p><p>
  <i>Did Noya just blush because of… me?</i>
</p><p>	Tsukishima couldn’t even stay angry because of that, and he especially couldn’t when Noya decided to apologize, looking so bashful, yet genuine. </p><p>	“Yeah…” Tsukishima nodded, shoulders loosening. Maybe he had been a little bit overdramatic. “And I’m sorry too.”</p><p>	“For what?”</p><p>	“Overreacting.”</p><p>	“Look at you being all sorry and caring!” Noya pretty much cooed, and it seemed like his energy levels were spiking as he stood on his toes to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair, all bright and happy. “How cute!”</p><p>	“Cute?”</p><p>	It seemed like Noya had blurted the last statement out of impulse without even realizing, from the looks of it, flustered as he yelled, “It’s just cute that you’re all worried, okay?!” Then he went behind Tsukishima to push him into the elevator, clearly trying to hide his reaction and change the subject. “Let’s go! The food’s gonna run out if we’re slow!”</p><p>	“Yes, Noya-san.”</p><p>Deep inside, Tsukishima felt accomplished that he managed to make Noya act all shy and pink. </p><p>	Was that what Noya thought of him? How else would he get Noya that flustered? </p><p>	Noya liked him, didn’t he? </p><p>	Tsukishima was going to find out. </p><p>Actually, no, he knew that Noya liked him.</p><p>	He just needed confirmation</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima subtly eyed Noya, who seemed to be in some deep thought after listening to the first years’ story about getting almost kicked out from an arcade. He didn’t seem worried, though, just puzzled, unsure. It was kind of endearing until Tanaka decided to interrupt Noya’s thoughts, causing Tsukishima to face Furukawa instead, acting as if he had been listening to the first year the whole time.</p><p>	Why did Noya like someone as pathetic as him anyway?</p><p>	<i>Maybe I’m just delusional...</i></p><p>	His own thoughts were intercepted and disproved when Noya hissed from across the table, “Psst, Tsukki.” Noya’s eyes swiftly scanned everyone else, probably trying to look out for a reaction, smiling as they landed back onto Tsukishima, who raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Eat, ya lil’ hypocrite,” he said, pointing to Tsukishima’s bowl. Tsukishima was a little too stunned to react, so Noya did and took some meat into his chopsticks, holding them in front of both of them. “If not, I’ll feed you and make you choke again, Tsukki!” Noya had to stand up so the chopsticks could reach Tsukishima, which would have been cute if Noya didn’t say he was trying to choke him. “Like this!”</p><p>	Then Tsukishima realized that he had an opportunity to prove Noya’s crush on him. He just had to do it now. </p><p>	He just had to do something a little… risky.</p><p>	“I’m not going to choke again,” Tsukishima muttered, and before he knew it, he had a grip on Noya’s hand, stilling it before biting down into the meat. He moved Noya’s hand away gingerly before chewing. “I’ll eat now, go back to eating your own food.”</p><p>	God, Noya’s reaction was priceless and adorable as hell. He had basically gawked at Tsukishima, face frozen in shock as various shades of red dusted his face while his hand remained in the same place Tsukishima had left it.</p><p>It took around five long seconds until Noya snapped out of his little daze. “Uh, okay,” he half squeaked, tense and still flustered. His hand returned back to its original place as he stared at his food, seemingly bewildered.</p><p>Tsukishima really should’ve done something sooner.</p><p>He really wished he did.</p><p>It didn’t help that Noya practically beamed for the rest of the night.</p><p>(Tsukishima might have liked Noya a little too much, but that was fine; it was Noya, after all.)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 5</strong>
</p><p>	“Tsu! Ki! Shi! Ma!”</p><p>	Tsukishima ignored Noya, who had way too much energy in the morning as he continued to bounce on the bed. He just wanted to sleep a bit more, too full from the previous night’s dinner to function (thanks to Noya).</p><p>	Noya didn’t have the same idea, grabbing Tsukishima’s arm and shaking him ferociously. “Wake up, Tsukishima!”</p><p>	Tsukishima covered his head with his pillow, “Please be quiet, Noya-san.” As much as he liked Noya, he didn’t particularly enjoy loud sounds that early in the morning.</p><p>	“C’mon, why are you so sleepy today?!”</p><p>	“You forced me to eat a lot yesterday.”</p><p>	“It wasn’t that much!”</p><p>	“Maybe not for you.”</p><p>	Tsukishima could feel Noya’s annoyance as he let go of Tsukishima. Then Noya tried to steal his pillow before pausing for a moment, which Tsukishima took as a sign of him giving up as he finally released his pillow from his head for Noya to keep.</p><p>	He really should’ve known that Noya wasn’t quitter. He’d never been one, so why would he quit now?</p><p>	“Wake up, Tsukishima~” Noya had basically purred right in Tsukishima’s ear, and he hadn’t even noticed what he had done, looking at Tsukishima in wonder before laughing. “You ‘kay? Are you that shocked I was whispering? And under that pillow must’ve been hot, your face is all red.”</p><p>	<i>That was whispering?! And are you that dense?!</i> was what Tsukishima wanted to yell back, face growing hotter each second as he struggled to speak. “I- no, uh.” He didn’t manage to ever reply, even when Noya tilted his head slightly with blinking eyes (what was he supposed to say?!). </p><p>Tsukishima almost thought that Noya wasn’t ever going to find out what he had done until it seemed to click in his brain as his face went from a light pink to a deep red. “You dirty minded bastard!” Noya spluttered, chuckling raucously, almost as if in effort to cover his embarrassment. “Go get ready or something already! Don’t be slow! I’ll wait right here.” </p><p>	Tsukishima simply nodded, heading straight to the bathroom as he tried to keep his demeanor as still as possible.</p><p>	Well, at least until he was in the bathroom.</p><p>	Tsukishima splashed water onto his face, trying to cool the burning heat on it before he looked right at himself through the mirror. His whole face was dusted with red, flustered yet amused, the corners of his lip upturned as he reminiscenced Noya’s reaction. It hurt Tsukishima how stupidly cute Noya could be; his crimson blush, averted eyes, embarrassed laugher. Just everything about Noya was stupidly cute. When did Noya even become so cute?<br/>
Tsukishima didn’t realize how long he had been thinking about Noya until he noticed the goofy grin that somehow made its way onto his face, an expression he’d never be caught dead wearing.</p><p>“Stupid Noya-san,” he muttered before quickly finishing his business.<br/>
Did he like Noya that much?<br/>
--<br/>
“Fuck!” was heard from inside the bathroom before another blurred exclamation, and Tsukishima was obviously a bit concerned so he speedily dried his face and headed out; Noya liked to do reckless things, so who knew what he was up to?</p><p>	Luckily, Tsukishima instantly got what had happened after looking at the scene; a soda can that was placed to the side, a wet jacket, and a pissed Noya. He opted to focus on the jacket and the problem at hand.</p><p>	“Do you have an extra sweater or something?”</p><p>	Noya peeked up at him for a moment. “Nope,” he shook his head. “I don’t get that easily, so I don’t really bring any extra clothes.”</p><p>	“Noya-san…”<br/>
<i>How the hell did you not bring even an extra jacket or sweater or anything in winter?!</i> Tsukishima was about to continue, but Noya cut him off first.</p><p>	“Don’t worry, I’ll ask Ryuu for one! He probably has a sweater or hoodie somewhere in his bag,” Noya said confidently before his face dropped slightly. “Uh, nevermind. But don’t worry, I can still take the cold! Plus, it isn’t like it’s cold inside the gym.”</p><p>	Tsukishima wanted to scold or chide Noya, really, but he couldn’t. Not after he imagined Noya in his hoodie after Noya mentioned borrowing Tanaka’s. That would’ve 1) solved the problem and 2) have Noya in his hoodie. The only thing Tsukishima was worried about was if he wanted to give up his precious hoodie for Noya while he took the spare one. It honestly wasn’t hard at all, but he still sighed. He liked that hoodie.</p><p>	“What?” Noya asked, confused. </p><p>	 “You can borrow my hoodie if you want…” Tsukishima said quietly. It was a lot more embarrassing than he thought.</p><p>	Noya cocked his head slightly. “Huh? Come again?”</p><p>	Tsukishima averted his eyes from Noya. “You can borrow my hoodie… if you want…” He almost wanted to disappear. Should he have even offered?</p><p>	Apparently, he wasn’t the only one thinking about himself.</p><p>	“What about you?” Noya asked. “Won’t you get cold?”</p><p>	Tsukishima knew that if he told Noya that he was the one taking the spare one, Noya would probably refuse and take the spare one instead so he lied, “No, it’s a spare one.”<br/>
He didn’t even know why it mattered to him. It wouldn’t even have mattered to Noya.</p><p>	<i>Kei, you’re whipped,</i> was the answer he got from his brain.</p><p>	<i>No, shut up,</i> said the other part of his brain.</p><p>	“You brought an extra?” Noya interrogated.</p><p>A part of Tsukishima was kind of annoyed because he just wanted Noya to accept his offer and take his hoodie already, but the other part, the rational one, knew that the question meant that he was considering, and it would’ve been a lie if Tsukishima said he didn’t feel anything in his chest.</p><p>	“Yes…” Tsukishima watched as Noya’s eyes widened slightly, and it had him panicking internally when Noya didn’t reply; did Noya not want to borrow his hoodie? “Or you can borrow Hinata’s… short people should just stick together,” he continued, voice laced with clear sourness. He was going to be pissed if Noya chose Hinata over him, but what was he supposed to do? It was Noya’s choice and the only thing Tsukishima could do was be salty if Hinata was chosen.</p><p>When Noya didn’t reply for a few more seconds, lost in his thoughts, Tsukishima interrupted him. “Noya-san. Are you going to answer me?”</p><p>It was Noya’s cue to ramble, face growing pink as he did. “Huh? Oh, yeah! Wait give me a second…” A pause. “Uh, I guess? If it’s fine with you of course! If not I’ll go ask Shouyou, y’know, like you said! Or Chikara. Or Hisashi. Or Kazuhito. Hell, maybe even Kageya--”</p><p>“I’m the one who offered in the first place, why would I not be fine with it?” Tsukishima cut in again. Why had he been so salty anyway? Noya (probably) liked him, and that should’ve been what mattered… except that Noya didn’t ask him out yet and that made him kind of salty.</p><p>Still, Noya borrowing <i>his</i> hoodie (suck it, Hinata) felt nice.</p><p>“...Oh yeah,” Noya said softly before looking up at Tsukishima shyly, lightly scratching the back of his head. “Get it for me then?”</p><p><i>How can he be so cute sometimes,</i> Tsukishima thought as he allowed a nod before fetching his hoodie for Noya. Then he noticed something on his face; a small smile. <i>When did that appear?</i></p><p>	Tsukishima only sighed and returned his face to its cool demeanor before handing Noya, who was staring at the wall for no reason. “Here.”</p><p>	Noya smiled. “Thanks, Tsukishima.” Then he frowned. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”</p><p>That worried Tsukishima. “What?”</p><p>Noya seemed to notice his expression so he explained, “Your hoodie… it’s huge! What the hell?!”</p><p>Tsukishima should’ve known it wasn’t a big deal. “...is it really?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“I think you’re just short.”</p><p>“Hey, that was uncalled for! I’m just stating a fact!”</p><p>“I’m just stating a fact too,” Tsukishima retaliated before sighing. He just wanted Noya in his hoodie already. Even if it was for just a second. “Just try it on first, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Fine!” Noya pulled the hoodie on and after just a second, his face lit up, as if pleased with a new treasure, and it had Tsukishima snickering smugly.</p><p>	“I thought you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“I never said that!”</p><p>“Your face clearly did.”</p><p>Noya gave Tsukishima an indignant slap on the shoulder, “I wasn’t the same person I was a minute ago, ya lamppost!”</p><p>“Of course,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Noya-san.”</p><p>
  <i>Whatever you say…</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>As Noya apologized to Furukawa after running into him, Tsukishima stood with Yamaguchi, who had a mischievous, yet somewhat innocent, smile on his face.</p><p>“You’re really going, huh?” Yamaguchi said, just loud enough that only his best friend could hear. “Leaving your best friend with the two idiots and Yachi?”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, his lips tugging up in his own smile. “Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“Sorry Tsukki,” he chuckled before his eyes landed on Noya’s figure. “Isn’t that your favorite hoodie?”</p><p>	“One of them.”</p><p>	“Same thing, Tsukki, same thing.”</p><p>	“Fine,” Tsukishima conceded. Of course Yamaguchi would know. “Are you coming with us?”</p><p>	“Nah, don’t wanna feel like a third wheel,” Yamaguchi joked with a snicker. “I have an excuse anywa--”</p><p>	“Are you really buff or something? ‘Cause there’s no way that was a little bump!”  Noya exclaimed, and he probably didn’t even notice how loud he was being.<br/>
Furukawa, on the other hand, looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. “It’s fine, I really didn’t feel anything…”</p><p>	“But--”</p><p>	Tsukishima cut in before Noya could prattle on even further, “No, I think you’re just too small.” He didn’t want Furukawa to shrivel up and die, and he just wanted to leave already. Plus, teasing Noya was always fun. “Too small to do any real damage anyway. Now go in, I don’t want to miss the bus.”</p><p>	“I--” Noya almost protested before simply pursing his lips and nodding. Definitely sulking. “Fine, let’s go then.” Once they did enter the elevator, Noya seemed to have realized that Yamaguchi and Furukawa weren’t entering it. “Aren’t you guys coming.”</p><p>	“Uh, not yet,” Yamaguchi said as he feigned patting his pockets . “I forgot something in the room.”</p><p>	Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was too responsible to actually forget anything but kept quiet; this was Yamaguchi’s excuse to set him up with Noya. </p><p>	“Y’sure? We can wait,” Noya said.</p><p>	“It’s fine, Noya-san! Just go first,” Yamaguchi confirmed and, like the sly guy he was, faced Furukawa with a bright smile. “You don’t mind right?”</p><p>	Lovestruck Furukawa obviously began dying, hardly able to form words. “N-no! Not at all!” He turned to Tsukishima and Noya. “Um, see you later then, Noya-san, Tsukishima-san!”</p><p>	Noya smiled his stupid smile. “See ya!”</p><p>	“Bye,” Tsukishima only muttered before closing the elevator door, heart beating erratically when Noya decided to lean on him. Half of him hated how much it affected him, especially for how much he did it.</p><p>	The other half? The other half enjoyed Noya and his warmth snuggled at Tsukishima’s side a little too much.</p><p>	“That kinda hurt,” Noya spoke up. “Not that much, but still definitely hurt.” He sounded almost exasperated, and Tsukishima didn’t want to explain the tingly feeling in his chest. “How did Furukawa not feel it? And don’t give me your shitty explanation, Tsukki.”</p><p>	“Who knows?” Tsukishima shrugged. He honestly wasn’t sure either, but he was pretty confident the fact that Noya was small contributed to it.</p><p>	“Wait, I think I got it,” Noya said, snapping his fingers as if he found a new discovery. “I think he might have been too infatuated with Yamaguchi to notice!”<br/>
Ah, right. “Really?”</p><p>	“Yeah! Why else? Am I not a genius?!”</p><p>	“...sure.” </p><p>	“Don’t sound so uninterested!”</p><p>	“Wow,” Tsukishima said, “So smart. I can’t believe someone who barely passed their classes managed to think of such an idea.” </p><p>	Noya jutted out his lower lip into a quick pout and punched Tsukishima on the shoulder. “Why are you being so mean to your precious senpai, Tsukki?”</p><p>	“Why not?” Tsukishima retorted, rubbing the injured spot.</p><p>	“Why why not?” Noya huffed back when he abruptly paused with an excited expression. “Oi! You didn’t deny that I’m your precious senpai! So that means I’m your precious senpai right?!”</p><p>	Tsukishima blinked as Noya stared at him with wide eyes, filled with anticipation. “I never said that.” He was confused; did Noya not know that Tsukishima liked him?</p><p>	“Just admit it,” Noya replied as if he was joking, although behind the facade Tsukishima could tell that he was genuinely curious. Hopeful, but in the dark about Tsukishima’s feelings. It hurt a bit that Noya couldn’t tell that Tsukishima really liked him.</p><p>	<i>Well, why don’t you just admit that you like me first, Noya-san...</i> “No.” <i>Do you actually not know?</i></p><p>	“C’mon! I’ll buy you a dinosaur figure!”</p><p>	That was tempting but, “No.”</p><p>	“Wow, Tsukishima refused a free dinosaur figure? Unheard of!”</p><p>	Did Noya really not know? “Shut up, Noya-san.” He was getting pissed…</p><p>	“You let Yamaguchi bribe you with them!” Noya yelled from behind Tsukishima, who had already exited the elevator prior with quick steps. “And just ‘cause you don’t admit it doesn’t mean it’s not true! I’ll prove it to you one day!”</p><p>	Tsukishima's chest tightened. <i>Yeah, you just have to confess.</i></p><p>Tsukishima didn’t reply though, moving quickly towards the dining room. His head was filled with too many thoughts.</p><p> Didn't Noya know? Was he not obvious enough? Everyone caught on so why not Noya?</p><p>
  <i>If you like me, just ask me out already Noya-san…</i>
</p><p>“Hey, wanna join Shouyou and Kageyama?” Noya asked, barely catching up as he tapped Tsukishima on the back. “They’re right there.”</p><p>Tsukishima gritted his teeth; that ticked Tsukishima off a little too much.<br/>
<i>Do you really not know that I want to stay with only you?</i> he wanted to scream at Noya, but he didn’t. Instead, he simply replied, “I guess.” Then he walked away, giving Noya a cold shoulder as he headed to get his food.</p><p>It was frustrating; Noya seemed to be able to catch on other people’s crushes, or how they <i>might’ve</i> act around, or their effects. Hell, even the crush themselves; so how the hell did he not know Tsukishima liked him? According to half of the team, except for the extremely dense people, he was obvious. Or at least if they were at least a little bit observant like Noya was.</p><p>So why didn’t he know? Or did he just not want to ask Tsukishima out.</p><p>That fueled Tsukishima’s bitterness a little more as he dug in the rice with a little too much strength. Once he was done, his eyes searched the aisles for more food when they stopped Noya. The same Noya who always latched onto him with his boisterous laughs and cheerful energy looked… sad. Dull. And even though it was for just a few seconds that Noya had that expression, his usual bright expression returning as he headed to Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima felt guilty. </p><p>He knew he had been the reason and it hurt. A lot.</p><p><i>Fuck, fuck, fuck,</i> Tsukishima cursed himself. <i>Why did you do that, idiot. Stupid idiot. He’s just oblivious. Was that really a reason to ignore him? He didn’t even know why and I just left him there… </i> Then he realized something. <i>Wasn’t I… just as oblivious before? Why am I such an idiot?</i></p><p>	Luckily for him, Noya didn’t seem to take it too badly, from the looks of it. Noya had always been thoughtful, especially for someone who seemed to jump to conclusions a lot, and he probably considered Tsukishima’s as nothing harmful. </p><p>	And Tsukishima was glad. So glad</p><p>He was so glad that Noya didn't take it to his heart.</p><p>He wouldn't have known what to do. He wouldn’t have known what to do at all. And it hurt just thinking about it.</p><p>God, Tsukishima was so glad. </p><p>He never wanted to hurt Noya again. Never.</p><p>Not once.<br/>
--<br/>
Turns out the freak duo-- specifically Hinata-- could help.</p><p>With mischievous eyes concealed from Noya, Hinata asked, “Tsukishima, do you have any plans tomorrow?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima answered. “What about it?”</p><p>“Yeah, dumbass. What about it? We’re not letting Tsukishima come with us, are we?” Kageyama interrupted, sounding betrayed. “You said we’d get to go on a date together…”</p><p><i>As if I’d want to third wheel,</i> Tsukishima bit back. He’d rather be with someone else…</p><p>“No no, it’s nothing! I’m just asking! Don’t worry, Bakayama!” Hinata reassured his boyfriend. It worked, comforting Kageyama just enough to let him shut up.</p><p>That was when Noya piped in. “Tsukishima, you’re not going anywhere with Yamaguchi?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s heart thumped as he glanced at Noya and shook his head.“He has to attend the meeting with Yachi, Nekomata-sensei, Takeda-sensei, and Ukai-san, so no.”</p><p>“Ah, future captain stuff,” Noya nodded before he perked up just slightly. “You wanna hang out with me then? I don’t have anyone to hang out with anyway.”</p><p>	If Tsukishima was anyone else, he’d probably immediately scream out ‘YES’ with a million exclamation marks or something, but he was Tsukishima so he just paused in hidden awe before shrugging, “...I don’t have any plans anyway.” </p><p>	It surprised him that Noya actually lit up even more. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe in Noya’s crush, he was just surprised that… Noya actually liked him. Tsukishima Kei, of all people. </p><p>	He would’ve clenched his heart and died if he wasn’t in public. And it was pathetic.</p><p>	“Okay then, it’s settled!” Noya grinned before peering at the clock and hopping up to his feet with his tray. “Tsukki we’ve gotta go now! The bus’s coming in like five!”</p><p>	“Five,” Tsukishima repeated, smiling internally as he made his way to put the tray back. “I won’t help you if you don’t make it then, Noya-san.”</p><p>	“I should be the one saying that!”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed quietly.</p><p>	<i>I can’t believe I like this guy either, out of all people.</i></p><p>	<i>...</i></p><p>	<i>(I don’t hate it?)</i></p><p>	He hated it.<br/>
--<br/>
After Tsukishima and Noya were at the bus stop, tired because of their mini race which officially started when Noya decided to sprint so he could win-- even if Tsukishima was the one who challenged him. </p><p>“Would ya look at that! Told ya I’d make it before you!”</p><p>“You pushed me back once,” Tsukishima retorted. “And then sprinted, so you technically got a head start.”</p><p>“You got a head start with your legs!”</p><p>“I can’t control that, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Who cares?! I still won.” Noya straightened his back with pride, air gently coursing on his face as he turned to Tsukishima. “Ya ‘kay though?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said, straightening his own back while he adjusted his glasses. He wondered why Noya asked. </p><p>He got his answer a second after that.</p><p>“That’s good,” Noya replied before facing his back to Tsukishima and cautiously leaning into him. “I like staying like this.”</p><p>“I really don’t get why.” Tsukishima hoped that Noya didn’t notice the light strain in his voice or the genuine curiosity as the latter relaxed against him.</p><p>“It just feels nice,” Noya said nonchalantly.</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Does it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Then it was silent for a while. Not an awkward, dense silent that could occur with someone you weren’t close to. No, it felt too normal. Too pleasant, comfortable; everything that didn’t define stranger or unfamiliar. And yet there was a tinge of thrill sewn into it; there for anyone to see but not so drastic that it changed the pattern of serenity around them.<br/>
Tsukishima liked it a lot more than he would’ve liked to admit, but he didn’t particularly mind the feeling, enjoying the thin line between tranquility and a drop of excitement; Noya’s warm body pressed against his, the hint of a zesty lemon scent and light strawberry. </p><p>And it <i>was</i> nice, and it felt right, but it was too much for Tsukishima the moment Noya’s face flushed up just a bit, seemingly content as can be as the chill air grew even cooler. A soft smile playing on his lips while he daydreamed about something.</p><p>All while in Tsukishima’s hoodie…</p><p>Tsukishima was on the brink of insanity at that point. He wanted Noya to do something. </p><p>He wanted <i>himself</i> to do something.</p><p>“Noya-san.”</p><p>“Hm?” Noya hummed, still lingering in his daze.</p><p>	Before he could think of another question, Tsukishima blurted out in the driest tone, “Who do you think will win the nationals?”</p><p>It obviously startled Noya. “Who do I think will win?”</p><p> It was the worst question he’d ever thought about and he couldn’t even back out because he knew Noya would pester him about it. “Yeah.”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” Noya started off, but his volume seemed to decrease in Tsukishima’s ears, only his vehement tone evident to Tsukishima. </p><p>Then Noya leaned even closer against him and, even though it was for a split second, it deafened Tsukishima until Noya’s strong volume finally returned.<br/>
“I’m cheering for Inarizaki!” Noya was now facing him.</p><p>“Inarizaki… of course,” Tsukishima mumbled, returning to reality. His face felt hot in contrast to the frosty breeze, and it grew even hotter when he realized that Noya was staring at him.</p><p><i>Why is he staring at me?</i> Tsukishima wondered, tilting his head slightly to the side before asking, “Is something on my face?” </p><p>	He only noticed how red <i>Noya’s</i> face was when Noya jumped back. “No! Nope! Nothing at all!” He seemed incredibly flustered, and it did not help his awful excuses. “I was just, y’know, uh… looking! If there’s a bug or whatever! Yeah! And oh look, the bus is here! You can go first!”</p><p>Then he made his way behind Tsukishima to push him right onto the bus; Noya’s tactic to avoid Tsukishima’s face. Even on the bus Noya was still flustered, eyes averting from one place to another, everywhere except at Tsukishima’s face. It surprised Tsukishima how much of an impact he could have on Noya, especially when he caught Noya glancing at his hands with a soft blush. </p><p>Tsukishima found it pretty amusing.</p><p>	In total it took around ten minutes, the time it took for them to reach the stadium, for Noya to get over his embarrassment and even then Tsukishima was still amused.</p><p>	Noya always found a way to be amusing.</p><p>“Holy shit, how intense do you think it’ll be?!” Noya asked, ricocheting after each step with energy enough to fuel a brontosaurus. “Two absolute powerhouses with top players against each other!” He wasn’t even watching their path, relying on Tsukishima as guidance to crash into anyone.</p><p>“Probably very,” Tsukishima hummed.</p><p> “Let’s get the closest views then! The round’s about to start so we’ve gotta go fast!”</p><p>“We’ll make it, don’t run again.” Tsukishima really didn’t want to be a panting mess again.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I won’t!” Noya grinned and he didn’t, speed walking up the bleachers with Tsukishima trailing behind him. Noya had twinkling eyes that transversed through the court until they found who they had been looking for. “OI ATSUMU!”</p><p>Tsukishima glared at Noya, both embarrassed and, admittedly, a little envious of how enthusiastic Noya was to see someone he’d met just once or twice. How did they get so close in such a short time anyway? </p><p>	“Hey, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu returned, eyes moving to Tsukishima in unison to a smirk. “Tsukki-kun!”</p><p>Tsukishima frowned. “Tsukki-kun..?” How come everyone was calling him some deformed version of Tsukki?</p><p>Noya only laughed, probably at him, and looked back to Atsumu with a bright smile, “Good luck! I’ll be watching right here! Better not screw it up!”</p><p>“Ya think I would?! Not a chance! Even without the luck!” Atsumu said with confidence. So much confidence. “That plan of yer’s gonna work! Jus’ watch us!”</p><p>	<i>Oh…? The plan that Noya-san was talking about?</i></p><p>	Tsukishima’s eyes watched as Atsumu received a thumbs up from Noya before he went to practice. Then they led him to the other members of the team and he wasn’t going to lie, they were great; smooth receives, powerful spikes that would’ve had any middle blocker feeling restless, Atsumu’s versatile tosses that matched each spiker. However, the person who really caught his eye was Suna; the way his flexible torso curved so steadily, quick, alert eyes that seemed to notice every particular move, strong blocks that acted like pillars to the ball-- it had him in awe.</p><p>	Tsukishima hadn’t even realized how engrossed he was in Inarizaki’s practice until he heard a giggle come out of Noya.</p><p>	“Aw, look at you!” Noya cooed as Tsukishima turned to face him before pinching Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Just wait until you see the real match!”</p><p>	Noya was looking at him so endearingly it hurt and Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to reply as a blush crept on his face, “Please stop. I’m not a child.”</p><p>“I never said that! You just look cute!” Noya laughed as if it was obvious, and Tsukishima couldn’t help the heat increasing in his cheeks, especially since Noya was still squeezing it.</p><p>
  <i>This is the second time he’s called me cute…</i>
</p><p>He was only half relieved when the whistle finally blew, Noya releasing his cheeks out and leaning against the rail with excitement immediately after he said, “Oh, the first set’s starting!” The other half was a little disappointed he didn’t get more time to see Noya’s fond, loving eyes. “This is gonna be great!”</p><p>	So Tsukishima simply turned to watch the match.</p><p>	Being beside Noya was good enough.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Woah woah, Tsukki! Did you see that?!” Noya yelled with glinting eyes, hands gripping the rail tightly. The finals had just ended with Inarizaki as the winner.</p><p>	“See what?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>	“Sakusa kissed Atsumu’s cheek! And he doesn’t even do skinship!” he grinned, looking back at Tsukishima. “That means my planned work!”</p><p>	“Your plan?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What was your plan exactly, Noya-san?”</p><p>	“Letting Atsumu confess to Sakusa after he wins the nationals,” Noya said proudly. “Because, y’know, it’s cool and Sakusa’s obviously gonna accept it. Because it’s cool.”</p><p>	Tsukishima blinked. “So that’s what you mean by ‘seeing if your plan will work’? Because you had to see if Miya-san was going to win the nationals?”</p><p>	“Yeah!”</p><p>	Tsukishima snorted. “Noya-san, that’s a horrible plan.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, lots of plot holes, blah blah blah,” Noya said aimlessly before smirking. “But it worked, didn’t it?”</p><p> 	“You know Miya-san could’ve lost to Itachiyama, right?”</p><p>	“Well, he didn’t!” Noya pointed out in protest. “And now they’re together!”</p><p>“Still a pretty awful plan.”</p><p>“It’s not fucking awful if it fucking works!”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Noya huffed at Tsukishima’s sarcastic tone, but before he could say anything else, a familiar voice called out to him.</p><p> “Yuu-kun!”</p><p>Noya brightened up instantly when he saw Atsumu, and before Tsukishima could even react, he yelled, “See! At least someone appreciates my effort!” After sticking his tongue out, he turned to Atsumu. “Hey Atsumu! Congrats on winning and your new boyfriend!” Noya held his arms up so Atsumu could give him a double high five, and Atsumu did just that.</p><p>“Thanks! And did ya see Omi-kun kiss me?! I hafta thank ya for that!”</p><p>“Really?! I’m a genius!”</p><p>“Ya really are!”</p><p>“Yup! And oh, by the way...” Noya peeked back at Tsukishima with a devilish grin. “Tsukki really wants to talk to Suna, ya mind letting him?” </p><p>	“I never said that, Noya-san,” Tsukishima argued, although his feelings betrayed him and he knew Noya knew it too.</p><p>	“So? It’ll be a good experience anyways!”</p><p>	<i>Good excuse</i> ”Well--”</p><p>	“Say no more, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu interrupted before heading over to Tsukishima and giving him a hit on the back. “Whatcha say, Tsukki-kun? I’ll take ya there so ya can talk to him while I talk to your lil’ boyfriend,” he continued, just loud enough for only two of them to hear.</p><p>“Say no more, Yuu-kun!” Atsumu said, moving so he could hit Tsukishima on the back, changing his pitch into a quieter one as he leaned in closer. “Whatcha say, Tsukki-kun? I’ll take ya there so ya can talk to him while I talk to your lil’ boyfriend.”</p><p>	Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a little warm inside at being called Noya’s boyfriend. Noya had really been taking a toll on him.</p><p>
  <i>But…</i>
</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend…”</p><p>	Tsukishima internally withered into a mess at Atsumu’s response: “Yet, right?” Atsumu smirked when Tsukishima didn’t reply. “I’m right, aren’t I, Tsukki-kun?”</p><p>	<i>I sure hope so</i>. “Please don’t call me Tsukki-kun.”</p><p>	Atsumu didn’t pry any further, seemingly satisfied. “Suna’s down at the side of the court, prolly with ‘Samu. Maybe even with Omi-Omi. Have fun!”</p><p>“Thanks.” With that, Tsukishima headed down to the court, eyes scanning for either Suna, Osamu, or any other Inarizaki member. It didn’t didn’t take too long for him to find Suna, who greeted him.</p><p>“Hey, you’re Karasuno’s middle blocker. Tsukishima, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded cautiously. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Suna let out thoughtfully, eyes darting to meet with Osamu’s for a second before returning to Tsukishima. “Tsukki, huh? What’re you here for?”</p><p>Tsukishima blinked and frowned. “Please don’t call me Tsukki. I just came here to ask about something...”</p><p>“‘Bout what?” Suna snickered. “Noya?”</p><p>“No… about blocks,” Tsukishima muttered. His face was pink. “Why would I talk to you about Noya-san?”</p><p>Suna shrugged. “Because you guys like each other or something?” When he didn’t get a reply, he shrugged once more. “Fine, whaddya wanna know about my blocks.” He must’ve noticed the glint in Tsukishima’s eyes because he continued, “So you really are here for my blocks, huh?” He, again, didn’t get a reply, only a subtly determined Tsukishima, so he sighed and nodded. “Ok, fine, I’ll give ya some tips…”</p><p>--</p><p>“That’s all,” Suna finished off. “Got anythin’ else ya wanna ask?”</p><p>While deciphering the information he had just received, he shook his head, “No.”</p><p>“Ya really are here for my blocks,” Suna repeated once more, almost impressed. “Would ya look at that, ‘Samu… ‘Samu? Where did Karasuno’s shrimp and Kageyama come from?”</p><p>	<i>Karasuno’s shrimp… Kageyama…</i> Tsukishima blinked before whipping his head up to see Hinata bouncing towards him with Kageyama in tow. “Huh?!”</p><p>	“Oi Tsukishima, why’re you here?!” Hinata asked.</p><p>	“Why are <i>you</i> here?!”</p><p> “I thought you’re with Noya-san!”</p><p>“I was,” Tsukishima said. “Now tell me why you’re here.”</p><p>“Kageyama wanted to say hi to Atsumu-san so he came down here, but we said hi to Osamu-san instead, so we were looking for Atsumu-san but instead we find you and Suna-san!”</p><p>“Ah.” Tsukishima didn’t ask why they were actually at the finals or why they didn’t come with him and Noya on the bus; it was pretty obvious. They were volleyball idiots who wanted to help him with Noya. “Dumbasses.”</p><p>“What?! Kageyama said that Atsumu-san and Osamu-san changed hair colors!”</p><p>“Miya Atsumu-san said that,” Kageyama protested. “I was wondering if they actually did…”</p><p>Hinata patted his boyfriend’s back. “Don’t mind, Kageyama, Don’t mind.” He turned his attention back to Tsukishima. “You still didn’t answer me though, Tsukishima. Why are you down here? Without Noya-san?”</p><p>“He just wanted some blocking advice,” Suna replied for Tsukishima. “Shocking, right? I thought it’d be some other advice.”</p><p>“Woah, Tsukishima!” Hinata gave Tsukishima a thumbs up. “Getting our rival’s information! Nice!”</p><p>“Shut up, idiot,” Tsukishima mumbled. </p><p>“I wonder if this is how you treat Noya too,” Osamu said bluntly, making his way from behind the freak duo. “Y’know, considering that… Y’know…”</p><p>“He’s a little nicer,” Hinata informed with a laugh. “It’s really weird! Noya-san would cling to him and stuff and he wouldn’t even care! If I did that, he’d probably kill me! And <i>I’m</i> small and cute!”</p><p>“Ah… so it’s mutual…” Osaumu nodded. “Good for you, Tsukki.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Tsukishima murmured, although it came out as more of a question.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Wait! Where’s Atsumu-san by the way?” Hinata spoke up. “Kageyama wants to meet him!”</p><p>“He’s with Noya-san,” Tsukishima answered. “Where else would he go?”</p><p>“Anywhere?! Lead the way then, Tsukishima!”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, only willing to follow Hinata’s command for once because he didn’t mind returning to Noya. “Fine. Um… see you later then, Suna-san. Miya-san.”<br/>
“Yeah! Bye Suna-san, Miya-san! See you next year, hopefully!”</p><p>Kageyama only muttered out a low, “Bye.”</p><p>“See ya, bye,” they both responded in unison before going back to talking to each other as the Karasuno trio began walking away.</p><p>	“Surprised ya noticed it was mutual, ‘Samu,” Tsukishima heard Suna say. “You didn’t know I was flirting with you back then.”</p><p>	“Shut yer trap, Suna,” Osamu said. “You also didn’t.”</p><p>	“You were pretty subtle. And surprisingly dense.”</p><p>	“I was a lil’ subtle but I ain’t dense... Maybe it’s the side effects of mutual crushes or somethin’”</p><p>	“Maybe… Anyways--”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t catch what they said next, already too far from them to eavesdrop. The conversation did make sense to him, even if it sounded a little dumb. And a little too familiar. </p><p>Before he could think too much of it, Tsukishima had already reached the top of the stairs with Hinata and Kageyama.</p><p>“Noya-san! Miya-san!” Hinata was the first to yell, and both Noya and Atsumu turned to him, surprised.</p><p>“Shouyou? Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Noya asked.</p><p>“We wanted to watch the nationals!”</p><p>Noya blinked before he burst out laughing. “Of course you guys did! Volleyball idiots!” He hopped over to Hinata, patting both Kageyama and Hinata’s back. “It was really cool, wasn’t it?!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Hinata said, grinning widely before turning to Atsumu with admiration. “Your tosses are awesome, Miya-san! They’re probably so easy to hit like fwoosh! Wham! Uwah, I’m so jealous of Inarizaki!”</p><p>“I wish ya were my spiker too, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu smiled slyly with a wink.</p><p>“I’m here too...” Kageyama mumbled with a scowl.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Bakayama!” Hinata consoled. “You’ll always be my favorite setter!”</p><p>“I’d better…”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be sad!”</p><p>Seeing the couple, Tsukishima wondered how Noya would act with him if they were ever a couple. Would they always bicker? Argue? Or would they not? Would they share loving gazes? Or would they go on sappy dates that Tsukishima would never admit to going? Or… none of that?</p><p>“Oi, imma tell your boyfriend that you flirted with Shouyou!” Noya laughed. </p><p>Or all of it?</p><p>“Don’t be mean, Yuu-kun!”</p><p>	“I could never,” Noya gasped in feign disbelief before laughing once more and turning back to Hinata. “Oh, and by the way, Shouyou.”</p><p>	“What is it, Noya-san?”</p><p>	 Tsukishima was taken by surprise when Atsumu pulled him away from Noya and Hinata, along with Kageyama. “What are you doing?”</p><p>	“Jus’ wanna talk,” Atsumu replied casually. “And no hard feelings, okay Tobio-kun?”</p><p>	“Okay,” Kageyama said. “But why did you pull us here?”</p><p>	“Dunno,” Atsumu shrugged. “Just felt like it.”</p><p>	“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Then can I go back?”</p><p>“Nope! Or I’ll take yer boyfriend!”</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Really? Then I can take him then, right?” Atsumu smirked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“He’s cute though! His lil’ heart and everythin’.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yer persistent for someone who isn’t his Yuu-kun’s boyfriend, y’know? Just date already,” Atsumu chuckled. Then his facial expression became serious. “Seriously, just get together already. Unless yer actually giving him false hope, then--” </p><p>Tsukishima glared at Atsumu. “I won’t hurt him.” </p><p>Atsumu smiled in a mischievous manner, almost as if he was joking, but there was an authentic one behind it. “I trust ya, Tsukki-kun, but--” he leaned in closer to Tsukishima “--ya better not.” </p><p>Something told Tsukishima that although Atsumu sounded lighthearted, it was a real warning. “I know. I won’t.” Maybe Atsumu wasn’t that bad.</p><p>“Good.” Atsumu retreated to his original position. “Karasuno has such cute members though! Like that wicked server guy, Yuu-kun, and Shouyou-kun. They'd be so fun to play with, won’t they?” He winked.</p><p>“Oi,” Kageyama and Tsukishima uttered out at the same time before eyeing each other in disgust.</p><p>Atsumu laughed and patted them both on the back. “Okay, imma go to the shorties now-- and don’t tell them I said that, Yuu-kun’s gonna kill me.” Then he walked off, yelling to Noya.</p><p>	It was silent for a while until Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “You like Noya-san that much?”</p><p>	“You like Hinata that much?” Tsukishima retorted.</p><p>	“I asked you first.”</p><p>	“I wasn’t planning to answer in the first place.”</p><p>	Kageyama scowled and turned away.</p><p>	“Is the king mad?” Tsukishima snickered. He didn’t expect Kageyama’s reply, though.</p><p>	“If you like him that much, you should ask to be his boyfriend.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“I liked Hinata a lot, so I asked,” he said flatly. “If you like Noya-san, you should ask.”</p><p>	“Wise words from you huh, king...” Tsukishima muttered before blinking. “Liked?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, blush creeping up his neck. “I… I think I love him now.” </p><p>That surprised Tsukishima. Love was a strong word. How could anyone use the word love so seriously so… fast. And it was Kageyama who was telling him this. Kageyama, who everyone percepted as someone who didn’t take these kinds of emotions and feelings well, used the word ‘love’. </p><p>How much ‘like’ did a person have to feel for it to become ‘love’? </p><p>“That’s… uh...” Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never said he loved anyone other than his family. It was a strong word. “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How… what is it like?”</p><p>Before Kageyama could answer, Hinata’s voice shot through the air. “Sorry Miya-san! But just watch!”</p><p>“What are they talking about?” Kageyama wondered out loud, now distracted from their previous topic, and Tsukishima took this as an opportunity to change the subject. Maybe ‘love’ was still a bit too touchy for him. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to know what was happening.</p><p>	“Who knows,” he shrugged, already walking over to the loud trio. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and simply followed.</p><p>“We’ll see who’s wrong! Crows versus… uh… foxes!” Hinata managed out before Tsukishima cut in.</p><p>	“What’s all the commotion? King over here got all curious.”</p><p>	“You wanted to know what they were up to too,” Kageyama scowled. “Don’t act like you weren’t.</p><p>Tsukishima snickered.“I didn’t. That’s why I asked. I don’t expect you to understand a peasant though, so I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“We were just talking about who’s gonna win next year’s nationals,” Noya interrupted, making his way in between the two much taller second years to try and prevent anything else from happening. “And my brilliant idea!”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Tsukishima chuckled lightly. It was cute how Noya thought that his plan was brilliant even though it had so many plot holes. It seemed so Noya. He went back to his old demeanor to reply to Atsumu, though. “But if anyone’s going to win, it’s probably Karasuno, Miya-san.” He tried to ignore Noya’s thrilled expression, flushed cheeks, and bright eyes. Noya looked like he was going to jump at him at any second.</p><p>“Tsukki! Who knew you’ve got the team spirit in ya!”</p><p>“Shut up, Noya-san.”</p><p>“We’ll see then, Tsukki-kun. Shouyou-kun. Tobio-kun,” Atsumu smirked, skimming each second year’s face. “I’ll be here to watch ya guys next year then.” He then faced Noya. “And hopefully, you’ll be here too, Yuu-kun.”</p><p>“‘Course, can’t miss my original kouhais’ national matches can I?” Noya laughed. “What kinda senpai would I be if I missed it, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima could hear his heart thrum in his chest. It was fast.</p><p>“Guess so,” Atsumu smiled just before he was called back to the court, and Tsukishima wasn’t surprised about how genuine it was and how much care and fondness was behind it. How much care and fondness that was developed in just a few days. </p><p>Noya had always been likable.</p><p>--</p><p>Once Noya hopped off of Atsumu after hanging on him for a few seconds, Atsumu left, saying his goodbye to the Karasuno members. Noya looked happy.</p><p> “So, Shouyou, Kageyama! Are you guys going to go on a taxi again?” Noya brought his phone out to check the time “The bus’s gonna come soon!”</p><p>	Kageyama proceeded to say that they were going to eat dinner, but Hinata claimed that it was ‘pre-dinner’ because it was before actual dinner with the team, and since Tsukishima didn’t want the miss the bus or waste his alone time with Noya, he cut them off in the middle.</p><p>“Two idiots having a dumb argument,” he snickered before looking at Noya “Let’s go, Noya-san. The bus is coming soon.”</p><p>“Stingyshima, you’re so mean to us!” Hinata shouted back with a pout. Tsukishima half regretted what he said when Hinata continued, “At least be nice to me! I’m short and cute too, you know?!”</p><p>The other half hoped that Noya could catch on.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>“Ha, you’re only nice to Yachi?” Noya snorted, punching Tsukishima in the shoulder. “Be nicer to your other friends, Tsukki!”</p><p>“Whatever, let’s just go,” Tsukishima said quietly before heading off. Did Noya not know he was… cute? No matter how much he denied it, Noya knew he was short, so it had to be that. </p><p>He sighed.</p><p>
  <i>Stupid Noya-san…</i>
</p><p>(He’ll tell Noya one day)</p><p>--<br/>
“Tsukishima, do you like cats?” Noya asked out of the blue</p><p> “Why are you asking?”</p><p>“Do I need a reason to ask?”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t have a response for that. “...They’re fine, I guess.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Noya said with a cheeky grin. “And see? Now I know one more thing about you!”</p><p>“Is that why you asked?” </p><p>“You can say that.”</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t control his heartbeat, but he could control his words. “Then shouldn’t you also answer?”</p><p>“You wanna know more about me?” Noya looked surprised.</p><p>“...Why not?”</p><p>“I think cats are pretty cool,” Noya laughed. “Hisashi has one! She’s really playful! I kinda forgot her name though…”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“What?! I only met her once!”</p><p>  “Pffft.” Tsukishima couldn’t help it. He always found it cute when Noya got defensive.</p><p>“Don’t laugh! Her name’s really long!” Noya’s face rivalled a strawberry’s color. ”It’s not even funny!” </p><p>“It isn’t. I never said it was.”</p><p>“You’re really confusing, y’know, Tsukishima?”</p><p>“Me? You should really look at yourself first, Noya-san.”</p><p>“How am I confusing?!”</p><p><i>Asks the boldest person I know who won’t confess to me for some reason.</i> “Who knows?”</p><p>“Again with the vague answers!” Noya’s voice filled the bus. “And you call me confusing!”</p><p>Tsukishima noticed a few heads turn to them, annoyed. “Quiet down, Noya-san. Don’t want us to get kicked out, right?” </p><p>“Hey, why’re you changing the subject?!”</p><p>“You’re really loud.” Tsukishima covered Noya’s mouth with the latter’s sleeved hand. He wasn’t particularly fond of the looks they were receiving, but he couldn’t just tell them to stop; Noya was pretty loud. “I can tolerate it, but some people are tired and giving you bad looks right now.”</p><p>Noya peered at the other passengers before turning back, letting out a muted agreement due to the fabric, “Okay, sorry. I’ll be more quiet.”</p><p>Tsukishima removed hand from Noya’s mouth and nodded. “You can ask more questions if you want.” He still wanted to talk to Noya, and he didn’t miss the sparkle returning into Noya’s eyes. “Just don’t be too loud.”</p><p>“For real? You mean I can ask anything?”</p><p><i>Sometimes you can’t take a hint, huh?</i> Tsukishima smiled to himself. “I’ll change my mind if you’re not going to.”</p><p>“Wait! Just let me think first!”</p><p>“Start thinking then.”</p><p>“I am! Geez, just wait a sec!”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed silently, undetected from Noya as he began asking questions, looking all passionate. It had Tsukishima’s heart --unfortunately -- melting, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t even peel his eyes away from Noya. Not from Noya’s curious head tilts or from his hand that occasionally brushed Tsukishima’s accidentally because Noya was too immersed in the conversation. Nothing at all, and Tsukishima wondered again.</p><p>
  <i>When did I fall so hard?</i>
</p><p>--<br/>
“Tsukishima, your memory is really good,” Noya said as they got off the bus. “I don’t even remember half of those things you said I said.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think that your memory’s just bad,” Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>“Don’t be like that!”</p><p>“What? I’m just saying my thoughts.” Tsukishima yelped when he got pinched, and he would’ve glared at Noya if the latter hadn’t leaned onto him, pressing against his side.<br/>
“Whatever. I still have one more question though.”</p><p>“Hm?” Although he sounded neutral, his heart was racing. <i>Is he going to confess?</i></p><p>	He was let down.</p><p>“Do you mind if I choose where to go tomorrow?” Noya asked.</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima didn’t even try to hide his disappointment. “Yeah, I didn’t have anything in mind.”</p><p>“Great! You can go to the hotel or somewhere first!” Noya said enthusiastically. Tsukishima didn’t move though, wanting to know why Noya wanted him to leave, and growing even more suspicious when Noya added,  “It’s getting really cold out here too.”</p><p>“What are you going to do out here anyway?”</p><p>“Just gonna scout the area,” Noya said nonchalantly. It was a reasonable answer but Tsukishima would rather… not leave him. What if he got lost, right?</p><p>“If it’s just around this area, then we can just look around tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Noya sighed, sagging slightly. “Can't get past ya, can I?” After looking seemingly defeated for a second, his expression shot back up.</p><p>“What’s with that look, Noya-san?”</p><p>“Nothing! Lead the way, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima looked at him warily before making his way to the hotel with Noya occasionally shoving him. When they got to the room, Noya practically threw his stuff down and grabbed his jacket before dashing out the door, not sparing any time for Tsukishima to say anything or stop him.</p><p>“Imma go wash my jacket now!” Noya had exclaimed with a wave. “If I don’t come back before it’s dinnertime, just go first! See ya Tsukki!” </p><p>Tsukishima pouted to himself before muttering, “What’s up with Noya-san anyway…” Then he texted Yamaguchi up, telling him to bring his Uno cards.</p><p>A few minutes later, Yamaguchi was in the room.</p><p>“Hi Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped. He eyed each corner of the room and blinked. “Where’s Noya-san?”</p><p>“Went to wash his jacket,” Tsukishima replied. “Spilled soda on it or something.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why he was wearing your hoodie,” Yamaguchi laughed. “Good for you, Tsukki.” </p><p>Tsukishima's face burned slightly. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“No, you shut up Tsukki,” Yamaguchi retorted playfully, taking out his Uno cards before setting them up. “Or should I say, ‘I-obviously-like-Noya-san’-san?” He chuckled at his own unfunny joke before gesturing to the two piles of cards laid on the floor. “Pick a pile, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and picked up a pile. “You start.”</p><p>“Okay!” Yamaguchi placed down a yellow card. “How’d your date go by the way?”</p><p>“It’s not a date.”</p><p>“Same thing, same thing. Answers please.”</p><p>“It was fine. I just find it weird that…” Tsukishima sighed and shook his head, placing down one uno card.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“It’s just weird he won’t confess to me, you know what I mean?” Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi put down another card as he nodded. “He’s usually so… confident. It’s weird.”</p><p>“Maybe something’s bothering him,” Yamaguchi said thoughtfully. “Or maybe he wants you to confess.”</p><p>“Me? Confess to him?” Tsukishima laughed, picking up a card. “Who do you think he is?”</p><p>Yamaguchi shrugged, picking a card of his own. “Who knows. Maybe he’s got a change of heart or something.”</p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p>	“Then I guess we just have to wait and see.” Yamaguchi smiled. “But you guys are probably gonna get together soon.”</p><p>	“Mhm.” Tsukishima placed down three cards of the same number. “I hope so.”</p><p>	“Woah.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“You got so soft, Tsukki. What happened?”</p><p>	“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“Sorry Tsukki.”</p><p>	After finishing a few rounds of Uno, with Tsukishima winning all of them, Noya finally returned, practically bouncing through the door. </p><p>	“I’m back, Tsukki!” he yelled before he noticed Yamaguchi. “Hey Yamaguchi!”</p><p>“Hi, Noya-san!” Yamaguchi replied happily.</p><p>“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted, placing down a red card.</p><p>“Do you want to join?” Yamaguchi asked. “We just started anyway, so we can start again!”</p><p>Noya let out a big grin. “Sure! Don’t cry when ya lose then!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Tsukishima smirked.</p><p>“Tsukki’s actually The Uno Master,” Yamaguchi elaborated, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he should’ve been embarrassed or not. “Hinata and Kageyama would always get really mad at him for winning all the time ‘cause they think he’s cheating.”</p><p>Tsukishima chose the former. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki!”</p><p>Noya laughed and sat down on the floor beside Tsukishima. “Let me change that then! Bring it on!”</p><p>Despite how confident he had sounded, Noya didn’t win once.</p><p>“I can go easier on you if you want,” Tsukishima teased as if he didn’t. “Maybe you can win once.” The truth was, he already went easier on Noya-- not placing two plus fours in a row, not placing down his last card when he could, reversing at the wrong moments. It wasn’t even intentional-- Tsukishima just couldn't make himself do it. And It didn’t help when Noya decided to lean onto Tsukishima’s side so casually with his back.</p><p>“Nice one, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said. No one knew if it was meant as an insult to Tsukishima or Noya. Tsukishima had a feeling it was actually meant for him, and it was probably because Yamaguchi won once.</p><p>Noya probably thought otherwise. “No way!” he shouted, aiming a green card perfectly in the pile. “I like challenges anyway!”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Tsukishima put down a blue card. “Uno.”</p><p>“Already?!”</p><p>“Yup,” Yamaguchi cut in. “Uno!”</p><p>“What the hell,” Noya huffed, taking another card. “Not Uno...” He blinked as realization dawned on his face. “Wait! Die, Tsukishima!” He placed down a plus four card with a grin.<br/>
Tsukishima felt somewhat betrayed, and Yamaguchi probably noticed because he said, “Ouch. What color, Noya-san?”</p><p>“Red!”</p><p>“I win!”</p><p>“Two wins for Yams and five for Tsukki,” Noya declared flatly, putting the cards back into the pile while Yamaguchi cleaned up the rest.</p><p><i>At least I’m not the only salty one,</i> Tsukishima snickered. “And zero for Noya-san.”</p><p>“Don’t rub it in, Stingyshima!”</p><p>Yamaguchi crammed the Uno box into his pockets. “Sorry Noya-san, but it’s true.”</p><p>“Ah, when did you get so corrupt, Yamaguchi?” Noya teased. “Tsukki influenced you a lot huh?”</p><p>“I guess his saltiness does rub on me.”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You know I’m right here, right?”</p><p>“No idea!” Noya stood up to hang his jacket, warmth leaving Tsukishima’s side. “Okay, let’s go!” He hopped out the door before Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could even stand up.</p><p>“You really like him, huh?” Yamaguchi asked.</p><p>Tsukishima smiled. “I guess so.”</p><p>
  <i>I guess I really do like him.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Tsukishima.” Noya was drying his hair with a fluffy towel, seemingly curious. “I have one last question.” He seemed cautious, but unafraid.</p><p>Tsukishima wanted to know, but he had to make sure Noya was actually being serious. “I thought you already asked it.”</p><p>“That was one more question before the last question.”</p><p>Tsukishima took off his headphones. “Fine. Ask away, Noya-san.”</p><p>Noya took in a deep, silent breath. “Do you like Furukawa?”</p><p>“Huh?” Tsukishima blinked. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“I heard it from someone.”</p><p><i>Someone? Who was it?</i> Tsukishima asked himself before shaking his head. He could figure it out later. “No… I thought I did.”</p><p>“REALLY?!” Noya said it like he was the luckiest person in the world. He seemed so happy, thrilled; did the fact that Tsukishima didn’t like Furukawa really make him that happy? “Do you like anyone right now then?”</p><p>“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed, walking over to Noya. He bent down slightly to get a closer look at Noya’s face, which was now dusted with a fiery red. Tsukishima liked that he could do that. “Why don’t you guess, Noya-san?”</p><p>
  <i>You better guess correctly, Noya-san.</i>
</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t sure why Noya answered the way he did. “I dunno,” he said. “I’ll think about it tonight.”</p><p>“...really?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tsukishima sighed, beelining past Noya to the bathroom. He was disappointed and a little frustrated, but he realized something; he finally knew why Noya hadn’t made a move yet. “Good night, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Night, Tsukki,” Noya basically squeaked. </p><p>Even though his words had seemed emotionless, apathetic, Tsukishima did literally clutch his heart above the sink that night. </p><p>It wasn’t a proud moment for him.<br/>
--</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: noya thought i liked furukawa</p><p>	<strong>Tsukishima</strong>: hes dumb</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: dont say that about your future bf!</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: idc, hes an idiot</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: its ok tsukki, you can tell me how much you like him</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: bye</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: noooo</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: bye :,(</p><p>Tsukishima left Yamaguchi on read as he glanced at Noya, who was snoring lightly, deep in his sleep. </p><p>Tsukishima probably couldn’t write how much he liked Noya in one night.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 6</strong>
</p><p>The first thing Tsukishima woke up to was Noya staring at the ceiling pensively, with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows, thinking. And Tsukishima’s gaze lingered on Noya’s face a little longer than usual before asking Noya why.</p><p>“Why are you staring at the ceiling instead of getting out of bed?”</p><p>Noya head snapped to look at Tsukishima, only for it to return to its original direction after a second of eye contact. He seemed flustered, heat creeping onto his ears. “I could ask you the same thing. Why’re you watching me instead of getting out of bed?”</p><p>“I wonder why too,” Tsukishima hummed, getting up so he could get into Noya’s view from above. “Maybe you can tell me?” He chuckled internally as Noya’s cheeks dusted with red. </p><p>“Can’t read your mind, Tsukki.” </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“‘M not a mind reader, y’know.”</p><p>Tsukishima snickered. “Seeing how dense you are, I guess not.”</p><p>“Are you saying that I’m dumb?”</p><p>Instead of giving an actual answer, Tsukishima just opted to give him a vague question as a response, earning both a stuck out tongue and shove from Noya. Despite how rough his actions usually were, the shove, though firm, was surprisingly soft-- Noya was definitely a little sheepish. </p><p>It was cute.</p><p>--</p><p>“Cute bastard,” Noya pouted, getting his jacket and putting it on. His face was a bit flushed and it was…</p><p>
  <i>Cute.</i>
</p><p>Tsukishima pursed his lips at that thought. That was what he wanted Noya to know too, wasn’t it?</p><p>
  <i>This better be worth it…</i>
</p><p>“Well, what about you?” He looked at Noya. “Do you think you’re cute?”</p><p>Noya blinked in surprise. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“Hnngh, fine.” Noya looked down in thought, head tilting slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows, questioning himself. He shook his head. “Never thought of it. Whaddya think?” he blurted out before stiffening.“Uh, you don’t need to answer that Tsukki.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Tsukki,” Tsukishima muttered out of reflex. He didn’t expect that, but before he knew it, he had already reacted… by kissing Noya on the cheek. “That should answer your question.” </p><p>Tsukishima quickly made his way out of the room with his belongings, face flaming. He hadn’t even waited for Noya to react.</p><p>	<i>What the hell did I just do?</i></p><p>“O-oi, Tsukki! What was that for?!”</p><p>Tsukishima turned to face Noya, scowling. He didn’t have an expression for a situation like this. Hoever, before he could say anything, he two hands were beside his arms, encasing him against the wall. Noya looked up at him with wide eyes, determined.</p><p>	<i>What.</i> Tsukishima could only look shocked. <i>Is this a… confession?</i> </p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him, waiting, heart pacing quicker by every second. It didn’t help with how close Noya was.</p><p>He should’ve expected that it didn’t help Noya either.</p><p>“I- Tsukishima, um I,” Noya squeaked, face turning completely red. He was <i>stuttering</i>. “I think I, no, uh, not think, uh--” he stopped when the elevator dinged, immediately pulling away to grab his bag. “Nevermind, I think we should go before the elevator goes somewhere else. Haha.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and made his way into the elevator. Rather than being disappointed, he was… amused. Especially with Noya moping right beside him, probably over his failed plan. </p><p>Tsukishima smiled softly. </p><p>
  <i>You better get it next time then, Noya-san.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>After Tsukishima interrupted Noya’s ruminating, teasing him a bit at that, they got out of the elevator, discussing where they could eat.</p><p>“So, are we eating here or somewhere else?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Hm, wanna get something at the convenient store?” Noya suggested. “There should be one around here, and it’ll be quick so we can look around more.”</p><p>“Guess so.” Tsukishima placed his bags along with some other bags that belonged to Karasuno, Noya following suit-- though he threw his bag, rather than place it. Before Tsukishima could mention it or even say anything, an arm looped with his, dragging him from Noya right as a crowd of tall tourists walked in.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, Tsukishima-san.” It was Nakano. “Plus, you might find his reaction a bit… entertaining.” He took his arm away when they were by entrance, grinning.  “Right?”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Tsukishima said offhandedly, although he didn't make any effort returning. He couldn’t argue with that logic.</p><p>“Just watch.”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you were going to admit it that easily.”</p><p>Tsukishima would’ve glared at Nakano if he hadn’t been keeping an eye out on Noya, who seemed puzzled as he tiptoed up, glancing around looking for Tsukishima. He dropped down when he failed though, disappearing into the crowd of bodies with a frustrated look on his face.</p><p>“Noya-san’s cute when he’s lost, isn’t he?” Nakano snickered. “That’s what you’re thinking, right?”</p><p>“Shut up, Nakano.”<br/>
“Oh, you know I’m telling the truth,” Nakano said smugly before putting on a grin, looking straight ahead. “Noya-san! Finally made it out of the forest, huh?”</p><p>	Noya punched him on the side as a greeting. “It was your fault Tsukki disappeared, wasn’t it?!”</p><p>“Ow, not my fault you’re not tall enough to see us. We could see you from here,” Nakano said truthfully, rubbing his side to soothe it. “You’re not that hard to miss.”</p><p>“You were playing along, Tsukki?!” Noya crossed his arms in fake anger.</p><p>“He dragged me here.” Tsukishima would’ve smiled if Nakano wasn’t there, because who knew what that little shit was up to. “And it’s not like I left you, did I? Actually, maybe I should just leave you here with Nakano.”</p><p>“Nope, impossible.” He grabbed the hem of Tsukishima’s hoodie with his hand with a grin. “You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Boo,” Tsukishima said, feigning dull boredom.</p><p>It contradicted how light his heart felt as it soared.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima knew something was up when he saw Noya’s eyes light up at the bright neon green poster.</p><p>“Tsukishima, let’s go there,” Noya said excitedly. “It’s not that far!”</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t as thrilled. “What if they’re scammers?”</p><p>“It’s free for volleyball players! And they promoted it at the stadium!”</p><p>“Still weird… and you don’t even know the rules,” Tsukishima reasoned. “What if you have to arm wrestle with some buff guy to get a tiny keychain?”</p><p>Unfortunately, he was no match for Noya’s big, sparkling puppy eyes. “Please? It won’t take long!”</p><p>“...If something happens to us, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tsukki! Let’s go get some food now! I’m starving.”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed to himself for the millionth time.</p><p>The things he let Noya do, all because he was Noya.</p><p>It was a lot.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima eyes flitted to a park on the way. It was dry, cold, but it seemed like a nice and secluded place. </p><p>He wondered why he wanted to take Noya there.</p><p>--<br/>
Why wasn’t Tsukishima surprised to see Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi at the sketchy place? Kenma was probably dragged there against his will. He seemed satisfied tapping on his PSP, though.</p><p>Well, at least he and Noya wouldn’t be the only ones getting scammed because of some keychains.</p><p>--<br/>
“Sorry, Tsukishima, but I’m going to win,” Akaashi said bluntly, putting his elbow on the wooden desk.</p><p>Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow  and did the same. “I don’t think you should assume so quickly, Akaashi-san.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. “We’ll see.”</p><p>--<br/>
Even Tsukishima was a little astonished when he won. Akaashi was probably having an off day.</p><p>	“Congrats, Tsukishima,” Akaashi said with a small smile. “You’ve gotten stronger.”</p><p>	Before Tsukishima could reply, he heard Bokuto’s deafening shout.</p><p>	“NOYA! LET’S PLAY!”<br/>
Tsukishima couldn’t help but scoff at Noya’s initial expression-- defeated, though it changed in a snap as he yelled, “Bring it on, Bokuto-san!”</p><p>It took around one second for Noya to lose.</p><p>The corners of Tsukishima’s lips turned up slightly as he watched Noya pout over his loss. He really did seem determined to get the keychain, no matter the reason.</p><p>“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto’s chest beamed up. “Akaashi! See!? I’m getting you a keychain!”</p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, looking prideful even when he shot Noya an apologetic look.</p><p>“Which one do you want?!”</p><p>“The owl one... It reminds me of you.”</p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p>Tsukishima blinked in thought, already moving to the table of keychains.</p><p>Maybe he could get Noya one…</p><p>“Tsukki! I can’t believe you won Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed, moving next to Tsukishima. “Was it because of Noya?!” </p><p>“What?”<br/>
“You like Noya!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Right?!”</p><p>	<i>Even Bokuto-san knows?</i> “Yes… but it was just a coincidence that I won.”</p><p>	“Ah, I see,” Bokuto nodded thoughtfully. “Must be the universe doing its job then.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Nevermind,” Tsukishima muttered, shaking his head before turning to observe the keychains. There were a lot of them, and he wasn’t sure which to choose; even the dinosaur one didn’t seem too appealing. Not for Noya.</p><p>	Bokuto seemed to notice that he had trouble choosing. “Do you need help, Tsukki?” He pointed to the dinosaur one. “There’s a dinosaur there!”</p><p>	Tsukishima pondered on whether he should’ve asked Bokuto for help or not; he opted for the former. “I… I’m getting it for Noya-san…”</p><p>	Bokuto’s eyes shined; he didn’t seem surprised at all, just excited. “For Noya! Of course!” His eyes skimmed through the keychains. “Our owl mascot is cute,” he noted happily. “So is Nekoma’s cat one! Inarizaki’s fox one too!”</p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure where Bokuto was going, but he kept listening.</p><p>	“I like Nohebi’s one too! And look at Komemadai’s seagulls! I want to go to the beach to see them! But--”</p><p>“It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima cut in. He was pretty sure Bokuto was being indecisive at this point. “I can choose it myself.”</p><p>“Oh, okay!” Bokuto said with an innocent smile. “I was just going to say you should choose the crow because Noya’s going to graduate soon! He’s going to miss Karasuno a lot and--” he picked up the small crow keychain, his smile widening, “--doesn’t it look a bit like you guys?”</p><p> Tsukishima eyes widened absentmindedly; they were simple reasonings, but they made sense. Why hadn’t he even thought of it?</p><p>“But I wonder what you’ll choose, Tsukki!”</p><p>“I- I’ll take the crow,” Tsukishima mumbled, taking the crow out of Bokuto’s hand. “It’s… It looks nice.”</p><p>“Yeah! Nice!” Bokuto said, patting Tsukishima roughly on the back a couple of times. “Very nice! All of them look nice! I wonder how long it took for them to make them!” As he continued to ramble on, Tsukishima inspected the keychain.</p><p>It definitely reminded him of Karasuno.</p><p>And Noya adored Karasuno so much; the same way Tsukishima adored him.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll confess to him.”</p><p>“What did you say, Tsukki?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>He was glad he joined Karasuno.</p><p>--</p><p>“Tsukishima! You’ve really got the team spirit in ya now, don’t ya!?” Noya hollered after he had gotten Tsukishima to show the crow keychain to everyone, and a second later, he was in Tsukishima’s arms.</p><p>“No, shut up,” Tsukishima said.</p><p>“Don’t deny the truth then!”</p><p>“So that’s how he got so strong,” Akaashi said under his breath before he was hoisted up by Bokuto. “Huh? Why are you lifting me up, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“I’m testing Tsukishima’s workout!” Bokuto grinned. “I can’t let him surpass me!” </p><p>Akaashi sighed before giving Bokuto a soft kiss. “You can test it out later, Bokuto-san. Please let me down first.” Bokuto pouted but complied, letting Akaashi down, and it made Tsukishima wonder how his relationship would be like; Noya would’ve probably just punched him to be let down, if he was being realistic.</p><p>“Everyone is so whipped,” Kuroo said before eyeing Tsukishima specifically. “Can’t say I’m not, but I can’t believe Tsukki’s whipped too.”</p><p>Tsukishima glared at him. “I’m not whipped.”</p><p>Noya proved him wrong. “‘Course you’re not,” he said before his lips brushed on Tsukishima’s neck, as if telling Tsukishima that he was there and that Tsukishima was literally carrying him because he wanted him to. Then Noya proceeded to hop off to Kenma as if nothing happened, leaving Tsukishima’s face burning in deep red.</p><p>“Piece of shit,” Tsukishima mumbled softly under his breath, eyes still on Noya, who was having a quiet conversation with Kenma; his lips twitched up a little.</p><p>“Damn, Tsukki,” Kuroo snickered. “I just realized that you have that ‘he’s an annoying idiot but I like him too much to care’ look.”</p><p>Bokuto glanced up at Tsukishima’s face and his eyes widened. “Hoo! You’re right!”</p><p>“Of course you’d both know,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Of course Tsukishima is still salty,” Akaashi said flatly.</p><p>“Isn’t he always?” Kuroo laughed.</p><p>“Whatever…” Tsukishima trailed off before resuming. “I think… I’m going to tell Noya.”</p><p>“Tell what?”</p><p>“That... I like him.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled. “You should, Tsukki. With the keychain, maybe?”</p><p>	“I’m going to give him the keychain but… now?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t too fond about the idea of confessing in front of other people. “Just tell him that I’m going to leave him here or something. I know you’re going to go to Kenma anyway.”</p><p>“Got me there, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled. “But sure. Might not go as planned, but I’ll try.” He flashed a thumbs up before making his way to Noya and Kenma. He never returned.</p><p>Tsukishima sent Kuroo a few more glares and waited for a couple more seconds before he finally relented and headed to Noya. “I’m literally going to leave you here, Noya-san,” he said, annoyed.</p><p>Noya just gave him a smile brighter than before, destroying any irritation Tsukishima had in himself-- it had transformed into fondness instead. “I’m going, I’m going. Just lemme appreciate Kenma’s hard work for a sec!”</p><p>“Ah. Be quick then…because uh…” Tsukishima paused when he realized how hard his heart was beating; he was nervous. “No. Nevermind.”</p><p>Noya tilted his head slightly. “Y’know, if you gotta say something, just spit it out.”</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t help but think about how much his strong, rough tone contrasted to how… soft Noya looked as he blinked a couple of times, curious; Tsukishima ignored Bokuto’s yelling in the background as he pulled his eyes away from Noya.</p><p>“Don’t say that when you’re making that dumb, cute face, Noya-san,” Tsukishima said softly, not bothering to hide the fondness oozing behind it because he was sure no one was going to catch it… until Kenma let out a giggle.</p><p>Kuroo was obviously the first to ask. “Kitten, what’d he say?”</p><p>“Yeah, Kenma!” Bokuto chimed in. “What’d Tsukki say!”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Kenma muttered. “It’s just… kind of Tsukki… but also… not…”</p><p>Tsukishima internally thanked Kenma for the incredibly vague explanation, especially when he saw how confused everyone else looked.</p><p>“You’re sure a strange one, Tsukki,” Noya bellowed in a deep voice before it returned to its original form. “But seriously, what do you wanna say? Just spit it out!”</p><p>Tsukishima felt the keychain shift in his hand; he might’ve not been confident in confessing yet, but giving Noya the keychain had been on his mind ever since he’d won it. He carefully grabbed Noya’s hand and placed the crow into its palm before gently closing it with his own hands. “Here. Take this.”</p><p>	Noya seemed bewildered as he watched before his head snapped back up to look at Tsukishima. “Why? You won, not me!” </p><p>“I guess I feel bad that you had to go against Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima smirked with a shrug.</p><p>“Huh?! I don’t need your fake pity!” Noya forcibly pulled his hand away, though he was unable to pull away from Tsukishima’s surprisingly strong grip. “Just keep it!”</p><p>“Are you serious…” Tsukishima mumbled. He wasn’t sure what was going on in Noya’s mind sometimes; he just thought too <i>fast</i>. “I’m just kidding, Noya-san.”</p><p>“Ooh, then why, Tsukki?” Kuroo said in a singsong voice. He looked sly. “Why don’t you tell us all? Also, Noya, don’t be like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” Noya asked.</p><p>“Like that.”</p><p><i>Noya-san...</i> Tsukishima sighed. His hands moved from Noya’s hand to his wrist; he wasn’t going to stand here any longer with the sharp eyes that were unintentionally telling him and Noya to confess already. He was going to, just not… yet. “We’ll get going now. See you later or something.”</p><p>“What the heck,” Noya said to himself before waving to the others. “Bye guys! Let’s meet up again soon!”</p><p>Everyone else said their goodbyes --Bokuto and Kuroo the loudest-- before Tsukishima and Noya left, and even though Tsukishima was grateful for their support, he knew one thing: he had to do this alone. </p><p>He was going to get Noya somehow.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday.</i>
</p><p>Even if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima managed to convince Noya to go to the park that had attracted him for no reason and, strangely, it seemed to have an effect on Noya too. </p><p>“You’re right when you said no one’s here,” Noya said, observing the dry scenery; his voice seemed gentler than usual.</p><p>“Why would I lie?” Tsukishima asked. “Do you not like it?”</p><p>“No, I think it’s cool.” The volume of Noya’s voice was quiet, soft, just above a whisper. “Do you, though?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why else would I choose it then?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Noya shook his head, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand that he had been holding for a while now. “I just…” his voice seemed almost shaky, yet determined, “Tsukishima… can I tell you something.”</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. “Go on, I’m listening,” Tsukishima hummed.</p><p>Noya took a deep breath, but before he could even blurt anything out, a car honked its horn three times. Tsukishima was beyond irritated, it worsened when he saw how frustrated Noya was.</p><p>“What the hell, there aren’t even that many cars!” Noya had shouted, head snapping towards the direction of the unknown car. His hands clenched against Tsukishima’s even more, hard, and Tsukishima would’ve pointed it out if he hadn’t been concerned.</p><p>“Noya-san?” Tsukishima mustered out his gentlest voice, mellow. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No!” Noya shouted before quickly retracting his statement, his head turning to face the ground. “Um, just kidding! Don’t mind. Let’s just keep walking.”</p><p>Tsukishima paused for a moment, the screws of his mind cranking against each other before he just said, “No.” He hadn’t actually wanted to confess yet, but seeing how frustrated Noya was, his body must’ve gone on its own… like how Noya’s usually did. It sounded stupid, but it also made just a bit of sense.</p><p>“...Why?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Tsukishima corrected. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Noya wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he yawned. “Wanna sit on the bench then?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima answered after some thought.</p><p>Noya let out a laugh, though it seemed fake. He was definitely more upset than he let on. “Are you even actually tired if you don’t want to sit down?”</p><p>“I lied,” Tsukishima admitted. How many excuses was he going to have to make? “I lied that I was tired.”</p><p>“Y’sure? You don’t have a lotta stamina right?”</p><p><i>You’re making it harder than it already is</i>. “It’s not that bad…”</p><p>Noya’s feet scraped against the floor as he looked up at Tsukishima. “Then you wanna keep walkin’?” His eyes seemed a little red, but Tsukishima ignored it; he had to compose himself.</p><p>“No. Just give me a second.”</p><p>“Ah, okay.” Noya said, and it seemed as if he was about to drift off to his own little world, so Tsukishima reluctantly pulled his hand out of Noya’s grasp to get his attention. Judging from Noya’s frown as he looked back at Tsukishima, it worked; he seemed puzzled, upset even. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Um, I needed your attention…” Tsukishima admitted, scratching his neck-- and it was only then that he realized how hot his face and neck were and how rigid he was. </p><p>And even then, Noya put on sweetest smile, enamored. “My attention’s always on you, Tsukki,” he said-- almost as if an off-thought. “So, what’cha wanna say?” And it was then that Tsukishima knew how much he wanted to do it.</p><p>“Noya-san, I like you. Please go out with me.”</p><p>Tsukishima hadn’t expected his boyfriend to start crying.</p><p>--</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re always spending time with other people,” Tsukishima muttered. He didn’t care; it just ticked him off that other people spent more time with Noya than he did.</p><p>“Are you jealous or something?” Noya’s voice was laced with mischief, though it became genuine just a second later. “Don’t worry! I’m always thinking about you!” he said, beaming as if he hadn’t said the cheesiest thing Tsukishima had ever heard.</p><p>“Please stop that.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Being stupid.”</p><p>Noya pouted. “Is this how I’m going to be receiving my love now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Man, you’re so mean.” Noya latched himself around Tsukishima’s arm. “Aren’t you my boyfriend or something, Tsukki?!”</p><p>“Don’t call me Tsukki.” </p><p>“But I’m your boyfriend?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Tsukishima blurted out; he hadn’t even thought of replying, but he decided to continue anyway. “I don’t want to think of Yamaguchi, Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san, when I’m with you.”</p><p>“Woah, that’s so sappy, especially from you!” Noya laughed. “What d’you want me to call you then? Tsuk? Shima? Or just Tsukishima? I guess I can do that.”</p><p>“Just… Just call me Kei…”</p><p>“Wait, really?! Did I hear that right?!” Noya asked, bewildered. His eyes were impossibly huge. “You want me to call you Kei?!”</p><p>Tsukishima wondered if he made the right decision. “...yes.”</p><p>“Kei!”</p><p>“Please stop.”</p><p>“No way, Kei!” Noya snorted. “And you can call me Yuu then!”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima denied; he didn’t deserve to. “Not yet…” Plus, they just got together.</p><p>	<i>Maybe later,</i> Tsukishima thought. <i>I can think about that later.</i></p><p>	“Wanna keep walking now, Kei?” Noya pulled away from him and seized his hand, warmth in his smile, interweaved with adoration. Fully content. “I mean, if you aren’t tired.”</p><p>	<i>Yeah… Later.</i></p><p>“I already said I lied about that.”</p><p>“Still! You can be tired from a confession!”</p><p>“You’re the one to talk,” Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>“Whatever! Let’s just walk, it’s getting cold!”</p><p>“Can’t imagine.” Tsukishima tightened his hands on Noya’s. “You go first. I might leave you behind if I go first.”</p><p>“Tsuki- Kei, we’re holding hands.” Noya lifted their hands up indignantly. “You’re not getting away from me!”</p><p><i>You better not</i>. “I can just let it go.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!” Noya looked so insistent and so determined, so sure that he wouldn’t-- Tsukishima had to turn away for a second.</p><p>“As if I could,” he mumbled.</p><p>He couldn’t help how his heart felt, after all.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima’s eyes trailed behind Noya, who happily decided to follow Lev to wherever they were going.</p><p>	“So, you really like Yuu, right?”</p><p>	Tsukishima’s attention snapped to Yaku, who's arms were crossed. “What?” Tsukishima managed to utter out.</p><p>	“You like Yuu,” Yaku repeated. “Right, Tsukishima?”</p><p>	“Yes…” Tsukishima paused. “I wouldn’t if I didn’t.”</p><p>	Yaku didn’t seem too convinced, stepping closer to Tsukishima, an eyebrow raised. “How would I know you’re telling the truth?”</p><p>	“Why would I lie?” </p><p>	“I don’t know either,” Yaku shrugged, returning to his original spot. “I don’t think you would, but it could happen.” He looked back at Tsukishima, eyes sharp; it almost felt like he was glaring. “You could hurt him, y’know that right?”</p><p>	Tsukishima scowled. “I won’t.”</p><p>“That’s what they all say,” Yaku hummed. “We can never be sure, can we?”</p><p>“What are you implying?”</p><p>“That you’ll hurt him, of course.” Yaku smirked when he saw Tsukishima’s jaw hardened. “Could happen, right?” </p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Why do you sound so hesitant?”</p><p>“Do you think I want to hurt him, Yaku-san?” Tsukishima asked, his voice bitter. “You think I want to hurt him? I don’t, Yaku-san. I never want to hurt him. I hate it.” He gritted his teeth at the thought. “I hate it so much. Even when it’s just a little. It’s so fucking stupid. I can’t stand it. It’s just-- It’s just--”</p><p>“You can’t intentionally hurt him, can you?” Yaku finished his thoughts, smiling. Then he patted Tsukishima on the back, laughing. “I get it, you like Yuu! I’ve never seen you that angry before, so sorry ‘bout that I guess. Just had to make sure you aren't playin’ around with Yuu.” Yaku’s face darkened again. “If you do, you’re gone Tsukki.” Then it brightened once more. “But I know you aren’t! Let’s go! You’ll love this place.” </p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“C’mon!” Yaku said, tugging Tsukishima forward before walking in front of him, leading the way. “You’ll love it like you love Yuu.”</p><p>Tsukishima almost paused mid-step. “What?”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll love it! It’s super cool, like…” Yaku’s voice faltered from Tsukishima’s ears as he rambled on; Tsukishima could only think of one thing.</p><p>
  <i>Love?</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Hey Kei, are you hungry?”</p><p>“A little,” Tsukishima replied as he patted Puffle. “Why? Are you hungry?”</p><p>Noya grinned. “Kinda, but guess what?” He took Puffle away, smoothing Puffle’s whiskers for no reason.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s strawberry shortcake here!”</p><p>Tsukishima was taken aback. “You remember that I like strawberry shortcake?” </p><p>“Why are you so surprised?” Noya snorted. “Bro, you literally remember so many things about me and you’re all shocked that I remember one thing about you?! You’re so pathetic!”</p><p>“Please never call me bro again.”</p><p>“Are you embarrassed right now?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima lied. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Don’t be salty at me.” Noya scooted over next to him. “It’s completely fine to be embarrassed with me!”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re embarrassing.”</p><p>Noya smirked. “Maybe I am, but you love me for that, right?”</p><p>“I--” Tsukishima looked away. Love was a strong word. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Tsukishima is so in love~” Lev sang, taking Puffle and carrying her like a baby. “Right Puffle-san? Do you agree?” he cooed, and Tsukishima would’ve glared at him if he wasn’t so hung up on the word ‘love’.</p><p>“Be careful, Lev,” Yaku whispered blatantly, his tone sinister, dragging Tsukishima out of his thoughts just a bit. “Tsukishima isn’t soft for you like he is for Yuu.” Then he cackled, slapping Tsukishima on the back with a thud. “Look at ya!”</p><p>Tsukishima groaned. “Please stop.” </p><p>“C’mon Kei! Don’t be so shy,” Noya teased, placing his hand on both of Tsukishima’s cheeks, making Tsukishima look at him. “Let’s get that strawberry shortcake!”</p><p>	Even though the mention of strawberry shortcake was strong enough to grab most of his attention, it didn’t completely drown the ringing in his ear.</p><p>	<i>Love?</i></p><p>	--</p><p>	“Your hands are so warm.” Noya’s hands tightened around Tsukishima’s. “I thought they’d be cold at first, to be honest.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Nah. I like it.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Noya from the corner of his eye. Noya was staring at the sky, cheeks dusted with light pink from the winter breeze. His eyes seemed to grow fonder every second, in rhythm with the cool smoke that left his lips every breath. Despite the cold, he seemed warm; he looked beautiful.</p><p>	Tsukishima’s eyes returned forward when he noticed Noya turning to him with delicate eyes. Noya’s eyes had always been sharp, and, although they were beautiful in itself, the rare softness in Noya’s eyes was something Tsukishima knew he wanted to treasure.</p><p>He smiled when he heard Noya’s next words.</p><p>“I really want to kiss Kei…”</p><p>“Then do it.”</p><p>Noya blinked out of his trance. “Uh, do what?”</p><p><i>Cute.</i> “Kiss me.”</p><p>“I said that out loud?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Tsukishima hummed. “So are you going to or not?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noya yelled before pausing. “But…”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Can you bend down a bit?!”</p><p>“Really?” Tsukishima snickered. Of course that was it.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed Noya, cupping his cheeks. Noya let out a flustered noise as he moved his lips against Tsukishima’s, experimental yet intense; cautious but fierce. His lips were soft-- a little softer than Tsukishima expected-- melting into Tsukishima’s perfectly, and it almost distracted him from the fact that Noya was wobbling a bit.<br/>
Tsukishima smiled against Noya’s lips when he realized it was because the latter had been on his tiptoes the whole time.</p><p>“Tired, huh,” Tsukishima teased once he released Noya, taking in shallow breaths. “Should I sit down for you next time?”</p><p>“Oi! Don’t blow it out of proportion!” Noya huffed. “You just hafta bend down a little lower.”</p><p>Tsukishima laughed quietly. “I’ll blame you for my back pain when we’re old then.” He hadn’t realized what he had said until he did, and he didn’t even mind, only smiling at the thought. </p><p>“Oh?! We’re staying ‘till then?”</p><p>“What? Am I a winter fling or something?”</p><p>“No!” Noya shook his head vigorously, the biggest smile on his face. “I just didn’t think until then, dummy!”</p><p>“Good.” Tsukishima took Noya’s head into his palms before pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You better not let me go.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Noya said, honest, not a single doubt on his face. Fully genuine. “It depends on you, Kei.”</p><p>Tsukishima disagreed with the last statement. “You think I would?” He was pretty sure he couldn’t.</p><p>“Guess not,” Noya said with a grin, bringing his arms around Tsukishima’s neck before kissing him again, and Tsukishima smiled internally for the nth time of the day as he kissed Noya back.</p><p>If only they never got interrupted.</p><p>--</p><p>	“So, Noya! Tsukishima!” Tanaka asked with a grin. “When’d you guys get together?”</p><p>“Just before lunch!” Noya replied as if it was the most interesting thing. “Kei confessed to me and then we got together!”</p><p>“First name basis already?! You’re so cool, Noya-san!”</p><p>“I know! Thanks, Ryuu!”</p><p>Tanaka chuckled before turning to Tsukishima. “Tsukishima! You better not hurt my bro! Or you’re gonna meet my fist!”</p><p>“Ryuu, ya think he can hurt me?!” Noya chortled. “Nah!”</p><p>“Bro, you literally cried because of him.”</p><p>
  <i>Cried?</i>
</p><p>“Bro, don’t bring that up.”</p><p>
  <i>Because of me?</i>
</p><p>Suddenly it clicked to Tsukishima; that was why Noya had seemed so dull after their match against Nekoma. “You mean that day?” Tsukishima asked. “After the Nekoma match?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Noya said stiffly. “‘Cause Kuroo-san told us that you liked Furukawa… wait, you noticed?”</p><p>“Yeah, you were acting weird,” Tsukishima conceded. It made everything click into place, and he wasn’t going to lie, it was a little funny in an endearing kind of way-- though he was annoyed that Noya cried over fake information from Kuroo. “But, Noya-san, so you’re telling me you cried twice already because of me.”</p><p>“TWICE?!” Tanaka shouted, about to fume. “I’ll--”</p><p>“It was after he confessed!” Noya stopped Tanaka before addressing Tsukishima. “But, yeah! I did! What about it?!”</p><p>“You’re such a crybaby, Noya-san,” Tsukishima sighed, voice affectionate as he pressed his lips on Noya’s temple before pulling away to watch him. Though Tsukishima didn’t ever want to hurt Noya again, the image of Noya crying over him was just a bit precious. “I wonder when’s the next time you’re gonna cry.”</p><p>“Shut up, Kei.”</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t sure how, but  he knew was that his feelings for Noya had drilled down just a little deeper.</p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t surprised when Noya pointed out that Yamaguchi, the person he always walked home with, had disappeared into thin air, leaving them alone.<br/>
What he was surprised about was the shooting star Noya had pointed out. What cliché was this?</p><p>“Wow,” Tsukishima managed out. He  could barely take his eyes off its reminiscence. </p><p>“Don’t just stare at it!” Noya scolded. “Make a wish!”</p><p>“Ah, okay.” He watched Noya clasp his hands together with his eyes closed before looking back up at the sky once more. It was cluttered with stars, in all directions, but there was only one thing Tsukishima wanted.</p><p>
  <i>Please… let Noya-san be happy with me. I promise I’ll take care of him.</i>
</p><p>He could only hope that it’d come true. He watched the moonlight that touched Noya’s face, emitting a light aura on it. “What did you wish for?” Tsukishima asked when he noticed Noya’s eye flutter open, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“You can’t tell your wishes, you know that right?” Noya chuckled. His eyes reflected the shine of each star. "Or it won’t come true.”</p><p>“Ah. Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded. “I forgot.”</p><p>“How’d you forget something so trivial?”</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>
  <i>You better make him happy for me, shooting star.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ll make sure you do.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day ???</strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima stood at the entrance of the school, agitated as he waited for his boyfriend. The bell had rung once already, but Noya had told him to wait for him at the entrance through text the day before. </p><p>“What’s taking you so long, Noya-san?” Tsukishima mumbled, and as if on cue, he heard rushed footsteps heading towards him.</p><p>“Kei!” Noya yelled before coming to a stop right beside Tsukishima, panting.</p><p>“Late on your first day back to school?”</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that,” Noya said, smiling apologetically before thrusting his arm out, a wrapped bento in his hand. The bento wrap was a peachy pink, littered with decorative doodles. “I was making this for you.”</p><p>Tsukishima could only stare at him, dumbfounded. “What?”</p><p>“A bento, y’know?”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>	“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to,” Noya tried to shrug it off casually, though he was obviously frustrated, face darkening. “I’ll just eat two lunches instead! Don’t worry, Tsukki!” Just as he was about to shove the box into his bag, Tsukishima snatched it away from him. “Hey! You’re going to ruin it!”</p><p>	“You’re fault for trying to take my lunch,” Tsukishima said, smiling when he saw Noya’s face brighten. “And don’t call me Tsukki, Noya-san.”</p><p>	“Sorry, that was an accident, Kei!” Noya laughed before his face dropped. “Oh shit, I’m late! Gotta go, Kei!”</p><p>	“You know I’m late too, right?”</p><p>	“You’re the smart student, sensei’s not gonna get your ass like she’ll get mine!” he yelled, already running away. “See ya, Tsukki!”</p><p>Before Tsukishima could correct him again, Noya was already gone.</p><p>	He didn’t miss the keychain hanging from Noya’s bag though.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Hey, Tsukishima-kun, that’s a cute bento,” Yatsu, Tsukisima’s classmate, said, pointing to the Noya’s bento that sat under his desk. They weren’t close, she was just outgoing. “No wonder you look so happy today.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You’ve been smilin’ and stuff,” she elaborated. “I guess. That’s what I heard, but I wasn’t staring at you, so I wouldn’t know.”</p><p>“Right,” Tsukishima said. “What about it?”</p><p>“I wanna know who’s the person making you this happy.”</p><p>Tsukishima felt himself blushed and averted his eyes from Yatsu. “None of your business.”</p><p>“I bet your bento’s from an underclassman.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“Yatsu, what are you doing with my best friend?” Yamaguchi interrupted, smiling. “Nothing suspicious, right?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Yatsu laughed. “I’m just wondering who gave Tsukishima-kun a bento.”</p><p>Yamaguchi blinked and moved over to look at the bento before turning to Tsukishima, “It’s cuter than I expected from--”</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chuckled. </p><p>“Oh? Is this person not cute?” Yatsu questioned, seemingly more curious than before. “Who?” She pondered for a moment before turning back to Tsukishima. “Do you need to keep it a secret or something? I won’t bug you if you don’t want me to.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Tsukishima mumbled. He didn’t know how long he could’ve kept his relationship to himself anyway. He didn’t realize he was going to get the answer a second later when Noya popped through the doorway, a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>“Kei!” he yelled, ignoring everyone else as he headed to a red-faced Tsukishima. His eyes widened when he reached Tsukishima though. “Wait, am I supposed to call you Tsukishima right now?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore, Noya-san,” Tsukishima muttered, ears burning. “It’s not like you can keep your big mouth shut anyway.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Noya giggled before suppressing it quickly and turning to Yamaguchi and Yatsu. “Hey, Yamaguchi, Kei’s classmate.”</p><p>	Both of them greeted him back, and Tsukishima just watched as Noya chatted away with them. He hadn’t even noticed how long he did until Noya paused with a frown.</p><p>	“C’mon! Break’s almost over?!” Noya exclaimed. “I barely got to talk!”</p><p>	“You did talk a lot though, Noya-san,” Tsukishima smiled. </p><p>	Noya’s cheeks dusted with pink and he pouted. “Stop being cute while you’re being mean.”</p><p>	“I’m telling the truth though.”</p><p>	“I meant I barely got to talk with you, Kei,” Noya said. </p><p>	“Oh.”</p><p>	“Look who’s flustered now!” Noya laughed before glancing at the clock. “I gotta go though, see ya later!” With that, he was gone from the classroom.</p><p>	“Cute,” Yatsu commented. “You’re wrapped around his pinky, Tsukishima-kun. I never thought I’d see you like that.”</p><p>	“Thanks,” Tsukishima said sarcastically.</p><p>	“Just saying!”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>	He was probably going to have to deal with this for a while.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Did you like it?!” Noya asked, looking at Tsukishima intently. They were sitting outside against the wall, waiting for the other members of the volleyball club so they could play some outdoor volleyball, since the basketball took over the indoor court. </p><p>	Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“The bento I made for you!”</p><p>“Do you want me to say no?”</p><p>Noya beamed at that, though there was a slight annoyance in his tone, “‘Course not, cheeky bastard. I spent a long time makin’ that, y’know?!”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Like an hour. I was gonna make it last night but I fell asleep,” Noya hummed. “So I had to make it this morning. Do you know how hard it was to make a dinosaur shaped rice?! Way too hard!”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had no idea it was supposed to be one. “No wonder you were late. You don’t have to put so much effort into it. It’s just for me anyway.” He was surprised when Noya glared at him.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘it’s just for me’, Kei?!” Noya asked, displeased. “That’s exactly why I put that much effort into it! Why else?!”</p><p>“How am I supposed to know?”</p><p>“Because you're my boyfriend?!” He paused. “You’d do the same, Kei.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I just know,” Noya said before he stood up, brushing the dust off his pants before reaching a hand out for Tsukishima. “C’mon! I think I see Shouyou over there! Let’s go!”<br/>
Tsukishima took his hand and got up. “Fine. Let’s go then.”</p><p>He wondered how Noya trusted him so much.</p>
<hr/><p>“Noya-san, why did you drag me here?”</p><p>	“It’s lunch, I can drag you anywhere!”</p><p>	“It’s still weird to drag me to the back of the school.”</p><p>	Noya huffed and released Tsukishima’s sleeve. “I want to kiss you, Kei. Is that good enough?”</p><p>	“I’m surprised that you didn’t just kiss me in front of everyone.” Tsukishima smirked and leaned closer to Noya, just inches apart; It was amusing to have someone so bold turn into a blushing mess because of him. “Why didn’t you just do that?”</p><p>	Noya pushed Tsukishima away. “Wait, don’t come so close, I can’t talk properly when you do that,” he mumbled before clearing his throat, some of his confidence returning. “You wouldn’t like it if I kissed you in front of everyone, right? So I didn’t and brought you here instead.”</p><p>	“Who said I was going to let you kiss me though?” Tsukishima teased, chuckling when Noya pouted. “Fine, go ahead Noya-san.”</p><p>	Noya didn’t waste any time, pulling Tsukishima down by his scarf to crash their lips together. Tsukishima was always in awe of how attentive Noya was with his kisses, despite them being frantic; there was always so much care. Tsukishima smiled when he pulled away, enjoying the flushed color of Noya’s cheeks as he panted gently.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Noya said, cheery; eyes bright. “Now give me another one!”</p><p>	“Okay.”</p><p>	It wasn’t shocking that it soon became a routine for them.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Tsukishima wasn’t sure how he ended up outside in the dark watching the night sky in front of Ukai’s store with Noya; it was winter and it was cold, but he was still there nonetheless.</p><p>	“How do you stand the cold, Noya-san?”</p><p>	“It’s just fine,” Noya shrugged, grinning as he nudged Tsukishima. “I can keep you warm if ya want though.”</p><p>	“How?”</p><p>	Noya squished himself against Tsukishima’s side, hugging him. “Like this! Do you feel warmer now?”</p><p>	“Sure,” Tsukishima said flatly, though it didn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. </p><p>	“Just admit it!”</p><p>	“Fine. It’s a little warmer.”</p><p>	“Just a little?”</p><p>	“What did you expect? You’re quite <i>small</i>.”</p><p>	“Hey!” Noya yelled indignantly, pulling away as he feigned anger. “Jerk. You’re not getting anymore hugs.”</p><p>	Tsukishima sighed and pulled Noya into a hug himself; it had become something he’d gotten used to after the first time Noya asked for one. “Sure, Noya-san. Sure”<br/>
Noya chuckled and leaned back into him, head tilting up to watch the sky. “Y’know, the moon is beautiful.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“The moon is beautiful, Kei,” Noya said softly. “Really beautiful.”</p><p>	Tsukishima could hear heart beating against his ribcage; he couldn’t form a proper sentence. “Really?”</p><p>	Did Noya mean that?</p><p>	“Yes,” Noya replied. “Yes it is.” He turned to Tsukishima, a fond expression spread on his face as he took Tsukishima’s hand in his. “It’s getting late, we should get going. I’ll take you home.”</p><p>	Tsukishima was speechless; he didn’t know what to say. He could only tighten his hand on Noya’s as he nodded: </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
<hr/><p>Noya somehow managed to sprain his ankle on his way to school, which amazed Tsukishima considering that Noya did diving drills, jumped around, and everything that could result in an injury every other day without getting hurt. And then he decided it was a good idea to jump on Tsukishima’s arms in an attempt to get a kiss-- which he got--, resulting in an even worse sprained ankle.</p><p>	“Stupid ankle,” Noya cursed, eyeing his feet offendedly as he leaned into the wall. “It’s good that volleyball season’s over, but now how am I supposed to kiss Kei?!” He turned to face Tsukishima, hopeful eyes. “Are you gonna carry me?”</p><p>	“Not all the time,” Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>	Noya pouted. “C’mon, I already get tired jumping for a kiss all the ti--” he was caught off guard when Tsukishima pecked his lips, immediately turning pink. “Not fair! I’m being pissed at you right now!”</p><p>	“Noya-san, it’s only for a week. You can think of another way to kiss me.”</p><p>	“Hngh, fine,” Noya relented, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated. Just a second later, he perked up as he grinned, looking at Tsukishima once more. “What ‘bout this? Everytime I tap my mouth, you’re gonna have to kiss me!”</p><p>	“...You’re going to abuse your privilege, aren’t you?”</p><p>	“Please?” Noya pleaded, eyes wide and bright; puppy eyes. “Please, Kei?”</p><p>	“Fine, but fuck you. My back’s going to hurt because of you.”</p><p>	“Sorry!” Noya laughed before he tapped his lips gingerly with a smile, experimenting. “Can you...?” </p><p>Tsukishima grumbled non-committedly and placed a light kiss on Noya’s lips. Noya smiled and held his face, deepening the kiss with a chuckle.</p><p>That was probably how it became a habit.</p>
<hr/><p>Tsukishima sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Noya observed the things in his room.</p><p>“Your dinosaur shrine is cute,” Noya laughed, bubblier than usual. “I should get my own dinosaur figure one day. It’ll remind me of you!”</p><p>“Sure,” Tsukishima said, letting out a faint chuckle. “But it’s not like you’re leaving me, are you?”</p><p>“‘Course not,” Noya shook his head. “I meant later. Maybe when I graduate.”</p><p>“I guess,” Tsukishima said. Though he felt happy for Noya that he was about to graduate, the fact that they weren’t going to see each other as often after that made him…</p><p>“Hey, don’t look all sad Kei. It’ll be in a while anyway,” Noya said casually, heading back to Tsukishima and sitting right next to him, flashing a comforting smile. “Let’s just forget it for now.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Noya leaned into Tsukishima’s side, head against his shoulder. “Hey, Kei?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Tsukishima stiffened. Love. It was a strong word. Did he even deserve it? Was he even worth enough to use it?</p><p>Before he could’ve thought more, light snores filled the room; Noya was asleep, head slack as he leaned onto Tsukishima for support. Tsukishima looked at the clock-- eleven thirty-three p.m. It was pretty late, and Noya did say that he was sleeping over at his place. </p><p>Tsukishima sighed and pressed a kiss on Noya’s forehead before laying him down properly onto the bed.</p><p>He didn’t know about love.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wouldn’t it be cool if I proposed to you at the park in Tokyo,” Noya wondered out loud. They were at a park, empty due to the chilling weather; and Tsukishima wouldn’t have gone out either if Noya hadn’t been so insistent.</p><p>“As if you could,” Tsukishima snickered. “You couldn’t even confess to me.”</p><p>“I only failed three times!”</p><p>“Three?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noya said, almost as if it was something to be proud of. “The Kabedon didn’t work, then I tried to get a dinosaur keychain for you-- which also didn’t work--, and then that stupid car interrupted my confession.”</p><p>“So you're saying that you decided to bring us to the sketchy arm-wrestling place just so you could get a keychain to confess to me?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?!”</p><p>Tsukishima laughed. “You’re so dumb, Noya-san.”</p><p>Noya pouted, “No ‘m not.”</p><p>“Being cute isn’t going to change that.”</p><p>“Yeah, 'cause you're the stupid one, Kei,” Noya retaliated loudly, flustered; he still wasn’t used to being called cute by Tsukishima, especially out of the blue. “You’re lucky I love you.” He then speed-walked away before his boyfriend could say anything, hands on his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him, Tsukishima was still stuck in place, a part of him blooming with a strange feeling.</p><p>“What do you mean, Noya-san?” he said to himself. “And why...? We’ve only been together for a while...” He just shook his head and followed Noya when he noticed how far ahead the latter was; Tsukishima wasn’t going to lose Noya. </p><p>He just had to ask Noya anyway.</p><p>“Somethin’ bothering you, Kei?” Noya asked once Tsukishima reached him, head tilting in question. “What took you so long to get to me?” When Tsukishima opened his mouth and no words came out, Noya slapped him in the shoulder. “Just tell me, Kei! I’ll love you no matter what anyway!”</p><p>Tsukishima’s heart pounded even harder and he took a deep breath before saying, “Why do you say you love me?”</p><p>Confusion was clear on Noya’s face. “Because I love you?”</p><p>“But…” Tsukishima hesitated, “love… it’s a strong word.”</p><p>“So? My feelings for you are pretty strong.” Noya’s lips curved up into a genuine smile, cheeks rosy. “I love you, Kei!”</p><p>Tsukishima’s whole face crimsoned. “We’ve been dating for only two months.”</p><p>“And we’re gonna stay with each other forever!” Noya yelled before frowning. “Wait, are you planning to leave me?</p><p>“No but--”</p><p>“Exactly! Why would I not love someone who I’ll spend my whole life with?”	</p><p>Tsukishima blinked. It made sense. It was simple, but it made sense. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, I know people say highschool sweethearts and stuff don't last,” he said, seemingly irked. “But I think we can do it, y’know?” He looked up at Tsukishima, a fond, bright expression on his face. “So I’ll say I love you until I don’t, Kei. I hope you don’t mind it too much.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes went wide for a second before he averted them from Noya’s, a light smile on his face. “Of course I don’t.” </p><p>Noya had always been lovable, wasn’t he?</p><p>No wonder Tsukishima loved him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Kei!” Noya shouted, and Tsukishima could feel Noya leap onto his back, hanging like a backpack. “There you are!”</p><p>	“You’ll really give Tsukishima back pain, Noya,” Tanaka laughed. “He’s probably gotta use his back more than ever ‘cause you’re so short.”</p><p>	“Shut up, Ryuu!”</p><p>	“I never thought I’d say this, but he has a point,” Tsukishima teased, earning a slap on his shoulder that became a head ruffle right after. “Hey! Don’t mess with my hair.”</p><p>	“Your fault for siding with Ryuu!”</p><p>	“I was speaking facts!” Tanaka yelled in reply. </p><p>	“Tch, whatever,” Tsukishima said, not caring about the smile on his face. “Why are you in front of my class anyway?”</p><p>	“I had a bet with Yamaguchi that I could make you look at me first!” Noya laughed. “And I won, right?!”</p><p>	Yamaguchi had just exited the classroom, smirking as he snickered, “Nope! You’re on his back, Noya-san, so technically he didn’t see you.”</p><p>	“Wha-- Hey! He felt me first!” Noya yelled, and Tsukishima could tell he was blushing at his choice of words. “Y-you know what I mean, Yamaguchi! I still win! Right, Kei?!”</p><p>	“Maybe if you stopped screaming in my ear I’d help,” Tsukishima said. “But nah.”</p><p>	“Traitor!”</p><p>	It seemed like Tanaka was also in the random bet. “Yeah! You were supposed to look at Noya first!” </p><p>	“Ha! Now you both owe me!” Yamaguchi cackled evilly. “Two-hundred yen from both of you!”</p><p>	“Aw, c’mon!” Noya groaned, hopping down Tsukishima’s back before taking his hand and giving him a sweet, pleading smile. “Help?”</p><p>	“It’s your fault anyway,” Tsukishima shrugged. “You got into this mess by yourself.”</p><p>	“Please?”</p><p>	“Nah, that’s unfair!” Tanaka exclaimed. “We gotta pay the same price!”</p><p>	“Bro, I was gonna get him to lower the price for us by asking Yamaguchi.”</p><p>	“As if I’d lower the price!” Yamaguchi objected, guffawing even louder.</p><p>	“Hngh,” Noya let out, digging in his pockets before handing them over with Tanaka. “Fine, you win this time, Yamaguchi! But there will be a next time! Let’s go, Ryuu! Chikara’s gonna get us if we don’t pass the finals!” With that, he and Tanaka rushed away, and Tsukishima only sighed.</p><p>	How long was he going to be stuck with Noya?</p><p>	Oh right-- forever. Well, he hoped so.</p><p>	He loved Noya after all.</p><p>	--</p><p>	“Tsukki, is it me or did you get even softer?”</p><p>	“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have no idea if i made plotholes but i dont know,,,, but one more chap to go: epilogue!!! thank u so much for reading ily &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>